STARWARS : LE NOUVEL ORDRE SITH
by neoskywalker
Summary: Ben Skywalker se rend au mystèrieux temple Sith où des centaines de Jedi ont rejoint le côté obscur pour combattre l'empire. Il se retrouve lui même au sein des ténèbres où se dresse un amour qui pourrait causer sa perte et celle de tout l'univers.
1. Sekura

**STARWARS**

**LE NOUVEL ORDRE SITH**

400 ANS APRES LA MORT DE L'EMPEREUR, LA GALAXIE CONNAIT UNE NOUVELLE PERIODE DE TENEBRES. MALGRE LE RETOUR DE L'ORDRE JEDI, LA REPUBLIQUE A FINI PAR DEVENIR L'EMPIRE DU MAL QUE L'ALLIANCE AVAIT COMBATTU AVEC TANT D'ARDEUR. LA NOUVELLE DICTATURE S'ETEND PARTOUT DANS L'UNIVERS.

TOUTE RESISTANCE EST BALAYEE ET SEMBLE INUTILE. A LA SUITE D'UNE GRANDE DEFAITE FACE AU NOUVEL EMPIRE, DES CENTAINES DE CHEVALIERS JEDIS ONT ABANDONNER LEUR ORDRE ET ONT FORMER LEUR PROPRE MOUVEMENT DE RESISTANCE CONTRE LA TYRANNIE SOUS LE COMMANDEMENT D'UN MYSTERIEUX SITH. AUX YEUX DU CONSEIL JEDI, LES PARTISANS DE CE MOUVEMENT SONT DES RENEGATS.

REFUSANT DE VOIR UN NOUVEL AFFRONTEMENT ENTRE LES JEDI ET LES PARTISANS DU COTE OBSCUR , LE DERNIER DESCENDANT DES SKYWALKER SE REND CONTRE L'AVIS DE SES SUPERIEURS SUR LA PLANETE SEKURA, REPAIRE DES SITH, AFIN DE TENTER D'ETABLIR LA PAIX AVEC LES ANCIENS JEDI ET DE POURSUIVRE ENSEMBLE LA LUTTE CONTRE LE VERITABLE ENNEMI...

** CHAPITRE 1**

**SEKURA**

La force…Une entité mystérieuse, apparue nul ne sait comment dans l'univers. Sa véritable forme reste inconnue. Certains Jedi la traitent comme si elle était l'incarnation des dieux, d'autres comme la vie en elle même. Et enfin certains s'en servent comme une arme et cette voie des centaines de chevaliers Jedi avaient choisi de la suivre, embrassant le côté obscur de la force pour lutter contre le nouvel empire. Mais face à tant de destruction, qu'est ce que la force pouvait bien faire ? Ce n'était plus les Sith qu'il fallait combattre, on ne résoudrait pas la guerre en tuant un empereur. C'était tout un système qui s'était converti en dictature. La démocratie que l'alliance avait mis des dizaines d'années à bâtir s'était transformée petit à petit en une copie de l'ancien empire de Palpatine. Il allait falloir se relancer dans la guerre comme cela avait été le cas depuis toujours, à croire que la galaxie était vouée à vivre dans le sang et les larmes. Et à cela, les Jedi n'avaient rien pu y faire.

Comment en étaient t-ils arriver là ? Luke Skywalker avait reformé l'ordre Jedi, et au prix de maints sacrifices de sa part et de tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi dans sa quête, il avait fini pour redonner sa splendeur passée aux serviteurs de la force. Les Jedi s'étaient peu à peu reformés. De leur temple principal sur Yavin IV, la planète où avait eu lieu la première grande défaite de l'empire en des temps si lointains, les Jedi avaient recommencer à parcourir la galaxie, répandant l'ordre et la justice sur les mondes de la république. Et comme les anciens jedi avant la venue de l'empire, ils avaient échoué. A la différence prés qu'ils avaient senti la république s'enfoncer dans le mal, mais ils n'avaient pas agi assez rapidement et au final l'empire était revenu. Les dirigeants de la république avaient déclarés vouloir reprendre les préceptes de l'empereur et les sénateurs corrompus avaient suivi. Et la guerre avait éclatée.

Les Jedi avaient prévu le pire et avaient réussi contrairement à leurs ancêtres à organiser un mouvement de résistance contre l'empire. Un mouvement qui s'était vite soldé par un échec. Car l'empire était trop puissant. Les peuples avaient perdu la foi de se battre, les guerres duraient depuis trop longtemps et causaient trop de morts, ils en avaient assez. La plupart des mondes acceptèrent la dictature de l'empire sans protester, préférant une vie de labeurs à une mort sûre et inutile. La poignée de rebelles qui avait osé protester s'était jointe aux Jedi mais au final ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Les défaites se succédèrent, les mondes tombèrent les uns après les autres dans les griffes de l'empire, des Jedi moururent en vain.

Et finalement, il y eut une défaite de trop. A la suite de cette maudite bataille, les Jedi avaient déserté leur ordre et rejoint le commandement d'un mystérieux Sith. On ne savait rien de lui, ni d'où il venait, ni quelles étaient vraiment ses intensions. Toutefois le côté obscur émanait de lui avec autant de force qu'il avait émané de Dark Vador. Et il fallu peu de temps au conseil des Jedi pour découvrir que tous les anciens Jedi qui rejoignaient ce mystérieux individu étaient tous initiés aux arts secrets du côté obscur. Le conseil déclara alors que tous les Jedi qui quittaient le temple pour rejoindre ce mystérieux ordre seraient considérés comme des traîtres et traités comme tels. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les Jedi d'être de plus en plus nombreux à quitter leur ordre.

Dans un sens c'était facile à comprendre. La guerre durait déjà depuis trois ans, et ne se soldait que par des échecs. Tout le monde ne peut pas supporter autant de chaos indéfiniment et la plupart des Jedi quittaient l'ordre uniquement pour tenter une autre approche, une autre méthode pour vaincre l'empire. Que ce soit à travers le côté obscur n'y changeait rien, c'était mieux de toute façon que de continuer une lutte dont l'issue était inévitable.

Mais le conseil des Ledi n'en avait que faire, il considérait les renégats comme des ennemis de l'ordre, et par conséquent avait clairement indiqué qu'il n'hésiterait pas à déclencher une bataille avec le nouvel ordre Sith si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et le conseil se préparait dans cette perspective même si pour le moment les Sith ou du moins ces nouveaux adeptes du côté obscur n'avaient fait que poursuivre la lutte contre l'empire de leur côté. Quant aux résultats qu'ils obtenaient, cela aussi il était impossible de le savoir. Une chose était sûre toutefois, alors que les Jedi auraient du rester unis pour faire face à la nouvelle menace qui pouvait très bien définitivement détruire ce pourquoi des milliards d'hommes Jedi et non Jedi s'étaient battus au fil des siècles, voilà qu'à présent ils étaient scindés en deux groupes qui pouvaient très bien s'entretuer à tout moment et provoquer un nouvel affrontement entre serviteurs de la force comme lors de la grande guerre des Sith.

Et c'était pour ça que le dernier des Skywalker parcourait l'espace pour atteindre Sekura. Pour éviter un conflit entre Jedi que le jeune chevalier volait dans l'immensité noire de l'univers à bord du nouveau chasseur Jedi. C'était un vaisseau de couleur bleue semblable à l'antique X Wing avec ses quatre ailes qui se dépliaient pour passer en vitesse d'attaque et à un chasseur jedi de l'ancienne république doté de cinq réacteurs luisant d'une lumière rouge. Et ce vaisseau, symbole du nouvel ordre Jedi et de la lutte contre l'empire, était pour l'heure attaqué par trois vaisseaux tandis qu'il s'approchait de Sekura. Trois vaisseaux droïdes semblables à ceux qu'utilisaient l'ancienne fédération du commerce avec six ailes qui tiraient leurs rayons lasers rouges sur le vaisseau Jedi piloté par le dernier espoir de paix entre les Jedi et les Sith. Des vaisseaux qui vu la proximité de la planète Sekura ne pouvaient avoir été envoyés que par les Sith et l'occupant du chasseur Jedi le savait. Mais sa détermination n'en fut que plus grande.

Le chasseur Jedi survola un astéroïde aussi grand que le temple de Yavin IV, tandis que ses poursuivants tiraient sans relâche leurs lasers rouges, explosant la roche en multiples endroits mais en ne touchant aucune fois leur cible. Le pilote avait la force comme alliée, et il mania son chasseur au dessus de l'astéroïde de façon à éviter les tirs des vaisseaux ennemis. Le Jedi sentit sur l'astéroïde une présence qui pourrait l'aider et vola en rase mottes au dessus du rocher flottant. Ses poursuivants le suivirent ne cessant de déverser leurs jets rouges. Soudain le chasseur Jedi survola une profonde cavité et remonta brusquement. Les vaisseaux droïdes tentèrent de l'imiter mais c'était trop tard. Lorsqu'ils passèrent au dessus de la cavité, un ver géant s'en échappa et attrapa au vol l'un des vaisseaux qui explosa lorsqu'il tenta de la mâcher. Les deux autres vaisseaux parvinrent à éviter la collision mais durent attendre un moment avant de retrouver leur cible. Pendant ce temps , le chasseur Jedi accéléra, ses réacteurs rouges flamboyèrent d'une lueur aveuglante et le vaisseau survola l'astéroïde et ,arrivé à la fin de la masse rocheuse, plongea brusquement vers le bas. Et le Jedi se retrouva enfin avec la planète qu'il cherchait depuis une semaine.

Flottant au dessus du vide interstellaire, énorme masse grisâtre entièrement recouverte de nuages, Sekura était une planète qui ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour. Elle était entièrement recouverte de nuages qui ne laissaient passer qu'une partie extrêmement faible des deux soleils qui l'illuminaient. Ces trois lunes tournoyaient autour d'elles provoquant l'absence totale de lumière en ce monde pendant des journées entières. Et derrière cette masse de nuages, il y avait le repaire des renégats Jedi que le conseil avait choisi de considérer comme son ennemi, il y avait le repaire du nouvel ordre Sith.

Des lasers rouges passèrent en sifflant à côté du vaisseau, et le pilote Jedi interrompu sa contemplation de la planète qu'il craignait au fond de son cœur de haïr à jamais. Le dernier des Skywalker poussa ses réacteurs à fond et le vaisseau fonça vers la masse nuageuse au sein de l'univers. Une minute plus tard, tandis que les vaisseaux droïdes ne cessaient de tirer, le chasseur Jedi pénétra dans l'atmosphère. Les nuages masquèrent complètement la vue du jeune Skywalker mais un Jedi n'a pas besoin de ces yeux. Il sentit avant de le voir le monde stérile, entièrement constitué de montagnes à l'allure grisâtre, où le ciel était constamment obstrué par des nuages gris d'où filtraient par moments des rayons de lumière comme si les soleils n'abandonnaient jamais la lutte de déverser un jour leur lumière sur ce monde contrairement à tous ces Jedi qui s'étaient réfugiés sur ce monde dont les nuages étaient comme un voile sur le reste de la galaxie. Les Jedi qui avaient choisi la voie de la facilité mais qui continuaient néanmoins à se battre même si ils n'avaient pas eu la force de poursuivre la lutte comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Des Jedi qui étaient devenus des Sith.

Maintenant que le dernier des Skywalker volait à travers la masse nuageuse immense de Sekura, la force lui fit sentir la présence du côté obscur. Il était partout. La force était partout, présente dans chaque élément de la vie, et ici sur ce monde de nuages la haine la colère la peur le pouvoir du mal étaient dans chaque élément. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qui retint l'attention du chevalier Jedi alors que deux vaisseaux le prenaient toujours pour cible, des vaisseaux droïdes étant dotés de capteurs, dont les nuages n'affectaient donc guère la vue. Ce côté obscur n'était pas agressif. Il y avait des sentiments mauvais partout dans ce monde mais aucune intention agressive, il n'y avait pas la folie que le jeune Skywalker avait déjà vu chez des Jedi ayant mal tournés. Il n'y avait pas non plus cette soif de pouvoir qui tournait au cauchemar. Juste de la haine et aussi ( le chevalier Jedi mit plus de temps à comprendre ce que la force lui indiquait) une profonde tristesse, et une grande amertume. Ce n'était pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, ce à quoi il s'était attendu et ainsi sa concentration qu'il avait passé des années à exercer au temple Jedi sur Yavin IV en fut atteinte. Il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment une dizaine d'autre chasseurs droïdes fondre dans sa direction en venant d'en bas de la planète des Sith.

Le Jedi comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, parce qu'il avait été trop long à sentir la présence de ces vaisseaux droïdes. Il manoeuvra à travers leur formation. Il passa à travers eux, évitant la collision avec plusieurs d'entre eux, tournoyant pour esquiver leurs lasers qui passaient à côté de lui en sifflant. Les deux vaisseaux droïdes qui le pourchassaient furent anéantis. L'un d'eux percuta un des vaisseaux qui remontait tandis que le chasseur Jedi passait entre eux. Les deux vaisseaux explosèrent et leurs fragments atteignirent un autre vaisseau droïde dont la partie droite fut arrachée par la tête du vaisseau qui avait poursuivi le chevalier Jedi depuis l'espace. Le vaisseau droïde entama une longue chute qui ne se terminerait que dix minutes plus tard, quelques secondes après avoir enfin quitter cette masse nuageuse. Quant au deuxième vaisseau, il fut désintégré par les rayons lasers de dix de ses semblables qui étaient censés atteindre un chevalier Jedi. Celui ci, déboussolé, tentant de reprendre ses esprits manoeuvra en catastrophe pour éviter les lasers des huit vaisseaux droïdes restants mais ils l'avaient pris par surprise et l'une de ses ailes fut arraché par un rayon laser rouge.

Il tenta de maîtriser le vaisseau qui réagissait de moins en moins aux commandes mais la force lui indiqua que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, les vaisseaux droïdes réduiraient sa mission à néant. Le dernier des Skywalker suivit alors son instinct comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il fit effectuer une rotation à son vaisseau et se retrouva face à ses poursuivants. Il accéléra en sens opposé et fonça tête la première vers les vaisseaux droïdes. Skywalker fit feu et trois des ailes du chasseur Jedi (la quatrième étant partie en fumée) crachèrent des jets de lasers verts qui désintègrent un vaisseau droïde. Ne prenant pas le temps de viser davantage (ces agresseurs l'auraient sans doute déjà désintégrés avant) le Jedi précipita son vaisseau vers le chasseur droïde le plus proche. Quelques secondes avant l'impact, il fit jaillir le cockpit hors du vaisseau à l'aide de la force, et se fiant totalement à ce pouvoir qui dominait l'univers, sortit du vaisseau et se jeta dans le vide.

Derrière lui, tandis qu'il chutait à travers la masse nuageuse de Sekura, son chasseur rencontra le vaisseau droïde qui explosèrent tout deux dans des gerbes de flammes. Mais le Jedi ne chuta pas longtemps car il avait sauter exactement en savant où il allait atterrir soit sur le dos d'un autre vaisseau droïde. N'importe quel être humain aurait perdu l'équilibre mais la force lui permit de rester en position. Et c'est ainsi debout sur un chasseur droïde, au milieu des nuages qui faisaient s'agiter ses cheveux bruns au vent, sa cape noire de Jedi flottant derrière lui que le dernier des Skywalker activa les deux armes qui l'avaient toujours protégées dans sa vie. De sa main gauche, jaillit la lame bleue du sabre laser qu'il s'était fabriqué à la fin de sa formation. De sa main droite, jaillit une lame verte de sabre laser, la même lame qui avait croiser le fer avec la lame rouge de Dark Vador, qui avait continuer à combattre le mal bien après la chute de l'empire (et bien avant sa renaissance) , la lame du sabre laser qui se transmettait à chaque cadet de la famille des Skywalker jusqu'à ce que celui ci juge qu'il n'en ait plus besoin. La lame verte du sabre laser de Luke Skywalker, son grand père.

Le chevalier Jedi leva haut ses deux lames qu'il croisa au dessus du vaisseau droïde et au milieu du ciel nuageux de Sekura. Le crépitement des lames se frottant l'une contre l'autre, les étincelles qu'elle provoquait, et la lueur bleue et verte qu'elles répandaient sur son visage dans le sombre ciel de Sekura donnèrent au Jedi toute la puissance dont il avait besoin. Il fit pivoter ses lames dans ses mains de façon à ce qu'elles pointent vers le bas. Et levant haut les bras, il les abaissa et planta les deux lames indestructibles dans le corps du vaisseau droïde. Celui ci s'agita mais la force fit tenir bon au Jedi qui remua ses deux lames à l'intérieur du corps du vaisseau. Puis il sentit dans la force que le moment était venu, et il retira ses deux lames du chasseur droïde. Il se redressa et faisant appel à la puissance dont il était passé maître, il sauta du vaisseau droïde juste avant que celui ci n'explose.

Tandis que le chasseur droïde victime des sabres lasers du chevalier Jedi se désintégrait en tourbillonnant dans des flammes ardentes, Skywalker s'était propulsé à l'aide de la force sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres avant d'atterrir sur le toit d'un autre vaisseau droïde. Cette fois, il ne planta pas ses lames dans le corps du vaisseau bien qu'il les garda activées. Les droïdes étaient stupides, sans aucune intelligence et considération pour ce qui les entourait. Lorsque le chasseur droïde le plus proche vit que sa cible était debout sur un de ses semblables, il déversa ses lasers rouges sur le vaisseau. L'élimination de la cible était la seule chose qui comptait pour les droïdes, et le Jedi s'en servit. Il sauta du vaisseau juste avant que celui ci ne se désintègre et usant de la force s'agrippa de nouveau à un autre vaisseau droïde et de nouveau un autre chasseur prit son semblable pour cible et de nouveau le Jedi sauta du vaisseau avant que celui ci n'explose. Il répéta ce manège dans le ciel nuageux de Sekura deux fois et finalement il se retrouva sur le dos du dernier chasseur droïde qui venait de désintégra un de ces semblables. Il s'apprêtait à planter à nouveau ses sabres lasers dans le chasseur quand soudain il sentit une perturbation dans la force derrière lui. Deux autres chasseurs droïdes arrivèrent derrière lui, et prirent leur semblable pour cible. Skywalker sauta du vaisseau mais les nouveaux arrivants visèrent le chasseur droïde sur lequel il s'était tenu avec des missiles à protons. Quatre missiles laissant une longue traînée rouge derrière eux heurtèrent le vaisseau droïde.

L'impact de l'explosion fit perdre le contrôle de son saut au Jedi qui de toute façon n'avait pas de vaisseau assez proche pour lui servir de prise dans le ciel sans soleil de Sekura. Le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa parmi les nuages et il perdit ses deux sabres lasers qui sans le contact de ses mains s'éteignirent. Les manches des armes Jedi partirent en tournoyant dans le ciel et tombèrent suivis peu de temps après par le Jedi qui était toujours la cible des deux chasseurs droîdes qui plongèrent pour l'atteindre de leurs lasers rouges. Et le Jedi n'avait plus d'armes pour les combattre.

« _Tu n'es jamais désarmé. Tu as la force avec toi »_ Cette voix survie du passé lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il ignora tout. L'environnement qui l'entourait, les nuages sombres de Sekura, le vent qui lui giflait les joues, les lasers rouges qui passaient à côté de lui et qui pouvaient en une seconde lui arracher un membre ou lui ôter la vie, il ignora tout cela et se focalisa uniquement sur la recherche de ses armes, déployant la force autour de lui. Il trouva un manche de son sabre laser, celui qu'il s'était fabriqué lui même, tombant à une dizaine de mètres en dessous de lui. Il se projeta en avant, ignorant le bruit se rapprochant de plus en plus du chasseur droïde le plus proche et tendit la main. La force saisit le manche de son sabre laser et l'attira à une vitesse incroyable vers lui, l'arrachant à l'emprise de la gravité de la planète. Le sabre laser vint se loger dans sa main tendue et une seconde plus tard, la lame bleue jaillissait du manche tandis que le dernier des Skywalker se tournait dans les airs pour faire face aux deux vaisseaux droïdes au dessus de lui, ressemblant à deux horribles dragons déversant sur lui des jets de flammes continus. L'un de ces jets partit dans la direction souhaitée et aurait tuer le Jedi si une lame bleue indestructible ne s'était pas interposée.

Mais les rayons lasers d'un vaisseau sont extrêmement difficiles à parer compte tenu de leur taille mais le Jedi le savait. Il dévia d'une main de maître le rayon laser vers le chasseur droïde qui se porta vers la gauche pour éviter le coup. Cela lui évita d'être désintégré mais le laser lui frappa quand même le côté droit et le vaisseau perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers le sol de Sekura dont on ne voyait toujours rien alors qu'ils étaient dans le ciel depuis beaucoup trop longtemps au goût du jeune Jedi. Le chasseur droïde tomba devant Skywalker qui avait perdu son arme lors de l'impact avec le laser tiré par le vaisseau. Mais il n'abandonna pas la partie. Il se propulsa de nouveau en avant, filant vers le chasseur droïde en flammes qui tournoyait en dessous de lui. Il repéra vite son arme qu'il attira de nouveau à lui grâce à la force. Tout en plongeant, il activa son sabre laser bleu qui jaillit en crépitant tandis que Skywalker atteignit le vaisseau droïde en flammes dont la fumée qui s'échappait piqua les yeux du Jedi mais qui n'avait pas besoin de sa vue pour se guider. Il s'agrippa au vaisseau droïde et poussant un cri, frappa de toutes ses forces avec son sabre laser à la lame bleue qui trancha le corps du vaisseau droïde petit à petit.

Le Jedi sentit à nouveau que son œuvre était finie et il s'élança du vaisseau droïde avant que celui ci n'explose. Le dernier vaisseau continua inlassablement de tirer tandis que la carcasse en flammes du second droïde tombait comme toutes les précédentes vers le sol gris de Sekura. Le dernier des Skywalker para un rayon laser avec son sabre qui lui échappa des mains dés l'impact. Il sentit le sabre laser de son grand père qui continuait de tomber lui aussi et l'attira à lui pour l'activer juste à temps pour parer à nouveau un rayon laser, qui lui fit sauter son sabre des mains à nouveau à l'impact. Le vaisseau s'éloigna pour prendre une meilleure position pour viser le Jedi qui attira à lui son sabre laser bleu. Et alors, le sol de Sekura apparu si rapidement que le Jedi crut qu'il était mort, mort sans avoir pu accomplir sa mission. Mais non, après avoir parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres de nuages, le sol se trouvait encore à une bonne distance mais vu la vitesse à laquelle Skywalker chutait, le Jedi avait de bonnes chances de mourir écrasé. Il lui fallait agir vite et d'abord éloigner pour quelque temps ce volatile gênant.

Les anciens Jedi qui s'étaient convertis au côté obscur eurent un étrange spectacle ce jour là. Des débris enflammés s'écrasèrent à intervalles irréguliers sur le sol de Sekura et illuminèrent cette terre devenue si noire. Et soudain, tous virent un débris enflammé tomber, et au dessus de lui la lame d'un sabre laser bleu , remarquable à des kilomètres à la ronde dans toute la noirceur de cette terre, et un chasseur droïde déversant ces jets de lasers rouges vers l'homme qui tenait la lame bleue et qui tombait vers le sol de Sekura.

Celui ci se concentra comme il l'avait fait tant de fois dans sa vie, et la force entière vibra autour de lui. Elle lui indiqua à l'avance à quel endroit le chasseur frapperait, et où placer son sabre pour lui renvoyer son propre tir. Le rayon laser rouge heurta le sabre laser et reparti dans la direction opposée pour venir percuter le côté droit du vaisseau qui si il ne fut pas détruit eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas aller s'écraser sur le sol de Sekura, et cessa donc momentanément de s'intéresser au jeune Jedi.

Le dernier des Skywalker appela alors à lui toute la puissance de la force. Il fit revenir ses deux armes dans ses deux mains et utilisa toute la puissance des Jedi pour ralentir sa chute de plusieurs kilomètres à travers les nuages de Sekura. La force le poussa dans le sens inverse de sa chute vers le haut, sa cape et ses cheveux furent projetés vers le ciel comme si il avait été attiré par l'espace. Il utilisa tout le pouvoir de la force qu'il était capable d'utiliser, toujours avec le calme et la confiance qui l'avaient permis de se hisser au rang de chevalier. Dix secondes avant d'atteindre le sol il su qu'il était hors de danger. Et il posa doucement pied à terre, sans chanceler ni se mettre à genoux. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour reprendre ses esprits puis contempla la terre stérile qu'il avait senti à travers la force.

Il se rendit compte que le chasseur droïde n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Se déplaçant difficilement sous l'impact de sa propre arme, le vaisseau vola vers lui en allant de gauche à droite comme un oiseau assommé. Il déversa pour la dernière fois ses lasers vers le chevalier Jedi qui ne bougea pas. Le vaisseau était trop endommagé pour viser correctement, tous les coups atterrirent à plusieurs mètres à côté de lui provoquant une explosion à chaque impact. Skywalker avait atterri à côté d'une montagne. Une montagne noire et menaçante comme tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette planète. Mais aussi fragile. Une simple poussée dans la force au bon moment lui suffit pour provoquer une avalanche de rochers qui tomba vers le sol au moment où le vaisseau droïde passait au dessous. Les rochers percutèrent le vaisseau qui termina sa vaillante poursuite dans le sol avant de rebondir comme les rochers de la montagne pour finir aux pieds de sa cible qui la regarda longuement.

« _Si ces Sith n'ont pas d'intention malfaisante, alors pourquoi cet acharnement ? Je ne sais pas si ils savaient que j'allais venir mais ils ont du finir par comprendre qui j'étais tout de même et la raison de ma visite. Par la force, cet endroit est pire que la guerre. Mon vieux, il va falloir te rappeler tes ancêtres si tu veux continuer à suivre ce rythme »_

Il sentit dans la force l'arrivée d'autres chasseurs et ayant eu son compte en matière d'affrontement pour la journée, Skywalker courut le long de la montagne et suivant son instinct pénétra dans la forêt qui la longeait. Il courut pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que les vaisseaux droïdes tiraient au hasard dans la forêt. Les explosions s'élevaient haut dans le ciel de nuages gris de Sekura et les animaux de la forêt prirent peur et passèrent à côté de Skywalker sans faire attention à lui. Sauf les prédateurs. Des Sikurs, sortes de grands lézards à la crête bleue et à la gueule de crocodiles, s'arrêtèrent face au Jedi pour lui barrer la route. Tout un groupe.

Le premier fonça sur lui avec une agilité impressionnante pour un être aussi corpulent. Mais une agilité bien faible pour égaler celle d'un Jedi. Le premier Sikur fut tranché en deux par une lame verte de sabre laser. Une seconde après, un autre voyait sa tête arrachée par un sabre laser bleu. Skywalker croisa ses sabres face aux nouveaux venus, et le crépitement des lames plus l'allure de détermination du regard du Jedi illuminé par les lumières bleues et vertes de ces sabres suffirent à tenir les créatures à distance. Le chevalier agita alors ses sabres, se servant en réalité de la force pour agir sur l'esprit des créatures qui « _n'ayant pas vraiment le quotient intellectuel de maître Yoda » _comme aurait rajouter un ami de Skywalker, ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber sous son contrôle et à disparaître contre leur volonté dans la forêt.

A présent que les créatures étaient parties, le Jedi se reconcentra sur la forêt. Les chasseurs droïdes avaient cessé leur poursuite, on n'entendait plus les explosions provoquées par leurs tirs de lasers sur la forêt, et les animaux semblaient s'être calmés eux aussi. Alors Skywalker prit soudain conscience que le repaire des Sith, ce qu'il était venu chercher de si loin, ce pourquoi il avait abandonné tout ce qu'il avait au temple et affronter tant d'épreuves, se trouvait dans la direction devant lui. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'éteindre ses sabres lasers, il courut comme il avait peu de fois autant couru dans sa vie. Il parcourut la forêt à pleine vitesse, dégageant à coups de sabres lasers les obstacles devant lui, branches, rochers ou d'autres Sikurs. Et enfin il le vit.

Il quitta la forêt pour s'apercevoir qu'il était en haut d'une falaise, une falaise surplombant une vallée plate où il n'y avait ni obstacle , ni altération. Et au bout de cette vallée, en bas de la montagne qui lui faisait face il y avait une profonde entaille dans la roche. Une entaille qui devait mesurée plus d'un kilomètre d'un large et qui avait l'allure d'une porte. Le Jedi crut déceler deux formes de statues de part et d'autre de la montagne mais il n'y avait pas assez de lumière sur Sekura pour qu'il puisse en être sûr. Mais en tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose : de ce que la force lui faisait sentir. A l'intérieur de cette montagne, derrière cette porte géante, il y avait la plus grande concentration de côté obscur que le chevalier ait jamais ressentie. Mais un pouvoir obscur étrange, non agressif, seulement triste et amer comme la mort. Et lui, en haut de cette colline était l'espoir de paix entre les êtres de lumières qu'étaient lui et les Jedi et ces êtres obscurs qu'étaient ces Sith…si ils étaient vraiment des Sith car ce qu'avait senti le Jedi en arrivant sur cette planète ne se conformait pas à cette idée. Et au fond, cela était bien mieux, oui vraiment mieux, peut être y avait t-il alors de l'espoir pour que… Avec le premier sourire qu'il eut sur cette planète (et l'un des rares qu'il aurait par la suite) Ben Skywalker contempla le repaire des Sith. Sa quête pouvait enfin débuter.

* * *

-Nous n'aurions jamais du le laisser partir.

Le Jedi Tendor Linura rajouta sa pierre à l'édifice qu'était le débat dans lequel le conseil Jedi était plongé depuis plus d'une heure. Ou du moins, le semblant de conseil. Depuis le début de la guerre, les Jedi avaient subi de si lourdes pertes que seuls deux membres de l'ancien conseil Jedi qui en comportait huit à l'origine étaient encore en vie. D'autres Jedi avaient remplacé les morts bien qu'ils fussent loin d'être assez expérimentés pour cela mais le temps des traditions était à présent révolu. La galaxie était plongée dans le chaos et les Jedi étaient incapable d'empêcher les ténèbres de se propager. Devant tant d'échecs, un nouvel ordre Sith s'était crée pour lutter de son côté contre l'empire. Comme si les impériaux n'étaient pas assez redoutables eux mêmes, il fallait que les Jedi déjà trop peu nombreux soient en plus divisés. Et cette rupture pouvait bien aboutir à une nouvelle guerre des Sith. Et c'était pour ça que Ben était parti, pour empêcher les Jedi se combattre leurs propres frères et amis.

Négocier avec le côté obscur ! L'idée aurait pu paraître amusante en d'autres circonstances mais en l'occurrence cela relevait du suicide, le meilleur Jedi et ami que Tendor ait jamais connu venait de partir seul vers une mission suicidaire alors que ses talents auraient pu être bien mieux employés ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la situation était tellement catastrophique que de telles solutions étaient sans doute nécessaires. Et puis Tendor savait très bien ce qui motivait Ben. La même peur que ressentaient tous les Jedi dans la chambre du conseil en ce moment même. La peur de l'affrontement à venir. Et il était normal que Ben ait voulu l'éviter, mais cela paraissait tellement surréaliste, depuis quand pouvait t-on négocier avec les Sith ? Autant demander à l'empire de baisser les armes. L'espoir était une bonne chose, mais si elle menait à tant d'illusions, il devenait une menace. Et aux yeux de Tendor, cette menace avait vaincu Ben, et à présent il doutait de revoir un jour son ami, et était convaincu que la place du dernier des Skywalker n'était pas dans la voie qu'il avait prise. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Tendor Linura, le jedi aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus dont le regard perçant avait fait baisser la tête de nombre d'ennemis et qui avait été nominé au conseil des Jedi juste avant le début de la guerre, regarda les Jedi présents dans la chambre du conseil un par un.

Face à lui, ses longs cheveux blonds laissés en arrière, le chevalier jedi Zender Ferur le fixait de son air hautain, les doigts passés dans sa ceinture de Jedi. Assise dans un fauteuil, la Jedi Dabora Ganten fixait de ses yeux d'argent les chaises vides devant elles comme si elle pouvait y voir les fantômes des anciens Jedi qui s'y étaient trouvés. Lui tournant le dos, le jedi Kurnez Godar regardait les soleils de Yavin IV se coucher. Kurnez était un Barnien, des êtres à la peau verte avec des cornes leur recouvrant le haut du crâne et des yeux entièrement bleus sans pupilles, comme deux boules de lumière bleue dans les orbites. Enfin, assis dans un petit fauteuil anti gravité flottant à un mètre au dessus du sol, le jedi Seiyan un individu de la même race que Yoda mais à la couleur de peau entièrement bleue et seulement âgé pour sa race de cent vingt-trois ans le regardait d'un air songeur. C'était le deuxième Jedi faisant parti du conseil avant la guerre encore en vie et lui et Tendor étaient les seuls Jedi membres du conseil actuels à être présents à cette réunion.

Les autres membres du conseil étaient dispersés à chaque coin de la galaxie, sur chaque front. En temps habituel, les membres du conseil Jedi opérant sur d'autres planètes assistaient aux réunions par transmission holographique ( et ce faisant, ils suivaient sans le savoir les Jedi de l'ancienne république) mais aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas conviés à cette réunion. C'était Seiyan qui l'avait organisé et la raison de la présence de Tendor et des autres était qu'ils étaient les plus proches amis de Ben Skywalker, Ben Skywalker qui était parti négocier la paix avec les Sith et dont on n'avait pas de nouvelles qui de toute façon ne viendraient sans doute que si Ben réussissait sa quête insensée.

Ils étaient dans le grand hall de la base de Yavin IV, planète devenu le refuge du nouveau temple Jedi depuis que Luke Skywalker avait reformé l'ordre. Ils se trouvaient tous au bout de la salle où en des temps à présent forts lointains, le jeune homme qui allait redonner son prestige aux Jedi, portant autour du cou la médaille reçue pour avoir infligé sa première grande défaite à l'empire, regardait d'un air émerveillé la foule de soldats rebelles qui l'acclamait lui, jeune garçon venant des confins de l'univers ( et ignorant tout des complexes évènements qui avaient abouti à cette situation) et Han Solo qui vivrait bien moins longtemps que le jeune homme debout à côté de lui et qui n'aurait pas à subir tant d'épreuves pour faire renaître l'ordre que l'innocence qu'il avait devant la foule qui l'acclamait ne serait plus qu'un souvenir à peine croyable. Leur innocence, ils l'avaient tous perdu à leur tour avec cette guerre et Ben aussi mais peut être fallait t-il s'y attendre quand on était un être dont le seul but dans la vie était de faire régner l'ordre et la justice, deux notions qui semblaient ne plus avoir leur place dans cet univers. Et à présent, ils étaient là, dans ce hall, tandis que les soleils de Yavin IV se couchaient et illuminaient les Jedi que Luke Skywalker avait tant donner pour qu'ils existent à nouveau et dont à présent leur ordre semblait inutile devant la folie de l'empire. Le Jedi aux cheveux blonds nommé Zender Ferur fit interrompre le cours de ses pensées de Tendor.

-Oui, c'est ce que tu ne cesses de répéter depuis un petit moment, maintenant, dit Zender avec un sourire méprisant. Seulement voilà, Ben est parti et je pense qu'il a eu raison.

-La quête de Ben est une folie, répliqua Tendor. Dans toute l'histoire des Jedi aucune négociation avec les Sith n'a pu aboutir. Pourquoi cela serait t-il différent maintenant ?

-Les temps ont changés, remarqua rêveusement le barnien Kurnez toujours dos à Tendor. Il regardait les soleils de Yavin IV se coucher dans le ciel or rose tandis que les rayons de lumière l'enrobaient de lueur dorée. « On dirait presque un dieu ou un prophète, songea Tendor, mais ce n'est qu'un Jedi comme nous tous ».

-Il y arriverait tout seul ? persista Tendor, et puis même si ces Sith sont différents de ceux que les Jedi ont combattu, n'oubliez pas que le côté obscur les a envahis, aucun de nous n'ignore les effets que ce mal cause sur les Jedi.

-Peut être que de ce point de vue là aussi, les choses ont changé, dit Kurnez leur tournant toujours le dos.

-Je fais une totale confiance à Ben, dit fièrement Zender se passant une main dans les cheveux, et je l'approuve totalement dans son choix. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion j'aurais du être avec lui… j'y serais si je l'avais oser.

-Et bien, tu as bien fait de ne pas oser, répliqua Tendor d'un ton sec. J'ai essayer maintes et maintes fois de dissuader Ben de partir vers Sekura, mais impossible de lui faire changer d'avis mais si il avait entraîné plusieurs Jedi avec lui, j'aurais ordonné qu'on les empêche de partir. Il peut décider de suivre son chemin si il veut, mais il doit le faire seul. Nous avons besoin de tous les Jedi pour lutter contre l'empire, et il est déjà bien assez inutile que l'un de nos meilleurs éléments se jette dans les griffes du côté obscur pour que d'autres le suivent.

-Les griffes du côté obscur ? s'exclama Zender. Il parut soudain furieux.

-C'est ça pour toi les Sith de Sekura. Tous les Jedi qui ont quitté l'ordre, c'est comme ça que tu les appelles ! Tu veux que je te rappelle qui il y a là bas ! Les Sith que selon ta logique nous ne tarderons pas à affronter, tu veux que je te rappelle leurs noms ?

-Non je le sais parfaitement, répondit Tendor d'un ton calme bien qu'il commençait lui aussi à s'énerver.

-Ce que je dis, poursuivit patiemment Tendor, c'est que nous sommes des Jedi et nous devons agir comme tels, et pas laisser nos sentiments nous guider comme l'a fait Ben.

-Il a de bonnes raisons à ce que je sache, répliqua Zender, et nous aussi d'ailleurs.

-Qu'importe ses raisons, Ben n'est pas prêt pour ce genre d'épreuves.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas au conseil que tu es un meilleur Jedi que lui, bien au contraire !

Tendor eut envie de lui répliquer « C'est parce que TOI tu n'a pas été au conseil que tu ne supportes pas de m'y voir. Ben n'a rien à voir là dedans, c'est ton orgueil qui guide tes paroles » Mais il se contenta de lui répondre calmement :

-Je sais parfaitement que Ben a des facultés extraordinaires. De nous tous, c'est lui le meilleur combattant. Aucun de nous ne le vaincrait en pouvoir et en volonté. Mais un Jedi a autant besoin de sagesse que de son sabre laser, et s'il n'en est pas dépourvu loin de là, Ben a quand même tendance à se servir d'avantage de l'un que de l'autre.

-La sagesse n'est pas forcement essentielle dans la vie, assura Zender en croisant les bras.

-C'est pourtant la base de notre ordre, rappela Tendor.

-Oui, cet ordre qui a tellement de réussite par les temps qui courent n'est ce pas ?

Tendor se leva et pointant Zender du doigt lui dit avec froideur :

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu n'as qu'à rejoindre les Sith .

-Je soutiens Ben, tout simplement, il a raison de refuser de combattre nos propres amis, qu'ils aient tournés le dos à notre ordre ou pas ! Je m'inquiète pour ceux qui sont partis vers les Sith, ceux qui ont combattu à nos côtés pendant tant d'années, je me fais du soucis pour eux et pour Ben, contrairement à toi !

Cette fois ce fut trop.

-Comment oses tu ? hurla Tendor. Je m'inquiète autant de Ben que toi, si ce n'est plus ! Et je n'ai pas oublié tous ceux qui faisaient parti des nôtres autrefois ! J'essaie seulement de faire les choses de mon mieux, dans l'intérêt général et ça c'est une notion que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre !

Zender s'apprêtait à répliquer vivement quand Senyai ordonna d'une voix autoritaire :

-Il suffit !

Zender et Tendor se turent aussitôt. Senyai du haut de ses quelques dizaines de centimètres les regardait attentivement de ses yeux bleus comme si il les avait analyser jusqu'au plus profond d'eux mêmes pendant cette réunion.

-Assez entendu j'en ai…pour le moment, soupira Senyai.

Il passa sa petite main bleue dans ces quelques cheveux châtains puis ferma les yeux un moment. Zender et Tendor se regardèrent et ,sans cesser de se regarder férocement, ils s'assirent tous deux sur les fauteuils habituellement occupés par les maîtres Jedi du conseil et attendirent que maître Seiyan reprenne la parole. Lorsqu'il le fit, son ton était pensif et cela lui donnait un drôle d'air dans la lumière dorée que projetait les soleils de Yavin IV sur sa peau bleue.

-Convoqués je vous ai tous parce que le jeune Skywalker s'en est allé pour tenter la réconciliation avec les Sith. A t-il bien fait ou pas, pour le savoir, voilà pourquoi convoquer je vous ai. Plus que montrer votre point de vue tous deux vous avez. Quant au Jedi Kurnez…

Seiyan regarda le Barnien qui leur tournait toujours le dos, contemplant les soleils couchants de Yavin IV.

-Et bien, que les temps avaient changé il nous a rappeler, soupira Seiyan.

Kurnez ne releva pas la remarque et Seiyan se tourna vers Dabora qui contemplait toujours d'un air rêveur les fauteuils vides du conseil Jedi.

-Mais vous Dabora, dit Seiyan d'une voix douce. Vous entendre je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion. L'une des personnes les plus proches de Ben Skywalker vous étiez comme tous ceux présents ici aujourd'hui. Que pensez vous de tout cela ?

Cette fois Kurnez se retourna et ce fut pour échanger avec Zender et Tendor le même regard inquiet. Dabora avait une forme humaine mais tous savaient qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ses yeux argentés en étaient la preuve, tout comme ses cheveux blancs alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans mais plus que tout c'était son rapport avec la force qui la caractérisait. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas plus puissants qu'aucun autre Jedi mais elle percevait les perturbations et les alternations de la force plus fort même que Maître Seiyan. La guerre, l'amour, la mort, la vie : tout ce qui affectait la force, et ce que les Jedi percevaient bien mieux que les simples humains, elle le percevait elle même mieux que tous les autres Jedi. Il était impossible de lui cacher quelque chose, la force lui disait ce que ressentaient les gens les uns envers les autres et partout dans l'univers. C'était comme avoir constamment sous les yeux une vision entière de l'univers dans tous ses aspects. Et depuis que la guerre avait éclatée, Dabora avait vu toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait provoquée, elle avait senti tous les Jedi et non Jedi mourir et avec ce rideau noir de mort constamment sous les yeux son âme avait été profondément touchée. Ses compagnons n'avaient pas eu besoin d'avoir la même connexion qu'elle avec la force pour voir que Dabora était de loin la personne qui souffrait le plus de cette guerre. Elle n'avait pas (encore) eu de blessures physiques mais son esprit était le chaos complet, complètement envahi pour les images plus que réalistes de la guerre. Et Tendor, Zender, Kurnez ou Ben n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'aider. La seule chose à faire pour elle, c'était de stopper ce flux d'images de mort en elle, de mettre fin à cette guerre.

Dabora prit la parole, et ce fut d'une voix profondément remplie de tristesse et d'amertume.

-Allons maître Seiyan, tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour Ben à présent. Quant à ces raisons…

Elle grimaça de douleur comme si il souffrait d'un profond mal de tête. Zender se leva aussitôt mais elle lui adressa un sourire et lui fit un signe de main pour dire que tout allait bien. Zender se rassît.

-Quant à ces raisons, poursuiva Dabora, nous les connaissons tous parfaitement. Je ne dis pas qu'il a bien fait d'agir comme ça, mais je crois que tu n'a pas compris une chose Tendor.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux argentés et Tendor eut le sentiment familier d'être analyser jusqu'au plus profond de lui même.

-Ben souffre mille fois plus que nous que nos camarades soient allés rejoindre les Sith, soupira t-elle.

-Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai parcouru cette galaxie avec Ben, toi Dabora et vous tous, dit Tendor en désignant d'un geste de la main Kurnez et Zender. Je crois que je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il souffre de cette guerre, et moi aussi j'en souffre d'ailleurs.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, dit Dabora d'un ton serein. Cependant, Ben ne souffre pas de cette guerre. Il est préparé depuis toujours à la guerre, le nom qu'il porte le prédestinait à gouverner les armées de la liberté et il le savait parfaitement. Mais ce nouvel ordre Sith…nos amis qui sont partis…et le fait que nous pourrions un jour avoir à les combattre, ça il n'y était pas préparé. Si tu le connais si bien, alors je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler quels sont nos camarades qui sont partis rejoindre les rangs des Sith, et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'un d'entre eux.

Tendor garda le silence. Dabora parlait comme si elle connaissait parfaitement Ben jusqu'au plus profond de lui même. « Et c'est le cas, pensa Tendor. Son lien avec la force lui a permis de nous connaître tous mieux que nous ne nous connaîtrons jamais nous mêmes. »

-Alors, selon vous, par ses sentiments le jeune Skywalker s'est laissé guider en décidant de tenter la paix avec les Sith ? demanda Seiyan d'un air songeur.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, maître Seiyan, dit Dabora avec un sourire. Ben est persuadé qu'il a les compétences nécessaires pour réaliser sa quête et ce sont ses sentiments qui feront qu'il continuera à se battre jusqu'au bout. Au moment même où nous parlons, pendant que vous débattiez du pourquoi des actions de Ben, le fils Skywalker affrontait des épreuves que même la guerre ne lui avait pas fait subir. Mais il les réussira. Il les réussira parce que s'il n'a pas la sagesse nécessaire pour siéger au conseil, ses pouvoirs sont tout de même les plus puissants de l'ordre Jedi. Et ses motivations proviennent de très loin dans son cœur. Contrairement à cette guerre qui consume petit à petit la volonté des Jedi, Ben n'a jamais eu aussi foi en quelque chose d'autre de toute sa vie. Il réussira les épreuves des Sith, et il se fera accepter par eux. Si il réussira à instaurer la paix avec eux, cela je ne peux le dire. Beaucoup de souffrances l'attendent, mais il les subira. Pas seulement en raison des sentiments qu'il éprouve vis à vis de ceux qui ont rejoint les Sith, mais aussi parce qu'en temps normal Selen devrait être avec nous en ce moment même, dans cette salle du conseil à réfléchir sur le moyen d'aider Ben.

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Seiyan ferma les yeux et soudain le fait qu'il appartienne à la même race que Yoda ne fit aucun doute : il semblait avoir vieilli de plus de mille ans. Tendor se prit la tête dans les mains et s'empoigna violemment les cheveux. Zender serra les poings. Seul Kurnez avec son sang froid habituel conserva son calme mais quand il parla de sa voix rauque caractéristique de son espèce, son chagrin que n'exprimait pas son visage se fit ressentir dans sa voix :

-Gurdar aussi aurait du être là, mais Tatooine l'a emporté.

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, Tatooine les a tous emportés, soupira Dabora.

-De précieux renseignements le passé peut donner, dit Seiyan. Mais trop s'y attarder nous ne devons pas, à construire le présent il nous reste toujours à faire.

-Vous avez raison, dit Dabora. Pour ce qui est de Ben, il réussira la première partie de sa tâche et sera plus ou moins en sécurité bien que le danger sera permanent pour lui dans l'antre du côté obscur. Pour le reste, toutes les hypothèses des meilleures aux pires sont envisageables mais retenez ceci : Ben a les capacités et l'ambition nécessaires pour réussir sa quête et il ne renoncera jamais.

-Très bien, dit Seiyan en souriant. Merci à vous Dabora pour ces nombreux renseignements qui je le crois ont éclairci les choses. Et merci à vous tous d'être venus, dit t-il en regardant les autres Jedi. A présent, quelqu'un a t-il autre chose à ajouter ?

Nulle parole ne vint à l'esprit des Jedi réunis dans la salle du conseil que les soleils de Yavin IV baignaient de lueur dorée aussi Seiyan déclara :

-Alors dans ce cas, que la force soit avec vous.

Il regarda particulièrement Dabora en disant cette phrase.

-Qu'elle le soit avec nous tous, maître Seiyan, répondirent t-ils tous en chœur.

Et ils partirent. Tendor resta avec maître Seiyan et les autres membres du conseil arrivèrent bientôt par transmission holographique pour tenir compte des nouvelles de la guerre. La réunion précédente ne fut jamais abordée avec les autres membres du conseil. Quant à Tendor, les nouvelles de la guerre lui furent impossible à écouter tandis qu'il se souciait tant de son ami qui était parti là où il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Comment pouvait t-on supporter cette guerre d'un côté alors que de l'autre ceux que nous aimions étaient en péril ? Et il repensa à Dabora.

* * *

_« Un homme seul peut t-il changer le cours des choses ? » _Telle était la question qui avait sans cesse occuper l'esprit de Ben Skywalker depuis qu'il avait entrepris sa formation de Jedi pour la simple raison qu'en tant que descendant du fondateur du nouvel ordre Jedi (et aussi du destructeur de l'ancien ordre Jedi), Ben était voué à assumer de grandes responsabilités dans le futur. Il était l'un…le chevalier Jedi le plus puissant de l'ordre. Il n'avait pas encore acquis assez d'expérience et de maturité pour siéger au conseil comme son ami Tendor mais sa facilité à utiliser la force était bien supérieure à celle de ses compagnons Jedi, qu'ils soient padawans ou maîtres, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer les attentes à son égard. Aussi le fardeau des tâches qu'il aurait à accomplir, il l'avait porté sur ses épaules toute sa vie et il était prêt à rendre honneur à son nom.

Mais l'avenir était une notion incertaine, en constant changement. Une notion que la force ne permettait que d'entrevoir et que les Jedi interprétaient souvent mal. Cette guerre les Jedi l'avaient vu venir mais n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher. Même à vingt-deux ans, Ben était prêt à diriger les soldats de la liberté contre le nouvel empire car c'était le fondement de toute sa vie, de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, cela il n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir ni s'y préparer.

Alors qu'il marchait au bout milieu de la plaine de rochers et sans herbe (comme tout le paysage de Sekura) , le repaire des Sith se dressait devant lui. Au dessous de ce ciel éternellement nuageux, se dressait la montagne où siégeait le nouvel ordre Sith. Ben voyait d'ici l'entaille immense dans la paroi en forme de porte, et de part et d'autre de celle ci les deux immenses statues dont il n'arrivait pas à définir la forme. Il ne voyait rien et pas seulement à cause de l'absence de lumière de la planète. Le côté obscur l'environnait de toutes parts, toujours sans cette forme d'agression, sans cette espèce de voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, cette partie la plus malfaisante de sa conscience qui lui disait de saisir ce pouvoir à portée de main, cette tentation que Ben avait déjà repoussé. Mais c'était toujours de la haine, de la colère, la noirceur, le désespoir et les ténèbres qui masquaient ces yeux et jetaient un rideau noir sur la force. Et c'était la même chose partout sur cette planète. Sekura était le côté obscur.

Ben regarda le lieu dans lequel il allait tout risquer. Le lieu que ces anciens compagnons Jedi avaient choisi de rallier, reniant leur ordre et leur vie. Des Jedi que Ben connaissait pour la plupart, dont bon nombre d'entre eux avaient combattu à ces côtés, et dont deux étaient plus importants que tous les autres pour Ben . Et un qui était plus important que la force, que les rêves, que sa propre vie, un qui était plus important que tout. Et ces Jedi étaient devenus des Sith. Des Sith qu'il devrait combattre si rien ne se passait. Alors il avait décidé d'agir et il avait agi seul.

_« Un homme seul peut t-il changer le cours des choses ? » _C'était la voix de son père. Ce que son père lui avait dit et répété tout au long de sa vie. Une question. Une question auquel son père n'apporta jamais de réponse. Comme si il ne la connaissait pas. Comme si il voulait que son fils qui portait le même prénom et nom que lui, réfléchisse sans cesse sur cette question. Tout cela s'était déroulé avant qu'il meure, et alors la république était au bord du chaos mais le nouvel ordre Sith n'était pas encore apparu. Ben Skywalker, le père du Ben Skywalker qui contemplait le repaire des Sith debout sur la terre rocheuse de Sekura, avait t-il prévu qu'une telle chose arriverait ou bien cette question s'adressait t-elle aux conflits que les Jedi devaient mener de manière générale ?

« _Quoiqu'il en soit, père, j'ai longuement réfléchi à votre question. Aujourd'hui cette question a plus d'importance que toutes les autres pour moi car la réponse déterminera totalement ce qu'il adviendra de moi. J'ai pris la risque d'agir comme si la réponse était « oui ». Et je vais vers les Sith, leur tendant la main en geste de paix et ne pouvant qu'espérer qu'ils me répondront en tendant la main et non en activant leur sabre laser ». _

Ben repensa aux chasseurs droïdes que seuls les Sith avaient pu envoyer et un frisson le parcourut.

« _Je savais très bien que ce ne serait pas facile, pensa le dernier des Skywalker. Peut être ne veulent t-ils pas la paix…mais dans ce cas, ce sera à moi de faire en sorte qu'ils la désirent. C'est ma mission, celle que je me suis assignée, écoutant mon instinct et la force. La quête que j'ai choisi d'accomplir seul, en réponse avec votre question, père. Que la réponse soit « oui » ou « non » n'a plus d'importance à présent. Les dés sont jetés, mon choix est fait et c'est à moi de me battre jusqu'au bout pour que la réponse soit « oui ». De toute façon je ne peux plus reculer et je n'en ai pas envie, je n'en aurais jamais envie. » _

Et Ben Skywalker continua sa traversée de la plaine vers le repaire des Sith.

Après plusieurs heures de marche au dessous de ce ciel sans soleil, Ben arriva enfin prés de l'édifice qu'il avait aperçu tandis qu'il se trouvait au haut de la falaisr. Devant lui, s'étalait un immense escalier d'une bonne centaine de marches et au delà… impossible à voir. C'étaient comme si les ténèbres s'assemblaient autour du repaire des Sith, comme des prédateurs se réunissant autour d'une proie. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : l'obscurité qui s'étendait autour de Ben n'était pas uniquement de cause naturelle. Le côté obscur même était visible. Le Jedi soupira. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait atterri (si le terme atterrir pouvait convenir à telle arrivée) sur Sekura et déjà tout son être tendait à rebrousser chemin et à regagner sa maison et les siens. « Même la guerre serait préférable car je ne serais pas seul et mon adversaire serait aisé à identifier. Ici il n'y a que la force avec moi et mon adversaire est partout. C'est le côté obscur, toute cette planète ».

Skywalker commença à gravir lentement les marches. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'entrer dans cette montagne même si c'était pour cela qu'il avait parcouru tant de chemin. Comment les anciens Jedi et amis qu'il avait connus avaient pu se réfugier dans un endroit pareil ? Ce lieu était comme une prison, une prison sans barreaux. Cette planète sapait l'énergie et la bonne volonté comme une sorte de poison lent. Ben n'y avait pas passé une seule journée qu'il le ressentait déjà alors quel pouvait bien être l'état de ceux qui avaient embrassé le côté obscur et vivaient dans cette noirceur en permanence. Le chevalier Jedi se força à croire en la force et au rétablissement des choses mais en un tel lieu les idéaux des Jedi paraissaient étranges, presque absurdes.

Ben se rendit compte qu'il venait d'atteindre le haut de l'escalier et surtout d'une chose bien plus importante. On l'observait. Et ce depuis son arrivée dans la vallée. Il les voyait sans les voir. Il les sentait à travers la force. Les Sith enveloppés de leurs capes noires, le regardant sous leur capuche qui dissimulait le visage des anciens Jedi qui avaient rejoint les forces du mal. Cette masse de ténèbres autour de ce repaire les avait masqués aux sens de Ben, ça et tous les problèmes qu'il avait à résoudre et qui le tourmentaient depuis son arrivée sur cette planète, sans compter du poids presque suffocant de l'absence de lumière et de repaires sur Sekura. Une pensée absurde mais pourtant logique traversa l'esprit de Ben : « Si ils avaient voulu me tuer, ils auraient pu le faire. Je n'aurais jamais pu réagir à temps avec cette noirceur autour de moi ». Mais n'était ce pas ce qu'ils avaient tenté de faire depuis son arrivée sur cette planète ? De le tuer ? Pourquoi les chasseurs droïdes s'en seraient t-ils pris à lui autrement ? Ou alors…

Ben commença à comprendre et eut un sourire sans joie. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait à dix mètres de l'entaille en forme de porte géante au sein de la montagne. De chaque côté de l'ouverture se tenaient les deux statues que Ben avait pu apercevoir auparavant sans pour autant en distinguer les contours. Mais maintenant il le pouvait. La masse de ténèbres était partie comme évaporée dans la nature.

A la droite de la porte géante du repaire des Sith, une statue de plus de vingt mètres contemplait de son regard de pierre l'atmosphère aussi froide de Sekura. C'était une jeune femme, enveloppée dans une tenue traditionnelle (« De Jedi ou de Sith ? Ni l'un ni l'autre » pensa Ben). Une capuche de pierre recouvrait son visage dont on pouvait quand même voir l'aspect calme et serein. Ses mains étaient jointes devant sa poitrine en un geste de prière.

A la gauche de l'entaille de la montagne, une statue tout aussi grande représentait un guerrier de la force. Là non plus impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un Sith ou d'un Jedi mais il avait tout d'un demi dieu. Il ne portait pas de cagoule et ses longs cheveux de pierre semblaient flotter au vent. Il tenait des deux mains un sabre laser qu'il levait comme pour porter un coup. Son visage était vieux mais exprimait un immense pouvoir et une profonde passion. Il offrait un curieux contraste avec la femme paisible qui priait dans son sommeil de pierre à ses côtés.

Et entre eux deux, se trouvait le dernier espoir de la galaxie qui les contemplait avec respect.

Ben détacha difficilement son regard des deux statues et se retourna pour contempler la vallée derrière lui. Il ne vit que des ténèbres. Il essaya de voir l'escalier par lequel il était arrivé mais là aussi il n'y avait que le côté obscur presque visible. Il était entré dans la gueule du loup et l'animal avait serré les crocs. Désormais d'une manière ou d'une autre il était pris au piège. Et les Sith le regardaient toujours.

Ben contempla une dernière fois les deux statues : d'un côté la force, le courage, la volonté ; de l'autre la sagesse, la patience et l'espoir. Ben se tenait au milieu de ces deux statues et il comprit qu'il devrait faire preuve des valeurs simultanées des deux dieux de pierre si il voulait accomplir sa quête.

Avec une détermination telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie jusque là, le dernier des Skywalker scruta les ténèbres devant lui, la porte du repaire des Sith. Il entra à l'intérieur. Et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le noir. Ben aurait pu croire qu'il était seul, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient là. Autour de lui, dans les ténèbres, les Sith. Combien ? Quatre…oui quatre ils se tenaient dans l'ombre attendant leur heure ou un ordre. L'ordre de qui ?

Mais la réponse lui vint rapidement. Sans aucun signe permettant de le prévoir, une colonne de lumière s'abattit au milieu de la pièce. La lumière semblait venir d'un aménagement dans le plafond, sans doute une technologie de ce lieu. La colonne de lumière ne permettait que de percer faiblement les ténèbres, Ben voyait à peine à un mètre devant lui. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ces yeux, il avait la force. Et la force ( et ces yeux au bout d'un moment) lui firent voir que se tenant au centre de la colonne de lumière au milieu de la pièce, une personne enveloppée de noir le regardait.

Ben s'avança d'un pas résolu vers l'individu. Quelques secondes après qu'il ait quitter la porte, deux silhouettes sombres sortirent des ténèbres pour se poster à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant le chevalier Jedi et le suivirent silencieusement.

Ben atteignit le centre de la salle obscure. Il ignorait les proportions de cette salle (les ténèbres l'empêchaient de voir et le côté obscur l'empêchait de sentir) mais il se doutait qu'elle devait être titanesque. Arrivé à quelques mètres du Sith qui se tenait au centre du rayon de lumière qui fusait du plafond vers le sol, Skywalker s'arrêta et contempla le premier de la longue liste des serviteurs du côté obscur qu'il verrait sur Sekura.

Tout d'abord, le Sith ne bougea pas. La forme sombre resta dans la colonne de lumière à continuer à regarder le descendant des Skywalker, qui de son plein gré était aller dans les ténèbres, tandis que les autres Sith restaient dans l'ombre de la force. Puis avec des gestes très lents, le Sith abaissa sa capuche et à la lumière qui l'enveloppait, Ben pu voir son visage. Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite puis son identité ne fit aucun doute.

C'était un maître Jedi, autrefois appelé Venkar Lolena. Avant de quitter l'ordre Jedi, il avait la réputation d'imposer le respect tant à ses adversaires qu'à ses amis. Ses pouvoirs étaient aussi forts que son esprit, et si Ben se demandait si avec ces pouvoirs incroyables même pour un Jedi il serait en mesure de le vaincre en cas d'affrontement, il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il ne l'égalerait jamais en sagesse et en volonté. Ben n'avait jamais combattu à ces côtés mais Venkar lui avait par le passé donner plusieurs conseils utiles et Skywalker le portait dans son estime. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul : beaucoup pensaient que Venkar avait de loin sa place dans le conseil des Jedi et telle aurait sans doute été sa place à l'heure actuelle si il n'avait pas rejoint les Sith. Venkar avait sauvé plusieurs planètes par le passé de diverses menaces, des millions de gens lui devaient la vie sans en avoir conscience et pourtant Venkar était passé du côté obscur. Pour mieux combattre l'empire ? Ben ne voyait pas quelle autre raison aurait pu pousser cet homme à rejoindre les rangs du mal mais après tout, qui sait ce qu'il avait pu voir sur Tatooine ? Comme beaucoup d'autres, cette planète l'avait emporté et ses actes, sa réputation, son avenir tout était parti en fumée à cause de Tatooine. Et à présent il était là devant Ben.

Lorsque Ben l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, Venkar était âgé de quarante-cinq ans. Il en paraissait à présent le double, de profondes rides avaient fait leur apparition sur son beau visage, ses cheveux autrefois blonds avaient adopter la blancheur de la vieillesse mais pourtant Skywalker fut frappé d'une chose : il avait toujours cet air serein et calme qu'il lui connaissait, un air assez comparable à celui d'une des deux statues qui montaient la garde devant le repaire des Sith. Et il souriait. Il souriait à Ben, comme lorsque deux vieux amis se retrouvent par hasard. En réalité, outre sa vieillesse brutale, seuls deux éléments pouvaient montrer qu'il était passé du côté obscur : des traits noirs parcouraient son visage en lignes verticales commençant par le bas du cou pour remonter vers le haut de son crâne et se perdre dans ses cheveux blancs. C'était des tatouages symbole de la marque des Sith. Mais le plus important c'était ses yeux. Là où autrefois intelligence et volonté se mélangeaient, il n'y avait plus que deux orbites de glace. Ces yeux plus froids que toute la neige de la planète Hoth, des yeux qui avaient vu trop de choses, trop de malheurs pour qu'une quelconque flamme puisse les raviver. On aurait dit les yeux d'une machine, ne pouvant être atteindre par aucune émotion.

Mais pourtant il souriait et paraissait calme et quand il s'adressa à Ben, sa voix était celle d'un ami souhaitant la bienvenue :

-Bienvenue, seigneur Skywalker.

Sa voix amicale devint soudain plus sérieuse.

-Cela faisait un moment que nous vous attendions.

Et quatre sabres lasers de couleur rouge sang percèrent les ténèbres et se pointèrent en direction du dernier des Skywalker.

Mais Ben ne bougea pas. Il resta calme comme ses maîtres le lui avaient enseignés. Il déploya la force autour de lui à la recherche des dangers, et des solutions qui lui permettraient de s'en sortir. La force lui permit de voir à l'intérieur de ses adversaires. Les deux Sith qui se trouvaient derrière lui et les deux autres qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de lui à environ dix mètres, ils étaient quasiment identiques. Des jeunes individus, dont le talent et la maîtrise de la force ne faisaient aucun doute, tout comme l'impatience qui caractérisait leur jeunesse mais que Ben avait réussi à éliminer malgré son jeune âge, car il devait faire honneur à son nom (du moins espérait t-il qu'il y était arrivé). Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. La soif de pouvoir et cette soif allait vers lui. Ben sentit dans la force que les jeunes Sith le considéraient comme une proie mais avec toutefois une sorte de réserve et alors le Jedi comprit quels avaient été leurs ordres et ses hypothèses à l'égard des Sith se trouvèrent fondées. Skywalker en ressentit du soulagement et aussi de l'agacement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ces sentiments. Dans un même élan et avec la même soif de pouvoir, les quatre sith s'élancèrent en même temps vers le jeune Jedi. Ils effectuèrent un saut à l'aide de la force, sabre laser pointé en avant.

Alors Skywalker oublia tout : les Sith, l'empire, les Jedi, Sekura, Tatooine, ses émotions, ses actes, ce qu'il devait faire, il rejeta ses éléments pour les mettre de côté. Il aurait largement le temps d'y revenir par la suite. Pour le moment une seule chose comptait : ses adversaires. Il s'en remit entièrement à la force et la laissa couler en lui. Il resta là sans bouger mais lorsque les quatre Sith furent arrivés à moins d'un mètre de Ben, le chevalier Jedi activa ses deux sabres lasers, et les lames vertes et bleues percèrent à leur tour les ténèbres, la lame bleue illuminant la partie droite de son visage de son aura bleue, tandis que la partie gauche était illuminée de couleur verte. Puis son visage fut éclairé par la lueur rouge sang des armes de ses adversaires. Et le combat commença.

De ces deux sabres, Ben repoussa les deux Sith qui l'attaquèrent de chaque côté. Une seconde plus tard, il effectua un saut périlleux sur place, et les deux Sith qui avaient jailli par derrière passèrent sous lui, leurs sabres lasers entamant leur interminable bourdonnement. A peine atterri sur le sol, Ben décocha un coup de pied au Sith se trouvant à sa droite. L'adversaire tomba en arrière et aussitôt Ben attaqua férocement le Sith à sa gauche, multipliant les assauts de lames indestructibles. La lame rouge du Sith para les assauts de Ben mais il fut forcer de reculer devant la vitesse des attaques du Jedi. Les lames des deux adeptes de la force rencontraient en contact dans un déchaînement d'éclairs et bientôt le Sith ne pu supporter le rythme du combat et tenta de s'échapper. Se faisant, il offrit une position défavorable en combat et alors Ben Skywalker leva sa main (celle qui tenait son sabre laser bleu) en direction du Sith et celui ci fut projeté en arrière, la puissance de la force l'ayant percutée de plein fouet. En même temps Ben passa son sabre laser vert derrière son dos. Juste à temps pour parer la lame rouge sang d'un des Sith qui l'avaient attaqué par derrière.

Skywalker fit immédiatement volte face et lutta contre les deux Sith qui lui faisaient face. Celui que Ben avait frappé du pied les rejoignit bientôt et dans une cascade de lueurs bleues et vertes Skywalker repoussa les assauts de ses trois adversaires sous le regard de Venkar Lolena, qu'il portait autrefois en respect, et qui restait là debout au milieu de la colonne de lumière regardant le combat sans bouger. Ben ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage et ne préférait pas y faire attention.

L'incroyable dextérité aux armes du descendant des Skywalker et son impressionnante maîtrise de la force éclatèrent une fois de plus aux yeux de ses adversaires. Ben ne se déplaçait que de quelques pas, pour éviter un coup de sabre laser bien porté. Il tournait, tournait sans fin ses sabres lasers autour de lui parant les assauts répétés des Sith avec un calme presque divin, forgeant un périmètre de défense autour de lui impossible à transpercer. Mais le Jedi était bien plus d'un mur de défense, c'était aussi un être sachant repérer les failles de ses adversaires avec plus de précision qu'aucun humain ne pourrait jamais acquérir.

Ben para l'assaut d'un Sith avec son sabre vert et repoussa la lame rouge sang de telle façon qu'elle vint de placer sur la trajectoire du sabre laser d'un autre Sith. Le Sith en question fut gêné par cet obstacle inattendu et sa concentration en fut troublée. Tout en parant de sa lame bleue l'assaut du troisième Sith, Skywalker frappa de son autre sabre laser le manche de l'arme du Sith. Celui ci, ne s'étant pas remis de sa surprise, ne réagit pas assez rapidement et la lame verte traversa le manche de l'arme du Sith comme du beurre, détruisant les circuits électroniques et bientôt la lame couleur rouge sang disparut. L'autre Sith dont la lame avait involontairement servie d'obstacle à l'un de ses semblables se dégagea vivement. Quand au Sith qui se retrouvait à présent sans sabre laser, il sortit de l'affrontement pour contempler la fin du combat en silence dans les ténèbres. Mais Ben ne pu y faire attention car au même moment le Sith qu'il avait repoussé à l'aide de la force revint à l'assaut et il du à nouveau faire face à trois adversaires simultanément.

L'affrontement se poursuivit encore quelques instants puis les jeunes Sith purent percer la défense du Jedi. Deux d'entre eux frappèrent en même temps les lames de Ben, et les écartèrent de façon à ce que le Jedi n'ait pas de défense contre le troisième Sith. La seule option qui s'envisagea à Ben fut de sauter en arrière pour éviter le coup de sabre laser du troisième Sith. Sauf que celui ci avait prévu cette réaction et au lieu d'attaquer avec sa lame rouge, il leva la main et la force s'enveloppa autour de Ben pour le propulser en arrière.

Pris par surprise, et sous l'effet accumulé de l'attaque du Sith et de son propre saut en arrière, Ben fut projeté violemment à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, comme si il était tiré par un câble invisible. Il parcourut la moitié de la salle s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, ses sabres lasers toujours allumés diffusant leur lueur bleue et verte. Ben comprit que bientôt il allait heurter le mur de cette salle immense, que son dos se briserait contre la pierre et qu'il tomberait sur le sol après une chute de plusieurs mètres. Les Sith iraient l'achever, si il y avait encore quelque chose à achever. Alors le Jedi fit appel à la force, et se retourna à l'envers tandis qu'il était projeté en arrière. Ce ne furent pas son dos mais ses pieds qui atteignirent le mur, et ceux ci ne furent pas écrasés à l'impact mais se servirent du mur comme appui pour que la force propulse Ben en avant. Skywalker retraversa la salle en sens inverse pour atterrir devant les Sith. Il ne prit pas garde à leur impression stupéfaite, il en avait assez. Il avait trop combattu pendant cette journée, il était temps d'en finir.

Le Jedi attaqua les Sith et fit appel à toute la puissance de la force. Ces coups furent impossibles à suivre même pour les yeux entraînés de Venkar et à présent, c'étaient les trois Sith qui étaient obligés de reculer devant les assauts répétés des sabres lasers d'un seul Jedi. Les lames bleues et vertes frappèrent, frappèrent sans fin dans des lames rouges provoquant des étincelles à chaque impact, ainsi que des coups de tonnerre qui se mélangeaient au bourdonnement régulier des sabres lasers, donnant l'impression qu'un orage avait éclaté dans la salle.

A leur tour, les Sith ne purent maintenir le rythme et l'un d'eux commença à fléchir. Ben Skywalker ne perdit pas une seconde et trancha son sabre laser de sa lame bleue. A présent sans arme, le Sith ne retira lui aussi du combat. Les deux autres ne tinrent pas pendant beaucoup plus de temps . D'un geste vif de la main, Skywalker utilisa si violemment la force que lorsque le Sith partit en arrière, son sabre laser lui échappa des mains. L'arme n'atteignit jamais le sol intacte, la lame verte de Ben la tranchant en deux en plein vol. Le dernier Sith rassembla ses dernières forces dans un assaut désespéré mais le Jedi le repoussa et à nouveau son adversaire recula. De ses deux sabres lasers, Skywalker frappa contre la lame rouge sang du Sith et celui ci perdit son équilibre et recula. Comme tous les autres Sith, Ben aurait alors pu le tuer mais il se contenta d'utiliser la force (sans geste de la main uniquement par la force de sa pensée) pour faire voler le sabre laser des mains du Sith. L'arme alla en tourbillonnant dans les airs vers le Jedi qui la détruisit à son tour.

Alors le combat cessa. Le tonnerre qui avait envahi la salle s'était éteint aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencer. Le Sith qui avait été le dernier à tenir s'avança, passa lentement à côté de Ben qui avait toujours ses sabres lasers allumés et alla rejoindre les ténèbres. Alors la lumière arriva enfin dans la salle.

Ce fut si brutal que Skywalker du plusieurs fois cligner des yeux pour se faire à la nouvelle luminosité. Il se trouvait effectivement dans une immense salle. Le plafond devait au moins atteindre une centaine de mètres, et les murs étaient séparés par une distance d'environ trente mètres sans doute. Mais hormis plusieurs colonnes que Ben n'avait pas remarquées, la salle était entièrement vide. Les murs étaient entièrement de pierre, aucune matière métallique ou une quelconque technologie n'était visible dans les environs à l'exception des quelques projecteurs répartis le long des murs de la salle qui perçaient les ténèbres de leurs feux. Il n'y avait que Ben Skywalker, Venkar Lolena debout au milieu de la colonne de lumière (dont la forte luminosité était toujours visible même une fois les ténèbres dissoutes) et les quatre Sith que Ben avait affrontés. Ils étaient alignés, les mains derrière le dos, dans une position semblable à celle de soldats fixant le Jedi avec un profond respect. A présent Ben pouvait voir leurs visages, et en effet la force ne lui avait pas menti ils étaient tous jeunes, seul un semblait avoir approximativement le même âge que Skywalker, les autres n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sortis de l'adolescence. Pourtant le Jedi ne se souvenait pas de les avoir déjà vu au temple Jedi ou ailleurs.

Les quatre Sith, qui l'auraient tué sans hésitation il y avait à peine une minute, le saluèrent en se penchant en avant comme lorsque les padawans saluaient leurs maîtres. Alors Ben éteignit ces sabres lasers.

Il se porta vers Venkar. Celui ci le regardait d'un air satisfait.

-Mes félicitations jeune Skywalker, dit t-il joyeusement. Votre adresse et vos talents sont aussi développés que dans mes souvenirs.

Pendant un moment, Ben ne dit rien (il ne savait pas trop par où commencer) puis il voulut avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il avait atterri sur Sekura.

-Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé.

-A propos de quoi ? demanda poliment Venkar.

-Des chasseurs droïdes contre moi alors que vous auriez pu envoyer vos meilleurs pilotes à ma rencontre. Tout le côté obscur de cette planète qui semble m'environner de toutes parts. Et enfin, des padawans Sith dont vous avez sans doute promis que celui qui me tuerait obtiendrait le rang de chevalier, mais que si il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de poursuivre le combat, il ne devait pas insister davantage. Tout cela n'était donc qu'un test.

-Je suis très favorablement impressionné, dit Venkar avec un sourire en se penchant légèrement en avant.

-Pourquoi cette mascarade ? demanda Ben d'un ton sec.

-Et bien, personnellement, j'étais contre tout ceci. Il me semblait inutile de vérifier votre valeur, mes souvenirs étaient assez clairs à ce sujet. Mais d'autres plus hauts placés que moi ont préféré être sûrs de vos aptitudes réelles.

-Alors, satisfait ? demanda le dernier des Skywalker avec une pointe de mépris.

-Bien plus que cela, répondit Venkar sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

-J'aurais pu me tromper. Si je n'avais pas deviné que vous ne vouliez pas réellement me tuer, j'aurais pu massacrer vos padawans. Vous étiez prêt à courir une telle perte, juste pour être sûr ?

-Non mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé tout ceci, mais de toute façon je vous faisais confiance. Je savais que vous comprendriez notre attitude. Vous faîtes honneur à votre nom, jeune Skywalker, je l'affirme du plus profond de mon cœur.

En temps normal, une telle remarque venant d'un si grand maître Jedi aurait beaucoup touché Ben mais ce n'était plus des temps normaux et Venkar n'était plus un maître Jedi. Skywalker préféra aller droit au but :

-Si vous vouliez voir mes facilités avec la force et la manière dont j'ai réagi durant ces épreuves, dois je en conclure que vous envisagez une possibilité de paix avec les Jedi ?

-N'allez pas trop vite, jeune homme.

En disant cela, il avait levé la main comme il l'avait déjà fait au temple Jedi pour calmer les jeunes padawans pleins d'ardeur. Son visage s'était soudain assombri et le sourire qui avait illuminer son visage avait disparu. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait rejoint les ténèbres.

-Je vais essayer de vous expliquer la situation, Ben, dit Venkar d'une voix lente et un peu lasse. Je n'y suis pas obligé mais je pense que c'est préférable pour vous. Pardonnez d'avance mon manque de précision car la situation est également floue pour moi. Je ne vous dirais pas pour quels motifs précis nous avons rejoint le côté obscur, vous les avez sans doute déjà devinés soit en y réfléchissant soit en écoutant ce que vous disait la force à propos de Sekura. De toute manière, je ne suis pas bien placé pour parler au nom de tous les Sith, vous en rencontrerez de nombreux qui à n'en pas douter vous expliquerons leurs motivations personnelles. Sachez juste plusieurs choses: nous ne regrettons pas notre choix. Nous ne portons pas d'hostilité particulière envers les Jedi mais si ils venaient à se mettre en travers de nos plans nous les repousserions sans hésiter comme tout autre obstacle. Mais quelles que soient nos méthodes, notre but est toujours de combattre l'empire de ténèbres qui s'abat sur la galaxie. Si nous faisons tout cela aujourd'hui, c'est parce que cela nous a paru le meilleur moyen de lutter contre la dictature qui s'étend sur des milliers de planètes, et c'est dans ce même but que nous avons rompu les liens avec l'ordre Jedi qui ne nous paraissait pas assez ferme pour lutter contre cette nouvelle menace. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous voulons la destruction du temple Jedi et la mort des padawans, ne l'oubliez pas.

Il s'arrêta pour analyser l'impact de ses paroles sur Ben. Le visage de celui ci était impassible, il avait toujours les manches de ces sabres lasers dans les mains, et était dans une attitude de parfaite écoute. Les quatre Sith qu'il avait affronté écoutaient eux aussi, et ils répéteraient sans doute tout ce qui venait de se passer dans cette salle à travers cette base et chez tous les partisans du côté obscur. Voyant que Skywalker ne prenait pas la parole, Venkar continua :

-Les jedi nous paraissent trop faibles, sans assez de volontés pour prendre les mesures nécessaires face à cette menace. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je les méprise mais c'est sans doute le cas pour bon nombre de Sith qui ont quitter le temple Jedi. Par conséquent le fait d'une alliance avec eux ne nous a jamais paru envisageable et, sauf votre respect, le conseil n'a guère arranger les choses en considérant clairement l'ordre Sith comme un ennemi contrairement à nous qui malgré nos réticences envers les Jedi n'avons le projet d'aucune action contre eux.

Ben hocha la tête pour exprimer qu'il était d'accord. Venkar poursuivit :

-Vous comprenez donc que lorsque nous avons appris qu'un Jedi seul était en route vers Sekura pour tenter d'établir la paix avec les Sith, cela nous a paru invraisemblable. Un Jedi traitant avec le côté obscur, ça ne s'était jamais vu ! De plus, nous étions persuadés que les Jedi devaient nous imaginer comme un regroupement de Sith semblables à l'empereur ou à Dark Vador.

A la motion de son ancêtre, Ben fut parcouru d'un frisson mais son visage resta impassible.

-Et imaginez notre surprise lorsque nous en avons appris plus sur ce jeune Jedi que venait à nous, continua Venkar. Un chevalier Jedi âgé d'à peine vingt-deux ans. Nous avons penser qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de courage ou de folie pour venir ainsi à nous les bras ouverts. Alors imaginez notre réaction lorsque nous avons appris que ce chevalier Jedi n'était rien de plus que Ben Skywalker, l'individu dont le nom était légendaire pour l'ordre Jedi et pour la galaxie entière. L'homme qui avait paraît t-il des pouvoirs étonnants même compte tenu de ses ancêtres, et dont la place dans cette guerre ne pouvait être qu'à la place de commandant des armées ou au siège du conseil Jedi. Et au lieu de ça, incroyable ! Le dernier des Skywalker venant vers les Sith pour leur proposer la paix. Car vous êtes bien le dernier n'est ce pas ? Je ne sais plus si vous êtes l'aîné ou le cadet.

-Le cadet, précisa Ben. Mais de quelles minutes.

Puis, ne supportant pas l'idée que Venkar se mette à parler de l'aîné, Ben prit la parole :

-Vous semblez me porter une grande estime Venkar. Vous et vos semblables. Est ce la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez appeler « seigneur » ? Le dernier Skywalker qui se faisait appeler comme ça était mon arrière grand père et je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier d'être traité de la même sorte.

-Pourtant certains parlent déjà de vous comme un nouveau Dark vador.

-Ils pensent que cette tentative de paix n'est peut être que le moyen pour moi de rejoindre le côté obscur ? demanda Ben laissant soudain la colère l'envahir. Ils pensent que si j'ai traversé toutes ces épreuves, c'est uniquement pour devenir moi même un Sith ! Et bien dans ce cas, sachez le, ils se trompent !

-Je le sais parfaitement, dit Venkar d'un ton apaisant.

Un peu honteux d'avoir laissé ses émotions négatives prendre le dessus, Skywalker se calma.

-Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, Ben, c'est que vous représentez beaucoup pour cet ordre, dit Venkar toujours de cette voix apaisante. Pas seulement pour votre nom mais pour ce que vous faîtes. Je vous ai dit à quel point les Jedi n'étaient pas appréciés au sein de notre temple, et le fait que l'un des plus puissants d'entre eux, au nom le plus célèbre, abandonne tout et brave tous les dangers pour nous proposer la paix semblait inimaginable. Essayez de comprendre le profond trouble que votre décision a provoquée. Les opinions sur les Jedi ont été remises en cause, certains doutent quant au fait de quitter les Sith et de rejoindre les Jedi. Certains l'auraient sans doute déjà fait si ils n'avaient pas peur que le conseil des Jedi refuse leur retour. Certains qui n'ont aucune intention de renier le côté obscur, ont vu dans ce geste brillant de votre part, une possibilité de paix avec les Jedi, ce qui semblait impossible auparavant. Mais il a aussi autre chose et encore plus important, Ben : d'autres vont voient comme un nouveau Dark Vador, ils veulent vous convertir au côté obscur et n'hésiteront pas à essayer. Enfin il y en a et je déplore qu'ils soient suffisamment nombreux pour se faire entendre, qui pensent que cette soit disant tentative de paix est un piège et qu'on devrait vous éliminer sur le champ.

Venkar s'interrompit, cherchant les mots pour continuer son récit. Pendant ce temps Ben songeait à tout ce que le Sith lui avait révélé : outre les préjugés que les Jedi avaient envers les Sith et que Venkar avait particulièrement voulu démentir, ils ne semblaient pas du tout réfractaires à une idée de paix, ou du moins pas tous. Et le plus étonnant dans tout ça était l'importance qu'on lui avait accordée. Il en était complètement déboussolé mais cela le remplissait d'une joie extrême et même le fait que au sein de cette montagne des Sith cherchent à le tuer lui paraissait sans aucune importance. Et Venkar l'avait remarqué et il le regrettait. Voilà pourquoi lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il choisit de mettre en évidence le danger que courait Ben :

-La raison de toute cette « mascarade » comme vous dîtes est que notre maître a décidé de vous laisser une chance. Je vous le dis, en toute sincérité, je ne sais pas vraiment quelles sont vraiment ses opinions à votre égard. Mais il a voulu vous laisser essayer quelque chose. Toutefois il sait que malgré son grand pouvoir il ne peut tout contrôler, et même si il a formellement interdit que l'on vous fasse du mal, certains courageux ou plutôt fous pourraient outrepasser ses ordres et tenter d'atteindre à votre personne et à votre cause, même malgré le sort que notre maître leur réserverait. Voilà pourquoi il voulait vous mettre à l'épreuve. Si vous tenez tellement à instaurer la paix avec les Sith, notre maître ne pourra vous protéger en permanence, par conséquent vous devrez être en mesure de vous défendre seul. Et ces épreuves, c'est lui qui a ordonné qu'on les mette en place, lui qui m'a chargé de vous accueillir et de vous juger, il voulait savoir si vous étiez aussi fort que votre réputation le prétendait et si ainsi vous étiez capable de survivre au sein de ce repaire Sith. Et vous aviez échoué à ces épreuves, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance de vivre plus d'une journée sous le voile de nuages obscurs de Sekura. Mais à présent, comme je le lui avais dit, il sait que vous en êtes largement capable. Et capable de bien d'autres choses.

-Lui,lui,lui, qui est t-il ? demanda Skywalker avec agacement. Nous n'avons eu que très peu d'informations à son sujet.

-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous en apprendre davantage. Il s'est surnommé « l'empereur des ténèbres » mais il nous a dit clairement que nous pouvions l'appeler comme nous le désirions. Pour nous c'est notre maître, tout simplement.

-Et est t-il puissant ?

-A un point que ça en est effrayant.

-J'en déduis donc qu'il est loin d'être étranger à votre décision de passer du côté obscur, comme bon nombre de vos semblables.

-En effet, confirma Venkar. Mais si il n'y avait eu que ça, le nouvel ordre Sith ne serait jamais devenu si puissant qu'il l'est actuellement.

-Qu'il y a t-il eu d'autre ?

-Cela varie selon les cas, et je ne pourrais pas vous l'exprimer au nom de tous les Sith je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais pour moi, cela peut se résumer à guerre, désespoir, mort et Tatooine.

-Oui, je crois que je commence à comprendre.

-Vous aurez à comprendre maintes choses au cours de votre séjour ici, dit Venkar en souriant. Et je crains que vous aurez à livrer d'autres duels au sabre laser. Quant à savoir combien vous en livrerez, la force nous le dira.

-Vous y croyez encore ? demanda Ben surpris.

-J'y crois toujours comme beaucoup ici, et notre maître y croit également.

-Ce maître me porte assez d'estime pour me laisser faire ce que bon me semble au sein de ce repaire ?

-Oui et non Ben, dit Venkar. Vous êtes libre de converser avec tous les Sith que vous croiserez et d'essayer d'établir n'importe quel dialogue avec eux. Mon maître vous assure sa protection, bien que comme je vous l'ai dit, cela ne pourrait ne pas être suffisant. Toutefois, ne tentez pas de vous mêler de nos affaires Ben, restez en dehors de nos plans, limitez vous au rôle de négociateur que vous vous êtes donné. Et espérons que tout ira pour le mieux. En attendant, vous êtes le bienvenue parmi les Sith Ben, ou devrais je peut être dire parmi vos semblables, car après tout nous sommes tous les serviteurs de la force.

Venkar fit un geste de la main et une porte s'ouvrit à l'autre extrémité de la salle.

-Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements, dit t-il en l'invitant à le suivre d'un autre geste de la main.

-Une dernière question s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous en prie, dit t-il d'un ton poli.

-Quel est votre sentiment à propos de tout ça ?

Venkar paru pris de court et sembla de pas savoir quoi répondre. Il se contenta finalement de secouer la tête et de répondre :

-Aucune importance.

Venkar commença à marcher vers la porte mais Ben ne le suivit pas.

-Ca en a pour moi ! dit vigoureusement Skywalker.

Venkar s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna pas et lorsqu'il parla il resta dos au Jedi :

-Très bien, Ben si vous y tenez vraiment…

Sa voix était à nouveau lasse.

-Je pense que tout ceci est inutile. Je ne remets pas en cause votre courage ni la véracité de vos dires quand vous affirmez vouloir la paix avec les Sith. Mais je crois qu'il y a trop de monde impliqué, trop de zones d'ombres aussi pour que la situation puisse changer. De plus, vous êtes seul.

« Un homme seul peut t-il changer le cours des choses ? ». Ben frissonna.

-Vous semblez être d'accord avec les membres du conseil Jedi, dit Ben riant un peu sous l'ironie du propos. Ma place devrait être sabre laser levé contre l'empire, et non à mettre toute mon énergie et à risquer ma vie à essayer de rallier les Jedi et les Sith alors qu'on a tant besoin de moi ailleurs. C'est ça que vous pensez ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Venkar. Mais ce que je sais…

Il se retourna un peu et Ben pu voir qu'il souriait.

-Ce que je sais c'est que votre arrivée sur Sekura a été suivie par tous les Sith présents sur cette planète. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur vous Ben, comme vous avez pu le sentir. Et vos anciens amis Jedi qui ont rejoint le côté obscur vous regardaient avec plus d'attention que tous les autres Sith.

Sur ce, Venkar continua à marcher en direction de la porte. Ben regarda les quatre Sith qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de leur conversation, et crut déceler l'ombre d'un sourire amical sur l'un des plus jeunes. Le cœur soudain plus léger, il songea qu'en restant ici il pourrait vraiment changer le cours des choses. Et il allait aussi revoir ces amis qu'il avait cru un moment morts, et aussi il reverrait peut être…

Ben Skywalker se hâta de suivre Venkar.


	2. Rencontres

**CHAPITRE 2** :

**RENCONTRES…**

Le Jedi Zender Ferur était assis sur un fauteuil. Seul. Les soleils finissaient de se coucher sur Yavin IV mais une lueur orangée et teintée d'or baignait toujours le visage soucieux de Zender tourné sur ses pieds. Jadis, il était réputé pour son panache et sa joie de vivre (et aussi pour se prendre un peu trop au sérieux, il le savait parfaitement). Autrefois il était rare de le voir déprimé et cela ne présageait généralement rien de bon. Aujourd'hui, il était en permanence tourmenté. Les ténèbres étaient partout et les ignorer serait revenu à être un imbécile et Zender Ferur ne l'était pas, contrairement à ce que pouvait en penser certains. De nos jours, on ne pouvait pas être plein de vie et débordant d'optimisme lorsqu'on regardait la réalité en face, et Zender aurait voulu à bien des reprises refuser de voir ce qui était en train d'anéantir la galaxie. Les ignorants sont parfois bénis.

Il entendit une porte coulisser et Zender leva les yeux. Il vit un Tendor Linura complètement épuisé et à la mine sombre se diriger vers lui. Zender ne savait pas très bien s'il avait envie de le voir ou pas, mais avant qu'il ait pu pousser plus loin la question, Tendor était face à lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Tendor sembla décider de se jeter à l'eau :

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je…enfin la situation est extrêmement difficile en ce moment et…

-Et elle est difficile pour tout le monde. Allons oublions ça, dit Zender comme si cela n'avait aucune importance (mais Tendor savait très bien qu'il ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole pendant un moment s'il n'était pas allé s'excuser tout de suite). Allez assieds toi donc, si tu veux.

Tendor attira à lui un autre fauteuil à l'aide de la force et s'installa confortablement dedans. Il eut un long soupir et ferma les yeux.

-Tu as l'air exténué, remarqua Zender.

-Et pourtant je viens de passer les trois dernières heures sur un fauteuil, dit Tendor en souriant légèrement (Zender eut lui aussi un léger sourire). Mais je t'avoue que j'aurais largement préféré m'entraîner au sabre laser avec Ben, ou même Bastila.

Il s'interrompit mais Zender savait à quoi il pensait, aussi il prit la parole :

-Oui, comme au bon vieux temps . Cela paraît si loin, mais il y a à peine deux ans, la seule chose qui nous importait était de devenir meilleurs, de s'améliorer sans cesse, de parcourir l'univers. Et on en aura visité des planètes ! Ca c'est sûr. On était inséparable, et il semblait que rien ne pouvait nous arrêter.

-Oui, dit Tendor. Malgré tout ce qu'on aura traversé, on est toujours resté ensemble et vivants de surcroît. J'en suis presque venu à croire que parce qu'on voyageait à plusieurs, la force avait crée autour de nous une espèce de champ protecteur qui était impossible à traverser. D'ailleurs, je crois que des maîtres Jedi se sont souvent demandés sérieusement si ce n'était pas le cas. On en entendait parler à l'époque de la « communauté des Padawans ».

-Des Padawans qui sont devenus des chevaliers Jedi, pour leur plus grand malheur. Mais tout ça, ce n'est que du passé, rien de plus.

Tendor regarda Zender en haussant les sourcils.

-Toutes ces histoires de communauté, dit Zender en regardant ses genoux. Ca fait longtemps qu'elles n'ont plus aucun sens. Depuis Tatooine, ce fameux groupe de Padawans s'est dispersé autant que les Jedi l'ont fait avec les Sith. Certains sont partis dans les ténèbres ou la lumière, va savoir après tout, d'autres sont restés là où ils avaient plantés leurs racines. Mais chacun a choisi sa propre voie, sans aucune considération pour l'avis des autres et c'est bien là que se trouve la rupture. Autrefois, on ne faisait jamais quelque chose d'irréfléchi ou une action seule sans en avoir concerté avec les autres. C'était _ça _la force de notre communauté. Pas parce qu'on était un groupe de Jedi particulièrement talentueux- c'était vrai pour certains, mais pas pour tous- mais parce qu'on était unique, plusieurs en un seul.

Tendor écoutait, les souvenirs repassant inlassablement dans son esprit tourmenté. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui, Tendor Linura, qui avait souvent trouvé le mot ou la phrase qui permettait de redonner espoir, il ne savait pas quoi dire en ce moment même. Parce que Zender avait raison, et le pire c'est que Tendor n'avait jamais imaginé ce point de vue là.

-Et depuis Tatooine… poursuivait Zender (il était difficile de savoir par moments si il se parlait à lui même ou s'il voulait que Tendor l'écoute), depuis Tatooine, nos relations sont allés en pourrissant de plus en plus. Que ce soit entre ceux d'entre nous qui sont restés fidèles à la force ou ont rejoint les ténèbres, ou même (Zender leva les yeux) entre toi et moi.

Tendor le regarda un moment, puis finit par dire la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

-J'ai du mal à te reconnaître, Zender.

-Moi aussi, dit Zender avec un léger sourire. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que je crois que j'ai raison. Je sais qu'on pense que je crois trop souvent avoir raison, mais en l'occurrence là tout me semble clair. Deux d'entre nous ont rejoint le côté obscur mais ils auraient pu être un ou trois. Autrefois, si l'un de nous était passé dans les ténèbres, nous l'aurions tous suivis avec lui ou nous l'aurions ramené. Mais le fait est que ceux qui ont rejoint les ténèbres l'ont fait uniquement parce qu'ils l'avaient décidé eux mêmes individuellement. Tout comme Ben est parti pour Sekura parce qu'il l'avait décidé seul. Et en temps normal, nous serions tous partis avec lui. Je sens que notre place, ou que ma place du moins, est à ces côtés mais quelque chose –cette guerre, le côté obscur, ou les deux va savoir- a rompu le lien qui nous unissait, et ce depuis Tatooine. Et c'est à cause de ça que je ne l'ai pas suivi. Autrefois, je n'aurais écouté que mon cœur et j'aurais eu raison, mais maintenant ma tête reprend ces droits elle aussi.

-Mais nous sommes toujours liés, Zender, dit Tendor. Lorsque Gurdar a rejoint la force, nous l'avons tous senti dans nos esprits. De même que nous avons senti nos amis plonger dans le noir.

-Oui, nous sommes liés d'une certaine mesure, mais comparer à avant Tatooine, penses tu que notre lien soit vraiment aussi fort qu'avant ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, admit Tendor. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte de la situation. Ma fonction de membre du conseil m'a tellement obstrué l'esprit que je n'ai même pas pu ressentir à quel point je m'éloignais de ceux qui m'étaient chers.

Il regarda Zender dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Après tout je pense que c'est compréhensible. Il y a trop de choses en jeu, trop d'éléments dans cette histoire pour y voir clair.

-Oui, trop de choses en jeu, tellement de choses…

Tendor se passa la main dans les cheveux et Zender se décida de se jeter à l'eau à son tour :

-Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ?

Tendor hésita un moment. Les paroles de Zender lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se rendit compte qu'il y a à peine deux ans, il aurait tout raconté à son ami sans la moindre hésitation. Tendor se décida alors à parler :

-Nous venons de recevoir une nouvelle extrêmement importante. Nos services de renseignement nous ont indiqués la prochaine cible de l'empire. Il semble que les impériaux aient décidés de mener une attaque sur Odysia.

-La planète de la vie, dit pensivement Zender. Idéal pour une démonstration de force.

Odysia était une planète quasiment aussi désertique que Tatooine, mais à la différence que ces habitants étaient parvenus à établir une civilisation aussi prospère que celle de Coruscant ou de Corellia. Comment ? L'histoire ne le disait pas, mais cette planète était l'un des centres du commerce dans cette région de la galaxie et comptait trente six milliards de personnes sur son sol désertique. La richesse de la civilisation malgré le climat inhospitalier de la planète avait donné espoir à bon nombre de gens, et certains considéraient même Odysia comme un lieu de pèlerinage. Certains Jedi avaient autrefois étudié le cas de la planète, pensant que la force était inhabituellement présente sur cette planète mais la guerre avait éclatée et ce genre de recherches étaient désormais le cadet des soucis.

-Mais toutefois quel avantage les impériaux peuvent t-ils y trouver ?

-Rien de plus qu'un titre symbolique. Compte tenu de la réputation de la planète, si les impériaux réduisaient à néant toutes les superstitions sur elle, le désespoir gagnerait le cœur de nombre de gens. Et de toute façon, la population de Odysia est assez importante pour justifier qu'elle soit la cible d'une attaque. De tout temps , l'empire a toujours attaqué ces ennemis dans leur plus forte base.

-Nous nous attendions tous à cette attaque inconsciemment depuis longtemps, dit Zender. Alors pourquoi semble tu si abattu ?

-Et bien…

Tendor hésita à nouveau, puis finalement reprit d'une voix très grave.

-Nous avons vu les plans de la flotte que l'empire compte envoyer. Même en réunissant tous les Jedi encore vivants dans l'univers, nous ne pourrions jamais repousser une telle armée avec l'aide des effectifs actuels de la rébellion. Je crois que même si ce nouvel ordre Sith n'avait jamais existé, et que les Jedi étaient à nouveau unis sous une seule et même bannière, ce serait sans espoir.

-Alors, qu'est ce que le conseil a décidé ? De rester les bras croisés sans rien faire ?

-Non, nous allons porter secours aux habitants de Odysia, évacuer la planète mais…il y a trente six milliards d'habitants sur cette planète, et ce sera une bonne chose si nous parvenons à réunir un millier de Jedi en l'état actuel des choses.

Zender sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais son visage était inexpressif comme s'il dormait. Tendor s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien quand il dit d'une voix quasiment inaudible (mais Tendor l'entendit lui) :

-Je comprends les Jedi qui ont rejoint les Sith, Tendor.

-Moi aussi, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont choisi la bonne solution.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais leur attitude ne m'étonne pas. Il y a tellement de désespoir Tendor. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient choisi une voie plus facile, plus séduisante pour combattre l'empire. Quand tout le reste à côté semble perdu, pourquoi ne pas essayer cette issue après tout ?

-Parce qu'elle te mènera dans les ténèbres et te conduira là où personne ne pourra plus rien pour toi.

-Je sais mais…je crois que eux n'y avaient jamais songé.

-Ils ont choisi leur voie, et nous devons leur laisser s'occuper d'eux pour le moment. C'est à Ben d'essayer de les ramener à la lumière.

Il regarda Zender et pour la première fois dans cette journée, il affirma quelque chose avec toute la conviction possible :

-Nous, nous sommes restés des Jedi. Et nous agirons comme tels. Quelques soient les risques, nous irons sur Odysia et nous protégerons la planète de la vie. Qu'importe le nombre d'impériaux que l'empire enverra contre nous, nous tiendrons bon jusqu'à notre dernier souffle car c'est la force qui nous guide.

« _Et si nous mourons sur cette planète, en quoi cela aura t-il été utile ? _pensa Zender. _A quoi ma mort aura t-elle servie si ceux que je protégeais finissent par mourir quelques instants après moi ? » _

Il y a peu de temps (ou fort longtemps pour les Jedi et tous les êtres vivants de la galaxie), Tendor aurait perçu le trouble qui avait saisi l'esprit de Zender. Mais, tandis qu'il le regardait, Tendor n'imagina pas une seconde ce que son ami était en train de penser.

* * *

A des années lumière de là (tant du point de vue de la distance que de l'atmosphère) Ben Skywalker, l'un des anciens membres de ce que beaucoup avaient appelé « la communauté des Padawans » était également assis. Pas sur un fauteuil mais sur une marche d'escalier. Lui aussi avait l'esprit tourmenté mais une différence de taille le séparait de ses anciens compagnons : il était au cœur des ténèbres, dans l'une des plus grandes salles de la montagne. Du repaire des Sith. Des immenses colonnes soutenaient le plafond, encore une fois très haut. Peu de lumières illuminaient l'endroit, les plus fortes étant celles de sabres lasers couleurs rouge sang. Au fond de la salle, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenait Ben, se trouvait ce qui semblait être un centre d'entraînement de Sith. Il était construit au bout d'une salle qui semblait être un lieu de passage courant chez les Sith. Aucun mur ne cachait à la vue les combattants, et ainsi chaque Sith qui passait pouvait s'attarder pour contempler le combat. Un stress supplémentaire pour les combattants autrement dit, et une étrange similitude avec les propres méthodes d'entraînement Jedi. Toutefois, Ben nota que sur le carré d'environ une centaine de mètres sur lequel s'entraînaient des Sith, d'étranges trous avaient été creusés dans le sol. Il vit des trous quasiment identiques sur les murs qui entouraient le terrain et avec plus d'attention, Skywalker vit que de noires lignes droites avaient été tracées le long du terrain. Ben ne savait pas vraiment en quoi cela était utile, mais à part cela, le Jedi ne constata rien de bizarre. Ce qui était plutôt rassurant, après deux heures passés à observer les Sith qui s'entraînaient sur ce terrain d'une centaine de mètres, échangeant leur place de temps à autre. Au moins, les vaincus dans le duel n'étaient pas sauvagement exécutés comme l'avaient rapportés certains Jedi qui avaient visité des sinistres temples Sith.

Les Sith…Il y en avait partout !

Depuis qu'il était assis au bout de cette salle, à regarder l'entraînement des Sith, il lui semblait qu'environ deux cents serviteurs du côté obscur avaient traversé la vaste salle. Quelques uns seulement s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder l'entraînement mais ils semblaient plus perdus dans leurs pensées qu'autre chose. Aucun d'eux n'adressa le moindre regard vers Ben. Mais leurs esprits étaient tous d'une manière ou d'une autre tournés vers lui. Parmi tous ces Sith, Ben en avait reconnu une cinquantaine qui étaient autrefois des Jedi. Cinquante sur deux cents, un chiffre bien faible. Certes, Ben ne connaissait pas tous les membres de l'ordre Jedi mais il se doutait que cette solution était bien insuffisante pour justifier un si grand nombre d'adeptes de la force qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible : « _Ces individus n'ont jamais été des Jedi. Alors cela signifie que ce Sith qui dirige cet ordre a réussi à trouver ces potentiels avant l'ordre Jedi lui même qui ne cesse pourtant de chercher les futurs Jedi à travers la galaxie. La guerre a certes empêché l'ordre de poursuivre plus loin les recherches mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Quels pouvoirs ce Sith possède t-il donc ?_ »

Sur les cinquante anciens Jedi que Ben avait reconnu, dix avaient une haute valeur dans son estime. Mais il n'alla pas leur parler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur qu'en allant leur parler à eux plutôt qu'à d'autres, il ne fasse un premier mauvais pas. La vérité c'est qu'il était complètement désorienté. Il avait tellement concentré son esprit dans le but d'arriver vivant sur Sekura et de demander aux Sith de l'accueillir parmi eux en tant que messager de paix, qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour commencer les négociations. Et il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. C'est sans doute le genre d'erreur qu'un maître Jedi n'aurait pas commis, mais à l'heure actuelle, un maître Jedi n'aurait jamais pris le risque de venir sur Sekura. Mais en même temps que devait faire Ben ? Par où commencer ?

Il avait décidé qu'à défaut d'avoir un plan, il tacherait d'observer les Sith, d'étudier leurs esprits, leurs pensées, leurs façons d'agir pour mieux préparer le premier contact. Et il avait été étonné par leur similitude avec les Jedi. Ils étaient désespérés, sombres et le cœur lourd de tourments, comme les Jedi qui se battaient dans cette guerre. A la différence que les Sith l'étaient à un stade plus avancé, mais pas si différents de certains Jedi que Ben connaissait. Ils avaient vécu quelque chose qui avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Ils n'avaient pas pu supporter cet excès de désespoir supplémentaire et avaient serré la main que le côté obscur leur tendait. Quelle expérience avaient t-ils vécus ? Pour une partie, Ben savait la réponse « _Tatooine »_, mais pour le reste ? « _Des expériences individuelles_ », avait dit Venkar et Ben réalisa l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il s'était donné d'accomplir mais pourtant il y avait de l'espoir. Certains Sith étaient indéniablement plongés profondément dans les ténèbres mais ils n'étaient pas si différents des Jedi qui se battaient contre l'empire.

Cela réjouissait et alarmait à la fois Ben : cela voulait dire soit que ces Sith avaient une chance de revenir à la lumière ou bien les Jedi de tomber dans les ténèbres à leur tour. Et en y pensant, les Jedi représentaient t-ils vraiment la lumière ? Vu les troubles que chaque serviteur de la force portait dans son cœur, Ben en doutait un peu. Cette image de la lumière ne serait t-elle rien de plus qu'un idéal impossible à atteindre pour des humains ? Skywalker se dit que certains y étaient sans doute parvenus, mais en temps de guerre, et de tout temps , cela avait t-il été possible ? Ben ne le croyait pas mais au fond l'heure n'était pas à remettre en cause les principes des Jedi si il voulait faire revenir de l'ombre toutes les personnes qui passaient à côté de lui.

Toutes ces réflexions ne servaient à rien mais Ben ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait fait qu'observer les Sith, ceux qui passaient et ceux qui s'entraînaient, tout en ruminant ses pensées, ce qui n'avait fait que l'embrouiller davantage. Par où devait t-il commencer ? La réponse lui vint aussi soudainement qu'il se trouva l'air d'un parfait idiot. Il avait suffi d'écouter la force.

Pourquoi Ben était t-il donc ici dans cette salle d'entraînement et pas ailleurs dans une autre salle tout aussi visitée ? Pourquoi n'avait t-il cessé de regarder les Sith qui s'entraînaient ? Parce qu'inconsciemment il avait suivi la force. Elle lui avait soufflé par où débuter et il l'en remercia.

Pour faire la paix avec les Jedi et les Sith, il fallait déjà être hors de danger pour être libre de poursuivre dans le calme les négociations. Venkar l'avait mis en garde des dizaines de fois sur les dangers qu'il courrait en venant ici. Le seigneur Sith qui régnait en ces lieux lui avait accordé sa protection, mais Venkar savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Skywalker portait un trouble ici, rien que par sa présence, et Ben avait pu constater qu'effectivement tous les Sith qui passaient dans la salle semblaient dans l'attente du moindre de ses mouvements. Un trouble qui n'était pas apprécié par tous et certains seraient peut être prêts à enfreindre la protection de leur maître pour éliminer ce danger potentiel. Et c'était ces personnes que Ben devait réduire au silence. Il devait leur enlever toute envie de tenter quoique ce soit contre lui. Et, la force en soit remerciée, il avait les dons nécessaires pour cela.

Il avait montré à Venkar ces capacités. L'ancien maître Jedi avait été très satisfait apparemment. Les jeunes Sith contre qui Skywalker avait lutter avaient sans doute répandus la rumeur du combat. Mais une démonstration était bien plus efficace qu'une rumeur. Et inutile de provoquer un Sith pour le prouver, Ben regardait sans le savoir depuis des heures l'endroit où il allait ôter toute envie aux Sith de lui faire du mal. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ensuite, mais il avait la conviction que c'était la volonté de la force.

Ben Skywalker se leva . Il aurait juré que tous les Sith dans la salle avaient retenu leur souffle. Lentement, Ben Skywalker marcha vers le terrain d'entraînement où trois Sith combattaient depuis à présent deux heures. Ben avait étudié tous les adeptes de la force qui étaient passés sur ce terrain et il lui sembla que ces trois là étaient de loin les plus talentueux. Tant mieux, cela ne ferait que rajouter de l'effet.

A son approche, l'un des Sith qui était en train de livrer un duel tomba à terre. Si ça se prouvait pas qu'ils avaient tous leur esprit rivé sur Ben, que fallait t-il d'autre ? Le chevalier Jedi s'approcha lentement du terrain et s'arrêta à son extrémité. Les trois Sith se retournèrent. Deux d'entre eux ne rappelaient rien à Ben, mais le plus jeune, âgé environ de dix sept ans semblait t-il, lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ils portaient tous les trois les tatouages des Sith sur leurs visages mais leurs yeux même si ils semblaient dur comme la pierre n'étaient pas aussi froid que ceux de Venkar ni aussi maléfiques que les fanatiques du côté obscur.

Ben les regarda un moment puis demanda d'un ton calme :

-Puis je me joindre à vous, messieurs ?

Les trois Sith se regardèrent, visiblement désemparés. Ben se dit qu'ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce que ce soit à eux que le dernier fils Skywalker s'adresse à eux en premier. Ni pour une telle requête.

Finalement, le plus vieux, (extrêmement âgé constata Ben) , lui fit un signe de la main de pénétrer dans le carré. Ben le fit et avant qu'ils aient pu dire un mot, il leur dit :

-J'ai vu que vous vous entraîniez comme les Jedi du temple avec des sabres lasers à puissance réduite. J'aimerais que vous utilisiez vos véritables modèles de combat cette fois.

Les trois Sith se regardèrent à nouveau et le plus vieux lança :

-Il serait regrettable qu'un incident survienne.

-Je sais contrôler mes coups vieil homme, dit Ben d'un ton distrait tout en ôtant sa cape de Jedi qu'il laissa en dehors du terrain.

Tandis que les Sith attiraient à eux à l'aide de la force, leurs véritables sabres lasers, Ben leur lança un regard bref. En une seconde, il fit appel à la force pour enregistrer leur aspect et les étudia.

Le jeune homme semblait inquiet, n'aimant visiblement pas la tournure des évènements. Il pourrait hésiter pendant le combat. Le deuxième était un individu d'une race que Ben ne connaissait pas, un humain à la peau très pale avec des petites cornes noires lui entourant le visage. On aurait dit un visage dans la gueule ouverte d'un prédateur et cette image fit frissonner légèrement Skywalker. Enfin le troisième Sith, qui devait avoir au grand minimum le quadruple de l'âge du Jedi, le regardait avec un air amusé comme s'il trouvait la situation divertissante. Ben Skywalker comprit que c'était lui qui allait représenter le danger le plus sérieux.

Le chevalier décrocha les deux armes de Jedi de sa ceinture, passa entre les Sith (sans se soucier un instant que l'un d'eux aurait facilement pu le trancher en deux dés qu'il serait passé à proximité), et se plaça à l'autre bout du terrain, en prenant bien soin de leur tourner le dos.

Il sentit que deux Sith quittaient le terrain et dit sans se retourner :

-Messieurs, j'aimerais que vous m'affrontiez tous les trois, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

La vague de surprise qu'il sentit derrière lui à travers la force était si forte que Ben fut persuadé que tous les Sith qui traversaient la salle en cet instant s'étaient immobilisés et le regardaient. Et il avait raison.

Ben sentit dans la force les trois Sith se mettre côte à côte à trois mètres derrière lui. Il posa ses pouces sur les boutons d'activation de ses sabres lasers et lança une nouvelle fois :

-Une dernière chose, messieurs.

Ben sentit leur impatience monter, et eut un petit sourire.

-Ne retenez pas vos coups. Battez vous comme si vous vous battiez pour votre vie. Et n'ayez pas peur de me tuer, je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

-Très bien, si tel est votre plaisir, dit une voix fragile et lente (celle du vieil homme vraisemblablement). Mais prenez garde, seigneur Skywalker, l'entraînement de chevalier ici est autre chose que vos passes temps de Jedi.

Pour toute réponse, Ben eut un rire sans joie. Les trois Sith activèrent leurs sabres lasers. Devant lui, Ben vit le mur qui lui faisait face être illuminé par leurs lueurs rouges. Il resta immobile, sans bouger, n'activant même pas ces armes de Jedi. Puis lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils se soulevaient du sol en invoquant la force, deux lames indestructibles, l'une bleue, l'autre verte, jaillirent. Ben effectua un saut périlleux arrière, se faisant soulever par les mains de la force, tandis que les trois Sith frappaient de leurs trois sabres lasers rouges sang, le sol où le Jedi se trouvait un instant auparavant.

Le Jedi atterrit juste derrière ces adversaires qui firent volte face. Le plus jeune maniait un double sabre laser (_Une arme bien difficile à manier pour un si jeune combattant) _, le vieil homme et le Sith au visage pale encadré de cornes (Ben le surnomma dans son esprit le prédateur Sith) avaient pour leur part des sabres lasers simples et sans prétention.

Le jeune Sith se rua en avant le premier, et Ben sentit à travers la force son trouble qui en faisait sans doute l'opposant le moins redoutable. D'un maître coup de pied, le Jedi repoussa son jeune assaillant tandis qu'au même moment, Ben bloquait de ses deux sabres lasers les lames rouge sang des deux autres Sith. Le prédateur Sith fit preuve d'une brutalité et d'une puissance caractéristiques du côté obscur. Quels que furent ces sentiments avant le début du combat, il semblait s'être entièrement laissé gagner par la fièvre du combat, et attaquait, attaquait sans relâche (_Sans trop se soucier de sa défense, _remarqua Ben). Mais ce fut le plus vieux des Sith qui se trouva être, comme Ben l'avait imaginé, l'adversaire le plus coriace. Il avait passé sans doute bien plus d'années que Skywalker à parcourir la galaxie et à en apprendre sur la force. Malgré son âge avancé, il se déplaçait avec une rapidité et une vigueur que seuls possédaient les maîtres de la force. Ses attaques étaient rapides et précises. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Ben fut le calme olympien du Sith et Skywalker comprit que ce Sith devait être hautement respecté de ses semblables, et Ben se demanda s'il avait bien fait de les pousser à se battre ainsi.

« _Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, la seule chose qui importe c'est le combat. Rien d'autre. Alors montre leur ce qu'être Jedi veut dire. » _Et comme il l'avait fait maintes fois au cours de son existence, et pas plus tard que la veille, Ben Skywalker laissa ses émotions et ses sentiments se faire porter par la force. Il oublia tout, et sa concentration de titan fut uniquement fixée sur ses trois adversaires.

Le Sith prédateur bondit en avant, et attaqua Ben avec une telle férocité que le Jedi fut forcé de reculer. Mais tandis qu'il repoussait les assauts du Sith, Ben conserva son calme, et attendit le moment opportun pour contre attaquer. Celui ci ne se fit pas attendre. Aveuglé par la fureur du combat, le Sith négligea trop sa défense et sans prévenir, Ben para violemment de ses sabres lasers une attaque du Sith. Celui ci fut déstabiliser et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Skywalker avait levé la main à une vitesse surnaturelle et le Sith était projeté en arrière à la suite d'une violente poussée de la force.

Au même moment, le vieux Sith entra en action à son tour. Il n'avait pu attaquer le jeune Jedi auparavant en raison de l'agressivité du Sith prédateur (ses coups étaient si incontrôlés qu'il aurait pu trancher sans s'en apercevoir son allié) mais à présent il livrait un duel acharné avec le jeune homme, quatre fois moins âgé que lui, mais impressionnant dans sa maîtrise de la force. Mais le vieil homme avait lui aussi ses propres atouts. Il enchaîna les attaques de son sabre laser à lame rouge sang avec une totale maîtrise dans la force. Aucune faille dans sa défense ne fut visible à l'œil et à l'esprit de Ben, et lui même peinait à parer les assauts de son adversaire. La lame à lueur rouge semblait teinter de sang le visage du vieil homme dont les longs cheveux blancs volaient autour de lui, tandis que les sabres lasers de la famille Skywalker projetaient des lueurs vertes et bleues sur le visage de Ben et de ses cheveux bruns.

Soudain, le Jedi sentit un changement d'attitude chez le vieil homme. Il allait tenter une offensive. Le Jedi ne pu deviner ce que serait cette attaque mais s'y prépara. Après avoir fait voler maintes fois des pluies d'étincelles au contact de son sabre laser rouge contre les armes Jedi du fils Skywalker, le vieux Sith s'éloigna brusquement du combat. Ayant reculer à un mètre des sabres lasers de Ben, le vieil homme leva sa main libre et un éclair de lumière bleue en jaillit. La foudre du côté obscur fondit sur Skywalker qui plaça son sabre laser bleu en travers de la trajectoire de l'éclair. Le Jedi sentit son sabre laser vibrer dans sa main quand la lame absorba la foudre Sith. La lumière de son sabre laser augmenta d'intensité tandis que le Jedi maintenait à distance le pouvoir maléfique du côté obscur. Au même moment, Ben sentit une perturbation dans la force derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, guidé par cet instinct infaillible qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la vie, Skywalker plaça son sabre laser vert derrière son dos. Et tandis que de son sabre laser bleu il repoussait la foudre Sith, il para de son arme Jedi à lame verte, l'attaque du jeune Sith qui avait tenté de le frapper en traître dans son dos et dont la lame avant de son double sabre laser se heurtait à celle du fils Skywalker.

Mais il y avait un troisième adversaire, et Ben n'aurait pas de troisième sabre pour parer son attaque. Il donna vigoureusement un coup de pied en arrière et sans même se retourner, il fit à nouveau tomber à terre le jeune Sith. Et alors qu'il bloquait toujours la foudre Sith du vieil homme, Ben leva son autre sabre laser devant lui, et le vieux Sith, trop occupé à faire jaillir sans fin cet éclair maléfique, ne réagit pas à temps et fut propulsé en arrière par la force. Aussitôt, Skywalker fit appel à la force pour le soulever dans les airs et tandis qu'il effectuait un saut spectaculaire à dix mètres au dessus du sol, l'attaque du prédateur Sith passa bien en dessous du Jedi. Celui ci émit un cri de rage lorsque sa lame rouge sang frappa le vide.

Skywalker atterrit à l'autre bout du terrain, et fixa ses trois adversaires qui s'étaient relevés et se tenaient à nouveau cote à cote, comme au début du combat.

_« Car ce n'est que le début du combat. Le véritable affrontement commence maintenant »_

Et Skywalker fit tourner ses sabres lasers à lame verte et bleue autour de lui, invitant ses adversaires à attaquer. Ce qu'ils firent ensemble dans un saut en avant identique. Mais alors un mécanisme s'enclencha et Ben Skywalker comprit à quel point l'entraînement Sith était périlleux.

L'enfer se déchaîna autour de lui. Des trous qu'il avait vus dans le sol, jaillirent soudainement des colonnes de feu. Des flammes montèrent soudainement des trous et allèrent s'engouffrer dans les creux correspondants au plafond. Et des trous installés dans les murs, jaillirent également des flammes qui fusèrent comme des flèches vers le mur opposé. En à peine une seconde, le terrain d'entraînement avait été parsemé de colonnes de flammes verticales et horizontales et s'était transformé en véritable fournaise. Ben ignorait quelle technologie permettait un tel phénomène mais cela lui était bien égal. Ce soudain changement du terrain avait complètement perturbé sa concentration et à l'évidence, les Sith étaient habitués à ce type d'altérations dans l'entraînement car Skywalker ne perçut aucune panique en eux.

Le combat tourna au désavantage de Ben qui, perturbé en raison des flammes qui l'entouraient, fut obligé de reculer face à des adversaires qui avaient anticipé cette situation. Le Jedi para les assauts des trois Sith, mais leurs attaques simultanées obligeaient Ben à se déplacer sans cesse, et le simple fait de bouger sur ce terrain était devenu mortel. Ces opposants tentaient de le faire passer dans la trajectoire des flammes. Après plusieurs assauts endiablés, la défense de Ben finit par céder à la suite d'une attaque particulièrement féroce du Sith prédateur. Celui ci frappa du pied le visage de Ben qui partit en arrière. Le fils Skywalker sentit l'appel de la force, et sans réfléchir il effectua un saut arrière. Dans son saut, il passa au dessus d'une colonne verticale de flammes. Il sentit la chaleur du feu ardent sur sa peau inondée de sueur. Ses vêtements étaient si chauds que Ben s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'ils se mettent à brûler. Lorsque Skywalker atterrit sur le sol, il constata que s'il avait hésité une seconde, il aurait reculer jusqu'à la colonne de flammes et alors adieu la paix entre les serviteurs de la force.

Sans perdre un instant, deux Sith s'élancèrent au dessus de la colonne de flammes en un saut périlleux avant mais le vieil homme resta en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et tandis que le prédateur Sith et le jeune adepte du côté obscur attaquaient Skywalker, le sage Sith usa de la force sur les flammes qui l'environnaient. Comme saisies par une main invisible, elles quittèrent leur colonne de feu, se regroupèrent devant le vieil homme qui les mélangeait avec l'aide de la force en faisant de curieux gestes des mains, comme si il jouait avec de la terre. Sous l'invocation de la force, les flammes prirent la forme d'une créature ailée de feu. Le vieil homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et leva brusquement les deux mains devant lui. La créature ailée de flammes partit en avant, traversa sans dommage plusieurs colonnes de feu, et fonça en direction du Jedi.

Mais Ben Skywalker avait anticipé l'attaque. Avant même que la créature fut à trois mètres de lui, il repoussa vivement ses adversaires d'une même pulsion dans la force et fit face aux flammes matérialisées par le pouvoir du vieux Sith. Ben croisa ses deux sabres lasers (il faisait souvent ainsi lorsqu'il devait user ses pouvoirs de Jedi rapidement et à grande puissance) et la force se mit en mouvement autour de Skywalker. A un mètre du Jedi, la créature ailée de feu explosa, ses flammes s'éparpillant de part et d'autre du terrain, comme si elle avait percutée de plein fouet un mur invisible. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

Et aussi soudainement que l'enfer était apparu, le feu laissa la place à l'eau. Les colonnes de feu s'éteignirent et furent remplacés (grâce à quelque système défiant les lois de l'apesanteur) par des colonnes d'eau. L'eau se déversa en rafales des trous dans le sol et les murs, et parsema le terrain de colonnes horizontales et verticales. Avant que Ben ait pu tenter de comprendre ce qui l'entourait, le jeune Sith et le prédateur avaient de nouveau surgis devant lui. Ils tournèrent autour de lui, chacun essayant de l'attaquer d'un côté et de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Mais Skywalker était un mur de défense infranchissable, non pas parce qu'il maniait deux sabres lasers, non pas parce son contact avec la force était incroyable même pour un Skywalker, mais parce qu'il avait passé toute sa vie à forger sa volonté dans le roc, à s'entraîner sans cesse, à devenir toujours meilleur encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, comme il se l'était promis avec « la communauté des Padawans » en des temps désormais bien lointains. Pour tout cela, on ne pouvait vaincre Ben Skywalker par le simple usage d'un sabre laser et le vieil homme l'avait compris.

Aussi resta t-il une fois de plus à l'écart, entouré de l'eau qui avait remplacé le feu, et fit de nouveau appel à la force. Cette fois, il agit plus rapidement car il savait que la vitesse serait la garantie de la réussite de son attaque. Il fit agir la force sur la colonne d'eau devant lui( qui moins d'une minute auparavant était une colonne de flammes) et un puissant jet d'eau jaillit de la colonne et fusa vers Ben.

Le Jedi sentit, amusé, le jet d'eau venir vers lui tandis qu'il repoussait les assauts des deux autres Sith et il eut l'insouciance et la naïveté (qui faisaient qu'il n'était pas encore un maître Jedi) de penser que la force n'avait visiblement pas aidé ce vieil homme à échapper aux caractéristiques de la vieillesse.

_Ton sabre laser ! Imbécile !_

Mais alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, c'était trop tard. Le jet d'eau jaillit en direction du manche de son sabre laser bleu et l'arme fut inondée d'eau. Les quelques gouttes qui atteignirent la lame indestructible bleue s'évaporèrent mais la majeure partie de l'eau atteignit les circuits électroniques du manche. Skywalker sentit l'arme vibrer entre ses doigts, et bientôt des petits jets d'électricité (qui lui valurent quelques brûlures légères à la main) fusèrent du manche et la lame disparut. La force en soit louée, Ben eut le réflexe d'éloigner son autre sabre laser du jet d'eau mais il se retrouvait tout de même avec un seul sabre laser et un manche inutile à opposer aux armes de ses trois adversaires (Et l'auraient t-ils tué si il avait été désarmé ? Ben ne pouvait pas dire non) . Il jeta le manche inutile au sol, et poursuivit sans céder à la panique le combat. La tornade d'étincelles bleues et vertes qu'il était en combattant devint un orage vert, suffisamment résistant pour repousser ses adversaires. Mais alors le terrain changea à nouveau.

Les colonnes d'eau disparurent à leur tour, mais il n'y eut pas de feu à la place. Plus rien ne sortit des trous incrustés dans le sol et les murs. Ce furent des lignes tracées dans le terrain que quelque chose jaillit. Des murs de lumière rouge fusèrent des lignes tracées au sol. Des murs d'à peine un centimètre d'épaisseur recouvraient le terrain. Les murs se mélangeaient, formaient des virages, devenaient des impasses dans ce que Ben identifia mentalement comme un labyrinthe de lumière rouge. Une lumière rouge aussi resplendissante que celle des sabres lasers que portaient les assaillants de Ben, non elle était plus resplendissante. Et Skywalker comprit que ces murs devaient immanquablement être résistants à la lame verte de son unique sabre laser et aussi bien plus tranchants. Si jamais il avait le malheur de le toucher ne serait ce que du doigt, ces hypothèses seraient probablement vérifiées.

Le vieil homme était face à lui. Les deux autres Sith étaient bloqués derrière un mur de lumière rouge les empêchant de rejoindre Ben. Mais il y avait quelque chose de curieux. Ils attendaient là, tenant toujours fermement leurs sabres lasers entre leurs mains, mais ils restaient plantés là. Mais alors le vieil homme attaqua et Skywalker se rendit compte que le passage dans lequel lui et le vieux Sith se trouvaient était extrêmement étroit. Il avait juste la place de se déplacer en avant et en arrière, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de perspective pour le combat. Le vieil homme fit un saut en avant et propulsé à l'aide de la force, il sembla flotter dans les airs sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se retrouver face à face avec le Jedi. Alors le vieux Sith attaqua avec une férocité étonnante pour son âge, quel que fut son aptitude à manier la force. Il força Ben à reculer, encore et encore, faisant de grands gestes avec son arme de Sith, balayant l'air de coups de sabres lasers à lame rouge. Il toucha par bien des reprises les deux murs qui les entouraient, lui et Skywalker, et chaque contact provoqua une pluie d'étincelles et un bref éclat jaune, comme lorsque deux sabres lasers se croisaient.

Et le fils Skywalker provoqua lui aussi maintes pluies d'étincelles en parant les coups de sabre laser du Sith. Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Avec une suite de tels imprévus et de surprises au cours du combat, n'importe quel humain aurait eu le temps de mourir cinq fois, mais même pour un Jedi aussi puissant que Ben, la mort semblait proche. Ses ennemis l'avaient pris de vitesse, lui réservant des pièges qu'il n'avait prévu et bien pires qu'un sabre laser. Et le vieil homme avait tout prévu, dés la seconde où il avait vu Ben, il avait vu l'issue que devait prendre le combat, Ben le voyait lui même dans les yeux froids du vieux Sith. Il avait abaissé sa défense avec des sombres mécanismes et c'est maintenant, alors que Ben ne possédait plus qu'un seul sabre et se retrouvait dans un labyrinthe de lumière rouge sans y avoir été aucunement préparé, que le vieil homme avait choisi d'utiliser la simple méthode du duel pour vaincre son adversaire. Le sabre laser était sans doute un art qu'il devait maîtriser bien mieux que la plupart de ses semblables, mais cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour vaincre le jeune Skywalker, maintenant si…

_Non ! Allez secoue toi Ben Skywalker ! Montre lui ce que tu vaux !_

Ben bloqua avec une violence soudaine la lame couleur rouge sang de son adversaire. Leurs sabres lasers restèrent croisés, l'un contre l'autre, des étincelles jaillissant de leur point de rencontre, tandis que les combattants tentaient de prendre l'avantage. Le vieil homme grinça des dents et grogna sous l'effort. Son visage étant illuminé de la lueur rouge de son sabre laser et de celle du labyrinthe. Le vieux Sith semblait fou, enragé et nullement aussi sympathique qu'il avait pu le paraître. Mais toutefois Ben vit les gouttes de sueur glisser le long de sa peau ridée et il comprit que le vieux Sith ne tiendrait pas longtemps. A ce moment, comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, le vieux Sith se dégagea soudainement et recula vivement en arrière. Et alors le labyrinthe changea de forme.

Ben n'avait pu s'en apercevoir, mais les murs n'étaient pas sortis de toutes les lignes noires. Certaines étaient restées normales, et il avait marcher dessus pendant son combat s'en même s'en apercevoir. Mais lorsque le labyrinthe changea de forme, les murs disparurent et réapparurent dans des positions différentes. Certaines lignes d'où avait jailli des murs de lumière rouge redevinrent normales tandis que d'autres se mirent à cracher à leur tour et pour la première fois ces mêmes murs de lumière rouge. Fort heureusement, Ben ne se trouvait pas sur une ligne encore normale avant que le labyrinthe change de forme, mais il comprit qu'il devrait faire extrêmement attention au changement de position du labyrinthe, et si possible anticiper les altérations de position des murs indestructibles et mortels. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se faire à ce nouveau changement (trop, il y avait trop, combien de temps pourrait t-il tenir à ce rythme d'enfer ?) , il du faire face aux deux autres Sith. Car le vieil homme s'était réfugié derrière un mur de lumière rouge, dont il avait anticipé l'arrivée et les deux autres Sith qui avaient attendu que le rideau protecteur rouge se lève, étaient passés à l'action dés que le labyrinthe avait changé de forme.

Le passage n'était plus étroit. Hormis le rectangle de lumière rouge dans lequel se trouvait le vieil homme, le Jedi était dans un grand carré libre d'une vingtaine de mètres. Les deux Sith purent ainsi attaquer en même temps et manœuvrer autour de leur adversaire dont la concentration et les réflexes commençaient à faiblir. Et eux ils étaient habitués à cet environnement contrairement à Ben qui le voyait pour la première fois. Ils avaient du s'entraîner dans de telles conditions depuis le début de leur arrivée sur cette planète de côté obscur et de noirceur. Aussi prirent t-ils rapidement l'avantage. Le jeune Sith, qui paraissait si troublé au début, semblait avoir pris confiance devant la perte de repères de son adversaire car il attaquait avec bien plus d'ardeur, maniant son double sabre laser comme…et bien comme seul un Sith pouvait le faire. Ces attaques combinées à celle du Sith prédateur finirent par avoir raison de Ben. Le Sith prédateur, à visage pâle et aux cornes noires encadrant son visage, lui porta un coup si terrible que sous l'impact du choc des deux sabres lasers, le Jedi tomba à terre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever, le Sith était déjà sur lui. Il leva bien haut sa lame qui semblait plus rouge que jamais au milieu de ce labyrinthe de couleur sang. Et il allait l'abattre avec une telle vigueur que Ben savait qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps résister à ces assauts, s'il survivait déjà au premier. Et alors une pensée terrible jaillit dans l'esprit de Skywalker.

_Tu vas mourir ici Ben. Mourir ici et maintenant. Son sabre laser rouge sang sera encore plus étincelant quand ce sera ton propre sang qui coulera dessus alors que peut être deux cent Sith te regarderont mourir les bras croisés. Comment verra t-on ta soit disant solution de paix quand on saura que tu es mort lors d'un entraînement de Sith ? Tout ça parce que tu avais tellement confiance en tes capacités que tu croyais que tu dominerais le côté obscur sur son propre terrain. Ce Sith avait t-il depuis le début l'intention de me tuer ou bien est t-il porté par la fureur du combat sans savoir ce qu'il fait ? Et de toute façon n'aurait je pas du en arriver là, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Si tout cela n'est pas pathétique. Je n'avais rien à faire ici, je vais mourir ici loin des gens que j'aime alors que ma place devrait être avec eux._

Et tandis que le Sith abaissait son sabre laser rouge sang :

Mais c'est parce qu'il y avait aussi des gens que j'aime ici, que je suis venu dans le repaire des Sith. 

Et alors l'image de plusieurs dizaines de personnes lui traversa l'esprit, et deux en particulier restèrent gravés devant ses yeux qui voyaient au delà du sabre laser qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Et une en particulier resta présente tout le long. Et cette personne aurait été la dernière image qu'aurait eu Ben avant de mourir, mais le destin ou la force, ou peut être les deux, en décida autrement et lui vint en aide.

Alors que le Sith prédateur allait abattre sa lame, le labyrinthe changea à nouveau de forme. Et un mur rouge alla se placer entre Ben et le Sith prédateur dont la lame fut repoussée par le mur de lumière rouge indestructible.

LA FORCE SOIT LOUEE ! 

Skywalker se releva aussitôt. Il était encore en vie, et temporairement du moins, il était protégé de ses trois adversaires (il vérifia que le vieil homme était bel et bien à l'écart, et un coup d'œil lui permit de dire que c'était le cas). Il pouvait renverser le cours actuel du combat. Alors, la voix de son père et qui avait été un moment son maître lui parvint :

_Calme, Ben. Ressens ce que tu vois autour de toi. La patience et la faculté de raisonnement d'un Jedi sont ses meilleures armes. Elles t'aideront à éviter d'avoir à sortir ton sabre laser et faire jaillir le sang et les larmes. Et elles te permettront d'empêcher ton propre sang et tes propres larmes de couler._

Alors Ben choisit d'écouter les conseils de son père, et comme maintes fois, il n'eut pas à le regretter. Car, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux insouciant au fait que le labyrinthe pouvait à tout moment changer de forme, son esprit rentra en contact avec un objet de sa propre création. Son autre sabre laser. Ben ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans la direction que la force lui avait indiquée. Il était là, derrière un mur de lumière rouge, par terre, et à la suite de quelque miracle, il n'avait pas atterri sur une ligne noire quand Ben l'avait lâché et était donc en état. Skywalker remarqua que de la vapeur s'élevait du manche, et il comprit que l'eau qui avait empêchée le fonctionnement de l'arme était en train de s'évaporer. Car le labyrinthe dégageait une chaleur intense, Ben n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant (et on ne pouvait le lui reprocher vu la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements) et avait momentanément cru que sa sueur était le reste de son combat lorsque le terrain était un enfer de flammes (même si à présent il était un enfer de lumière rouge), mais non il faisait atrocement chaud. Mais cette chaleur était une bénédiction.

Sans hésiter, Ben usa de la force sur le manche de son sabre laser bleu. L'arme fut soulever du sol, et fut rapprocher du mur de lumière rouge le plus proche. La chaleur du mur accéléra l'évaporation de l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans le manche, et Ben voyait la fumée sortir à grandes bouffées de l'arme. Lorsqu'il jugea le moment venu, Skywalker utilisa la force sur le bouton d'activation de l'arme, et à son grand soulagement, une lame bleue jaillit du manche du sabre laser qui était toujours suspendu dans les airs. A ce moment, le labyrinthe changea à nouveau de forme.

Et a ce moment là, les trois Sith purent attaqués Ben en même temps . L'espace dans lequel ils s'affrontèrent avait la forme d'un losange de lumière rouge. De son unique sabre laser à lame verte, Ben repoussa ses trois adversaires, et diminua volontairement son rythme. Croyant leur victoire proche, les Sith accélèrent la vitesse de leurs attaques, et même le vieil homme tomba dans le piège. Mais quoi d'étonnant à cela ? Ils avaient déjà vu des adversaires se battre avec autant d'ardeur, mais jamais réussir à tenir aussi longtemps face à tant de difficultés et il était normal que ce Jedi finisse par baisser la garde. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé à quel point Ben était loin d'être un Jedi ordinaire, et ainsi leur défaite fut incroyablement rapide compte tenu de la durée du combat.

A aucun moment, Ben n'avait abaisser sa concentration sur le sabre laser bleu qui restait toujours activé et suspendu dans les airs. Lorsque le labyrinthe changea encore une fois de position (cette fois le lieu libre où ils se trouvaient prit la forme d'un carré) le vieil homme fut repoussé du combat par un mur de lumière rouge, laissant les deux autres Sith face à Ben. Mais alors, plus rien ne séparait le sabre laser bleu suspendu dans les airs des combattants, et d'une poussée dans la force, Ben vit voler le sabre laser bleu dans leur direction. Tout en parant les coups du jeune Sith, Skywalker fit voler à l'aide de la force le sabre laser bleu vers le manche de l'arme du Sith prédateur. Celui ci n'avait visiblement pas prévu une attaque de ce genre (tandis que Ben avait mis à profit le très faible temps mort à faire évaporer l'eau de son sabre laser, lui n'avait fait que s'impatienter et n'avait même pas observée les faits et gestes de son adversaire) et le manche de son sabre laser à lame rouge sang explosa en morceaux lorsqu'une lame bleue indestructible le frappa de plein fouet. Et avant même que la lame rouge sang disparaisse du manche de l'arme Sith, Ben avait déjà rattrapé son sabre laser bleu en plein vol, et de ses deux sabres lasers, attaqua avec une dextérité surnaturelle, le jeune Sith. Celui ci, complètement abasourdi par la vitesse d'attaque imprévue du Jedi qu'il avait cru au contraire diminuée, ne résista pas longtemps et une dizaine d'échanges de coups plus tard, Ben Skywalker frappa de ses deux sabres lasers les deux extrémités du manche du double sabre laser du jeune Sith qui se retrouva totalement désarmé.

Ben les regarda un moment tous les deux, eux abasourdis par le retournement de situation, eux totalement désarmés et que Ben pouvait tuer dans la seconde si il le voulait, eux qui n'avaient pas hésité à l'assaillir de coups alors qu'il était de plus en plus désavantagé par leurs ruses perfides, ces Sith qui l'auraient sans doute tué si il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation qu'eux.

Pendant une seconde, Ben sentit l'appel de la vengeance et de la haine, l'appel du côté obscur résonner dans sa tête. L'envie de décapiter ces deux Sith lui parvint pendant une seule seconde, une seule mais avec une puissance terrible. Mais après tout, il était sur Sekura, et Sekura était la planète du côté obscur et des ténèbres. Et le regard de haine que lui lança le Sith prédateur ne l'aida pas vraiment à se calmer. Mais lorsqu'il regarda le jeune Sith, et qu'il vit son regard terrifié et ses yeux en larmes, il se rendit compte qu'avant d'être un Sith, l'être qu'il avait en face de lui était avant tout un adolescent qui avait tout juste commencer à découvrir la vie. La noirceur dans son coeur s'estompa aussitôt et Ben se demanda comment il avait pu avoir une envie aussi malsaine.

_Tu aurais été malin si tu avais tué ces deux Sith là, maintenant devant tous leurs semblables réunis. Mais après tout, il va falloir que je m'habitue à combattre ce sentiment, si je veux rester sur cette planète (et même si je n'en ai aucune envie, je dois y rester)_

_Plus tard Ben_, dit la voix de sa conscience (à ce moment là, c'était celle de son père, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas). _Reste concentré sur le combat, il y en a encore un à vaincre._

Et alors, il se tourna vers le vieil homme, toujours bloqué derrière le mur de lumière rouge. Les deux Sith, maintenant qu'ils étaient convaincus que Skywalker n'allait pas les décapiter ou pire, se placèrent sur le terrain, de façon à ne pas gêner le combat, ou (plus contraignant) de se trouver sur la trajectoire d'un mur de lumière rouge. Une seconde plus tard, le labyrinthe changeait de forme pour l'une des dernières fois, d'au moins cette journée.

Le vieil homme bondit en avant et Ben se porta immédiatement à sa rencontre. C'était réellement un adversaire de valeur, aussi tandis qu'ils échangeaient maints coups, Skywalker eut recours à la ruse pour le vaincre, sachant que le fait de percer la défense du vieux Sith prendrait peut être une journée. Ben se déplaça de manière imperceptible pendant l'affrontement et le vieil homme ne remarqua même pas une quelconque stratégie dans ses déplacements. Ce ne fut que quand, un mur de lumière rouge jaillit en travers des deux combattants et que le coup que le vieux Sith s'apprêtait à porter heurta le mur indestructible que celui ci comprit la stratégie de son adversaire.

L'impact de son sabre laser rouge sang avec le mur de couleur semblable lui fit perdre son équilibre (comme Ben l'avait prévu) , et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Skywalker, de l'autre côté de la barrière rouge, attira à l'aide de la force le sabre laser du Sith. Celui ci échappa des mains du vieil homme et alla heurter le mur de lumière rouge. L'arme Sith explosa en plusieurs morceaux à l'impact, aussi efficacement que le sabre laser bleu de Ben avait tranché le manche de l'arme du Sith prédateur.

Alors, le combat s'acheva. Le labyrinthe disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Le tonnerre qui s'était installé dans la salle (depuis combien de temps déjà ? Il était possible que le combat n'ait même pas duré plus de dix minutes après tout… ) laissa la place à un silence profond. Les oreilles de Ben étaient tellement habituées au vacarme des impacts de sabre laser, ou autres explosions que le silence était presque gênant. Tout comme ce noir profond alors que son champ de vision avait été envahi de lueurs rouges, de flammes, et aussi de la propre lumière de ses sabres lasers. Des sabres lasers qu'il tenait toujours activés entre ces mains, une lame verte et une lame bleue étincelant dans les ténèbres. Ben les éteignit, et les lames se rétractèrent avec leur habituel bourdonnement qui se répercuta en écho sur les murs de la salle. Ces mêmes murs qui avaient du projeter le vacarme du combat dans tout le temple, au moins. Combien de Sith l'avaient entendu, alors ?

Il y en avait au moins trois cents, se dit Ben, en regardant l'autre bout de la salle. Là, environ trois cents adeptes du côté obscur le regardaient, certains les bras croisés, d'autres le visage recouverts de cagoules, tous plongés dans les ténèbres. Ils avaient du s'arrêter au fur et à mesure du combat pour le contempler, être de plus en plus nombreux à regarder l'affrontement entre le fils Skywalker et les trois Sith.

_Au moins, maintenant, ils n'essayent pas de cacher leur intérêt._

Et au même moment, tous les Sith partirent dans des directions opposées, comme si ils retournaient à leurs petites affaires. Mais, Ben était sûr qu'ils pensaient à lui, et d'ailleurs qu'avaient t-ils pensé en contemplant le combat ? Avaient t-ils ri devant la surprise de Skywalker aux nombreuses caractéristiques de l'entraînement Sith ? Ou bien avaient t-ils été surpris de sa faculté d'adaptation et de sa maîtrise de la force ? Sans se vanter, Ben pensait qu'il pouvait espérer que c'était la deuxième option, même si il était vraiment passé très prés de la mort cette fois, trop prés. Si il n'y avait pas eu la force, alors il serait peut être mort à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait étrangement du mal à croire à cette idée, que le déroulement du combat aurait pu être si altéré, au fait que sa vie pouvait tellement être altérée. Mais après tout, tout était allé si vite. C'était l'affrontement par excellence, le moment où rien d'autre ne comptait plus que la survie, où on prenait des décisions qui pouvaient vous changer la vie sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais ce genre de sensations, tous les Jedi l'éprouvaient dans la galaxie, mais face à l'empire, pas contre des Sith, et Ben était justement présent sur cette planète de noirceur pour éviter que le deuxième cas de figure arrive un jour , pour éviter que ce qu'il avait fait dans cette salle d'entraînement, des centaines de Jedi et de Sith aient à le faire, et sans la moindre pitié cette fois.

Enfin, y avait t-il eu un peu de pitié dans ce combat ? Venant de Ben, oui sinon ces adversaires seraient morts mais venant de leur part…

Et c'est à ce moment là, que Ben choisit de se tourner vers eux.

Le jeune garçon semblait toujours être abasourdi par la tournure des évènements, et contemplait ses mains comme s'il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie. Le prédateur Sith, lui, paraissait plutôt en colère et il ne fit que lancer un regard noir en direction de Skywalker avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Le vieil homme par contre paraissait extrêmement satisfait, et la froideur de ses yeux avait momentanément laissée place à un éclair de malice et d'amusement, comme s'il venait de passer un bon moment. Ben eut soudain du mal à croire que ce vieil homme soit un Sith, et qu'il ait eu envie de le tuer mais comment savoir ?

Le vieux Sith fit une sorte de salut en se penchant en avant et en écartant les bras. Un geste qui provoqua un vrai sourire chez Ben qui considéra immédiatement cet homme comme un potentiel allié.

-Jeune homme, dit le vieux Sith de sa voix fragile qui dissimulait bien la véritable puissance de ses pouvoirs. Je ne m'étais pas battu comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé sur cette planète, et croyez bien que j'ai du affronter la moitié des meilleurs combattants de ce temple. Ce fut un grand honneur, jeune seigneur.

-L'honneur fut doublé pour moi, répondit Ben en effectuant un salut à son tour. Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt heureux de rencontrer enfin un semblant de joie de vivre ici.

Le Sith garda son sourire, mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux Sith qui traversaient la grande salle.

-Beaucoup ici ont de bonnes raisons d'avoir perdu la joie de vivre, jeune maître. Il est d'ailleurs étonnant que certains aient encore la volonté même de vivre.

-Alors pourquoi se battent t-ils toujours ?

-Le côté obscur leur donne la force de se battre, et de rester en vie. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de préjugés sur le côté obscur de la force, et à juste titre lorsqu'on connaît les antécédents de bon nombre de Sith, mais sans le côté obscur, la moitié des adeptes de la force présents ici auraient pu perdre la force de vivre, et en finir eux mêmes.

Ben réfléchit quelques instants à ce que le vieil homme venait de lui dire, puis finit par demander :

-Mais vous, ce n'est pas votre cas, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, dit le vieil homme d'une voix calme (mais son sourire s'était envolé lui aussi). Ma personnalité a sans doute joué dans tout cela, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Si j'avais connu moi aussi Tatooine, je serais dans le même état que nombre de mes semblables. Regardez ce Sith que vous avez combattu, celui que vous appeliez « le prédateur Sith » dans votre tête.

Ben sursauta.

-Comment avez vous pu… ?

-Peu importe, coupa assez sèchement le vieil homme. Cet homme était un Jedi qui était arrivé au temple quasiment un mois à peine avant le commencement de la guerre. Il fut admis malgré son âge avancé car il semblait que si l'ordre Jedi ne le récupérait pas, ce jeune homme sombrerait immanquablement dans les ténèbres. Ce qu'il a fini par faire, et à cause de l'ordre Jedi, de surcroît, puisqu'il a été embarqué dans cette folie de violence et de sang alors qu'il était tout juste un Padawan. Et la force, si miséricordieuse, a voulu qu'il aille sur Tatooine lui aussi et vous avez pu voir le résultat.

L'image du Sith, brandissant haut son sabre laser à lame rouge sang, son visage pâle entouré de cornes noires, qui rappelait à Ben un visage dans la gueule d'un prédateur, illuminé par la lumière rouge du labyrinthe, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à donner le coup fatal à Skywalker, traversa l'esprit du Jedi qui frissonna.

-Il m'aurait tué, n'est ce pas ?

-Ne vous faîtes pas d'idées, pour le moment personne n'a préparé d'attaque directe contre vous, et après votre petit exploit, je pense qu'il serait ridicule d'envisager même cette hypothèse. Je suis assez bien placé dans la hiérarchie pour pouvoir vous l'affirmer. Mais ce prédateur Sith, comme vous le surnommez, n'a plus aucun contrôle sur ces actes. A partir du moment où il s'est engagé dans le combat, toute réflexion a quitté son esprit, et seul sa colère et sa haine le guidaient. Il vous aurait tué, et continué à vous frapper bien après que vous soyez mort sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il est extrêmement renfermé, et personne ne peut atteindre son esprit. Il a trop souffert, tout simplement. Seuls ceux qui ont vécu ce qu'il a vécu pourraient l'aider, mais ces personnes elles mêmes ont leurs propres tourments à gérer. Même moi, je ne peux rien faire pour ce garçon, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Le vieil homme soupira, et Ben sentit l'esprit du vieux Sith s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Le Jedi devait agir vite si il voulait encore avoir des informations avant que le Sith refuse de continuer à lui parler.

-Vous parlez comme un maître Jedi, dit Ben. Etait ce votre titre avant que vous rejoignez les Sith ?

-Oui, dit le vieil homme et un sourire retraversa son visage. Mais je n'aurais jamais été admis au conseil. J'étais souvent un Jedi solitaire, agissant seul à ma guise, me laissant porter par le courant de la force. Mes actes étaient complètement guidés par la force et l'instinct et des fois en contradiction avec les principes de l'ordre. J'ai passé ma vie à errer dans la galaxie, faisant régner la justice à mon manière, aidant ceux que je pouvais, mais agissant toujours seul. Je n'ai jamais choisi de Padawan et j'ai du au grand maximum visiter une dizaine de fois le temple Jedi au cours des soixante années durant lesquelles j'ai navigué sur le fleuve de la force. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu, même si je vous ai déjà vu moi même une fois, et je ne vous ai pas oublié.

-Il me semble qu'on m'avait déjà parler de vous, et avec une certaine admiration qui plus est. Quel est votre nom, maître ?

-Ulik Ronden, pour vous servir, jeune seigneur, répondit le Sith en exécutant un nouveau salut.

-Oui, c'est bien de vous dont il s'agissait, dit Ben en riant.

-Et dîtes moi, puis je savoir le nom du Jedi qui vous a parlé de moi avec tant de respect ?

-Il s'agit de Zender Ferur, dit Ben. Je suppose qu'il admirait surtout votre indépendantisme. Il a toujours été lui même comme cela. Mais dîtes moi, maître Ronden, vous même, est ce parce que vous avez suivi la force que vous êtes passé du côté obscur ?

-Et bien ma réponse va peut être vous choquer, mais oui, jeune maître, c'est en effet à cause de cela. J'ai analysé cette guerre et ces conséquences. J'ai entrevu toutes les réponses possibles pour résoudre ce conflit, et la force m'a apportée la solution. Je n'ai fait que servir la force, jeune seigneur, et même s'il est vrai que des fois j'éprouve des doutes, il me suffit de voir un seul survivant de Tatooine pour me conforter dans mon choix.

-Tatooine, Tatooine, Tatooine, on ne cesse de me parler sans fin de cette planète mais que s'y est t-il donc passé ?

Ulik Ronden, le vieux Sith, le regarda d'un air surpris.

-N'avez vous donc pas deviné ?

-Je sais que nous avons subi une grande défaite sur le sable de cette planète. Je sais que les survivants ont tous connu des souffrances qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginé eux mêmes. Mais cela ne suffit pas à expliquer que tous les survivants de cette bataille aient rejoint le côté obscur. Il y a forcément autre chose. Je connaissais beaucoup certains des Jedi partis sur Tatooine, et je sais qu'il aurait fallu plus qu'une défaite pour qu'un choix d'une telle importance soit fait.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont vécu, Ben. Non, aucune.

-J'ai déjà connu la guerre, répliqua sèchement Skywalker. J'ai livré plus de batailles que certains des Sith présents ici, alors ne me dîtes pas que je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont pu vivre.

-Vous croyez connaître la guerre, jeune maître, mais vous vous trompez.

-Ah vraiment ?

Le Jedi commençait à perdre son calme, il vivait trop d'émotions à la suite, et cette impression que quelque chose de capital dans toute cette histoire lui échappait, le rendait malade.

-Et toi ? demanda Ben en se tournant vers le jeune Sith qui était resté à écouter Ben Skywalker et Ulik Ronden parler.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant Ben s'adresser à lui, et il fut évident qu'il avait envie de prendre ces jambes à son cou.

-Tu es bien jeune pour avoir rejoint le côté obscur. Je me souviens de toi, maintenant. Tu te nommes Eran Karden, tu étais également un Padawan au temple Jedi lorsque cette guerre a débuté. Je t'avais vu lors d'un entraînement et tu m'avais alors impressionné à l'époque par tes capacités élevées par ton âge. Pourquoi as tu rejoint le côté obscur ? Tes pouvoirs ont peut être été effectivement décuplés par la haine et la colère, mais tu as perdu toute la grâce et la maîtrise avec laquelle tu maniais le sabre laser autrefois. Pourquoi as tu fait ce choix ?

-Parce que ce choix est la clé de notre victoire contre l'empire, dit une voix derrière le Jedi. Seulement, les Jedi sont trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre, Ben.

Et alors le cœur de Ben Skywalker se figea. En l'espace d'un instant, il se mit à frissonner de la tête aux pieds, le contrôle qu'il avait réussi à maintenir s'en alla aussi vite que c'était fini l'entraînement Sith. Alors, c'était maintenant qu'ils allaient se revoir. Ben aurait préféré prévoir cet instant, au lieu d'être pris totalement au dépourvu comme cela. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien, et ne se retourna pas car il avait , pour la première fois qu'il était arrivé sur cette planète, véritablement peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait voir en se retournant. Il avait essayé d'imaginer ce que serait ce moment tandis qu'il voyageait dans l'espace vers Sekura, et même lorsqu'il s'était battu contre les chasseurs droïdes, qu'il avait subi le test de Venkar, et avait failli perdre la vie face au prédateur Sith, à Eran Karden et à Ulik Ronden, Ben n'avait pu totalement oublié cet instant. Et il comprit soudain que c'était véritablement pour cet instant qu'il était venu sur cette planète.

Il y avait la paix entre les Jedi et les Sith bien sûr, et il voulait véritablement sauver les serviteurs du côté obscur des ténèbres. Mais si Ben n'avait pas été certain que cet instant arriverait, alors il n'aurait peut être pas eu la force ou la volonté d'aller sur cette planète et de braver tous ses dangers. Lentement, très lentement, il se retourna. Entre temps, il pu voir la perplexité du jeune garçon Sith qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui se passait, et la compréhension sur le visage de Ulik Ronden qui lui semblait en avoir compris beaucoup trop, aux yeux de Ben. Mais en cet instant, ils n'étaient d'aucune importance, les Sith même n'étaient d'aucune importance, cette guerre n'avait aucune importance. C'était comme si un mur séparait soudain Ben du reste de la galaxie. Il n'y avait plus que lui et la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Il finit par se retourner, et contempla longuement cette personne.

Bastila… 


	3. Et retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 3**

**ET RETROUVAILLES...**

Ils se regardèrent. Le temps s'était soudain ralenti et Ben avait l'impression que chaque chose se déplaçait avec une lenteur surnaturelle. Et pendant ce temps à la vitesse soudain amoindrie, Ben Skywalker regarda dans les yeux, Bastila Sayena. Et tandis que les magnifiques cheveux bruns de la jeune femme semblaient flotter au ralenti, le soulagement et le doute se mêlaient dans le cœur de Ben. Il réalisait que pendant tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines, il n'avait cesser de penser à quoi elle ressemblerait lorsqu'il la reverrait. A quoi s'était t-il attendu ? A ce que les tatouages noirs du côté obscur recouvrent tout son beau visage ? A ce qu'elle ait l'apparence d'avoir vieilli d'une cinquantaine d'années comme Venkar ? Que ses yeux aient pris la folie du côté obscur ?

Non rien de tout cela n'apparaissait sur le visage de l'ancienne Jedi. Elle était aussi resplendissante que du temps où elle parcourait la galaxie aux côtés de Ben. Mais pourtant…pourtant quelque chose avait changé et Skywalker le comprit dés le premier coup d'œil.

Ses yeux…Ils étaient toujours d'un vert étincelant mais ils projetaient une lueur froide comme s'ils étaient des orbites de glace. 

Son regard autrefois si chaleureux était maintenant aussi vide de vie que Sekura. Et il y avait une différence avec Venkar. Les yeux de Bastila reflétaient ce qu'était devenue son attitude : froideur, haine et désespoir. Tout cela, Ben le perçut dans le regard de son amie en une seconde. Et cela lui brisa plus le cœur que si elle avait porté les tatouages noirs des Sith.

Le Jedi ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'était préparé mentalement à cette rencontre pendant tellement de temps …et maintenant il était totalement déboussolé. Ben comprit alors que rien n'aurait vraiment pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait voir. A ce regard de glace.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux à se regarder, en silence, pendant une éternité. Ben ne savait pas ce que Bastila pensait, les émotions qu'elle projetait dans la force étaient floues, obscurcies, et son visage était aussi figé que celui des statues qui gardaient le temple Sith. Seulement, ces statues dans leur attitude figée, avaient provoqué de fortes émotions en Ben. Mais le visage de Bastila ne reflétait rien, rien du tout, un néant d'émotion.

Et ils se regardèrent. Ils se regardèrent…

Ulik Ronden émit un bref toussotement. Ben secoua légèrement la tête et cligna brièvement des yeux. Il venait de sortir d'un bien étrange rêve, mais un seul coup d'œil en direction de Bastila lui fit rappeler à quel point ce rêve était réel. Skywalker était reconnaissant envers Ronden de l'avoir tiré de ses pensées et ne se félicitait pas vraiment de s'être autant révélé. A présent, même le jeune Sith ( _Eran Karden, oui c'est son nom _) avait du comprendre les sentiments de Ben envers Bastila. Mais elle restait toujours immobile, sans réagir, comme une statue.

Ne pouvant plus vraiment supporter ce silence, Ben dit la seule chose qui lui passait par l'esprit :

-Cela faisait bien longtemps, Bastila, dit t-il en tentant un vague sourire.

-Oui, répondit l'ancienne Jedi. En effet, bien longtemps…

Froide, sa voix est si froide. Ne ressent t-elle donc vraiment plus rien ? 

Toujours avec cette même expression passive figée, Bastila lança :

-A vrai dire…Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

-Tu doutais de ma venue ? demanda Ben.

-Oui, plutôt…

_Et tu as eu raison de douter. Si tu n'étais pas passée du côté obscur, je ne serais peut être jamais venu ici. Mais je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant._

Ben leva les bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

-Pourtant, je suis là, dit t-il avec un sourire. Et plutôt en forme, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu as manqué de mourir il n'y a à peine quelques minutes, répondit t-elle froidement.

-Ah, tu l'as remarqué alors ? demanda Ben sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

-Tout le monde l'a remarqué.

-Mais l'essentiel, c'est que je sois en vie, non ?

-Oui, sans doute…

Ben continuait à sourire, mais ce sourire n'était qu'une façade. Le moyen de dissimuler le véritable trouble qui était en lui. Il avait presque envie de hurler, rien que pour la faire réagir, la faire sortir de ce sommeil de glace où elle semblait si profondément enfoncée.

Bastila jeta un bref coup d'œil à Eran Karden, puis son regard glacé se porta sur Ulik Ronden et elle le fixa un moment des yeux.

-Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompée, dit Bastila. C'était bien vous, maître Ronden.

Elle se tourna vers Ben.

-Félicitations Ben, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de tes capacités. Tu l'as sans doute deviné, mais maître Ronden est l'un des guerriers les plus puissants de ce temple.

-Jeune fille, c'est trop d'honneur venant de votre part, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Il effectua un de ces légers saluts comiques, mais Bastila resta impassible. Ulik garda cependant son sourire et continua :

-D'autant que je ne suis guère le seul à bien savoir provoquer la mort en ces lieux. Il y a bien sûr notre seigneur et maître, l'homme dont je ne sais pas vraiment par quel nom l'appeler. Et les talents de Venkar Lolena ne sont plus à démontrer. De même que ceux de maître Yenan. Ou encore…

Le regard de Ulik se fit plus perçant et son sourire s'élargit.

-Ou encore les vôtres, Bastila.

Bastila resta impassible, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien avoir écouter. Mais Ben, lui, avait entendu :

-Dois je comprendre que tu manies toujours ton double sabre laser avec autant de dextérité ? demanda Ben.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, en effet, répondit t-elle, le regard fixé sur un mur de pierre.

-Cette jeune fille est trop modeste, dit Ulik. Vous devriez la voir à l'oeuvre, jeune Skywalker. Même pour mes yeux expérimentés, il est impossible de distinguer les doubles lames de son sabre laser lorsqu'elle est en mouvement.

Un frisson parcourut alors tout le corps de Ben. Une vision de illuminés par la lueur rouge d'un sabre laser traversa son esprit. Et il pensa avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie :

_Par la force, faîtes que je n'ai jamais à la voir à l'œuvre. _

-Je l'ai déjà vu combattre, dit Ben précipitamment. Nous avons livré maintes batailles côte à côte.

Le ton neutre qu'il avait tenté de prendre masquait mal son émotion et Ulik sembla s'en être aperçu car son sourire s'effaça et son visage devint soudain grave. Même Bastila semblait l'avoir notée car son regard se tourna à nouveau vers Ben, avec une once d'intérêt semblait t-il. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et Ben soutint ses yeux de glace. Puis elle hocha la tête comme si elle venait de faire une conclusion, et eut un des sourires les plus tristes que Ben ait vu de sa vie.

-Oui, dit t-elle d'une voix morte. Nous avons en effet combattu beaucoup de fois ensemble. Et toi aussi, Ben, tu possèdes des talents incroyables. Et j'ai pu voir qu'ils n'avaient pas disparu. Mais…

Son sourire disparut et elle dit :

-Il faudra bien plus qu'une démonstration de tes capacités pour rallier les Sith et les Jedi. Tu n'es pas immortel Ben, alors tu ne devrais pas te donner des tâches impossibles à réaliser.

La brutalité avec laquelle elle avait lancée ses paroles surprit Ben, mais le Jedi conserva son sang froid et répliqua :

-Vouloir la paix n'est pas une chose impossible. Ou alors tout ce qu'ont fait les hommes depuis le commencement était voué à l'échec.

-Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses si tel était le cas.

-Peut être, mais moi je ne le crois pas. Pas plus que je ne crois irréalisable l'alliance entre les Sith et les Jedi. Ce sera extrêmement difficile mais ce n'est pas une raison pour croire que c'est du domaine de l'illusion. La seule raison qui pousse les Jedi et les Sith à se séparer actuellement, c'est tout simplement des préjugés qui nous viennent de notre histoire, et aussi une faiblesse d'esprit.

-Alors tu me traites de faible d'esprit ? demanda Bastila ( et maintenant il y avait de la colère dans sa voix et son regard). Moi et tous les Sith qui ont rejoint le côté obscur ? Tes déductions me semblent un peu hâtives vu le peu de temps que tu as passé sur cette planète.

-Ai je précisé que je parlais des Sith ? Ce que je dis s'applique également aux Jedi, voir plus même et également à moi…

Il y eut un court silence, puis Bastila lança d'un air sceptique.

-Vraiment ? Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur les Sith ?

-Le fait que tant de gens biens aient rejoint le côté obscur, répondit calmement Ben. Tant de Jedi, d'hommes qui ont une vraie valeur morale ont plongés dans les ténèbres. Cela ne pouvait signifier vraiment que vous ayez rejoint les rangs du mal. D'autant que parmi ces Jedi, il y avait des amis en qui j'avais toute confiance. Et tu en fais partie.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. La colère passagère de Bastila semblait s'être dissipée mais elle semblait toujours perplexe. Ben avait le sentiment qu'elle ne le comprenait pas.

-Ne te méprends pas sur mes motivations, Bastila. Je veux vous aider, simplement.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

-Nous aider ? dit t-elle avec un ton méprisant. Qui te dis que nous avons besoin d'aide ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était les Jedi qui avaient fait le mauvais choix et qui auraient besoin d'aide ?

-Je me suis effectivement plusieurs fois poser la question, admit Ben. Mais je suis toujours arrivé à la même conclusion, et tout ce que j'ai vu sur cette planète n'a fait que me confirmer dans mon idée.

Ben regarda Bastila et son regard de glace, son attitude si froide. C'était comme si la Bastila qu'il avait connu avait disparue, emportée par les ténèbres. Et il ajouta :

-Et y compris en ce moment même.

Bastila sembla avoir compris le sens caché de sa dernière phrase. Ses traits se durcirent et elle lança sèchement :

-En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à réaliser une illusion. Tu perds ton temps ici et si tu veux un conseil _d'ami _: Va t'en immédiatement. Pars avant que tu comprennes par toi même que tout ce que tu as fait était vain, mais là il sera trop tard…

Elle le regarda encore un moment, puis elle dit froidement :

-Heureuse de t'avoir revu, Ben.

Et elle tourna les talons, et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Ben resta là, totalement médusé. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'il pouvait peut être la rattraper. Il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé et était trop surpris par l'attitude de Bastila pour agir normalement.

_Ainsi, c'est comme cela qu'elle m'accueille, _pensa Ben. _Après tout ce temps , tout ce que nous avons vécu. Que lui est t-il arrivé ? Ou bien…ou bien elle n'éprouve tout bonnement rien pour moi au bout du compte. Je me suis peut être inventé des choses. Mais, bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle parlerait un jour comme cela avec moi._

Il serra les poings et regarda par terre.

Skywalker sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et redressa la tête pour découvrir le visage bienveillant d'Ulik. L'ancien Jedi regarda Eran Karden et lui dit doucement :

-Laisse nous maintenant mon garçon.

Eran ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, et détala, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin filer.

Ulik regarda Ben, jeta un coup d'œil vers Bastila qui s'en allait, et soupira.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir, jeune maître. Le Sith qui a failli mettre un terme à votre vie n'est pas le seul à avoir plongé profondément dans les ténèbres. Et avoir perdu l'espoir. J'ai essayé d'aider également cette jeune fille mais… je n'ai aucun lien avec elle et je ne peux donc pas l'atteindre. Votre ami Kraten Orphus a également essayé de l'aider, mais sans plus de résultat d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_Kraten, oui lui aussi il est dans ce temple._

Ben l'avait presque oublié.

-J'espérais que en tant que son ami, vous auriez pu faire quelque chose, poursuivit Ulik. Mais il semble qu'il soit impossible de lire les émotions de cette jeune fille. Elle se cache derrière une armure de pierre pour ne pas révéler ces sentiments et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un parviendra à trouver une faille dans cette protection un jour. Même vous, Ben. Alors que pourtant…

Ulik regarda dans les yeux Skywalker.

-Pourtant vous êtes plus qu'un ami n'est ce pas ? Du moins, vous, vous la considérez plus qu'une amie.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le vieil homme demanda :

-Mais qu'en est t-il de son côté ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Ben sans la moindre hésitation ( il était peut être imprudent de faire confiance à ce Sith mais il semblait honnête et le Jedi avait absolument besoin de parler à un homme de confiance, quel qu'il soit) . Elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle ressentait, bien que moi j'ai fini par lui dire. Mais maintenant, je crois que la réponse est claire…

L'amertume dans le voix de Ben fit pousser un nouveau soupir à Ulik. Mais lorsqu'il regarda le Jedi, il y avait beaucoup de gravité dans son regard.

-Laissez moi vous donner un conseil, jeune maître.

Le ton grave de sa voix surprit Ben qui l'écouta avec attention.

-Tachez à l'avenir de mieux dissimuler vos émotions vis à vis de cette jeune fille. Même ce jeune Eran a compris vos sentiments tout à l'heure. Que la jeune Bastila vous porte en affection ou non, il n'est ni dans son intérêt ni dans le vôtre que ce temple sache que vous attachez tellement d'importance à sa personne. Vous n'avez pas que des amis ici, jeune Ben. Et votre démonstration de pouvoir ne va les retarder qu'un moment. Vous devez agir vite et avec intelligence avant qu'ils aient décidé quoique ce soit contre vous. Et en aucun cas, vous ne devez leur laisser une pareille cible pour vous atteindre. Je ne sais si ils se seraient prêt à faire du mal à l'un des leurs pour parvenir à leurs fins, en particulier un élément si puissant que la jeune Bastila mais il faut s'attendre à tout. D'autant que si cette jeune fille veut véritablement vous voir partir de ce temple, il n'est pas à exclure que malheureusement elle puisse se joindre à ces Sith pour vous faire quitter ce temple, de gré ou de force.

Ben hocha gravement la tête. Cela, il en avait conscience, depuis des mois, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait.

Ulik Ronden posa une nouvelle fois sa main âgée sur l'épaule de Ben, et un sourire réconfortant illumina son visage.

-Je tiendrais ma langue, dit le vieil homme. Et je vieillerais à ce que ce jeune Eran en fasse autant. Mais par la force, à l'avenir prenez garde.

-Je vous remercie, maître Ronden. Pardonnez moi de m'être tant révélé, je…

-Inutile de vous excuser mon garçon, vous n'avez pas un rôle facile dans cette histoire. Mais je sais que vous avez la force assez grande pour réussir votre quête. Quoi qu'il arrive, gardez toujours votre volonté de fer, c'est vital !

Ulik s'éloigna mais Ben l'interpella :

-Maître Ronden, pourquoi me donnez vous ces conseils ?

-Et bien, parce que je vous trouve fort sympathique tout simplement, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire en se retournant. Vous êtes un vrai Skywalker.

-Dois je comprendre que je peux vous considérer comme un allié ?

-Plus ou moins, Ben. Sachez quand même que je ne crois pas que votre quête puisse se réaliser.

-Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi… ?

-Parce que je ne demande qu'à croire Ben, je ne demande que ça. Prouvez moi que j'ai tort, moi et tous les Sith présents ici. Vous en êtes capable, je le sais.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau puis son regard rencontra quelque chose, et son sourire s'élargit. Il se retourna vers Ben et ajouta :

-A propos des sentiments de votre amie, jeune maître. Je n'ai que peu de connaissance en le matière, mais je sais une chose sur l'être humain : ne pensez jamais quelque chose sur une personne sans qu'elle vous l'ait confirmée.

Il partit enfin, sans doute pour aller voir ce jeune Eran Karden et lui demander de se taire. Ben se doutait qu'il y arriverait sans problème mais ce qui le préoccupait c'était ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Ulik. Il regarda dans la direction vers laquelle s'était tourné le vieil homme. Il eut le temps de voir une forme dans une tenue noire des Sith avant qu'elle quitte la salle. Une forme aux cheveux blonds.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle elle était partie, soit elle avait ralentie son rythme de marche…ou bien elle s'était retournée.

Ben regarda un long moment la sortie de la salle et pensa :

_Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Qu'importe si elle ne ressent rien du tout, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Elle et tous ces Sith qui sont ici, je dois les sauver des ténèbres. Avant la cause des Jedi, la survie de la galaxie, c'est pour les sauver que je vais combattre leur côté obscur. Pour eux… et pour elle._

Et alors l'image de cheveux blonds illuminés par la lueur rouge sang d'un sabre laser traversa l'esprit de Ben Skywalker.

_Il fait nuit noire. Il n'y rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Une obscurité aussi forte que le côté obscur de Sekura. C'est à ce moment que Ben comprend que l'obscurité qui l'entoure est le mal que les Jedi sont destinés à combattre : le côté obscur de la force. Mais alors Ben s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a pas vraiment une totale obscurité. Une source de lumière provient de quelque part. De la lumière. De la lumière de couleur rouge sang. Un sabre laser de Sith rayonne dans la noirceur. Ben réalise alors que cette lumière ne repousse pas l'obscurité mais qu'elle est le centre de la noirceur qui l'entoure. Alors il agit, presque instinctivement, en tant que Jedi il doit repousser cette obscurité. Ses propres sabres lasers jaillissent subitement dans ses mains, sans même qu'il les ait appelés et autour de lui l'obscurité s'amoindrit. Ben s'avance alors vers la forme au centre de la noirceur qui tient toujours son sabre laser à lame rouge sang. _

_Sans savoir pourquoi, le Jedi a soudainement peur, il a envie de fuir, fuir très loin de cette obscurité, mais il ne le doit pas, car il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire revenir la lumière, sans savoir pourquoi, il le sait. Il s'avance encore d'un pas vers la forme éclairée par la lueur de son arme Sith. Il ne peut pas voir son visage, mais il peut voir ses yeux. Des yeux d'un vert étincelant. Et alors il comprend qui est cette personne en face de lui, cette personne qui répand l'obscurité à travers l'univers. Un mal qu'il est censé devoir combattre, mais cette personne jamais il n'aurait dû devoir la tuer. Pourquoi doit t-il faire cela ?_

_Et avant que ses pensées ne l'envahissent davantage, la forme dans l'ombre attaque. Réagissant par instinct, Ben repousse l'assaut de son adversaire, et tandis que la lame verte de son sabre laser croise la lame rouge sang de l'arme Sith, il peut voir le visage du mal. Un visage qu'il a souvent rêvé d'embrasser et qui à présent le fixe avec toute la froideur de l'univers. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, pour la première fois de sa vie il ne peut plus oublier ce qui l'entoure, il ne peut plus laisser la force l'envelopper et guider ses actes. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour être aussi tourmenté, aussi déchiré entre les différentes parties de son âme._

_Mais à nouveau, la forme attaque et le Jedi s'aperçoit alors qu'elle manie un double sabre laser Sith. Mais Ben pare de nouveau l'attaque grâce à son second sabre laser à lame bleue et alors la forme se jette sur lui et lui aussi se jette dans la bataille en hurlant de désespoir car il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, il en oublie presque pourquoi il est ici. Le reste se perd dans des formes brumeuses où il ne perçoit plus que des cris à peine identifiables et des impacts de sabre laser. Ce rêve, Ben Skywalker le fait toutes les nuits, sans relâche, depuis Tatooine. Depuis que des centaines de Jedi ont quitter leur ordre pour rejoindre le côté obscur. Depuis que Kraten Orphus et Bastila Seyena, deux de ses plus proches amis, qui ont parcouru l'univers avec lui lors du temps de la communauté des padawans, sont partis dans les ténèbres. Depuis que Bastila est partie…_

_Et chaque fois qu'il fait ce rêve, Ben Skywalker se réveille au bout milieu de la nuit, ruisselant de sueur, et son cœur bat si vite qu'il craint qu'il explose. Car Ben Skywalker est terrorisé, il sait que ce qu'il a vu peut très bien arriver, que le cauchemar peut devenir réalité. Ben Skywalker sait que ce qu'il a vu va arriver…à moins qu'il n'agisse pour empêcher cela. Et depuis qu'il fait ce rêve, Ben Skywalker a terriblement mal, d'autant qu'il est le seul Jedi à faire ce rêve. Et lorsqu'il se réveille en sueur, il comprend plus que jamais à quel point Dabora doit souffrir. Et ce rêve ne s'arrête jamais, il ne s'arrêtera jamais à moins qu'il essaye de le stopper. Et même alors qu'il est au cœur des ténèbres, sur Sekura la planète des Sith, et qu'il vient de revoir la personne qui hante ses nuits, Ben Skywalker continue à faire ce rêve…_

Ben se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps étaient mouillés de sueur. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'étouffement tant son rythme cardiaque était fort. Encore, encore et encore ce rêve, cette vision… N'avait t-elle donc jamais s'achever ? Mais pour une fois, la soirée de Ben fut différente. Il ne passa pas la nuit à méditer sur ce qu'il venait de vivre, incapable de retrouver le sommeil par peur que ces images reviennent dans sa tête. Non, il n'allait pas se tourmenter sur toutes les hypothèses envisageables que ces rêves impliquaient. Non, parce que ce soir là, il n'était pas seul. Dans la minuscule chambre que lui avaient donner les Sith pour se loger, il y avait une présence dans le noir. Immédiatement, les vapeurs du rêve de Ben disparurent et le Jedi se souvint précisément où il se trouvait et quel danger permanent il courrait. Peut être au bout du compte, sa démonstration de force n'avait servi à rien ?

Il dégagea vivement sa couverture et attira à lui à l'aide de la force son sabre laser vert. Dés que la lame fut activée, Ben la pointa en direction de l'intrus qui riposta avec son sabre laser rouge sang. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux lames se croisèrent que Ben reconnut le porteur de l'arme Sith. Ce visage de couleur noire de peau, entièrement rasé, c'était Kraten Orphus.

C'était impossible…Les Sith avaient t-ils déjà décidé d'envoyer un assassin régler son compte à ce Jedi gênant qu'était Ben Skywalker ? Oui, le choix de Kraten pour cela était judicieux, compte tenu de son ancienne amitié avec Ben, mais comment Kraten avait t-il pu accepter de tuer son ancien ami ? Avait t-il donc autant changer que Bastila ? Pourtant, à la différence de tous les Sith qu'il avait pu croiser jusqu'ici, le visage de Kraten était exactement semblable à celui que Ben avait toujours connu, à l'exception de cette soudaine inquiétude qu'il lisait dans son regard.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles pendant ce qui leur sembla durer un long moment, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant que faire, puis Kraten prit lentement la parole.

-Ben…c'est moi, Kraten. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je…j'ai voulu voir comment tu allais et…Tu t'es réveillé d'un coup…

Lentement, la nature de la situation commença à prendre forme dans l'esprit de Ben. Oui, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, et complètement paniqué, à cause de son rêve. Dés qu'il avait senti une présence étrangère, il avait penser à une attaque, et sous le coup de l'émotion, avait réagi d'instinct. Ou alors…ce n'était qu'une ruse de Kraten.

Celui ci sembla deviner le cours des pensées de Ben, car il lança durement :

-Ben, je ne viens pas en ennemi. Frappe moi si tu penses vraiment le contraire.

Et sur ces mots, il éteignit son sabre laser et jeta le manche à terre.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Ben se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa réaction. Comment avait t-il pu croire que Kraten allait l'attaquer ? Même si il avait voulu le tuer, Kraten avait toujours été droit et l'aurait provoquer en duel, ce dont de toute façon il n'avait aucune intention de faire. Le rêve l'avait tellement secoué, même alors qu'il l'avait déjà vu de trop nombreuses fois. Mais il était impossible qu'il s'habitue à ce rêve et il avait, au fond, garder l'espoir que ce rêve serait enfin parti maintenant qu'il était sur Sekura. Mais non, il était toujours là, plus réel que jamais. Et puis, il y avait tellement de noirceur autour de lui…il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, à qui faire confiance, il lui semblait que toute la situation allait le rendre fou.

Kraten demanda doucement :

-Ben … ?

-Excuse…excuse moi, dit Ben en éteignant son sabre laser à son tour. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je ferais peut être mieux de repasser, dit Kraten prudemment en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non, reste ici…s'il te plaît, dit Ben d'une voix presque suppliante.

Il ressentit soudain un violent mal de tête et se prit vigoureusement les cheveux.

Kraten posa une voix sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Ben, est ce que ça va ? demanda t-il, visiblement très inquiet.

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout, répondit Ben d'un ton plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu. J'ai fait…un très mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar…

-C'était vraiment un rêve ?

Ben regarda Kraten dans les yeux et vit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, comme autrefois.

-Non, ce n'en était pas un.

Ben soupira.

-Est ce qu'on pourrait sortir ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, et cette chambre est si petite qu'elle me rendrait claustrophobe.

Kraten eut un léger sourire.

-Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

Ben enfila rapidement sa tenue de Jedi, prit sa cape et sortit rejoindre Kraten qui le guida à travers le temple. Après quelques minutes de marche en silence, Ben se dit soudain qu'il avait sans doute tort de faire ainsi confiance à un Sith, de le laisser le guider à travers un temple dont il ne connaissait rien. Et Ben se rendit compte avec effroi, qu'il était sorti sans même prendre ses armes Jedi. Il commettait des erreurs, parfois graves, mais des fautes comme celle ci, il ne se le serait jamais permis en temps normal. C'était bien une preuve de son état d'instabilité.

Mais Ben n'avait aucune raison de se méfier. Personne ne l'attaqua pendant qu'il marchait, d'ailleurs il ne croisa personne, à croire que les Sith ne sortaient jamais la nuit ou bien on l'évitait. Et finalement, Kraten conduisit Ben à une entaille de quelques mètres dans la roche qui laissait filtrer l'air de la planète. Ben s'appuya contre cette fenêtre rocheuse et respira à plein poumons l'air frais de la nuit. Son esprit retrouva vite sa clarté habituelle et il pensa avec un certain amusement en quoi il pouvait bien faire nuit sur Sekura, dans la mesure où ,la lumière étant en permanence repoussée par les nuages noirs de la planète, cela ne changeait strictement rien. Ben contempla en silence la vallée qu'il avait traversé, la veille à peine. Il ne la voyait quasiment pas dans l'obscurité mais devinait sa forme plate. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de la forme de cette vallée, une étendue aussi plate semblait être plus le fruit de la main de l'homme que de la nature. Mais pourquoi aurait t-on travailler cette vallée pour qu'elle devienne plate ?

Ben laissa tomber cette question sans importance et regarda Kraten. A présent qu'il avait vraiment l'esprit clair, il s'apercevait plus que jamais à quel point Kraten était semblable à ces souvenirs. Toujours cette flamme dans ces yeux, cet espoir. Il n'avait jamais vu Kraten triste, son ami gardait toujours un esprit positif, que certains disaient trop naïf mais Ben trouvait que c'était une grande qualité. Même pendant cette guerre, Kraten était beaucoup plus serein que la grande majorité des Jedi et ce, bien qu'il ait eu maintes fois à combattre les impériaux. Et même alors qu'il avait vécu Tatooine et qu'il avait rejoint les Sith, Ben ne voyait aucune tristesse sur le visage de Kraten et le Jedi fut, pour cela, émerveillé par la force d'esprit de son ami. Et sa réaction précédente le rendit d'autant plus honteux.

-Sekura est en train d'agir également sur moi, dit Ben avec un sourire en regardant Kraten. Je ne sais même plus qui sont mes alliés et qui sont mes ennemis, je n'ai jamais eu autant le sentiment d'être seul, je ne sais rien à propos de tout le monde. Comment pourrais je arriver à convaincre un aussi grand nombre de personnes ? Beaucoup ont raison lorsqu'ils disent que c'est une tâche impossible mais cela ne me décourage pas pour autant. C'est juste triste de voir les effets qu'a pu avoir cet univers sur mes semblables. Et il est en train d'agir sur moi aussi, je le sens, mais je ne peux rien pour empêcher cela. Je m'y étais préparé mais cela n'en reste pas moins difficile.

Son sourire s'élargit et il fixa Kraten dans les yeux :

-Excuse moi à nouveau pour tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon meilleur jour et…

-C'est moi qui doit m'excuser, Ben, coupa Kraten. Je n'aurais pas dû te rendre visite comme cela en pleine nuit. Je viens tout juste de rentrer d'une mission et on m'a appris ta présence ici aussi j'ai voulu prendre rapidement de tes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'aurais dû me douter à quel point la situation pouvait être difficilement supportable pour toi. Je n'avais pas pris la peine d'imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu te trouves.

-Au moins maintenant, tu en as une petite idée, remarqua Ben avec une grimace.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Et ce simple fait de rire eut un effet miraculeux sur Ben, cela lui semblait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de rire à nouveau. Le son de ce rire fut répercuté en écho dans une grande partie du temple, un son bien étrange dans le domaine du côté obscur et plusieurs Sith furent réveillés par ce son, croyant être soudain plongés dans un rêve bien différent de leur triste réalité.

Après un moment, Ben parvint à dire :

-Je suis heureux de te revoir enfin, cela me fait grandement plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui a vraiment garder une joie de vivre. Cela devient rare par les temps qui courent mais au moins, toi tu n'as pas changé.

-Et toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé, répliqua Kraten en riant. Il faut vraiment s'appeler Ben Skywalker junior pour avoir l'idée d'aller rendre une visite au côté obscur. Je te reconnais bien là, des trucs aussi incensés c'est signé Skywalker à tous les coups.

-Effectivement, on m'a pas mal de fois rappeler à quel point ce que je faisais relevait de l'insouciance quand ce n'était pas de la folie. Mais…

La voix de Ben devint soudain sérieuse.

-Toi, qu'en penses tu ?

Kraten cessa de sourire et répondit après une légère hésitation :

-Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question tu sais ? Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que la situation ne doit pas être agréable pour toi non plus.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais l'avenir n'est pas forcément aussi sombre que certains le perçoivent. Tout comme la situation présente.

-Vraiment ? dit Ben perplexe. Alors dis moi, dans ce cas, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas vu dés mon arrivée ici ? Tu m'as dit être parti en mission, c'est cela ?

Kraten garda son sourire.

-Tu sais bien que dans ton intérêt comme dans le mien, il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches rien.

-Alors, dis moi au moins comment tu vas.

-Je ne regrette pas mon choix d'avoir rejoint les Sith. J'ai parfaitement conscience des conséquences que cela pourrait impliquer mais jusqu'au bout par loyauté envers l'ordre je suis resté un Jedi. Et quand je n'en pouvais plus, je suis tout de même resté par loyauté envers toi et Selen. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai voulu rester un Jedi, mais la réalité a un goût amer. Et voici la réalité Ben : les Jedi ne sont plus rien. Ils continuent juste à servir aveuglement leur cause jusqu'au moment où ils périront tous parce qu'ils n'auront pas accepter de changer, parce qu'ils n'auront pas accepter qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien face à l'empire.

-Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question, mais tant pis, je suis surtout étonné que tu ait si vite baissé les bras.

Kraten perdit son sourire.

-Qui dit que j'ai baissé les bras ? protesta t-il vigoureusement. Malgré tout le respect que je te dois, c'est bien une marque de Jedi de ne pas ainsi accepter la défaite.

-Si tu parles de l'espoir, alors oui c'est une marque des Jedi.

-Non, ce n'est que de l'orgueil. Les Jedi ont toujours été supérieurs aux humains grâce aux dons qu'ils ont reçu de la force. Mais maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus admettre que des humains puissent les vaincre, qu'ils puissent être tenus en échec par des êtres aux capacités si inférieures. D'ailleurs, de tout temps , les Jedi n'ont pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient vulnérables. Ils ont toujours tellement été englobés dans leur univers auquel nul humain ne pouvait accéder, qu'ils ont oubliés à quel point ils étaient proches des humains.

-Peut être as tu raison, dit Ben Skywalker. Mais puis je te rappeler que tu parles alors que tu portes le titre de Sith, les Sith qui eux ont toujours assumer leur supériorité face aux autres et en ont profiter pour régner sur cette galaxie, alors que les Jedi se sont toujours portés au secours de ces êtres qu'ils considèrent comme soi disant inférieurs.

-Et tu penses que nous voulons régner à notre tour sur l'univers ? demanda Kraten avec un faux sourire.

-Non, tu sais très bien que je pense beaucoup plus loin que ça. Je voudrais juste te mettre en évidence les dangers que tu coures en voulant maîtriser le côté obscur. Vous dîtes le faire pour protéger la galaxie, mais qui pourra la protéger de vous si les choses tournent mal ? Tu dis bien saisir les conséquences que pourraient impliquer tes actes, mais je pense que tu ne réalises pas du tout à quel point la situation pourrait se révéler difficile. Si tes frères Sith décident de profiter de leur pouvoir pour dominer des planètes, pourra tu leur en empêcher ? Car tous les Sith présents ici ne sont pas sains d'esprit, tu n'as pu que le remarquer. Et si tu es amené à combattre tes anciens frères Jedi, seras tu vraiment capable de porter l'attaque le premier ?

-Parce que tu crois peut être que _toi _tu es mieux placé que moi pour juger la situation ?

Une vision de cheveux blonds illuminés par la lueur d'un sabre laser rouge sang traversa l'esprit de Ben qui répondit sans hésiter :

-Je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

Kraten fronça les sourcils.

-Cela a un rapport avec ton rêve ?

Ben n'était pas vraiment étonné que Kraten ait deviné la nature de son cauchemar, mais soudainement il fut pris au dépourvu. Une partie de lui avait envie de tout raconter à son vieil ami Kraten afin d'alléger quelque peu le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais une autre partie de son être, née de sa formation de Jedi, des conseils qu'on lui avait prodigués contre le côté obscur, des conseils dont l'importance s'était grandement accru depuis son arrivée sur Sekura, le poussait à ne pas faire confiance à un Sith, quel qu'il puisse être. Si Zender avait vu ainsi Ben hésiter, plus que jamais il aurait été confirmé dans sa thèse que les liens entre ses anciens amis diminuaient sans cesse. Peut être que ces liens disparaîtraient véritablement un jour, mais pour l'heure Skywalker voulut être débarrassé de tout soupçon.

-Dis moi, demanda Ben d'un ton méfiant. Si je te parle un peu de moi, pas seulement de ce rêve, mais de la situation au temple Jedi, de Selen, de Tendor, de tout le monde… peux tu me donner l'assurance que rien de ce que je dirais n'arrivera aux oreilles de tes supérieurs ?

L'impact de ces paroles sur Kraten ne se fit pas attendre. Il sembla perdre définitivement toute envie de sourire, ses poings se crispèrent, ses yeux débordèrent de fureur et ces dents étaient si serrées que Ben pensait qu'elles allaient finir par se briser. Skywalker aurait pu le frapper, l'impact n'aurait pas été aussi fort. Jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses nerfs, aussi ne fut t-il pas étonné de la colère qu'il perçut dans sa voix :

-Comment… ? Comment peux tu dire une telle chose ? Tu t'imagines peut être que je ne suis qu'un espion des Sith, c'est ça ? Que je viens te voir pour aller raconter à Venkar et aux autres tout ce que j'aurais appris ? Tu crois que je leur parlerais de Selen ? De Dabora ? De Zender ? Et bien si c'est ce que tu penses, détrompes toi ! Je suis venu ce soir uniquement pour savoir comment tu allais, parce que je me fais du soucis pour toi, pour toi et pour tous nos amis de l'ordre Jedi !

-Vraiment ? répondit Ben sans perdre son sang froid. Alors, tu es bien le seul jusqu'à présent. Pour le moment, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne suis ici pour rien, et qu'aucun Sith n'aurait des remords à combattre un chevalier Jedi.

Pendant un moment, Kraten resta là, la bouche ouverte mais sans rien dire, comme si il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait. Puis, il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit ce fut pour poser sur Ben un regard extrêmement dur mais sa colère semblait être retombée :

-Le célèbre Ben Skywalker et son calme olympien. Tu arrives toujours à garder un tel contrôle en toute circonstance mais tu arrives aussi souvent à masquer tes sentiments et en cela, je te plains et je t'envie à la fois.

_Tu n'aurais pas dit la même chose, si tu m'avais vu avec Bastila tout à l'heure, _pensa Ben.

- Mais dis moi, continua Kraten. Si tu penses qu'un si grand gouffre nous sépare tous les deux, après tout ce qu'on a pu vivre auparavant, pourquoi donc essayes tu de rétablir la paix entre les Sith et les Jedi ?

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit à Bastila que ce qui séparait le plus les Sith et les Jedi, c'était beaucoup trop de préjugés, le fruit de l'histoire, j'imagine. Elle l'a pris pour elle, mais cela s'adressait autant aux Sith qu'aux Jedi… ou qu'à moi. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur cette planète, on m'a fait passer un test comme si j'étais une simple bête de foire. Un test où j'aurais pu laisser la vie mais qui était, paraît t-il, nécessaire pour ma survie sur cette planète. Aujourd'hui, j'ai du à nouveau me battre pour éliminer toute tentative de menace contre moi et là aussi, je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de perdre la vie, car mes adversaires ne faisaient preuve d'aucune pitié. Et même maintenant, je dois m'insérer au sein d'une communauté dont bon nombre de membres dormiraient sans doute mieux si je venais à mourir. Et Bastila !

Ben eut un rire sans joie.

-Je ne sais même pas si elle bougerait le petit doigt si on venait à m'attaquer. Je réalise maintenant que je ne l'ai peut être jamais vraiment connue mais, de là à la découvrir comme cela…

Il y eut un moment de silence, Kraten se contentait d'observer Ben sans rien dire. Skywalker reprit la parole :

-Alors, tu comprendras Kraten, que même si je suis ici pour réunir les Jedi et les Sith, j'ai quand même beaucoup de difficultés à me débarrasser des mes préjugés vis à vis du côté obscur.

Kraten hocha lentement la tête et se tourna pour regarder les nuages noirs de Sekura. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Kraten sembla longuement réfléchir. Le silence commença à peser sur Ben qui eut soudain peur de perdre ce qui pourrait être un de ces seuls confidents sur cette planète. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de faire trop confiance à qui que ce soit. Lorsque le silence devint trop lourd, Ben lança sans avoir conscience qu'il était en train de se répéter :

-Sekura est en train d'agir sur moi. On m'avait prévenu, je m'y attendais, je me suis lancé dans cette quête mais comment vais je pouvoir continuer à supporter tout cela ? C'est déjà un miracle que je sois vivant peu de temps après mon arrivée, et il reste encore tout à faire…Tout.

Kraten hocha à nouveau la tête sans rien dire. Au moment où Ben commençait à imaginer les pires théories vis à vis de ce qu'allait dire son ami, Kraten parla. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans sa voix, juste un profond chagrin..

-Pour Bastila…Tu n'es pas le seul à regretter son état. J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de l'aider. Du mieux que j'ai pu. Je suis sans doute celui qui la connaît le mieux dans ce temple. Mais depuis Tatooine, elle est devenue si solitaire…

-Si froide, lança Ben d'un ton égaré comme si il était soudain ailleurs.

-Oui, si froide, confirma Kraten. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire, ou encore toi. Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais, quand tu me parlais d'elle et ce que tu sembles toujours ressentir à son égard, mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peut vraiment l'aider. Elle est comme trop de monde ici, si écoeurée de cette guerre, de toutes ses souffrances qu'elle n'en arrive plus vraiment à apprécier ce pourquoi elle se battait à la base. Le bonheur, la liberté…la vie. Et moi aussi, j'ai souvent du mal tu sais…

Il y avait tellement d'amertume dans cette dernière phrase, que Ben se fit un devoir de réagir :

-Je m'en doute, mais toi tu n'as pas changé Kraten. Tu es bien le seul ici qui me donne un tant soit peu d'espoir. Pardonne moi d'avoir douter, mais tu dois comprendre que je suis perdu.

-C'est une situation que je peux comprendre, dit Kraten avec un sourire triste. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous deux nous sommes dans une phase difficile mais d'un autre côté si nous nous entraidons comme autrefois, nous finirons peut être par représenter les rapports entre les Sith et les Jedi tels qu'ils devraient être. Car, vois-tu Ben, qu'importe ce que peuvent penser les Sith, _je _suis très heureux que tu tentes la paix là où les autres décident par facilité de choisir la guerre. Et sache que moi, jamais je ne t'attaquerais. Et tu as mon soutien entier.

En disant cela, Kraten avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Ben. Celui ci posa à son tour sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et répondit à son sourire en disant :

-Merci Kraten. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ces paroles me réconfortent. Je dois me ressaisir, tout cela est peut être dur mais je dois continuer, continuer jusqu'au bout quelque soit les difficultés.

-Sois prudent quand même, dit Kraten en retirant sa main de l'épaule de Ben. Tu es humain et non divin.

-Etre en mesure d'accomplir des choses que seul un Dieu pouvait faire pour les autres, voilà à mon sens ce qui résume les Jedi, dit Ben. Quitter son état d'être humain, faire abstraction de ces sentiments pour agir au nom du bien commun, voilà la véritable force d'un Jedi et ce peut être en quoi j'ai le plus de difficultés.

Sur ces mots, Ben contempla songeusement les ténèbres de Sekura.

_Renoncer à ces sentiments pour le bien commun…_Sa vision lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit. _Rejeter l'amour au nom de la paix. En serait je vraiment capable ? _

Et comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Kraten dit d'une voix apaisante :

-Ben, si tu n'avais pas écouté tes sentiments, tu ne serais pas ici non ?

Ben regarda avec surprise Kraten, puis au bout d'un moment avoua :

-Oui…C'est à cause d'elle, j'imagine. Seulement il a fallu que je la revois pour le comprendre. Quel idiot, je fais !

-Non, certainement pas un idiot, dit Kraten d'un ton catégorique. Ben Skywalker, tu ne seras peut être pas le meilleur des Jedi, mais pour moi, en l'état actuel des choses, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que tous les Jedi ou Sith présents dans cet univers.

Ben eut le premier vrai sourire qu'il eut sur cette planète. Il regarda Kraten, voulut le remercier pour tout ce qu'il était, mais une chose le frappa inlassablement. Pourquoi était t-il dans une tenue de Sith ? C'était décidément incompréhensible, Ben n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire. Mais Kraten avait connu Tatooine. _Tatooine…_Trop de mystères entouraient ce lieu, Ben avait besoin d'informations et à côté de lui, se trouvait une personne qui pourrait lui en donner.

-Kraten, dit doucement Ben. Que s'est t-il passé sur Tatooine?

Pendant un bref instant, le visage de Kraten fut marquée par une légère surprise. Puis les ténèbres de Sekura semblèrent s'épaissir et pendant un moment, Ben fut incapable de voir le visage de Kraten alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Puis l'ombre s'amoindrit et lorsqu'il revit le visage de Kraten, celui ci était marqué par une extrême dureté. En cet instant, aussi invraisemblable que cela ait pu paraître aux yeux de Ben, Kraten Orphus, l'ami resplendissant de joie de vivre, était à son tour aussi dur que les statues qu'il avait vu devant le temple.

-Je savais que tu en viendrais à ce sujet, Ben, dit Kraten d'une voix morte. Tu es arrivé assez brusquement au sujet, mais je savais que tu viendrais à en parler. Pour beaucoup, Tatooine est la clé de tout, et c'est également mon cas. J'imagine dans quel désarroi ont pu se trouver les Jedi, lorsqu'ils ont appris que tous les survivants de cette bataille avaient rejoint le côté obscur. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'en apprendre davantage sur ce jour maudit que tu ne saurais déjà. Ce fut une défaite terrible, tu l'as deviné, en y repensant, à chaque fois je me demande quelle folie nous a poussés à combattre pareil ennemi sur une terre aussi hostile. C'est là que l'on voit à quel point l'ordre Jedi n'avait pas le sens des réalités à l'époque, si tenté qu'il l'ait acquis aujourd'hui. Je ne peux décrire avec des mots l'horreur de cette bataille. Nous qui sommes Jedi ressentons plus vivement que n'importe qui les souffrances crées par la guerre, mais là c'était à en devenir fou. Le sable… et le sang, tellement réunis qu'on aurait pu dire qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Et surtout, surtout cette apocalypse qui ne veut jamais finir. Des cris de tout côté, des hurlements qui résonnent dans la tête lorsque chaque Jedi trouvait la mort, et les lasers, les lasers tirés à l'infini, sans relâche pendant des heures et des heures, et le bourdonnement des sabres lasers qui ne finit jamais. Jusqu'au moment…où enfin, après des jours de combat, on sent une diminution des cris, le feu ennemi est toujours aussi nourri mais le bourdonnement environnant des armes Jedi est moins fort, les cris, qu'ils résonnent à l'intérieur de la force même ou aux oreilles, sont moins nombreux. Et alors, on lève la tête, on regarde autour de soi. Et on s'aperçoit que si les cris ont diminués, c'est parce qu'il n'y a plus que quelques dizaines de Jedi sur les immenses étendues de sable. Et les milliers d'autres reposent à nos pieds, entrelacés avec les centaines de milliers d'impériaux morts ce jour là. Et devant au loin, qui se rapprochent de plus en plus, viennent les autres impériaux, une marée qui avance sans fin, qui ne rétrécit jamais et qui enjambe les innombrables corps de leurs compagnons.

Kraten cessa de parler. Ben avait fermer les yeux et au fil du récit de son compagnon, essayait de s'imaginer la souffrance qui transperçait les paroles de Kraten. Mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, jamais il n'aurait vécu. Il avait pourtant maintes fois combattu, mais plus que jamais il comprit à quel point un gouffre le séparait des Sith, mais il avait déjà réfléchi sur les malheurs qu'avaient pu vivre les Jedi sur Tatooine, il y avait même longtemps réfléchi et il lui avait toujours sembler qu'un élément capital était hors de sa portée. Et même maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, aussi laissa t-il Kraten continuer, sans l'interrompre afin que son ami puisse librement poursuivre son récit qui semblait être déjà assez difficile à raconter pour que Ben ne l'interrompe pas avec les dizaines de questions qu'il brûlait d'envie de poser.

-A ce moment là, continua Kraten avec plus de force dans la voix. J'ai vraiment perdu espoir. J'ai senti que beaucoup étaient morts dans la force, dont Gurdar et je savais que mon tour viendrait bientôt. Alors, j'ai fait comme beaucoup d'autres, j'ai éteint mon sabre laser, me suis mis à genoux et attendu la mort. Et ce jour là, c'est Bastila qui m'a sauvé. Jamais je n'avais eu autant conscience de sa puissance avant ce jour. Malgré l'enfer qui nous entourait, elle continuait à se battre et à tenter de fuir, et c'est elle qui m'a entraînée hors de cette planète désertique, m'arrachant aux griffes de la mort. Elle a toujours été capable de subir beaucoup de choses sans broncher…ce qui est peut être une des causes de son état actuel, mais c'est grâce à cela qu'aujourd'hui je peux te parler, grâce à Bastila, ce qui rend d'autant plus frustrant le fait que je n'arrive pas à lui venir en aide…

A ce moment, Kraten cessa de parler et au bout d'un long moment, Ben comprit avec stupeur qu'il avait fini.

-Comment, c'est tout ? demanda Ben avec exaspération. Tout ce que tu as à me dire pour justifier que des centaines de Jedi aient rejoint le côté obscur en un jour ?

-Ben…dit Kraten d'une voix lasse. Que veux tu de plus? Ce jour là, quand nous sommes partis de cette planète, nous savions que nous ne reviendrions jamais vers l'ordre Jedi ; Gurdar était mort, nous nous étions perdus, et même vous, vous n'auriez pas pu nous aider. Nous avons pensé au côté obscur pendant que nous volions dans l'univers sans but, comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais nous avions peur de l'utiliser, et c'est juste _lui _qui nous a donné le courage de maîtriser tous les aspects de la force.

-Encore cet homme sans nom, cet empereur des ténèbres, dit vigoureusement Ben avec une pointe de mépris. Qui est t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien Ben, et je m'en contrefiche. Il a sans doute ces propres raisons pour faire ce qu'il fait, et je comprends bien qu'il ne veuille pas les partager. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est grâce à lui que tous ceux qui sont partis de Tatooine ont pu se regrouper en une force commune. Comprends ceci Ben : sans lui, l'ordre Jedi aurait eu sur les bras des centaines de Jedi devenus fous, disséminés à travers l'univers et qui auraient terni à jamais l'image de la force.

-Ah parce que je devrais peut être m'estimer heureux que les Sith forment à présent une puissance de frappe assez puissante pour vaincre l'ordre Jedi ? demanda ironiquement Ben toujours d'un ton moins contrôlé qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu crois peut être que ces quelques explications vont me satisfaire ? Non, ce que tu dis ne résout rien, je ne peux pas comprendre que toi, tu en sois arrivé là uniquement à cause d'une bataille perdue.

-C'était bien plus qu'une bataille perdue, c'était l'enfer par définition et ma vision des choses a changée depuis ce jour.

Et voyant que Ben s'apprêtait à protester à nouveau, Kraten perdit un peu son calme et lança vivement :

-Cela suffit, Ben. Pourquoi donc es tu si intéressé que cela par Tatooine ?

-Je pourrais être intéressé par Tatooine, parce que c'est à cause de cela que je suis ici !

Le ton emporté de sa voix surprit beaucoup Kraten qui commença à comprendre qu'un élément lui échappait dans tout cela.

-Ben, qu'est ce que… ?

-Tu voulais des nouvelles de tes amis, non ! demanda Ben en élevant encore la voix. Je vais t'en donner. Mais d'abord je vais nous replacer dans le contexte, si tu veux bien. Lorsque vous êtes partis tous les quatre vers Tatooine, toi, Bastila, Sélène et Gurdar, c'était bien la première fois qu'on ne partait pas tous les neuf ensemble. Ce jour là, Zender m'a dit que c'était le début de la fin de notre alliance où nous étions presque invincibles. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il aurait raison à ce point. Nous avons tous sentis Gurdar rejoindre la force, comme nous avons sentis la mort de centaines de Jedi, ce soir là, et la chose que nous attendions, par la suite, avec le plus de peur, était le moment où la force nous dirait que vous veniez également de la rejoindre. Au lieu de cela, rien. Mais ensuite, nous étions incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à votre sujet, nous savions juste que vous étiez vivants. Par la suite, il y a eu cette nouvelle, la création du nouvel ordre Sith. Nous avons vite compris alors ce qui vous était arrivés. Vous aviez rejoint le côté obscur, comme cela, sans rien dire. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, vous partiez à la guerre et au retour vous étiez devenus des Sith. Nous n'arrivions pas à comprendre, mais il y avait une qui comprenait mieux que nous tous, c'était Dabora. A ce propos, je te laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Et vous ne l'avez pas vraiment aidé en choisissant le côté obscur, tu sais ?

-Qu'essaie tu de faire ? dit froidement Kraten. Me donner des remords ?

-Oh, crois moi, si il y en a bien un qui est désolé pour Dabora, c'est bien Zender qui est totalement impuissant pour l'aider. Le seul élément positif de cette guerre est qu'après votre départ de l'ordre Jedi, Zender et moi nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. D'ailleurs, je peux dire qu'il aurait très bien pu m'accompagner sur cette planète, si il n'avait craint, à juste titre, le courroux de l'ordre Jedi.

-Vous vous êtes rapprochés ? demanda Kraten qui commençait à avoir sérieusement peur des révélations de Ben. Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que moi aussi, une personne que j'adore est en train de souffrir sous mes yeux et je suis dans l'incapacité totale de l'aider en quoique que soit. Et ce n'est pas Bastila, dont le sort est bien plus enviable comparer à celui de Selen.

-Comment cela, Selen ? demanda Kraten soudain inquiet.

-Elle est morte, répondit Ben d'un ton sec.

-Mais enfin, c'est impossible, je l'aurais senti ! s'exclama Kraten épouvanté.

-Elle est comme morte ! cria Ben. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de Tatooine, ma sœur est comme dans un coma. Elle vit, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui est revenu vers nous, mais on dirait qu'elle n'entend rien, qu'elle ne voit rien. Elle est complètement coupée du reste de l'univers, et même moi, je ne peux pas l'aider, chaque fois que j'essaye de sonder son esprit, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser comme si j'entrais dans un ouragan. Et elle ne réagit à rien ! Le temple Jedi pourrait être attaqué qu'elle ne bougerait même pas ! Mais elle n'est pas la seule ! On a retrouvé plusieurs Jedi sur d'autres planètes de la galaxie, qui erraient sans but, et qui sont dans un état similaire. Tous les Jedi qui ont survécus à Tatooine et qui n'ont pas rejoint l'ordre Sith sont dans cet état ! Alors, tu vois, tes explications me paraissent un peu moindres pour expliquer que ma sœur qui as toujours été beaucoup plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, ait pu sombrer à ce point dans le chaos et la désolation.

Kraten était abasourdi. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer le sol et lorsqu'il posa le regard sur Ben, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes :

-Ben…je ne savais pas…je savais qu'elle s'en était sortie…qu'elle était vivante… j'ai senti qu'elle avait survécu à Tatooine mais…jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle était dans cet état !

-Et pourtant, elle souffre, ils souffrent tous abominablement. Ca se lit dans l'expression de douleur de leurs visages, dans la souffrance qu'il y a dans leurs yeux…

Kraten ferma les yeux, essuya ses larmes, et frappa soudainement brutalement la fenêtre rocheuse de son poing.

-Comment n'ai je pas pu le sentir ? Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi je ne la trouvais pas parmi l'ordre Sith. A une époque, nous pouvions tous sentir quand un seul d'entre nous avait mal et maintenant je n'ai même pas été capable de percevoir son état !

-Oui, comment avons nous pu en arriver là ? murmura Ben. Comment ?

Kraten se prit vivement son crâne rasé avec ses deux mains. Ben continua, le regardant mais ne regardant nulle part.

-Ca a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, dit Skywalker. A partir de là, je n'ai pas pu rester au temple. Je devais comprendre. Et quand certains se sont mis à dire qu'il vaudrait peut être mieux tuer les survivants de Tatooine plutôt que de les laisser vivre une vie de torture sans qu'on puisse rien faire pour eux, j'ai compris qu'il fallait absolument mettre fin à cette folie par tous les moyens possibles. Même les plus radicaux. Alors les membres du conseil pouvaient bien me dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, un seul regard sur Selen suffisait à me confirmer dans mes idées, et alors ce n'est certainement pas eux qui m'auraient empêché de venir ici.

A ces mots, Ben pensa soudain : _La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ? Non…il y a ce rêve bien sûr. Ca et Selen, c'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour que je vienne ici._

-Rassure moi, dit Kraten en sortant Ben de ses pensées. L'ordre Jedi a abandonné cette stupide idée, j'espère ?

-Je leur ai fait comprendre assez explicitement que si il leur venait l'idée de toucher à un cheveu de ma sœur, ou de n'importe quel survivant de Tatooine, ils risqueraient eux mêmes de rejoindre la force d'une manière brutale.

Kraten eut un léger rire.

-De paroles bien obscures pour un Jedi.

-Pour un Jedi, oui mais peut être pas pour un Skywalker…

-Hum, en tout cas, je comprends mieux la situation maintenant Ben, dit Kraten. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé, et tu sais bien que si je pouvais aider Selen, je le ferais.

-Oui, je sais, dit Ben avec un sourire. Cela me fait penser que Bastila n'est même pas au courant pour Selen, peut être s'en moque t-elle…

-Ben ! dit vivement Kraten. Tu sembles avoir un avis très carré vis à vis de Bastila. Tu as peut être tes raisons, mais elle reste quelque part la Bastila que nous avons connu.

_Dirais tu la même chose si tu vivais mes nuits ? _pensa Ben. _Mais il vaut mieux qu'elle soit toujours la même Bastila. Par la force, faîtes que ce soit le cas._

Ben ne répliqua pas et contempla les ténèbres de Sekura. Toujours ces ténèbres…Ne partiraient t-ils donc jamais ?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me rendormir, dit Ben avec un soupir. La journée de demain risque d'être dure comme toutes les autres à venir mais je peux peut être espérer que le plus dur est passé.

-Oui, dit Kraten d'un ton songeur.

Ben regarda Kraten avec méfiance. Celui ci le remarqua et reprit son sourire habituel.

-Allons viens Ben, je vais te raccompagner. Il n'est pas vraiment conseillé pour toi de te promener sans sabre laser.

-Très bien, dit Ben.

_Que me cache t-il donc ? _pensa Skywalker. _Je sais qu'il y a des choses à propos de Tatooine qu'il ne me dit pas. Et son « oui » songeur…est ce qu'il aurait une idée de ce qui m'attendrait ?_

Tout en ayant ses pensées, le Jedi suivit le Sith vers sa chambre. Arrivé à peine à dix mètres de la fenêtre rocheuse, Kraten se retourna vers Ben pour voir si celui ci le suivait et alors son expression songeuse changea miraculeusement. Ben pu très distinctement le voir à la lumière de…_A la lumière ?_

Ben se retourna pour voir d'où venait la lumière qui éclairait le visage de Kraten et resta bouche bée. La lumière venait du ciel !

Stupéfait, Ben se rapprocha de la fenêtre, suivi par Kraten. Et tous les deux virent que le ciel de Sekura était constellé d'étoiles. Au centre d'une masse lourde de nuages noirs, un fragment entier du ciel, peut être de plusieurs kilomètres, était visible depuis le sol de la planète. Ils virent les étoiles du ciel et même l'une des trois lunes de la planète qui, pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux, apparaissait à la vue des habitants de la planète. Le miracle dura quelques minutes puis les nuages noirs reprirent leur droit et les étoiles et la lune furent à nouveau obstruées par la masse nuageuse de Sekura. Et les ténèbres revinrent sur le monde.

Ben se tourna vers Kraten qui le regardait d'un air émerveillé :

-Cela est t-il déjà arrivé ? Qu'on puisse voir le ciel de cette planète ?

-Ben ! s'exclama Kraten. J'ai consulté l'histoire de cette planète et crois moi, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit la première fois que cela arrive.

Et Ben remarqua alors que Kraten avait sur le visage une expression d'émerveillement qui plus que jamais, faisait voir à Skywalker à quelque point, malgré Tatooine, Kraten n'avait pas changé. Mais l'expression de fascination de Kraten l'amusait un peu.

-A quoi penses tu ? demanda le Jedi.

-Je ne suis pas du genre de ceux qui croient aux manifestations divines, dit Kraten avec toujours son sourire. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis partant pour changer.

Ben sourit alors une fois de plus à son vieil ami, mais tandis qu'ils marchaient vers sa chambre dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue qu'à l'aller, Ben repensa à ses rêves, et il pensa qu'il valait mieux pour lui que les manifestations de la force ne soient pas exactes.

Une autre chose le préoccupa par la suite. Bien qu'il parvint à dormir avec plus de succès que bon nombre de nuits précédentes, un détail frappa Ben à son réveil : Kraten avait affirmer qu'il n'attaquerait jamais Ben, mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il le défendrait si un autre l'attaquait. Et Ben Skywalker doutait que Kraten Orphus ait juste oublier de signaler cela à son ami.


	4. Peur et doutes

**CHAPITRE 4**

**PEUR ET DOUTES**

_Patience… Patience…La plus grande qualité d'un Jedi. Celle qui m'a toujours fait le plus défaut. Ma plus grande faiblesse. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais été aussi faible…_

Telles étaient les pensées de Zender Ferur tandis qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des salles d'entraînement du temple. Le jour s'était à peine levé mais Zender n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Il était donc sorti s'entraîner, pensant pouvoir oublier ses tourments en se laissant emporter par l'ivresse du combat mais cela n'avait pas changer grand chose au bout du compte. La salle était faiblement éclairée, la seule source de lumière disponible étant le plafond ouvert sur le ciel rose de l'aube aux teintes encore plus bleues de la nuit et parsemé de quelques étoiles qui n'avaient pas encore laisser la lumière du jour les voiler.

_Des étoiles…Autant de planètes…Autant de souffrances…_

Zender secoua légèrement la tête et se concentra sur sa cible. Il redressa son sabre laser à lame verte qui dissipa les ténèbres qui l'entouraient pour dévoiler une petite sphère, à peine plus grosse qu'un poing, qui flottait au dessus du sol en tournant autour du Jedi. La sphère comptait de nombreux petits orifices, repartis sur toute sa surface. De chaque orifice pouvait sortir un mince rayon laser donc autant d'orifices, autant de menaces. C'était un exercice courant chez les Jedi qui se perpétuait à travers les générations, car non seulement il développait la concentration et les réflexes, mais il devenait de plus en plus indispensable à l'heure où de plus en plus d'individus dans la galaxie étaient armés d'un pistolet laser. Certains Jedi, nostalgiques des anciens temps de l'ordre, laissaient entendre que désormais les Jedi se limitaient à « un simple renvoi de rayons lasers ».

_Hum…quelle bande d'imbéciles, _pensa Zender. _Face à des impériaux capables d'envoyer des milliers de lasers sur quelques dizaines d'opposants, savoir se protéger contre ces armes est le seul moyen de survie des Jedi. Ces détracteurs ont sans doute quitter l'ordre à l'heure qu'il est. Je me demande ce qu'ils apprennent auprès de l'ordre Sith. Peut être à combattre d'autres manieurs de sabre laser._

A la pensée de Sekura et de tout ce que la planète impliquait, la concentration de Zender faillit. Les détecteurs de la sphère le perçurent car un rayon laser partit brusquement en direction de l'épaule de Zender et toucha sa cible. Le Jedi étouffa un cri de douleur. Il avait programmer la sphère, de façon à ce que ses tirs soient les plus douloureux possibles. La douleur lui permit d'oublier un moment ce qui l'entourait et il se concentra sur la sphère. Ses yeux ne devinrent plus que deux minces fentes lorsque la sphère attaqua à nouveau. Zender bloqua deux tirs avec sa lame. Aussitôt, la sphère augmenta de rapidité, multipliant les attaques, les rotations et les déplacements. Zender bloqua tous les tirs et tenta à trois reprises de renvoyer les lasers vers la sphère. Après vingt attaques, la sphère s'écarta un moment et s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Zender pu alors constater que, s'il n'avait reçu aucune blessure, il n'avait également renvoyer aucun laser vers son assaillant.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, trempés de sueur. Il hésita un moment, leva la tête pour regarder la sphère qui tournait autour de lui, cherchant une nouvelle approche d'attaque, puis Zender désactiva son sabre laser. Aussitôt, la lame verte se rétracta, les ténèbres se firent encore plus présents autour de Zender et la sphère se désactiva automatiquement, comme elle était programmée pour le faire dés que sa cible arrêtait le combat. La petite boule de métal se posa doucement sur le sol, et dans un déclic s'éteignit. Zender se retrouva seul, dans le noir, à méditer funestement.

_Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, _pensa le Jedi. _J'étais capable de détruire dix de ses machines…uniquement en leur renvoyant leurs lasers… Depuis le début de cette guerre, je suis incapable de me concentrer correctement, d'agir en Jedi. Mais je le sens…cet appel au fond de moi…ce désir de pouvoir et de force. Cette sphère ridicule… je pourrais la broyer dans la seconde si je le voulais, à l'aide de mes pouvoirs…ce serait tellement plus facile que d'utiliser ce sabre laser inutile. _

-Voilà bien des pensées qui ne me ressemblent guère, dit Zender à haute voix mais seuls les ténèbres lui répondirent.

Zender soupira. Etait t-il donc stupide de se poser toutes ses questions ? De remettre en cause les choses ? Mais alors pourquoi se sentait t-il tellement perdu ?

_Je le sais pourquoi, oui je le sais…Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je dois faire un choix, un choix que j'aurais du faire depuis bien longtemps. Je suis dans la situation d'un homme qui n'est pas à sa place, et qui, plus important que tout, le sait. Alors, pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en aller de tout cela ?_

Zender serra les poings. Cela aussi, il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il était un lâche, tout simplement. Parce qu'il avait peur des conséquences que pourraient avoir ces décisions. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour prendre une vraie position dans cette guerre, et assumer ces choix. Au lieu de cela, il restait au milieu de ce conflit, déchiré entre ces croyances et ces volontés, c'était pour cela qu'il était faible. Et plus que jamais, Zender Ferur envia la faculté de Ben Skywalker de pouvoir tout oublier, d'écarter toutes les circonstances pour se jeter dans l'ardeur de la bataille. Cela, Zender en était incapable, il n'avait aucun échappatoire pour fuir ses pensées, et toute cette séance d'entraînement n'avait fait que le tourmenter davantage.

_Ben…_pensa Zender. _Il est parti lui aussi…comme Kraten…comme Bastila. Et bientôt, ils partiront peut être tous et je serais le dernier à partir, parce que je n'aurais pas eu la force d'agir avant tout le monde. J'aurais attendu que le mouvement vienne, et à la fin, quand je n'aurais plus de risque à craindre, je suivrais ce mouvement. Comme un minable…_

A cette pensée, une profonde colère s'empara de Zender. Il réactiva brusquement son sabre laser, et la sphère se remit automatiquement en marche. Mais alors qu'elle était à peine à un mètre au dessus du sol, Zender s'élança et dans un cri, trancha la sphère en deux d'un coup de lame. Il resta là un moment, le ciel rose commençant à prendre les couleurs or des soleils de Yavin IV. Il resta là, à regarder les morceaux de métal fondus et de circuits électriques grillés éparpillés sur le sol, son sabre laser à lame verte toujours activé dans sa main. Puis il leva la tête et ce fut pour apercevoir une forme devant lui. Elle était presque invisible dans la faible luminosité mais Zender reconnut tout de suite à travers la force cette personne. C'était Tendor.

Tendor qui avait vu la scène et qui devait avoir une piètre opinion de Zender, mais à ce moment précis, Zender se moquait complètement des pensées du Jedi. Il n'avait jamais autant vu les choses en noir, il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser mais cet excès de colère lui avait fait atrocement bien. En cet instant précis, Zender sentit que si Tendor, le membre du conseil Jedi, le si grand Tendor Linura, prononçait une seule phrase, une seule, qui lui déplairait, Zender était capable d'attaquer Tendor avec son sabre laser. Cela soulagerait sa colère, il serait tellement mieux ensuite…

Et peut être Tendor comprit t-il ce que Zender pensait, car il secoua lentement la tête dans les ténèbres et parla d'une voix neutre :

-Le conseil a prit sa décision. Nous avons réunis tous les Jedi disponibles pour secourir Odysia. Dans une heure, un millier de Jedi partira vers la planète de la vie. Tous les Jedi les plus puissants de l'univers et qui n'avaient pas à leur charge des missions dont ils ne pouvaient se délaisser, viendront combattre l'empire. Quasiment tous les Jedi de ce temple sont concernés et naturellement… toi et moi en faisons parti.

Sur ces mots, Tendor se retourna et sans rien ajouter, sortit d'un pas vif de la salle d'entraînement. Longtemps après qu'il ait disparu dans les ténèbres, Zender regarda dans la direction par laquelle Tendor s'en était allé. Il regarda ensuite son sabre laser toujours activé et soudain, se mit à pleurer. A pleurer pour ce qu'il venait d'avoir eu l'intention de faire, à pleurer pour tout…

Ces larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et allèrent se vaporiser sur la lame verte de son sabre laser. Puis soudain, Zender pensa avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en avait eu depuis trop longtemps : _Cela suffit, je dois me ressaisir. _

-Oui je dois me ressaisir, répéta t-il à haute voix.

Il essuya d'un revers de main brusque ses larmes, regarda son sabre laser et le leva d'une main, bien haut au dessus de sa tête. La lame verte indestructible projeta sa lueur verte qui se mélangea avec les touches or et rose du ciel. Pendant un long moment, Zender resta ainsi, le bras tenant son arme Jedi levé vers le ciel, et il regarda sa lame briller parmi les couleurs or et rose. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se sentit enfin soulagé, car c'est à ce moment qu'il pensa :

_C'est décidé…je quitte l'ordre Jedi…Sur le champ._

Sur ce, Zender éteignit son sabre laser et sortit vivement de la salle d'entraînement dans la direction opposée d'où était parti Tendor. Il marcha de plus en plus vite, courant presque, vers le hangar du temple où était déposé son vaisseau. Il allait partir, c'était décidé. Il fallait qu'il le fasse tout de suite et maintenant, car il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de changer d'avis par la suite. Pour cela, il ne pourrait dire adieu à ces compagnons, il devait partir tant qu'il avait la force de le faire. C'était mieux pour lui…

Zender accéléra encore le rythme, ignorant les protestations de ses jambes. Il croisa plusieurs Jedi qu'il ne regarda même pas, car il devait définitivement bannir ce temple de sa vie. Ce temple et tous ceux qui y résidaient. Il se trouva bientôt à une centaine de mètres du hangar et bientôt il vit l'immense porte de métal ouverte et au loin sa vue discerna son vaisseau personnel qui n'attendait que lui pour quitter cette planète. Zender courut vers le vaisseau, presque joyeux et surtout enfin soulagé d'avoir décidé de cesser de se tourmenter en vain. Mais arrivé à une dizaine de mètre de la porte du hangar, Zender s'arrêta brusquement.

Il avait senti une présence. Une présence dans la jungle qui entourait le temple. Une présence proche…une présence qui n'avait pas bouger le petit doigt lorsqu'il était arrivé en courant vers le hangar. Mais une présence qui n'avait pu que le sentir arriver.

_Dabora…_

Zender se prit violemment les cheveux. Non, non et non, pas question de reculer maintenant ! D'ailleurs, Dabora n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'empêcher de partir et…

_Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne peux pas partir comme cela alors qu'elle sait que je m'enfuis comme un voleur…_

Mais de toute façon, elle l'aurait su même si elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la planète, alors pourquoi reculer ? Zender ne pouvait pas faire preuve de lâcheté à un moment aussi crucial de son existence.

_Il y a une différence entre la lâcheté et faire preuve d'amitié, _pensa le Jedi. _Je ne suis peut être plus un Jedi, mais je suis encore un humain…La moindre des choses, c'est de lui dire au revoir, au moins à elle…et ensuite je partirais pour de bon._

Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, Tendor, Seiyan, Kurnez…Zender ne se serait pas arrêter. Mais Dabora comptait plus que n'importe qui d'autre au temple pour Zender. La seule chose qui aurait pu le faire arrêter aurait été que Selen sorte de son coma, il se serait alors empressé d'aller sur Sekura l'annoncer à Ben, si celui ci ne le savait pas déjà. Mais Selen semblait ne devoir jamais reprendre contact avec l'univers un jour, et Zender comprenait à quel point Ben en avait été marqué, car lui même ne voulait pas que Dabora finisse comme cela.

D'un pas moins rapide, mais néanmoins sûr, Zender abandonna le hangar et s'enfonça dans la jungle. Il n'accorda aucune importance à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Bien que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il marcherait dans cette jungle, il se contenta de dégager les branches qui lui faisaient obstacle, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément parmi les arbres exotiques, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où la force lui indiquait que se trouvait Dabora.

Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, Zender sortit de la jungle. Il se trouva au haut d'une falaise dont l'extrémité sortait de la jungle tandis que le reste était recouvert par la végétation. Zender regarda de tous côtés. Il vit à sa droite une immense cascade se déverser pour atteindre une profonde vallée dans une chute d'au moins plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il vit à sa gauche le temple Jedi, dont les pyramides, construites par d'anciennes tribus dont l'histoire avait oublier le nom, contenaient maintenant, après avoir recueilli les membres de l'alliance rebelle, les représentants de l'ordre ressuscité par Luke Skywalker. Zender vit les vaisseaux de transport posés devant le temple pour emmener les Jedi loin de leurs foyers vers la guerre. Il y en avait si peu, et cela fit prendre conscience à Zender qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de chevaliers Jedi en l'état actuel des choses. Mais Zender n'avait que faire de ces préparatifs, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'ordre. Il détourna son regard et regarda en face de lui. Au bout de l'extrémité de la falaise se dressant au dessus du vide où se déversait l'eau de la cascade, se tenait Dabora. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de Jedi bleue et se tenait le dos tourné vers Zender, aussi le Jedi ne vit pendant un moment, que ses longs cheveux blancs sur fond de ciel rose et or.

Puis Dabora se retourna. Et elle sourit, d'un vrai sourire tel que Zender n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais ses yeux masquaient mal la souffrance qui l'habitait en permanence. Et lorsqu'il vit son sourire, Zender comprit qu'il devait absolument partir, il le fallait, il le savait. Mais ses muscles refusaient de réagir à ces demandes. Il resta là immobile devant Dabora, sans rien dire, et pendant un moment le seul son audible fut celui assourdissant de la cascade à leur droite. Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, Zender rejoignit Dabora à l'extrémité de la falaise et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, assez prêt pour la toucher. Et pendant tout ce temps , il ne quitta pas des yeux son regard argenté dans lequel il lui semblait qu'il serait si facile de s'y perdre. Puis finalement, Dabora prit la parole, toujours en souriant :

-Alors, tu comptais t'en aller comme cela ? Sans rien dire ? Juste avant notre départ ?

Zender sortit momentanément de sa contemplation des yeux argentés de Dabora :

-Notre départ ? demanda t-il sans comprendre.

Puis il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Tendor et s'exclama, furieux :

-Comment cela ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu pars pour Odysia ?

Elle fit oui de la tête. Zender était fou de rage :

-Mais comment Tendor a t-il pu te demander d'y aller dans ton…enfin dans ton…

-Dans mon état, c'est ça ? demanda Dabora en riant.

Zender détourna le regard et contempla la cascade. Cela ne le faisait pas rire, cela ne le faisait pas rire du tout.

-Zender, dit Dabora d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Son sourire avait disparu et Zender posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle :

-Pour ton information, Tendor ne m'a rien demander, c'est moi qui ait voulu me joindre à cette opération de secours.

-Toi ? s'étonna Tendor. Mais enfin pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde me demande de ne pas prendre de risques, alors que je sais plus que n'importe qui d'autre à quel point chaque individu de cet univers peut souffrir. Et j'en ai assez de rester les bras croisés à rien faire.

Zender était stupéfait. Cela lui fit complètement oublier pourquoi il était là.

-Mais enfin Dabora ! s'exclama Zender. A quoi cela pourrait t-il servir ? Tu ressens déjà toutes les émotions de l'univers depuis ta chambre dans le temple, alors imagine ce que ce sera sur un champ de bataille !

Dabora eut soudain un regard de glace.

-Tu ne me crois peut être pas assez forte pour faire mon devoir, c'est cela ?

-Mais non, bien sûr que non mais…

Zender ravala sa salive et balbutia :

-Je…je me fais du soucis pour toi.

Mais l'expression de glace de Dabora ne changea pas :

-Ah vraiment ? Alors que tu t'apprêtais à t'en aller sans même nous dire au revoir, à nous, les personnes que tu dis être les plus importantes dans ta vie ?

Ce brusque retour au sujet principal actuel déconcerta Zender, qui resta un long moment à chercher ses paroles. Puis, ne supportant plus le regard de Dabora, il lança sans trop réfléchir :

-Je suis là, maintenant.

A son grand soulagement, un sourire passa sur le visage de la Jedi mais brièvement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Oui, tu es là. Mais tu vas partir n'est ce pas ?

Zender ne pu que hocher la tête assez misérablement. Il avait horreur de cette situation mais il ne pouvait pas partir, maintenant c'était définitivement impossible.

Dabora ferma les yeux et sembla méditer un moment. Puis elle les rouvrit, et Zender ressentit cette sensation familière que rien de son être ne pouvait se cacher à ses yeux d'argent :

-Dis moi Zender…pourquoi veux tu partir ?

Le Jedi eut un rire sans joie et demanda d'un ton septique :

-Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? Tu sais toujours ce que les autres ressentent. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dises.

-Oh si, j'en ai besoin tu sais…dit t-elle tristement.

Le ton de sa voix fit surgir en Zender de nombreux souvenirs où il revoyait Dabora sombrer dans la mélancolie à cause d'un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais et auquel il ne pourrait jamais vraiment tout comprendre. Et dans ces moments là, Zender s'était souvent révélé incapable d'aider son amie et cela le rendait malade, et c'était pareil en cet instant précis.

-Oui en effet, je sais ce que tout le monde pense, continua Dabora. Je sais ce que les autres me cachent, ce qu'ils ne veulent pas me dire et pourquoi ils ne veulent pas me le dire…

Zender commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Alors tu vois, poursuivit Dabora. Si j'ai appris une chose après tout ce temps à tout savoir de cet univers, c'est que cette galaxie se porterait tellement mieux si les gens partageaient plus leurs sentiments, au lieu de les refouler sans cesse … Cette guerre … L'ordre Sith … Rien de tout cela n'existerait si tout le monde faisait un effort pour faire confiance à son prochain … Mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela, je ne peux pas crier à la galaxie entière qu'il faut ouvrir son cœur et même si je le pouvais, elle ne réagirait sans doute même pas …

Dabora se rapprocha de Zender. Elle était trop prés, beaucoup trop prés mais Zender n'y faisait pas attention. Les paroles de Dabora éveillaient de tels sentiments en Zender qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire du reste de l'univers, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Dabora se rapprocha encore et colla ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de Zender et lui murmura d'une voix presque suppliante :

-Mais même si je ne peux rien faire pour changer cet univers, toi tu peux te confier à moi…Et même si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, alors fais le pour moi, montre moi que tu me fais confiance…s'il te plaît.

-D'accord…d'accord…

Tout en tremblant, Zender prit les deux mains de Dabora et les retira de sa tête. Le Jedi soupira et baissa la tête. Il se passa un moment où Dabora attendit, puis Zender, sans relever la tête, dit d'une voix presque inaudible:

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Moi, je suis sûr que si, affirma Dabora doucement.

Zender leva alors la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, sans ciller.

-La vérité c'est que…dit Zender. Je…

Il parvint enfin à prononcer ses mots qui sortirent tous seuls :

-Je me sens tellement impuissant…

Il voulut baisser la tête mais Dabora lui saisit le menton et le força doucement à la regarder :

-Et pourquoi ? demanda t-elle.

-Parce que…parce que je ne peux aider personne. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer quoique ce soit dans cette guerre, pour sauver cet univers, je ne peux même pas aider mes amis, je…je ne peux même pas t'aider toi.

-Zender, personne ne te demande de sauver cette galaxie…

-Mais je suis un Jedi, protesta Zender. C'est ma tâche d'aider mon prochain, de venir en aide aux autres et…

-Et tu le fais très bien, coupa Dabora. Mais tu n'as pas à te faire une obligation de changer le cours des choses, il y a tellement d'hommes qui ne supportent pas que le monde fonctionne sans leur aide, qu'il continue à tourner sans eux, mais il tourne et ils n'y peuvent rien. Ils doivent vivre avec…

-Et comment faire lorsque c'est impossible ? demanda amèrement Zender.

-C'est la vie, et personne ne peut la changer, dit Dabora. Mais tu sais, j'ai été cruelle lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu te faisais vraiment du soucis pour moi, parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en faire pour moi, de te préoccuper de comment je vais, et tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis parce que tu ne le vis pas toi même . Tout comme tu ne peux pas aider Ben qui est à l'autre bout de la galaxie et que tu ne peux pas atteindre…

-Oui, je sais, je suis faible, dit sombrement Zender. Le Jedi s'aperçut soudain qu'il tenait toujours les mains de Dabora qu'il n'avait pas lâchés.

-Mais l'important dans tout cela, dit Dabora en serrant les mains de Zender. Ce n'est pas que tu ne puisses pas aider les autres, c'est que tu le veuilles. Et pour cela, tu n'as pas à te sentir aussi inutile.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Zender sans comprendre.

-Parce que le fait que tu veuilles m'aider, c'est déjà un secours pour moi et il est grand temps que tu cesses de toujours vouloir aider les autres et d'accepter qu'on puisse t'aider, toi. Pourquoi allais tu partir ? Tu pensais peut être que les Sith allaient t'aider, eux ? Qu'ils t'aideraient mieux que nous ?

Le fait que ce fut Dabora qui prononça ses paroles fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle les pensées de Zender se trouvèrent si soudainement déséquilibrées. Alors qu'enfin tout était parut clair, voilà que les choses redevenaient petit à petit ténébreuses et Zender n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela. Il eut envie de partir mais il ne pouvait lâcher les mains de Dabora. Il regarda autour de lui, la cascade à sa droite, le ciel de l'aube au dessus de lui et enfin Dabora. Tout d'un coup, le Jedi eut du mal à se rappeler pourquoi il était là mais comme il vit que son amie attendait une réponse, il dit la seule chose qui lui paraissait toujours claire :

-Cela semblait si simple, dit t-il d'un ton mal assuré. Tout arrêter, prendre enfin une place, abandonner tout cela…

-Mais tu n'aurais rien abandonner Zender, pas plus cette guerre que les souffrances. Tu aurais combattu sous le manteau des Sith et peut être aurait tu ressenti finalement encore davantage la solitude et le doute…

-Mais si je ne suis ni fait pour être un Sith ou un Jedi, quelle place me reste t-il alors ?

-Cet univers ne se divise pas entre les Jedi et les Sith, dit Dabora. De même que le bien et le mal ne regroupent que très peu d'individus. Il faut savoir trouver sa place entre les deux et c'est à toi seul de décider vers quel bord tu veux pencher.

Zender eut soudain l'impression d'être un petit garçon à qui sa mère expliquerait qu'il ne faut pas être méchant. Un sentiment que son orgueil eut du mal à digérer aussi essaya t-il d'expliquer sa conduite :

-Etre toujours déchiré en plusieurs parties, ce n'est pas une vie, encore moins une vie de Jedi, dit Zender. Mieux vaut faire un choix et l'assumer jusqu'au bout, même si ce choix est mauvais.

-Ah, parce qu'il existe un bon choix maintenant ? demanda Dabora d'un ton faussement interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rester avec les Jedi qui n'ont aucune chance de vaincre l'empire est un mauvais choix. Tout comme abandonner la lutte contre l'empire est un mauvais choix. Rejoindre les Sith et condamner son âme est un mauvais choix. Rejoindre l'empire et accepter la soumission à une dictature est aussi un mauvais choix. Des mauvais choix, aujourd'hui, il n'y a presque plus que cela. Alors, il ne s'agit plus maintenant de choisir entre ce qui est bien ou ce qui est mal…

Le seul vrai bon choix à faire serait la paix entre les peuples de l'empire et de la rébellion, entre les Sith et les Jedi, et cela personne ne le tente.

-Si, Ben l'a tenté, dit Zender avec soudain une lumière dans les yeux. Je me suis toujours dit que j'aurais du le suivre mais…mais je ne crois que je n'ai pas assez de force pour cela…

-Comme beaucoup de monde, dit Dabora d'un ton apaisant. Tout le monde ne peut pas être fort, tout le monde ne peut pas s'appeler Skywalker. Et tout le monde n'a pas à être fort, y compris toi Zender.

Zender ressentit soudain à quel point il se sentait apaisé, malgré le fait que les doutes étaient de nouveau présents en lui. Parler avec une personne qui pouvait mieux vous connaître que vous même…c'était peut être cela dont Zender avait besoin ? C'était peut être cela le bon choix. Mais pourtant le Jedi hésitait toujours beaucoup trop. Il secoua la tête et soupira.

-Je suis désolé Dabora, dit Zender sincèrement. Mais je n'arrive pas à changer d'avis, cela me semble tellement évident que je dois rejoindre l'ordre Sith. Tout à l'heure, en salle d'entraînement, j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. _Dans un entraînement…_J'ai presque même failli attaquer Tendor, alors imagine ce que je pourrais faire à la guerre, pas seulement pour moi même mais pour mon entourage. Et je mentirais si je disais que j'étais persuadé de pouvoir contrôler mes émotions par la suite, parce que je sais que ce ne sera peut être plus jamais le cas si ce conflit continue. Et toi aussi, tu le sais.

-Oui, je le sais, dit Dabora d'un air résolu.

Et tout en fermant les yeux, elle continua à parler :

-Tout comme je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir ici, bien que je ne souhaite que ça. Il faut que ce soit toi qui décide quelle voie tu peux emprunter. Je n'ai pas à te retenir ici, parmi les Jedi même si pour cela tu dois partir vers les Sith.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec une flamme brillant dans ses yeux argentés :

-Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour t'aider et que…

Elle hésita un moment puis lança :

-Que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Zender la regarda sans rien dire, soudain aussi tourmenté qu'auparavant mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il regarda par terre, et décida que lorsqu'il relèverait la tête, il aurait pris sa décision. Ses pensées s'accélèrent encore plus dans sa tête, il chercha, chercha le bon ch…la solution à prendre. Puis, il sentit soudain une chaleur sur ses cheveux et, sans réfléchir, redressa la tête. Et il vit alors le visage de Dabora aux yeux d'argent et aux cheveux blancs illuminés de lueur dorée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'horizon pour s'apercevoir que les deux soleils de Yavin IV avaient commencé à dépasser le sommet des montagnes. Mais Zender reposa rapidement son regard sur Dabora, dont le visage semblait attirer la lueur des deux soleils. Puis Zender fixa son attention sur le temple Jedi, que la lumière du jour n'avait pas atteint, et qui restait plongé dans le noir. Comme cette guerre. Puis le Jedi regarda à nouveau Dabora et tout ce qui les entourait : le vide en dessous d'eux, la cascade gigantesque à leur droite, la jungle derrière eux et la falaise sur laquelle ils se tenaient, tous ces éléments que les soleils de Yavin IV faisaient étinceler de leurs lumières. Et Zender posa à nouveau ces yeux sur Dabora et il vit alors que son regard était troublé. Sans doute avait t-elle eu une nouvelle vision de la guerre qui lui avait traversé l'esprit…une vision que Zender ne pourrait jamais voir…mais il pouvait aider Dabora à supporter tout le poids de cette guerre.

Et alors, Zender fit enfin son choix car tout lui apparu d'une extrême simplicité. Il comprit avec plus de clairvoyance qu'il n'en avait eu depuis longtemps, que jamais il ne trouverait chez les Sith, ou ailleurs dans l'univers, une autre personne qui l'aiderait autant à vaincre son côté obscur, à tenir bon dans ce chaos qu'était devenu la galaxie. Et il comprit que sa place n'était pas avec les Jedi, mais qu'elle était avec elle, et que pour Dabora, il continuerait à se battre dans cette guerre, tant qu'elle serait à ces côtés.

Il ne prononça aucune parole, ne fit même pas un signe du visage. Il se contenta de l'attirer à lui et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte sans rien dire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zender. Et tandis que le Jedi sentait devant son visage les cheveux blancs de Dabora, il pensa, presque amusé :

_Finalement, Ben, je ne vais pas te rejoindre. Nous allons suivre chacun notre voie, de notre côté._

Car Zender ne comprenait pas qu'en cet instant il était plus proche de Ben qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ben était parti vers les Sith, malgré les peines que cela devrait lui procurer, pour rejoindre Bastila. Zender, lui, demeurait auprès des Jedi, malgré les souffrances que cette décision impliquerait par la suite, pour Dabora. Tous deux, ils rêvaient de changer les choses, et au bout du compte, tous deux ne faisaient qu'écouter leurs sentiments. Et comme l'aurait dit Kraten, ils ne seraient peut être pas les meilleurs des Jedi, mais ils resteraient de vrais êtres humains.

Et Zender resta là, tenant Dabora dans ses bras, tandis que les soleils de Yavin IV les illuminait toujours de lueur dorée, que la cascade se déversait toujours dans la vallée en dessous d'eux et que le temple Jedi était toujours plongé dans les ténèbres. Mais, en cet instant, tous deux n'avaient plus rien à faire de la guerre, ils restaient immobiles et ils s'apportaient mutuellement la paix. Et Zender s'aperçut alors qu'il parvenait à oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, comme Ben, mais ce n'était pas par le combat qu'il y arrivait. La guerre, la mort et même la force n'avaient plus aucune importance, seul importait maintenant ce moment de paix à l'extrémité d'une falaise surgissant de la jungle avec cette cascade dont l'eau se répandait inlassablement dans le vide et avec la lumière des soleils faisant resplendir le monde. Seul importait l'être aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'argent qui comptait plus que tout le reste.

* * *

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Le Sith, Maon Danter, venait de lancer cette phrase tandis qu'il regardait d'un air méfiant Ben Skywalker qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Maon, un jeune humain à la peau rouge, était en compagnie de deux autres Sith, tous deux humains normaux. L'un se nommait Stelan Kenzar et semblait beaucoup plus décontracté que Maon tandis qu'il observait tranquillement Ben Skywalker. L'autre, le plus jeune des trois, nommé Rendar Faosen, était dans un état de plus grande perplexité que ses compagnons.

Stelan quitta des yeux Skywalker et regarda Maon d'un air intrigué :

-Ah vraiment ? demanda t-il. Et pourquoi une si grande agressivité à l'égard de ce jeune homme ?

-C'est un Jedi, il n'a rien à faire ici, répondit vivement Maon sans cesser de regarder Ben.

-Il me semble qu'avant de porter des jugements aussi hâtifs sur une personne, tu pourrais au moins échanger quelques mots avec elle, dit Stelan avec un sourire.

Maon se tourna vers Stelan et lui lança un regard noir.

-Parce que toi, tu l'as fait peut être ?

-Pas encore, répondit Stelan avec un air de malice.

-Oh, de toute façon quelle importance ! s'exclama Maon en regardant à nouveau Ben. Pourquoi reste t-il ici ? murmura t-il entre ses dents. Ne voit t-il donc pas que ce qu'il fait est inutile ?

-Au moins, il essaye de faire quelque chose, dit tranquillement Stelan.

-Nous avons suffisamment à faire avec l'empire pour ne pas avoir à nous préoccuper d'un Jedi. Pourquoi notre Maître l'autorise t-il à séjourner ici ?

-Parce qu'il a sans doute ses propres raisons…bien que je n'ignore lesquelles, admit Stelan avec un air songeur.

-Nous laissons en vie un Jedi au sein de ce temple, un Jedi qui a assez de pouvoir pour nous causer bien du mal s'il le veut et…

-Pour le moment, ce Jedi comme tu dis, n'a montré aucun signe d'agressivité, coupa Stelan. Et puis, ce n'est pas qu'un simple Jedi, n'oublie pas le nom qu'il porte. Il a agi de son propre chef en venant ici, c'est évident. L'ordre Jedi n'aurait jamais pris le risque de perdre un de ces éléments aussi précieux, même pour nous tendre un piège fatal.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Maon d'un ton borné. Je dormirais beaucoup mieux si je savais ce Skywalker loin d'ici…ou mort.

-Je te conseille de t'ôter tout de suite cette idée ridicule de la tête, dit sèchement Stelan. N'oublie pas qu'il est sous la protection de notre Maître, et de toute manière tu ne ferais pas le poids face à lui. J'étais là lorsqu'il a participé à l'entraînement Sith, et crois moi, cela a ôter à beaucoup de monde l'envie de lui faire du mal, exactement ce que ce Jedi voulait, bien sûr.

-Les échos de ce combat sont également parvenus à mes oreilles et j'y ai prêté attention, dit amèrement Maon. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas assez fou pour braver l'interdit de notre Maître. Mais on m'a également rapporté que ce jeune Skywalker avait été à de nombreuses reprises déstabilisé au cours de ce combat. Il faut dire que s'engager comme cela en terrain inconnu contre trois adversaires redoutables, c'est faire preuve d'une grande témérité.

-Oui, Skywalker a bien failli mourir dans ce combat, dit Stelan. Mais il est pourtant toujours vivant. Et il a même vaincu maître Ronden alors que toutes les circonstances étaient contre lui. En vérité, je ne sais pas si nous pourrions vraiment le vaincre s'il se battait en usant de toute sa puissance, même avec les effectifs de ce temple, et même malgré sa témérité. Et de toute façon, il fallait qu'il le soit téméraire pour venir ainsi vers le côté obscur.

-A ce qu'il paraît, maître Ronden l'a pris en affection depuis leur combat, dit Maon avec agacement. De même que maître Venkar. Et regardez avec qui il est en train de parler !

Stelan regarda en direction de Ben, ainsi que Rendar toujours plongé dans ses pensées et que ses deux amis semblaient avoir oublier. Ils virent que Skywalker était en grande conversation avec maître Yenan, un individu de la même race que Seiyan ou que l'illustre maître Yoda, à la peau rouge et dont le corps était recouvert des tatouages des Sith. C'était le Sith le plus âgé et l'un des plus influents de ce temple.

-Je n'aime pas que ce Skywalker prenne autant d'importance dans ce temple ! rugit Maon en serrant les poings. Cela fait à peine deux semaines qu'il est ici et il a réussi à se faire accepter auprès des membres les plus puissants de notre ordre, et à présent, il met le doute dans beaucoup d'esprits. Autour de moi, je ne cesse de voir des Sith qui doutent, leurs convictions sur les Jedi sont ébranlées par la venue de ce Skywalker. Et les Sith ne peuvent pas se permettre de douter alors que nous luttons tous les jours contre un empire qui ne cesse de gagner en puissance. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ce Skywalker est une menace pour le pouvoir de l'ordre Sith. Il ne doit pas rester ici.

-Et que préférerais-tu ? demanda sévèrement Stelan. Un conflit ouvert avec les Jedi ? Parce que c'est vers cela que nous nous dirigeons si les choses se poursuivent telles qu'elles le sont aujourd'hui. Et je ne vais pas reprocher à ce Skywalker d'essayer d'empêcher cela.

-Toi, peut être, dit Maon et il y avait du venin dans sa main.

Il leva sa main rouge devant lui, et serra le poing.

-Tu es un survivant de Tatooine et il te reste encore peut être un lien avec ton ancien ordre, mais sache que moi, je n'ai que faire des Jedi. Qu'il faille les combattre ne me dérangerait pas si cela permettait d'accroître nos chances de victoire.

Stelan fut blessé par les paroles de Maon. Le jeune Sith lui avait rappeler la différence qui les séparait. Lui avait été un Jedi pendant des années au service de l'ordre, avant Tatooine, avant que tout change. Mais Maon, lui, n'avait rien appris de la force auprès des Jedi. Comme tant d'autres, le maître l'avait trouvé. Maon avait passé les dernières années précédentes à vivre dans la peur d'un empire, traquant toute forme de race différente de celles des humains. Le fait que Maon ait juste une peau rouge ne lui avait pas permis d'échapper à cette répression. _Les humains de cette galaxie font preuve d'une faiblesse d'esprit lamentable, _pensa Stelan. _Je me demande parfois s'ils méritent que nous nous donnions tant de mal à les sauver. Après tout, cet empire est né grâce à eux. Que feront t-ils de l'univers lorsque cette dictature disparaîtra ?_

Stelan regarda à nouveau Maon toujours concentré sur Ben Skywalker. Oui, Maon avait souffert, et le Maître lui avait donner la force de se battre. Les Jedi lui auraient prêché la tolérance et le respect, mais Maon n'aurait peut être jamais pu acquérir ces valeurs. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être fort…tout le monde ne pouvait pas supporter d'être méprisé…Mieux valait pour Maon que le Maître l'ait trouvé en premier, après tout Stelan aussi avait abandonner les croyances de l'ordre. A regret, mais il les avait abandonner. La religion des Jedi était trop idéaliste pour la triste réalité de cet univers.

Tandis que ses pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, Stelan se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne réplique pas aux paroles de Maon, il n'avait rien à gagner à entraîner une conversation mouvementée. Le Sith recentra son attention sur Skywalker qui, agenouillé, était toujours en conversation avec Yenan. Même d'ici, Stelan pouvait voir que maître Yenan avait l'air d'apprécier le jeune Skywalker. Peut être Maon avait t-il raison ? Peut être Skywalker prenait t-il beaucoup d'importance ? Après tout, tous les meilleurs guerriers de ce temple semblaient le respecter…Tous ?

-Dis moi, Maon, sais tu si Skywalker a également acquis le respect de Bastila Sayena ?

-Hum, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à elle, dit Maon en réfléchissant. Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne la connais pas vraiment…

-Personne ne semble beaucoup la connaître ici, dit Stelan. Pourtant moi, je la connais. Lorsque j'étais encore au temple de Yavin IV, cette jeune fille faisait partie d'un groupe de neuf padawans qui était assez célèbre dans l'ordre Jedi, ils étaient tous soudés par un lien extrêmement puissant, qui dépassait le stade de la simple amitié. Ils ont réalisé beaucoup de prodiges que même des Jedi confirmés n'étaient pas parvenus à accomplir.

La curiosité de Maon fut soudain directement détournée de Skywalker au profit de Stelan.

-Laisse moi deviner, dit Maon l'air soudain avide de révélations. Skywalker faisait parti de ce groupe ?

-Exactement, approuva Stelan en hochant la tête. Il y avait des jeunes Jedi très puissants parmi ce groupe, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont tous devenus par la suite, mais je sais qu'au moins deux ont rejoint nos rangs : un jeune homme nommé Kraten Orphus, et Sayena.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment Orphus…de plus on m'a rapporté qu'on voyait souvent Skywalker avec lui, dit Maon avec agacement. Mais je n'ai jamais vu Sayena parler avec ce Jedi, pourtant ils doivent bien se connaître si leur lien était autrefois si fort.

-Effectivement, dit Stelan en croisant les mains devant son visage. Peut être l'évite t-elle ?

A ces mots, Rendar Faosen se raidit et Maon et Stelan le sentirent et se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui sembla beaucoup gêner le jeune homme. Maon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais Stelan lui adressa un sourire bienveillant :

-Et bien mon ami, tu n'es guère bavard aujourd'hui, lui dit t-il.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce Skywalker aussi j'ai préféré ne pas participer à votre échange d'idées, dit Rendar en répondant à son sourire. Toutefois, puisque vous parlez de Sayena…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension et regarda Skywalker. Maon et Stelan attendirent qu'il reprenne la parole, ce qu'il fit avec lenteur. Il semblait vouloir bien choisir ces mots.

-Le jour où Skywalker s'est battu avec maître Ronden, il affrontait aussi Eran Karden que je connais bien depuis qu'il est arrivé au temple.

-Je ne savais pas, dit Maon avec intérêt.

Stelan fit signe à Rendar de poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

-Lorsque leur combat s'est achevé, j'ai voulu tout de suite prendre des nouvelles de Eran ,continua Rendar. Mais j'ai vu qu'il écoutait parler Ronden et Skywalker alors j'ai attendu qu'ils lui disent de partir. Toutefois, il est resté un long moment avec eux. Et pendant ce temps là, Sayena est venue parler à Skywalker.

-Ah, dans ce cas, nous avons notre réponse, dit Stelan.

-Je n'ai pas fini, dit Rendar. A un moment, Eran est enfin parti, et d'un pas assez vif j'ai remarquer. J'ai voulu ensuite lui parler, mais avant que j'ai pu l'approcher, maître Ronden est arrivé auprés de Eran et l'as pris à part. Il lui a parlé un bref moment, et ensuite maître Ronden est parti. J'ai voulu enfin parler à Eran mais il s'est montré très…introverti et…

Rendar hésita à poursuivre mais Stelan lui sourit à nouveau et l'invita à finir. Finalement, Rendar sembla se jeter à l'eau et lança :

-Cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup de dire ça, et Eran ne m'a rien dit qui me permette de le penser mais…je crois bien que maître Ronden a voulu faire taire Eran sur quelque chose.

-Le faire taire ? dit Stelan surpris. Mais sur quoi … ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Rendar. Mais il paraissait évident que Eran préférait ne rien me dire. Et il a entendu toute la conversation entre maître Ronden et Skywalker, et également entre Skywalker et Sayena.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? demanda Stelan songeur.

-Oh pour moi, c'est simple ! s'exclama Maon.

La colère du jeune Sith était évidente, il leva un bras en direction de Skywalker et rugit :

-Depuis quand nous cache t-on des choses ? Je savais que ce jeune Skywalker prenait trop d'importance. Et maintenant si même maître Ronden se met à vouloir le couvrir, tout cela va trop loin.

-Du calme Maon, dit Stelan. Cela ne peut très bien ne vouloir rien dire. Maître Ronden ne ferait rien contre notre ordre et…

-Tu peux dire la même chose de Sayena peut être ? vociféra Maon.

-Qu'est ce que tu prétends ? demanda Stelan. Que Skywalker prépare une action contre l'ordre, et que Sayena l'aide ?

-Ils possèdent tous deux de très grands pouvoirs, _de trop grands pouvoirs, _dit Maon. Ils peuvent faire bien du mal à cet ordre s'ils le voulaient.

-Sois un peu raisonnable Maon, dit Stelan avec autorité. Je ne connais pas Sayena mais je ressens bien l'ampleur de son état à travers la force. Même quand je la vois de loin, je ressens tout son côté obscur Elle n'a plus rien d'une Jedi, et même Skywalker a du le comprendre.

-Il a raison, approuva Rendar. Même tandis que je regardais Skywalker et Sayena parler, je n'ai ressenti aucun changement à travers la force dans l'état de Sayena. Tu te fais des idées, mon vieux.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, persista Maon. Mais j'en ai assez, je vais tout de suite voir notre Maître et lui dire ma façon de penser.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Stelan. Tu perdras très vite ton assurance devant lui, et tu partirais derechef.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois ! répliqua Maon si fort que plusieurs Sith qui passaient par là se tournèrent vers lui. Je ne vais pas laisser ce jeune Jedi semer le trouble dans notre ordre une seule seconde de plus, je vais aller voir notre Maître sur le champ !

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas cela, dit une voix calme derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent que Kraten Orphus se tenait quelques mètres derrière eux et les observait attentivement, les bras croisés.

-Tiens, l'ami à Skywalker ! dit Maon d'un ton méprisant. Nous avons justement parler de toi.

-Oui je sais, j'ai entendu, dit Kraten d'un ton calme. Mais je crains que tu ne puisses pas aller voir notre Maître pour le moment. Je suis justement ici pour conduire Ben devant lui.

-Ah vraiment ? rugit Maon. Et bien j'irais le voir avant lui !

-Est ce si urgent ? demanda Kraten en se rapprochant lentement.

Le calme de Orphus faisait trembler de rage Maon qui se força à se détendre et lança d'un ton venimeux :

-Dis moi, Kraten, que penses tu de la présence de ton ami Skywalker ici ? J'imagine que tu es satisfait n'est ce pas ? Cela te permet de revoir tes vieilles connaissances, prendre des nouvelles de tes amis les Jedi ? Tu n'as oublié que tu fais partie des Sith, par hasard ?

Kraten répondit avec un sourire sans joie :

-Pauvre idiot, tes pensées suivent un cours tellement étroit que je devrais même éviter à notre Maître la peine de te recevoir.

-Oh et moi je pourrais éviter à Skywalker d'aller voir notre Maître.

La main de Maon se rapprocha de la crosse de son sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture. Un mouvement que Kraten détecta d'un simple regard, mais qui ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher davantage.

-Maon, cela suffit, dit Stelan qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Dis moi, Kraten, si notre Maître m'ordonnait de tuer ton ami sur le champ, aurais tu l'audace de m'en empêcher ?

-Je crois surtout que je laisserais Ben te régler ton compte. Tu ne représenterais pas la moindre menace pour lui.

-Evite de répondre à ma question si tu veux, répliqua Maon entre ses dents serrées. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, tu seras obliger d'y trouver une réponse. Et ce jour pourrait être très proche.

-Maon, arrête, ça ne sert à rien ! dit Rendar.

Mais Maon ne l'écouta pas plus que Stelan. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kraten qui était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui, et qu'il pouvait trancher d'un mouvement de sabre s'il le souhaitait.

Mais Kraten conserva son sourire.

-Dis moi, que comptes tu faire avec ton sabre laser ? demanda t-il d'un ton ironique.

Sur ces mots, il rejeta son manteau Sith sur le côté, et Maon pu voir que Kraten avait déjà posé la main sur son sabre laser. Maon fut soudain saisi par une rage meurtrière, la même rage que le Maître lui avait appris à développer et qui lui avait permis de survivre face à cet univers qui le méprisait pour la couleur de sa peau. Et cette rage était entièrement tournée vers Kraten. Mais il fallait pousser l'ami à Skywalker à attaquer le premier, sinon on pourrait l'accuser par la suite de meurtre d'un de ces frères d'armes. Maon ne devait le tuer que par légitime défense. Sans aucune considération des risques qu'il encourait pour sa propre vie, Maon lança :

-Ton ami ne va pas rester plus longtemps ici. Bientôt, il baignera dans son sang, et c'est moi qui l'aurait fait couler. Et tu pourras alors pleurer sur la tombe de ton ami autant que tu voudras, comme cela tout le monde pourra voir à quel point tu es resté fidèle aux Jedi. Dans ta faiblesse, tu n'as pas eu le cran d'abandonner ton ancien ordre pour sauver cette galaxie. Tu as préféré attendre que ton ami Skywalker vienne te retrouver ici pour ensuite repartir avec lui vers tes anciens maîtres. Comme un lâche…

Ces mots eurent l'effet espéré sur Kraten. Le Sith perdit son sourire et ses doigts se crispèrent violemment sur le manche de son sabre laser. Stelan et Rendar sortirent leurs armes sans les activer, mais prêts à intervenir si la situation le nécessitait. Maon lui sourit mais à sa grande surprise, Kraten ne sortit pas son arme mais lui saisit violemment le bras. Maon tenta de se dégager mais Kraten maintint sa poigne de fer sur le bras du Sith, sans aucune peur que celui ci active son sabre laser pour trancher le bras qui le tenaillait. Kraten parla d'une voix qui ne s'efforçait même pas de masquer sa fureur :

-Tu te crois très puissant, Maon Danter mais à mes yeux tu n'as toujours été et ne sera toujours qu'un minable. Tu parles de sauver la galaxie alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie. J'ai été un Jedi dés les premières années de mon existence, j'ai combattu l'empire sur plus de planètes que tu n'en visiteras jamais. Et toi, tu crois être une grande victime parce que l'univers t'a méprisé parce que tes mains sont rouges. Sache que moi même, j'ai été persécuté sur un nombre incalculable de mondes pour ma couleur noire de peau et je ne m'en sers pas comme excuse pour justifier mes actes. Tu me traites de faible alors que tu n'as jamais eu la force de diriger ta vie, tu as attendu que notre Maître vienne te prendre par la main pour t'emmener ici et tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans cet univers. Tu parles des Jedi avec mépris, mais tu ne sais même pas comment fonctionne leur ordre, de même que tu as peur de Ben Skywalker alors que tu ne sais même pas qui il est. C'est à cause de pauvres imbéciles dans ton genre que l'univers en est là, aujourd'hui. Si ta peau était blanche, je suis persuadé que tu serais aux côtés de l'empire à l'heure qu'il est.

Kraten rapprocha encore son visage de celui de Maon qui était crispé par la rage. Plusieurs Sith commençaient à s'alarmer autour d'eux, quelque uns s'approchaient pour venir voir ce qui se passait. Mais Kraten ne baissa pas d'un ton sa voix lorsqu'il reprit :

-Alors maintenant écoute moi bien, pauvre idiot. Approches toi une seule fois de Ben Skywalker et tu meurs. Approches toi encore une seule fois de moi et tu meurs. Et dis une seule chose qui me déplairait fortement et tu meurs. Ai je été clair ?

-Très clair, répondit Maon avec un sourire de fauve en sortant son sabre laser.

Stelan activa son sabre laser dont la lame rouge sang jaillit dans les ténèbres. Plusieurs Sith saisirent leurs armes et les activèrent. Des cris fusèrent de ça et là. Le doigt de Maon s'apprêtait à presser le bouton d'activation de l'arme Sith lorsqu'une main se posa vigoureusement sur son épaule. Maon se retourna et fut consterné de voir qu'il s'agissait de Ben Skywalker. Le Jedi souriait mais son regard était menaçant.

Ne manifestant aucun intérêt pour les Sith qui les entouraient, Ben s'adressa à Kraten :

-Salut à toi, ami. Maître Yenan m'a dit que tu me cherchais ?

Kraten ne répondit pas. Il regarda Maon à quelques centimètres de son visage, les Sith qui les entouraient, plusieurs avec leur arme activée, Stelan dont le visage était éclairé par l'éclat rouge sang de sa lame et enfin Ben. Skywalker fit alors un geste imperceptible des doigts. Il bougea deux fois l'index, une fois le majeur et trois fois le pouce. « _Tu t'es avancé en terrain dangereux ». _C'était l'un des codes qu'ils utilisaient du temps où ils étaient encore des Padawans au service de l'ordre Jedi. Ce souvenir de leur ancienne communauté fit retrouver un semblant de calme à Kraten qui retira ses mains du bras de Maon et de la crosse de son sabre laser. Il les avait serrées si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Kraten se souvint, au bout d'un moment de tension, que Ben lui avait parler et lui répondit :

-Notre Maître veut te voir, dit t-il calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles tout de suite.

-Hum, je me doutais bien que cette rencontre arriverait, dit Ben en hochant la tête mais en ne lâchant pas l'épaule de Maon. A vrai dire, je commençais à penser qu'il prenait un peu trop de temps pour m'inviter. Bien, allons y alors.

Et sans regarder Maon, il lui lâcha l'épaule et marcha vivement en dehors de la salle. Kraten regarda un instant Maon qui paraissait déboussolé par la tournure des évènements, puis suivit Skywalker au dehors de la salle. Ben entendit derrière lui les sabres lasers Sith s'éteindre, quelques soupirs de soulagement et le cri de rage de Maon. Arrivé à quelques pas de la sortie de la salle, Skywalker se retourna et tous les Sith se tournèrent vers lui. Ben regarda tous les Sith présents, à tour de rôle et parla d'une voix forte et assurée :

-Je suis ici pour réunir les Sith et les Jedi sous une même bannière. Ne l'oubliez pas ! Aussi, je suis prêt à accepter les opinions de chaque individu, même si elles sont négatives à mon égard. Mais…

Ben laissa sa phrase en suspens puis reprit avec autant de force dans la voix :

-Mais je ne tolérerais pas qu'on veuille m'atteindre à travers mes anciens compagnons. Si vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher, ayez le courage de me le dire en face, ne provoquez pas mon entourage pour cela.

Skywalker regarda alors Maon dans les yeux, et sa voix n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance et de son assurance lorsqu'il lança :

-Si tu veux me faire partir de ce temple, la prochaine fois viens me dire en face ce que tu as contre moi. Si tu oses encore t'attaquer à un de mes amis pour me faire du mal, je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Et sur ces mots, Ben Skywalker sortit de la salle en compagnie de Kraten Orphus. Ne sachant que dire, Stelan et Rendar se regardèrent gênés puis se tournèrent vers Maon, dont tout le corps, du tremblement de ces muscles à la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux, exprimait sa colère envers Skywalker. Stelan se tourna vers maître Yenan qui était resté sans bouger au fond de la salle, et le Sith pu voir que le vieux maître fermait les yeux et que son visage avait un air particulièrement lugubre que Stelan ne lui connaissait pas.


	5. Rencontre avec le mal

**CHAPITRE 5**

**RENCONTRE AVEC LE MAL**

Ben Skywalker marchait à hauteur de Kraten Orphus tandis que celui ci guidait son ami Jedi à travers le temple Sith. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils avaient quitter la salle où le dénommé Maon avait failli répandre un bain de sang, et Kraten n'avait pas jeté le moindre regard à Skywalker ni adressé la moindre parole à son ami. Ben commençait à se dire que Kraten lui en voulait peut être d'être intervenu, qu'il aurait préféré dans sa fierté régler ce différent par lui même mais le Jedi ne regrettait pas d'avoir ainsi parlé aux Sith. Mieux valait clarifier ses intentions pour limiter les risques. Même si sa seule présence était un danger pour lui et pour les autres.

Skywalker avait entendu une partie des propos de Maon. Et en dépit du caractère belliqueux et idiot de ce Sith, il avait raison sur un point : Ben était, qu'il le veuille ou non, une menace pour cet ordre. Par sa seule présence, il créait déjà nombre de troubles. Venkar l'avait prévenu que cette situation arriverait, mais Ben avait souvent peur des troubles qu'il pourrait créer au sein de cette communauté où siégeaient nombre de ses anciens frères Jedi. Ce Sith, Maon, par le simple fait d'avoir parler de Ben, avait failli dans sa sauvagerie attaquer Kraten. Cette action était t-elle un présage vis à vis d'une future guerre de clans au sein des Sith ? Le Jedi ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il pouvait amener avec lui la mort rien que par sa présence. Et les premiers à souffrir en cas de conflit au sein du côté obscur seraient ces anciens compagnons. Kraten dont Ben avait douté de la loyauté et en éprouvait maintenant une grande honte.

_Et Bastila, ils ont aussi parler de Bastila…_

Kraten s'arrêta si brusquement que Skywalker, plongé dans ses pensées, continua de marcher de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour jeter un regard surpris à son ami Sith. Le visage de Kraten était figé en un masque sévère et dur.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du lui parler sur ce ton.

Sa voix était cassante, au ton culpabilisateur.

-J'ai agi comme j'ai toujours agi lorsqu'on t'a menacé, répliqua Ben d'un ton calme. Comme autrefois.

-Tu prends des risques inutiles. Ta position est trop délicate pour que tu te permettes ce genre de nobles actions.

-Je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

-Tu l'as encouragé à t'attaquer! persista Kraten. Pourquoi ? Tant de Sith veulent ta mort ici. Tenir des paroles si agressives vis à vis de Maon ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

-Il fallait que les choses soient claires, dit Ben avec conviction. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce Maon penser n'importe quoi, pas même que je ne peux laisser les Sith jouer avec moi comme ils le veulent.

-Tu ne pourras pas empêcher tous les Sith d'agir à leur gré, dit Kraten sèchement. Et c'est bien en cela que réside tout le danger de ta mission. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. En outre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour apprendre à survivre en ces lieux.

-Je le sais parfaitement ! répliqua Ben. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je veuille empêcher qu'on te fasse du mal. Et je me moque bien des risques que cela peut me faire courir.

-Cesse donc d'être aussi téméraire Ben, ou tu ne survivras jamais à cet ordre.

-Je me moquais pas mal de l'ordre Sith lorsque j'ai voulu te protéger. Si j'ai agis comme je l'ai fait, c'est parce que tu es mon ami et que c'est comme cela qu'on s'entraidait autrefois. Toi aussi, tu as voulu me protéger, tu t'en souviens ?

-Mais moi c'est très différent Ben ! dit Kraten visiblement consterné. Je ne suis qu'un Sith parmi tant d'autres, mais toi tu es le porteur de la paix entre les deux côtés de la force. Tu ne peux te permettre de lancer de telles menaces sans réfléchir.

-Pourtant toi aussi, tu prends des risques. Par le simple fait que tu es un Sith et que tu me protèges, beaucoup pourraient y voir comme Maon une trahison. Mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de vouloir prendre ma défense, malgré ta position au sein de cet ordre. Tu es resté fidèle à notre amitié, alors que moi…

Ben s'interrompit puis reprit la parole avec amertume.

-Alors que moi, je n'ai cessé de douter de ta loyauté, admit Skywalker. Même après notre première rencontre en ce maudit temple, je n'ai cessé de penser que tu étais un Sith et que je ne pouvais te faire confiance. J'ai bien vu aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort, et je m'en excuse…

Kraten parut pris de court par ses révélations. Surpris, il regarda ailleurs puis sans rien dire il continua à marcher. Ben le suivit.

Ben tenta de trouver quoi dire, mais il eut vite autre chose à penser. Car après moins d'une minute de marche, Kraten s'arrêta devant une porte métallique bâtie dans la roche et Skywalker comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés et il en fut totalement déboussolé. Il avait passer tout son temps pendant la marche à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé avec Maon, au lieu de se préparer à la rencontre difficile qui l'attendait. Pourtant, cette rencontre était décisive dans sa mission car l'homme qui se trouvait derrière cette porte était la raison de sa présence ici, du nouvel ordre Sith, la cause de tout. Cet homme aux mystérieux pouvoirs dont on ne savait rien et qui n'avait pas de nom mis à part les titres que lui donnaient ses adeptes tels « le Maître » ou « l'empereur des ténèbres ».

_L'empereur des ténèbres, _pensa le Jedi. _Une appellation qui doit être sans doute fort méritée. _

Cela gênait Skywalker de rencontrer le fondateur du nouvel ordre Sith en de telles circonstances. Il aurait préféré mieux s'y préparer, il avait encore trop de choses en tête pour que son esprit soit aussi clair qu'il devrait l'être. Alors, Skywalker se força à tout oublier, à ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de dire à Maon et à ce que cela impliquait. Il devait oublier Kraten, Bastila, Selen et tout le reste s'il voulait réussir cette nouvelle épreuve, cette rencontre dont il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas sans dangers. Quelque part, le fait que Skywalker ait la possibilité de rencontrer cette personne, si mystérieuse pour les Jedi mais qui pourtant était à l'origine d'un des évènements les plus importants de l'histoire de l'ordre, était déjà une réussite en soit. Mais la route ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle était encore longue, parsemée d'obstacles et aux directions possibles bien différentes.

Désormais totalement concentré sur sa future rencontre avec « le Maître », Skywalker regarda la porte métallique qui lui faisait face. Il aurait été impossible de la remarquer si Kraten ne l'y avait pas conduit. Rien ne la démarquait des autres installations de ce temple, à part sa taille démesurée, trois mètres de long sur cinq mètres de large. Mais il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucun symbole pouvant indiquer l'importance du personnage qui résidait dans ces lieux. Aucun garde également. Bien que le fondateur de l'ordre Sith soit suffisamment puissant pour ne craindre aucune menace, si on en croyait les dires de la totalité des Sith de ce temple, la présence de protecteurs était souvent également un signe de pouvoir que les dictateurs aimaient à montrer au public pour marquer la protection supérieure dont ils faisaient l'égard. Si le nouvel ordre Sith était fort heureusement différent des anciens adeptes du côté obscur qui avaient laissé leur empreinte sanglante dans l'histoire, peut être la mentalité du « Maître » était t-elle dépourvue de soif de pouvoir. Mais si Ben n'avait pas de peine à comprendre et à garder espoir pour les Sith de ce temple (sauf peut être pour Bastila), le Jedi n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment d'hostilité qu'il ressentait d'instinct vis à vis de cet empereur des ténèbres.

Avant qu'il ait pu pousser plus loin sa réflexion, les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. Ben ne voyait rien de la pièce qui s'ouvrait à lui. Tout n'était que ténèbres, les mêmes ténèbres qu'il avait ressenti sur Sekura. Skywalker regarda Kraten et vit que son ami regardait avec angoisse l'obscurité qui lui faisait face. Mais Ben ne devait pas avoir peur, il ne devait pas craindre la noirceur et les ténèbres. Prenant une légère inspiration, Ben s'avança calmement vers la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Mais à peine avait t-il fait quelques pas, que Kraten lui prit vivement l'épaule et lui dit en le regardant avec une étrange lueur dans le regard :

-Tu sais, cela m'a tout de même fait plaisir que tu viennes m'aider. Cela m'a rappelé les temps d'autrefois où lorsqu'on était unis, nous étions invincibles.

Sur ces mots, Kraten lâcha l'épaule de Ben. Bien qu'il eut envie de dire nombre de choses, le Jedi ne pu qu'accorder un léger sourire à l'adresse de Kraten car Skywalker devait rester concentrer sur la rencontre qui l'attendait.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Skywalker s'avança sans crainte dans les ténèbres, laissant Kraten derrière lui.

Les ténèbres entourèrent Ben à la seconde où il pénétra dans la salle. Alors qu'il venait juste de faire quelques pas dans le noir, Skywalker jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et s'aperçut qu'il ne voyait même pas Kraten. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Skywalker continua à marcher. Il y eut soudain un choc sourd derrière lui. Les portes qui s'étaient ouvertes si lentement s'étaient refermées avec une violence surprenante. Le Jedi eut la conviction que ce n'était qu'un simple effet de mise en scène destiné à l'effrayer. Tout comme ces ténèbres autour de lui qui n'étaient pas naturels. Ben ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien. Le seul son audible fut l'écho du choc des portes se refermant violemment, ce qui indiqua au Jedi qu'il devait se trouver dans une vaste salle. Skywalker ne voyait rien mais continuait à avancer. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut qu'il était sur un sentier à peine visible qui partait en ligne droite vers les ténèbres. Tout ce qui était en dehors du sentir était invisible. Le Jedi marcha donc tout droit, lentement, gardant son contrôle, ne laissant pas l'obscurité agir sur lui.

Après quelques instants de marche en ligne droite, Ben sentit qu'il arrivait à l'extrémité de la salle. Un air frais lui arriva au visage, et Skywalker s'arrêta. Le Jedi se dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque part une ouverture vers l'extérieur. En plissant les yeux, il parvint à entrevoir ce qui se trouvait dans les ténèbres en face de lui. Le sentier se poursuivait encore un peu, puis se terminait aux marches d'un petit escalier qui ne devait pas compter plus d'une dizaine de marches. En haut de cet escalier, se trouvait un fauteuil. Ben n'arriva pas bien à le distinguer mais il lui sembla que le fauteuil était fait de pierre, qu'il n'était pas très imposant et était dépourvu de décoration. Ce n'était pas vraiment un trône. Juste un siège de pierre où l'on pouvait parcourir du regard toute la salle. Mais ce siège de pierre était vide. Derrière le fauteuil, Skywalker devina les contours d'une large ouverture rectangulaire donnant vers l'extérieur. Mais la lumière n'existant pas sur Sekura, rien ne dissipait les ténèbres du côté obscur de cette salle.

Ben attendit encore un long moment. Il resta là sans bouger, se sentant épié de toute part. Il était épié, il le savait. Par cet homme inconnu sans doute. Que pouvait donc penser ce seigneur du côté obscur en le regardant avec autant d'intérêt ? Attendait t-il une opportunité pour lancer une attaque ?

Soudain, des colonnes de lumière bleue apparurent dans l'obscurité de part et d'autre de Ben. Le Jedi porta instinctivement ses doigts vers ses sabres lasers. Quelques instants passèrent, les colonnes de lumière bleue faisaient un crépitement agaçant à l'oreille mais Skywalker ne leur prêtait pas attention. Il cherchait une présence autour de lui. Mais il ne trouva personne. Il se détendit et regarda ses colonnes de lumières. C'était en réalité des colonnes de verres dont l'extrémité métallique était plantée dans le sol, et dans lesquelles une énergie bleue électrique serpentait tout le long des colonnes, rebondissant si vite sur les parois de verre qu'on ne pouvait la suivre des yeux, de telle sorte que la colonne entière semblait briller d'une lumière bleue. Ces colonnes de lumière ne semblait pas très larges mais s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond de la salle, apparemment situé à une vingtaine de mètres. Ben en compta une dizaine de chaque côté du sentier où il se trouvait. Mais il pensa qu'il y en avait peut être d'autres dans les ténèbres. Car ces colonnes de lumière bleue n'éclairaient rien.

On les voyait percer dans l'obscurité mais l'énergie électrique qu'elles contenaient ne dispersait pas les ténèbres. Alors qu'elles étaient proches de Ben, leur lumière ne l'atteignait même pas et ne l'aidait pas à voir les alentours.

Le Jedi regarda encore pensivement ces lumières en ayant toujours conscience que l'empereur des ténèbres devait se trouver là quelque part, peut être dans les ténèbres ou prés de ces colonnes de lumière bleue qui n'éclairaient rien. Ben avait le sentiment d'être analysé de fond en comble, tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle ne semblait n'être qu'une épreuve destinée à juger ses réactions face au danger, et à la peur.

_Toujours des épreuves, toujours des jugements. Je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire. C'en est assez._

Ben perdait patience et ne supportait pas cette espèce de mise en scène qui était plus agressive et plus troublante que ne l'aurait été une attaque au sabre laser. Il décida que ce petit jeu était terminé et sans hésiter, quitta le sentier et partit vers la gauche entre les colonnes de lumière. La lumière bleue électrique éclairait faiblement le visage de Skywalker lorsqu'il passait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Mais les colonnes étaient faiblement espacées et Ben du circuler à travers elles, à la recherche du fondateur de l'ordre Sith, sachant parfaitement qu'il circulait en territoire inconnu et potentiellement dangereux. Un vrai Jedi aurait garder patience et attendu sur le sentier jusqu'à ce que cet empereur des ténèbres se manifeste enfin. L'attitude de Ben lui aurait valu maintes réprimandes de la part de ses anciens maîtres et de son père mais Skywalker doutait qu'ils aient un jour eu à faire face à pareil adversaire.

Le Jedi continua à marcher entre les colonnes de lumière bleue, apparemment beaucoup plus nombreuses que ce qu'il avait pu voir sur le sentier. Il garda une main posée sur la crosse d'un de ces sabres lasers mais ne le sortait pas de sa ceinture. Inutile de montrer une quelconque peur qui n'existait pas. Ben n'avait pas peur de rencontrer ce mystérieux Seigneur Sith, même brusquement au détour d'une colonne de lumière bleue. Une telle attitude de la part de cet empereur des ténèbres avait un nom : lâcheté. S'il voulait l'effrayer, alors qu'il se montre en face.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que la lumière bleue disparut. Les colonnes de lumière s'éteignirent aussi brusquement qu'elles s'étaient allumées. Par réflexe, Ben vérifia que les colonnes de verre n'avaient pas disparu et toucha celle qui brillait d'une énergie bleue électrique à moins d'un mètre de lui quelques secondes auparavant. Le verre était brûlant mais son contact rassura Skywalker. Le Jedi se trouvait à nouveau dans le noir et en dehors du sentier. Désormais, il était totalement dans les ténèbres et l'inconnu.

Il attendit encore, sans céder à la panique. La tentation était grande d'activer ses sabres lasers pour tenter de percer l'obscurité mais Ben savait que l'empereur des ténèbres n'attendait que cela. Skywalker attendit encore puis marcha doucement, se fiant à la force pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec les colonnes de verre. Puis au bout de quelques interminables moments de marche dans les ténèbres, la vision de Ben sembla gagner en intensité. Il commençait à percevoir ce qui l'entourait mais il lui semblait aussi que l'obscurité diminuait de manière presque imperceptible. Il se retrouva devant un large cercle où il n'y avait nulle présence des colonnes de verre qui n'étaient pourtant pas très éloignées les unes des autres. Mais Skywalker vit que les colonnes entouraient cet espace, semblables à des arbres entourant une clairière située au milieu des ténèbres.

Le Jedi pénétra dans ce cercle vide et s'aperçut qu'ici sa vision était plus forte. Et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir avec précision ce qui l'entourait, il voyait nettement ce qui se trouvait dans cet espace où nulle colonne de verre ne demeurait. C'est ainsi que Skywalker pu voir la forme qui se tenait à l'extrémité opposée du cercle.

Une silhouette réfugiée sous une robe noire au capuchon relevé sur la tête qui lui tournait le dos. Ben s'avança alors de quelques pas, prudemment mais il lui sembla qu'étrangement les ténèbres qui l'entouraient commençaient à devenir indistinctes, presque floues comme brumeuses. Arrivé au milieu du cercle, Skywalker sentit autour de lui des présences, des dizaines de présences.

Sortant des ténèbres entre les colonnes de verre toujours éteintes, des silhouettes pénétrèrent dans l'espace vide. Des formes également masquées par des robes noires mais dont les mains qui dépassaient de leurs manches tenaient des sabres lasers Sith. Les silhouettes entourèrent Ben, celle qui se trouvait à l'extrémité du cercle ne bougea pas. Skywalker regarda calmement les formes qui l'entouraient, ne distinguant pas leur visage mais percevant à travers la force leur agressivité et leur désir de tuer. Leurs intentions ainsi que la raison de leur présence ici étaient évidentes.

_Toutes ces actions, toutes ces épreuves pour en arriver là, _pensa amèrement Ben. _A_ _quel jeu macabre a donc joué cet empereur des ténèbres ? Ne pouvait t-il pas me tuer dés mon arrivée sur Sekura si telle était son intention ? _

Les Sith activèrent leurs sabres lasers à lame rouge sang qui dissipèrent les ténèbres. Tout le corps de Ben fut illuminé de lueur rouge, comme s'il était couvert de sang lumineux. Mais son sang risquait bientôt d'être répandu s'il ne faisait rien. Il avait tout fait pour la paix entre les Sith et les Jedi, mais si les adeptes du côté obscur avaient choisi de le tuer, il ne pouvait pas s'agripper à de vaines espérances et devait avant toute chose sauver sa vie.

Ses sabres lasers crépitèrent dans l'obscurité et répandirent des lueurs vertes et bleues sur ses assaillants qui passèrent alors à l'attaque.

Lorsque ses deux sabres lasers stoppèrent les lames de deux Sith, l'impact fut assourdissant et se répercuta en écho dans la vaste salle. Skywalker repoussa vivement ses deux premiers adversaires et tourna sur lui même, faisant en même temps tournoyer ses lames autour de lui pour empêcher les Sith de le submerger. Dans sa danse mortelle, Skywalker n'eut que quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Les lueurs bleues et vertes que projetaient ses armes Jedi lui permirent de voir qu'une vingtaine d'assaillants lui faisaient face à l'intérieur du cercle délimité par les colonnes de verre. Et dans l'obscurité, Ben pu discerner de nombreuses formes noires qui se rapprochaient. Ils étaient si nombreux, ils avaient du être là dés son arrivée dans cette salle, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer. Et celui qui coordonnait l'assaut ne pouvait être que cet empereur des ténèbres qui devait sans doute être cette forme qui se tenait toujours sans bouger à l'extrémité du cercle. La silhouette s'était retournée mais son visage était comme plongé dans les ténèbres, invisible aux yeux de Ben, de même que tous les visages des Sith qu'il affrontait. Comme si leurs visages étaient noyés par l'obscurité. Ce fut le seul instant d'analyse que le Jedi se permit car bientôt, tout son champ de vision fut réduit aux ténèbres et aux sabres lasers Sith qui sortaient de toutes parts de l'obscurité pour fendre vers lui.

_Toute cette mise en scène…uniquement pour me tuer. Même si je ne sors pas vivant de ce maudit temple, je ferais payer à ce « Maître » sa lâcheté._

Les Sith attaquèrent, de plus en plus nombreux. Ben les repoussait sans fin, tournoyant dans le cercle comme un danseur macabre repoussant une dizaine d'assauts à chaque rotation. Le Jedi savait qu'il ne pouvait s'éloigner du cercle, car c'était dans les ténèbres que résidaient ces ennemis. Mais en restant dans le cercle, les Sith avaient de meilleures chances de l'atteindre. Il devait se battre avec toute sa puissance et tuer ses opposants dés que l'occasion s'en présentait. Ce n'était plus un test cette fois ci, Ben sentait autour de lui que les Sith devaient le tuer. Ils étaient là pour ça et le Jedi ne pouvait agir mal en défendant sa propre vie.

Dés qu'une faille se présenta dans la défense du Sith le plus proche, Skywalker n'hésita pas et frappa. Sa lame verte lui transperça la poitrine tandis que son deuxième sabre laser tranchait la main qui tenait l'arme Sith. Tandis qu'il retirait sa lame de la poitrine du malheureux pour stopper l'assaut d'un autre adversaire, Ben pu distinguer son visage marqué par la surprise et la douleur, à présent parfaitement visible comme si les ténèbres qui l'entouraient s'étaient dissipées à sa mort. Le Jedi para les assauts du Sith qui lui faisait face et se propulsa en avant pour atterrir dans un autre coin du cercle moins peuplé par ses adversaires.

Tandis que le Jedi décapitait de son sabre laser bleu l'assaillant le plus proche, il sentit une présence derrière lui et passa sa lame verte derrière son dos pour parer le coup d'un Sith qui était sorti des ténèbres derrière lui. Une seconde plus tard, le Jedi effectuait une manœuvre désespérée pour gagner un peu de temps . Il effectua un saut périlleux arrière de telle sorte que le Sith qui l'avait attaqué par derrière se retrouva devant lui. Le serviteur du côté obscur n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il se retrouva avec une lame verte de sabre laser sous la gorge tandis que Skywalker passait son bras tenant son sabre laser bleu sous l'épaule du Sith. Celui ci se retrouva avec une lame bleue en face de lui et une lame verte qui le décapiterait s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Ben se servait de son adversaire comme bouclier humain contre ses opposants, prenant un énorme risque pour gagner un peu de temps , jouant exclusivement sur le fait que les Sith semblaient différents de ce qu'il avait connu en dehors de Sekura et hésiteraient peut être à tuer l'un des leurs.

Les Sith hésitèrent effectivement, certains restant sans bouger, d'autres tentant de tourner autour de Ben pour lui faire laisser prise sur son otage. Au bout d'un trop bref instant, un Sith se rua à l'attaque. Skywalker para les coups de sa lame bleue et n'eut aucun mal à défaire cet adversaire qui frappait en tentant de ne pas blesser son frère du côté obscur. Mais tandis que Skywalker portait un coup au visage de son assaillant, il entendit un cri de rage et fit pivoter son otage juste à temps pour voir un Sith se ruer vers lui sabre laser pointé vers l'avant. Comprenant ce que le Sith allait faire, Ben se dégagea juste à temps pour éviter la lame rouge sang qui transperça le corps de son otage et qui l'aurait atteint si le Jedi ne s'était pas reculé. Sans aucune considération pour son frère mort, le Sith dégagea sa lame du corps de sa victime et se porta de nouveau à l'assaut de Ben. Les attaques du Sith étaient impressionnantes de puissance mais sans aucune maîtrise. Skywalker fut obligé de reculer pendant un moment mais rapidement, il eut l'opportunité de frapper et d'un maître coup d'escrimeur, il fit voler le sabre laser Sith des mains de son adversaire et lui trancha la tête avant qu'il ait pu réagir.

La tête vola un moment dans les airs avant de tomber par terre et tandis que les ténèbres révélaient le visage de l'individu, le Jedi vit une tête blanche entourée de cornes noires marquée par la fureur et la folie.

_Le Sith prédateur. Ce n'est pas étonnant de le retrouver ici_.

Skywalker sentit que des présences derrières lui couraient à sa rencontre. Il se porta en avant pour éviter les sabres lasers dont les lames rouges sang fragmentèrent le sol. Ben se retrouva à nouveau dans le cercle vide, au milieu des autres Sith mais de toute façon ou qu'il aille il aurait à faire face à une dizaine d'adversaires à chaque attaque. Le Jedi frappait, frappait sans cesse, mais ses assaillants étaient si nombreux, et l'espace où ils combattaient si étroit, que Ben ne pouvait espérer blesser à nouveau les Sith sans laisser une faille dans sa défense. Le combat était comme un mauvais cauchemar. Il était au milieu du cercle, ne pouvant pas bouger car il était entouré d'adversaires. Ses sabres lasers à lames bleue et verte tournoyaient sans cesse autour de lui, repoussant inlassablement les sabres lasers à lame rouge sang qui tentaient de l'atteindre partout autour de lui. Ben ne pouvait se concentrer suffisamment pour faire appel à la force, toute son attention était fixée sur sa défense. Il établissait un tel périmètre de défense que les Sith eux mêmes dont les lames rouge sang avaient formé un cercle autour de lui, ne pouvaient faire appel à leurs pouvoirs par crainte d'être atteint par ces lames. Mais ce combat nécessitait un tel rythme qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Ses adversaires se fatiguaient beaucoup moins que lui et n'avaient qu'à attendre qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement. C'était comme dans ces cauchemars où on en était poursuivi par un monstre dix fois plus imposant que soit et où il n'y avait nulle part un moyen de se cacher ou de s'enfuir. Mais tout cela était bien réel, il était là au milieu du cercle, figure noire entourée de lumière verte et bleue ; les Sith étaient autour de lui, leurs visages masqués par les ténèbres, leurs lames rouge sang toujours pointés vers lui ; et autour d'eux il y avait les ténèbres d'où il était impossible de s'enfuir.

Soudain, les Sith devant lui laissèrent une faille dans leur cercle. Sans hésiter, Ben se rua en avant, frappa de ses deux lames les deux Sith qui avaient laissé un espace ouvert entre eux et sortit du cercle formé par les serviteurs du côté obscur. Tandis que ses deux nouvelles victimes s'affaissaient sur le sol, Skywalker courrait comme un fou vers les ténèbres. Il devait sortir du cercle où il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre ces adversaires. Il devait s'aventurer dans l'obscurité pour atteindre son ultime chance : l'ouverture vers l'extérieur qui donnait sur la plaine de Sekura. Dehors, dans un espace illimité, il aurait des chances d'échapper aux Sith mais dans cette salle il était condamné. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le cercle, une silhouette sortit des ténèbres et lui barra la route, sabre laser rouge sang levé.

Criant de rage et de désespoir, Ben se rua en avant. Rien ne devait l'arrêter dans sa course folle ou c'était la mort. De sa lame verte il repoussa le sabre laser du Sith et plongea sa lame bleue dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il vit le visage de celui qu'il venait de frapper à mort. Un visage où perçait une certaine surprise mais illuminé d'un sourire bienveillant. Un visage qui s'enfonça dans la mort, l'air apaisé.

_Kraten…_

Non c'était impossible, comment cela était t-il arrivé ? Pourquoi Kraten était ici ? Accompagné des Sith qui voulaient le tuer ? Mais c'était Kraten qui était mort, il l'avait tué lui, Ben Skywalker, il avait tué un de ces frères Jedi. Kraten ne pouvait pas avoir voulu le tuer, c'était impossible, ce n'était pas vrai…

Skywalker perdit le contact avec la réalité. Il entendit à peine les pas des Sith qui se rapprochaient derrière lui tandis que le Jedi se penchait vers le corps de Kraten et vérifiait qu'il s'agissait bien de son vieil ami. Il ne sentit pas les Sith derrière lui, lever haut leurs sabres lasers pour frapper le Jedi agenouillé devant eux. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'éclat rouge sang de leurs lames sur le corps de Kraten, Ben laissa échapper toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé par les épreuves traversées sur cette maudite planète.

Il hurla comme un animal lorsqu'il se redressa et tua de ses deux lames les trois Sith qui l'auraient tué s'il avait attendu une seconde de plus. Skywalker courut, non pas pour s'enfuir, mais vers le milieu du cercle, vers le combat, vers ces Sith qui l'avaient trahi, qui lui avaient tant pris. Il laissa sa colère prendre le contrôle de ses actes, et attaqua comme un fou ses adversaires, sans plus aucune considération pour sa propre vie, voulant seulement tuer. Tuer parce qu'il avait ôté la vie à Kraten, tuer parce qu'il allait mourir au sein du repaire des Sith loin de ceux qu'il aimait, tuer parce que cet univers avait perdu tout sens, que le temps de l'humanité était passé et que seuls maintenant subsistaient la haine et la vengeance. Tout son univers criait mort et souffrance et Ben devait les répandre en abondance pour soulager la douleur de son âme.

Ses adversaires reculèrent devant sa démence, la vingtaine de Sith qui lui faisait face devait plier devant sa fureur. Ceux qui tentèrent de tenir tête furent réduits à néant par les lames indestructibles du Jedi. En moins d'une minute, ses sabres lasers répandirent tellement de sang que l'éclat des lames rouges des Sith sembla se refléter sur le sol. Ces adversaires ne furent plus qu'une dizaine à l'intérieur du cercle, les autres s'enfuyaient dans les ténèbres en courant.

**LACHES ! BANDE DE LACHES !**

De rage, Ben pointa sa main tenant son sabre laser à lame verte droit devant lui. Il fit appel à la force avec une telle puissance que neuf de ces adversaires furent propulsés en arrière à une vitesse incroyable et allèrent s'écraser dans les ténèbres. Skywalker vit le Sith le plus éloigné de lui aller se fracasser contre la colonne de verre la plus proche avant de s'étendre mort sur le sol. Le Sith qui se trouvait le plus prés du Jedi traversa deux colonnes de verres avant de finir sa course dans les ténèbres de la salle. Il y avait encore un Sith à l'intérieur du cercle, un adversaire qui s'était écarté à temps au moment de la démonstration de pouvoir de Ben. Le Sith porta sa tête sans visage tout autour de lui et vit qu'il était le seul à faire encore face au démon aux lames verte et bleue.

Mais faisant preuve d'un courage étonnant, il attira à lui un sabre laser dont le propriétaire était mort, et se porta à l'encontre de Skywalker, tenant deux sabres lasers à lame rouge sang dans les mains. Mais Ben n'eut que faire de cette pitoyable tentative d'exploit personnel, il affronta son opposant avec toute la maîtrise qu'il avait accumulé au cours des années. Sans aucune pitié pour la faiblesse évidente de son adversaire, Ben lui trancha les mains qui tombèrent sur le sol en tenant toujours des sabres lasers activés. Le Sith tomba en arrière mais avant même qu'il ait atteint le sol, Skywalker tourna vers le bas ses armes Jedi et les planta dans le corps de son adversaire, anéantissant le cœur et l'estomac du Sith.

Ben vit le visage du Sith qu'il venait de terrasser, un visage encore jeune et tordu en un masque informe par la douleur. C'était Eran Karden, le jeune Padawan autrefois membre de l'ordre Jedi, qui avait vécu Tatooine, affronté Ben Skywalker dans un entraînement Sith et qui mourait ici, tué parce qu'il avait été le seul assez fou pour résister à la fureur du Jedi.

Mais Skywalker ne ressentit aucune compassion à l'égard du jeune homme. Il se redressa et chercha des yeux un nouvel adversaire et il en trouva un très rapidement. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul Sith dans le cercle. Un Sith qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Ben était entré dans cet espace délimité par les colonnes de verre. Une silhouette drapée dans une robe noire quasiment invisible, qui avait attirer Skywalker dans ce piège, et qui n'avait pas bougée pendant tout le combat. Cette forme obscure ne pouvait être que l'empereur des ténèbres, le Maître des Sith qui avaient voulu le tuer, la cause du départ de centaines de chevaliers Jedi du droit chemin, la cause de tous les malheurs de cette aventure.

**Très bien, misérable Maître, **pensa Ben avec délectation. **Si tes pouvoirs sont aussi grands qu'on n'a cessé de me le dire, alors te tuer ne sera qu'une plus grande réussite. Je mets fin à l'ordre Sith et je me venge de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir !**

Skywalker courut en hurlant comme un fou vers la forme sombre, agitant dans sa course ses sabres lasers autour de lui pour intimider son adversaire. Il était tellement plongé dans la colère qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que la silhouette ne se contentait que de lever les mains, les porter à sa capuche et la rejeter en arrière. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ben se trouva à moins d'un mètre d'elle, que ses sabres lasers projetèrent des lueurs bleue et verte sur le visage du Sith que Skywalker vit qui il allait tuer.

Il arrêta son mouvement au dernier moment, les sabres lasers à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du Sith.

_Bastila…_

Bastila se tenait devant lui, ne bronchant même pas devant l'éclat de ses armes Jedi. Son regard était de glace et ne changea pas lorsqu'une lueur rouge sang se superposa aux lumières bleues et vertes qui coloraient son visage. L'expression de son visage fut toujours aussi inexpressive lorsqu'elle plongea sa lame rouge sang dans l'estomac de Ben.

Le Jedi n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, de se demander comment Bastila pouvait être là, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se dire qu'elle ne pouvait être l'empereur des ténèbres. La seule vue de son visage avait stoppée son attaque, cela avait été plus fort que sa colère. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Bastila l'avait frappé à mort.

Sous l'impact de la douleur, il lâcha ses sabres lasers qui s'éteignirent. L'absence des lumières bleue et verte dans l'obscurité était gênante mais ces entrailles étaient transpercées par une lame indestructible, tout l'environnement qui l'entourait commençait à se dissiper dans la douleur. Lorsque Bastila retira sa lame du corps du Jedi, Skywalker tomba à genoux et resta là, luttant pour ne pas hurler de souffrance. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à lever le regard vers Bastila. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir à peine son visage inexpressif qui le regardait avant qu'elle ne fasse volte face et s'en aille dans les ténèbres.

A ce moment là, Skywalker vit dans le brouillard qu'était devenu sa vue des reflets rouges par ci par là. Les Sith revenaient par l'achever. Maintenant qu'il était à terre et ne représentait plus aucune menace, ils revenaient pour l'achever.

**Lâches…bande de lâches…**

Dans un dernier excès de colère, Skywalker tenta de se relever mais la douleur était trop forte et il tomba à nouveau à genoux, les mains posés sur le sol jonché de sang de la salle, la tête tournée vers le bas. Ben hurla de colère, de douleur et de désespoir mais cela n'empêcha pas les Sith d'approcher. Skywalker porta la main à sa blessure, essayant de retenir le sang. Il ne se rappela pas que les sabres lasers cautérisaient les blessures et sa main n'eut juste qu'un peu de sang brûlant sur la peau. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout son champ de vision devint rouge sang qu'il su que les Sith allaient frapper, que ça y est, c'était la fin. Loin de la guerre, de la souffrance et de la mort. Il allait rejoindre la force mais il ne reverrait pas ses anciens amis morts. Il ne serait pas un fantôme Jedi de pureté qui pourrait réapparaître en ce monde. Il allait mourir en ayant succomber à la colère et à la haine. Il allait mourir de la main des Sith en ayant agi comme un Sith lui même.

L'intensité de l'éclat rouge sang prit soudain plus d'importance et Ben poussa son dernier hurlement de bête.

-Tu peux te relever à présent, Ben Skywalker.

Au début, Ben ne comprit même pas que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il resta un moment à genoux, les yeux fermés, la tête tournée vers le sol et attendant la mort. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa douleur commença à fortement diminuer que Skywalker ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que sa vision était claire. Ses yeux n'étaient plus voilés par la souffrance mais il y avait autre chose, il voyait beaucoup mieux.

Il redressa la tête et vit une forme noire se tenant debout devant lui, les mains jointes dans sa robe Sith, le visage totalement invisible dans sa capuche, masqué par les ténèbres. Cette forme noire…il la voyait avec beaucoup plus de clarté maintenant.

Le Jedi regarda autour de lui. Les colonnes de lumière bleue étaient à nouveau allumées mais il y avait autre chose. Toute la salle semblait maintenant emplie de lumière, Ben pouvait voir jusqu'à l'extrémité éloignée de ce vaste lieu. Une lumière dont Skywalker ne parvenait pas à identifier la source semblait illuminer cette salle pourtant auparavant plongée dans les ténèbres.

_Les ténèbres…oui c'est cela…les ténèbres ont disparu._

Ben se releva, toujours sous le regard de cet individu en robe noire qui restait sans bouger devant lui. Skywalker ne ressentait aucune souffrance à présent, il avait l'esprit embrumé comme après un mauvais rêve mais la douleur avait disparue.

_Pourtant j'ai été frappé à mort. Ma blessure…_

Il toucha l'endroit où…où Bastila l'avait frappée. Il sentit le contact de sa peau derrière ces vêtements et remarqua que ceux ci étaient étrangement froissés comme si il les avait vigoureusement saisi d'une main. Ben regarda sa main qui ne portait nulle trace de son sang mais où figurait les marques de ses ongles comme si il les avait enfoncés dans sa peau.

_Je n'ai pas de blessure…_

Le Jedi se retourna vivement derrière lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se trouvait bien dans un cercle délimité par des colonnes de verres mais il n'y avait rien dans ce cercle. Nulle trace de sang sur le sol, pas de corps tranchés par un sabre laser ni de membres tenant encore les armes Sith. Les Sith…il n'y avait aucune présence autour de Ben. A présent, le Jedi pouvait voir entre les colonnes de verre et il ne voyait personne. Les adversaires qu'il avait affronté de même que ceux qu'il avait tué avaient disparu. Les serviteurs du côté obscur s'étaient volatilisés, de même que le corps de Kraten. Il n'y avait nulle trace de l'affrontement titanesque qui s'était déroulé en ces lieux, même les colonnes de verre que Ben avait brisé avec la force étaient intactes.

_Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai tué Kraten, j'ai combattu ces Sith…Bastila m'a tuée. Cela s'est passé là, il y a quelques instants. Pourquoi il ne reste plus rien ?_

Ben n'arrivait pas à se repérer, il était totalement perdu et souffrait en plus d'un énorme mal de tête. Pendant quelques instants, ce qu'il voyait autour de lui le déboussola tellement qu'il en oublia qu'il avait une personne devant lui. Finalement, il jeta un regard sur l'individu entouré de noir, figure obscure même dans la lumière de la salle. Lorsque Skywalker regarda cette personne, celle ci lança aussitôt :

-Suis moi maintenant.

La forme drapée de noir fit volte face et s'en alla entre les colonnes de lumière bleue. Ben la suivit sans rien dire, l'esprit encore préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne se posait même pas des questions sur la personne qui le guidait, toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur les incohérences qu'il était en train de vivre. Le Jedi avait l'impression qu'il devenait fou, lui le descendant Skywalker qui portait le sabre laser de son illustre grand père commençait à perdre la tête.

_Mes sabres lasers…_

Il les avait laissé dans le cercle…Non, ils étaient à sa ceinture. Skywalker les toucha. Ils étaient froids. Pourtant les manches avaient été brûlants dans ces mains durant le combat suite à une longue activation des lames indestructibles. Mais le métal qu'il avait sous les mains était glacial. Ses sabres lasers n'avaient pas été activés depuis un long moment. Depuis l'entraînement Sith…

Et alors toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Ben, toute cette situation incompréhensible prit enfin un sens.

_Je n'ai jamais combattu ces Sith. Je n'ai jamais été attaqué. Je n'ai jamais tué Kraten. Bastila ne m'a pas tué._

Mais pourtant, il avait été prévenu des dangers du côté obscur, il était préparé à ces cauchemars où pouvaient plonger les Jedi s'ils étaient confrontés aux ténèbres. Mais là ce n'était plus un cauchemar, ce n'était plus un rêve, c'était trop réel pour cela. Ce n'était pas l'impression d'avoir combattu, il avait vraiment combattu. Son corps ne transpirait pas mais son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était plus une illusion, c'était comme si il avait vraiment tué tous ces Sith, comme s'il avait vraiment été tué.

Pour recréer à ce point la réalité, il fallait disposer de pouvoirs défiant l'imagination. Skywalker regarda la personne qui le guidait et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient sortis sans qu'il s'en aperçoive du labyrinthe de colonnes de lumière bleue. A présent, l'obscur individu montait lentement le petit escalier d'une dizaine de marches qui menait au fauteuil de pierre. Arrivé devant celui ci, la personne s'installa confortablement dedans et fixa Ben de son regard invisible. Derrière elle, l'ouverture sur l'extérieur donnait un aperçu du ciel obscur de Sekura dont la vue paraissait étrange dans cette salle emplie de lumière.

Mais Ben ne prêtait plus aucune attention au décor, il regardait fixement la personne assise dans le siège de pierre en face de lui qui se tenait toujours en bas des marches. C'était donc lui, l'empereur des ténèbres.

Le Maître des Sith ne parla pas et continua de regarder en silence Skywalker. Celui ci, encore sous le choc de la découverte qu'il venait de faire, dit d'une voix qui dévoilait à quel point il était perdu :

-Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que c'était ? Pourquoi m'avez vous fait ça ?

-Allons, allons, jeune Skywalker, dit le Maître des Sith.

Sa voix était étonnamment neutre, sans aucune émotion perceptible ou une connotation particulière.

-Ce n'était que des images…

L'empereur des ténèbres leva sa main droite et fit un léger moulinet de la main. Aussitôt, les colonnes de lumière bleue s'éteignirent à nouveau, la lumière de la salle disparut et les ténèbres qui les entourèrent devinrent brumeuses et indistinctes.

Ben entendit un bourdonnement de sabre laser derrière lui et se retourna pour rester stupéfait. Au milieu du sentier, à peine à deux mètres de Skywalker, se tenait une réplique du Jedi. Ben se voyait lui même, debout dans le sentier obscur, tenant ses deux sabres lasers activés dans ses mains. Passé le choc de la surprise, le Jedi s'aperçut que son image pleurait. Son double avait la tête tournée vers le bas et paraissait en proie à une grande souffrance intérieure.

Le vrai Ben Skywalker posa son regard vers l'endroit où était fixé le regard de son image. Les lueurs bleue et verte des sabres lasers de son double éclairaient faiblement le sol mais cela suffit au Jedi pour voir que tout autour de sa réplique, des corps étaient étalés par terre. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été sauvagement déchirés par une lame de sabre laser. Les corps étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Combien y en avait t-il ? Cinquante, une centaine ? Peut être plus…

Ben regarda le corps qui était aux pieds de son image. Il ne vit pas son visage mais sa chevelure blonde sauta aux yeux du Jedi. Skywalker regarda alors son double. Il ne vit sur son propre visage nulle trace de haine ou de folie tel qu'il en avait ressenti à peine cinq minutes auparavant dans un cauchemar Sith. Non, le Ben Skywalker qu'il avait en face de lui avait le visage marqué par une expression que le Jedi connaissait douloureusement bien. Il avait vu cette expression dans son miroir à plusieurs reprises auparavant. C'était le visage qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait pris une décision aux conséquences douloureuses mais qu'il avait accompli en étant parfaitement conscient de ces actes et de la souffrance qu'il allait procurer par ses actions. A la fin de ces douloureuses expériences, Ben voyait dans son reflet qu'il avait accepté les sacrifices qu'il avait été obligé de commettre mais à chaque fois, cela n'empêchait pas que la douleur qu'il ressentait était horriblement présente et ne le quittait jamais vraiment.

Cette expression, Ben la voyait sur le visage de son double avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait jamais vu dans ces reflets. Un simple autre regard sur les corps morts de Bastila et des Sith étalés aux pieds du double de Ben suffit à Skywalker pour comprendre la décision que son image avait du prendre.

-Rien que des images…, poursuivit calmement le Sith assis dans son fauteuil de pierre derrière Ben.

Sa voix neutre semblait venir de très loin, alors qu'il était très prêt de Skywalker. Dans son dos, le Maître fit à nouveau un moulinet de la main droite.

La vision que Ben avait sous les yeux s'effaça brusquement comme emportée par un coup de vent. Mais la lumière ne revint pas. A la place de la vision, une autre image prit la place au même endroit où s'était tenu la réplique de Skywalker , debout au milieu de ses victimes.

Mais le Jedi se voyait à nouveau en face de lui. Mais sa propre image n'aurait pas pu être plus différente que son précédent double. Le Ben Skywalker qu'il avait devant lui souriait et tenait par les épaules deux hommes. D'un côté, il y avait Tendor qui paraissait plutôt perplexe comme s'il se demandait s'il faisait une bonne chose. De l'autre, se trouvait Venkar qui paraissait amusé de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Ben Skywalker les forçait à se serrer la main. C'était le premier pas vers la réconciliation entre les Sith et les Jedi, vers le retour des serviteurs de la force sous une même bannière. Les ténèbres brumeux entouraient toujours cette scène mais le visage des personnes présentes était si resplendissant que la vision dégageait une étrange chaleur de vie.

Tandis que son double se tenait toujours entre Tendor et Venkar et leur parlait avec gaieté, Skywalker regarda les personnes qui se trouvaient en arrière plan. Du côté de Venkar, se trouvaient plusieurs Sith parmi lesquels Eran Karden qui semblait toujours aussi déboussolé qu'à l'ordinaire. Trois Sith le séparaient de Ulik Ronden dont la joie était évidente. Ben vit Maon qui faisait triste mine et semblait se tenir volontairement à l'écart. Mais le regard de Skywalker se porta vite en direction de Kraten qui était devant le nombre considérable de Sith qui semblaient être présents. Kraten fit un signe de la main à une personne devant lui et chuchota quelque chose à l'adresse de Bastila qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui eut un léger sourire, visiblement destiné à une personne devant elle.

Ben se tourna vers les Jedi présents. Il y avait Zender qui eut un grand sourire lorsque le double de Skywalker lui fit un signe de tête. A côté de lui, Kurnez était la figure la plus digne du groupe, son regard entièrement bleu fixant tour à tour les Sith présents devant lui, ce qui semblait beaucoup gêner les individus qui avaient la malchance de tomber sous son regard. Et devant lui, il y avait Dabora qui répondait au signe de Bastila et Kraten. Skywalker ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un jour ses yeux argentés refléter un tel apaisement. Et elle était avec Selen. Ben voyait sa sœur vivante pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrer de Tatooine. Elle semblait aussi pleine de vie qu'autrefois et elle et Dabora rayonnaient.

Cette dernière vision fit trembler Ben d'émotion, ses poings se crispèrent et ayant peur que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, il faillit hurler au Maître des Sith d'arrêter tout ceci.

Mais l'empereur des ténèbres ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Comme s'il avait deviner les intentions de Ben, il baissa sa main droite et la vision disparut de même que les ténèbres qui laissèrent la place aux colonnes de verre bleues et à la lumière.

Skywalker se retourna en tremblant de rage et d'émotion. Le Sith qu'il avait en face de lui ne lui avait pas adressé plus de quelques répliques que déjà le Jedi haïssait cet être et sa manière de jouer avec lui. Le Sith ne sembla pas être affecté par cette hostilité évidente que le Jedi manifestait à son égard. Il se contenta de conclure calmement sa démonstration.

-On peut faire dire ce que l'on veut à des images.

Ben se força à se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie l'importance de ce personnage en ce temple. Il devait être prudent et tenter d'en apprendre un maximum possible sur ce « Maître ».

-Des images…, dit Skywalker en prenant de profondes inspirations à chaque parole pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

-C'est ainsi que vous les appelez ? Comment avez vous fait ? C'était si réel…

-Oh, mais c'était réel jeune Skywalker, seulement d'un certain point de vue.

-Comment cela ?

-Ces choses que je t'ai montré et fait vivre, jeune Skywalker, sont les incarnations des différents avenirs possibles. Bien sûr, il existe une multitude de conclusions imaginables pour la fin de ta quête mais parmi cet immense amas de possibilités, certaines issues paraissent plus probables que d'autres.

Bien que la voix de l'empereur des ténèbres soit toujours neutre, on sentait une nette assurance dans ses paroles, ce qui laissa penser à Ben que le Maître des Sith avait planifié depuis un long moment cette rencontre de son côté. Tout ceci n'était donc vraiment qu'une mise en scène. La colère de Skywalker pour le traitement qu'il subissait commençait à revenir à grands pas mais le Jedi se força à garder son sang froid.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous fait ça ? demanda Ben d'un ton glacial.

-Pour que tu comprennes à quel point les décisions que tu es amené à prendre peuvent avoir des conséquences dont l'ampleur dépasse ton imagination, répondit le Sith sans hésiter.

La vision du rêve qu'il faisait toutes les nuits traversa l'esprit de Skywalker qui répliqua vivement :

-J'ai parfaitement conscience de la gravité de la situation et de l'importance de mes actes !

-Oh je n'en doute pas, tu es un jeune homme intelligent. Mais pour redouter une chose, la pratique est toujours plus efficace que la théorie.

-Je m'en serais bien passé.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire vivre une vie agréable, jeune Skywalker bien au contraire. De même que ta venue en ces lieux est très loin de me faciliter ma lourde tache.

Le Jedi resta un moment silencieux, méditant sur ce que venait de dire le Maître des Sith. Mais le choc causé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre sur son esprit était encore trop récent, ce qui poussa Ben à prendre un grand risque en lançant :

-Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Il est difficilement supportable pour un être humain d'être manipulé.

-Serait ce de la menace que je perçois dans tes propos ?

Pour la première fois, la voix du Sith n'était pas neutre et semblait refléter quelque chose. Ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de l'intérêt.

-Toi aussi, tu joues un jeu dangereux jeune Skywalker, poursuivit le Sith en parlant d'une voix lente et calculée. Si tu es ici dans mon domaine, c'est parce que je l'ai voulu et que je t'ai offert ma protection, ne l'oublie pas. Et je l'ai fait en ayant parfaitement conscience des risques que je prenais pour mon ordre. Tu fais courir un énorme danger à notre communauté, Skywalker même si je sais que tu ne le veux pas. N'a tu pas évité de répandre le sang à peine avant d'aller à ma rencontre ?

Ben cacha sa surprise.

-Vous voyez beaucoup de choses, _Maître. _

Le Sith sembla ne pas relever l'ironie avec laquelle le Jedi avait accentué ce dernier mot et poursuivit :

-Un aveugle Sith verrait même le danger que tu représentes. Par ton nom, par ta nature, par ta mission. Et cet aveugle suivrait les enseignements qu'il a reçu en t'éliminant lui même.

L'empereur des ténèbres s'arrêta. Le Jedi comprit vite qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi me laissez vous vivre sur cette planète ?

-J'ai été étonné, je l'admets. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

-Par mon initiative de paix ?

-En parti, oui.

Le Sith ne laissa pas le temps à Skywalker de demander en quoi il l'étonnait autrement car le Maître continua :

-Tu as déjà compris depuis que tu es venu ici que les Sith ne sont pas vraiment conformes à l'image que tu te faisais d'eux. Tu te dis que je suis la cause de tout ceci, du fait que tes anciens amis aient quitter leur ordre pour embrasser le côté obscur. En réalité, même compte tenu de mes pouvoirs, mon seul mérite dans la création de cet ordre a été de réunir sous la bannière du désespoir et de la haine tous les égarés de cet univers tandis que de leur côté, l'ordre Jedi faisait de plus en plus d'efforts pour créer davantage d'égarés.

Le Sith se pencha alors dans son fauteuil de pierre vers Skywalker qui ressentit un frisson inexplicable :

-Es tu sûr de ne pas être un égaré, Ben Skywalker ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu viens ici, braver tous les risques pour rallier les Jedi et les Sith mais tu as également ta propre part de ténèbres. Tu n'es pas un représentant parfait de la lumière des Jedi, leurs préceptes te semblent parfois incohérents avec la réalité de l'univers et tandis que toi tu essayes de donner un nouvel équilibre à la force, tu t'aperçois que cette galaxie n'a plus de sens depuis des temps immémoriaux.

-Vous vous méprenez, lança vivement Ben.

-Alors pourquoi donc as tu si facilement céder aux ténèbres ?

Les poings du Jedi se crispèrent. Ben ne voulait pas se laisser mener ainsi par cet individu qu'il considérait toujours comme un lâche, le genre d'hommes aux terribles pouvoirs mais qui préférait les utiliser par derrière ou de manière détournée plutôt que face à face.

-Je ne suis pas faible, si c'est ce que vous entendez.

-Je le sais Ben Skywalker, dit le Sith dont la voix laissa passer une sincérité à peine remarquable. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux et qui a une grande volonté d'esprit. Tu sais que tu t'es attaqué à un trop grand objectif, que tes chances sont limitées, mais malgré tout, tu persistes. Tu persistes alors que tu sais que malgré tes immenses capacités, tu n'es pas à la hauteur de la tâche que tu t'es confié , alors pourquoi continues tu ? Cette volonté de comprendre les serviteurs du côté obscur, cet attachement à vouloir faire revenir le bien dans ces personnes qui ont plongé dans les ténèbres, n'est ce pas un moyen de te rassurer en te disant que le côté obscur n'est finalement pas une damnation ? Que toi aussi, tu pourrais user de ce pouvoir sans perdre ton humanité ? Que tu saurais utiliser cette force pour sauver l'univers sans te condamner toi même ? Que tu pourrais aider ceux qui…

-Pour quelqu'un qui voit tellement de choses, je vous trouve bien aveugle !

Le Sith parut dérouté par cette interruption imprévue car il s'interrompit et laissa à Ben le temps de continuer. Le Jedi laissa échapper ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, quelque qu'en soit le risque.

-Pas une seule fois, m'entendez vous ! Pas une seule fois, je n'ai voulu passer du côté obscur. J'ai été attiré par la haine, au cœur du combat, à de nombreuses reprises en effet mais jamais je n'ai voulu devenir un Sith ! De quel droit me livrez vous donc tous vos sermons ? Vous n'avez cesser de m'observer depuis que je suis arrivé sur cette planète, je le comprends maintenant. Pourquoi donc suis je si intéressant à vos yeux ? N'êtes vous pas le Maître des Sith, n'avez vous pas un ordre à gérer ? Une guerre à mener contre l'empire ? Quel que soit le risque que je fais courir à votre ordre, je doute qu'il soit assez fort pour expliquer l'intérêt que vous me portez. Mais je ne suis pas un cobaye de laboratoire. Je suis venu ici pour tenter de rétablir la paix entre les Sith et les Jedi. J'ai trouvé de la souffrance et de la haine et beaucoup d'âmes perdues. Mais vous…qui êtes vous vraiment ? Pourquoi faîtes vous tout cela ?

L'empereur des ténèbres resta silencieux. Cette tête plongée dans les ténèbres et penchée vers lui dérangeait beaucoup le Jedi. Mais finalement le Sith se redressa dans son fauteuil de pierre et joignit les mains devant lui. Skywalker s'aperçut alors que les mains du Sith n'étaient pas humaines. Elles étaient recouvertes tout le long de tatouages de couleur noire des Sith mais surtout elles étaient entièrement d'un bleu foncé. Cette couleur ne semblait pas naturelle mais ce n'était pas un artifice. Ces mains avaient autrement dû être celles d'un humain mais maintenant on aurait dit que la peau avait pris cette teinte à la suite de traitements inimaginables. Ce petit aperçu de l'aspect du corps du Sith ne donnait pas envie à Skywalker de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ces ténèbres.

-Ben Skywalker, ta quête n'a aucune chance de réussir.

Le ton brutal avec lequel le Maître des Sith avait exprimé ses paroles fit sortir Ben de sa contemplation des mains du Sith. Skywalker regarda le Sith et ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda t-il d'une voix plus contrôlée cette fois.

-Je n'ai aucune haine envers les Jedi. Leur ordre m'indiffère. Leurs préceptes et leur religion ne m'ont jamais paru rien de plus qu'une dérivée pacifiste de la véritable nature de la force. Je n'ai jamais été un Jedi, je ne peux donc pas comprendre le fonctionnement de leur mode de pensée. Aussi lorsque j'ai décidé de tenter de sauver de mon côté l'univers, j'ignorais quelle serait la réaction de l'ordre Jedi. Ces serviteurs de la force sont prévisibles par bien des aspects mais leur courage et leur foi en la vie en font des adversaires aux réactions parfois surprenantes.

Skywalker ne fit pas remarquer au Sith qu'il ne répondait pas à sa question et le laissa poursuivre.

-Lorsque tu es venu sur cette planète, ma stupéfaction a été immensément grande, poursuivit le Sith. Je me suis retrouvé avec un dilemme auquel je n'aurais jamais imaginer faire face. Beaucoup parmi mes disciples me poussaient à t'éliminer sur le champ en évoquant des arguments convaincants et logiques. D'autres voulaient tout simplement qu'on te laisse repartir. Mais j'ai remarqué que beaucoup des anciens Jedi venus me rejoindre semblaient eux même étonnés par la conduite de ce jeune Skywalker qui venait de son propre gré dans la gueule du loup. Je me suis donc dit que ce jeune homme ,qui volait vers notre planète, devait être plus qu'un simple Jedi. J'ai donc pris le choix risqué de te faire accepter au sein de notre ordre. Ce ne fut guère aisé. Malgré la protection que je t'offrais, je savais que beaucoup voudraient attenter à ta vie et comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, jeune Skywalker, j'ai également une guerre à mener dans cet univers. Je n'avais donc pas également besoin d'un danger au sein même de mon ordre.

Le Maître Sith posa les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil de pierre et poursuivit.

-J'ai donc décidé de te donner une chance, jeune Skywalker. C'était à toi de me prouver que j'avais eu raison de prendre ce risque en t'accueillant parmi nous. J'ai admirer ton intelligence et ton savoir faire qui t'ont garanti plus de chances de rester en vie que je n'aurais pu t'en offrir. Et je t'ai observé, il est vrai jeune Ben. Je t'ai observé sans relâche, délaissant même parfois mes activités militaires pour mieux me consacrer à ton étude. Je voulais savoir si il existait réellement une possibilité de paix entre les Jedi et les Sith. Je n'ai jamais considéré une alliance possible avec l'autre côté de la force mais l'idée de trouver un jour les Jedi en travers de mon chemin me préoccupait également beaucoup et tu étais peut être la solution à cet épineux problème, une solution que je n'avais même pas envisagé. Je t'ai donc laissé agir à ta guise, étudiant tes faits et gestes, notant tes réussites et tes erreurs. L'impact de ta présence dans l'ordre Sith a été encore plus rapide que je ne l'avais prévu et cela m'inquiétait. Je devais savoir si il fallait que je te laisse agir en ces lieux, si tu étais vraiment l'espoir de paix que tu rêvais d'être. Car dans le cas contraire, je ne pouvais te laisser semer le trouble dans mon ordre.

L'empereur des ténèbres s'arrêta mais le Jedi insista, ne perdant pas une miette du récit du Sith :

-Et vous êtes donc arrivé à une conclusion ?

-En effet, à mon grand regret, malgré le potentiel dont tu faisais preuve, et après avoir étudié toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables, la seule issue à ta tentative de paix entre les serviteurs de la force me semblait n'être qu'un échec sanglant dont les répercussions pourraient être aussi néfastes pour moi…que pour toi.

Skywalker garda le silence. Le Sith continua :

-Cette mise en scène comme tu l'appelles n'était qu'un moyen de plus d'assurer mes convictions quant à l'issue de ta quête.

Ben prêta soudain moins attention aux paroles du Sith et se concentra sur cet étrange personnage obscur. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le cerner mais cet individu l'effrayait car il semblait être capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait déjà vu cette faculté chez des Sith expérimentés mais c'était différent avec cet empereur des ténèbres. C'était comme s'il savait à l'avance ce que Ben allait penser.

-Ben Skywalker, dit t-il d'une voix qui abandonna la neutralité pour être plus ferme afin d'attirer l'attention du Jedi.

-J'ai sincèrement voulu croire en la réussite de ta mission, c'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé pénétrer en ce temple et permit que tu y séjournes pendant si longtemps. Mais à présent, je me suis rendu à l'évidence. Ta quête ne peut s'achever au mieux que par ta mort ou au pire par un bain de sang. J'ai pris conscience de cela et je l'ai accepté bien que le soutien des Jedi aurait été une aide inespérée. Mais à présent, toi aussi, tu dois accepter que ta mission est destinée à échouer. Ces images de l'avenir étaient là pour te le montrer. Tu dois rentrer chez toi, Ben Skywalker, abandonner ce temple et ta quête. C'est ce que veut la force.

Ben Skywalker resta un long moment sans rien dire. Devait t-il vraiment croire ce que disait l'empereur des ténèbres ? Tout son être rejetait cet homme, cette créature à la peau bleue marquée par des tatouages noirs qui se cachait derrière ces ténèbres. Mais ces paroles n'étaient pas dénuées de sens. Son expérience dans les ténèbres lui avait montrée qu'il ne pourrait résister à la folie du côté obscur et les risques de violence devenaient de plus en plus nombreux à mesure qu'il restait dans ce temple. Toutefois, le Sith était t-il vraiment sincère lorsqu'il disait espérer une alliance avec les Jedi ou bien voulait t-il simplement éloigner Ben de l'ordre car il avait peur de voir son emprise sur ses serviteurs diminuer ?

-L'expérience que tu as vécue dans l'obscurité était ta dernière épreuve, dit le Maître des Sith d'une voix étrangement apaisante. Et tu as échoué à cette épreuve mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Ben. Réunir les Sith et les Jedi n'est qu'un rêve. J'aurais été incapable de faire la moitié de ce que tu as accompli pour la paix mais aucun Jedi ou Sith dans cette galaxie ne peut unir les deux côtés de la force. Tu t'es fixé un idéal impossible à atteindre jeune Jedi. La première force d'un homme est de connaître ses limites. Nous pouvons disposer du plus grand pouvoir de l'univers, reste que rallier des êtres aux natures si différentes est impossible. Tout comme la paix dans cette galaxie n'est plus désormais qu'un amer souvenir.

La raison poussait Skywalker à croire les paroles du Sith mais son cœur le mettait en garde et au fond, il était tellement plongé dans sa quête que se retirer maintenant après tous ses efforts serait sa plus cruelle défaite. Il regarda le Sith et lui demanda sincèrement :

-Selon vous, qu'aurait t-il fallu pour réunir les Sith et les Jedi ?

-L'être qui unira les deux côtés de la force n'existe pas encore dans cet univers. Mais son existence est envisageable. Quand ? La force seule le sait. Mais pour rallier les ténèbres et la lumière, il faudrait que cet homme devienne un élément unificateur à lui tout seul. Ce serait plus qu'un être humain, plus qu'un nom, ce serait une légende, un idéal, un objectif pour le futur assumé avec tellement de conviction qu'il serait entouré d'une aura capable de rassembler autour d'elle les humains les plus divers de l'univers. Un tel statut nécessiterait un total abandon des intérêts personnels, un sacrifice entier à la consécration d'un rêve. De tels hommes n'ont pas eu besoin de la force pour exister par le passé, mais en ces jours de noirceur, le véritable sens de la noblesse et de la croyance a été oublié. Et pourtant Ben…

Skywalker était t-il en train de rêver ou avait t-il l'impression que cet empereur des ténèbres souriait derrière son masque de ténèbres ?

-Et pourtant, Ben, poursuivit le Sith. Tu es peut être l'individu dans cette galaxie qui avait le plus de chance d'atteindre cette incarnation d'union idéaliste. Cet élément unificateur ne pourra jamais être un Sith, car nous sommes trop plongés dans les ténèbres pour réellement ouvrir notre cœur à l'humanité. Les Jedi le pourraient mais leur religion et leur histoire leur empêche d'agir. Mais toi, tu es passé outre cela, Ben Skywalker. _Ben Skywalker. _Tu portes un nom de légende, un nom dont la réputation traverse les frontières et les époques et qui aurait pu rassembler des peuples entiers sous un même drapeau. Oui, jeune Jedi, tu aurais pu être cet élément unificateur, cet être qui aurait inspiré crainte et respect parmi les Sith et les Jedi et j'ai voulu le croire. Mais tu es trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté. La vie a encore tellement à t'offrir. Peut être plus tard lorsque tu auras acquis suffisamment de sagesse pourra tu incarner ce rêve d'union ? Mais en l'état actuel des choses, il est fort probable que cet univers ne nous laissera pas le temps de vieillir.

Le Sith marqua une pause. Ben voulait parler mais les paroles du Maître semblaient le transporter. Il ne s'attendait pas à être ainsi reconnu par l'empereur des ténèbres, le serviteur de la force le plus puissant de tout l'univers selon la totalité des Sith. C'était comme s'il le considérait comme un véritable égal. Et pourtant, Ben n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la sympathie ou du respect pour cette incarnation sinistre des ténèbres.

-Tu dois rentrer chez toi, répéta le Sith. Tu dois retourner auprès de ceux qui t'attendent parmi les Jedi. Tu dois t'en aller sans regret car tu as accompli ta mission jusqu'à ce qui était humainement possible. Mais à présent, tu dois accepter la réalité et dans l'intérêt des Sith et des Jedi, il faut que tu partes. Le sang est la seule chose que tu récolteras en demeurant ici. Tu as des amis au temple de Yavin IV qui t'attendent. Tu as aussi des amis chers ici au sein du temple mais ils ont fait leur choix et tu dois le respecter. Comme tu l'as remarqué, je n'ai obligé personne à me rejoindre, ceux qui vivent ici le font parce que leur route les as conduit dans les bras du côté obscur. Accepte le. Mais ta venue n'aura pas été vaine, tu auras pu voir de tes propres yeux que les Sith n'étaient pas des monstres assoiffés de pouvoir. Tu pourras rassurer l'ordre Jedi quant à nos intentions. Tu leur diras que nous n'avons aucune intention agressive à leur égard, que nous voulons combattre l'empire de notre côté mais que nous ne voulons pas d'un affrontement inutile avec les Jedi où nous ne ferions que nous entretuer. Laisse les Sith combattre l'empire de leur côté, et retourne combattre la dictature auprès des tiens. Ton courage pour la paix que tu auras tenté de mener sera respecté, je peux te l'assurer. Mais tu as mieux à faire que mener une cause perdue, un but que tu ne peux pas atteindre, que personne ne peut atteindre. Tes pouvoirs et tes capacités sont trop précieuses pour être inutilement gaspillées, va auprès des Jedi et tente de rendre à cette galaxie sa splendeur d'autrefois comme nous ne le tentons nous mêmes. Ne reste pas ici à risquer ta vie pour n'obtenir que haine et souffrance au bout du chemin.

Le Sith sembla enfin avoir fini de parler et laissa Skywalker réfléchir à sa demande. Il se passa un long moment avant que Ben ne parle. Son esprit avait entendu les arguments du Maître. Ses conclusions lui disaient que le Sith avait sans doute raison. Le Jedi ne l'aurait peut être pas cru auparavant, mais après la vision ou l'épreuve qu'il avait subi et dont le souvenir était toujours vivace, Ben savait que l'empereur des ténèbres disait vrai. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que Ben verse le sang inutilement. C'était un objectif impossible à atteindre, il le savait dés le début. Mais il y avait tellement d'éléments à prendre en compte que Ben se sentait terrassé de fatigue. Ce Sith savait t-il réellement pourquoi Skywalker était ici ? Savait t-il seulement qui était Bastila ?

Bien sûr qu'il le sait, espèce d'idiot. Ce n'est pas pour rien si c'est elle qui m'a tué. J'étais venu ici pour empêcher justement que ce rêve arrive mais au bout du compte, peut être qu'en restant ici, je provoque ce rêve ? Alors dans ce cas, je devrais partir oui, suivre son conseil…

Mais c'était parce que cet empereur des ténèbres lui donnait ce conseil que Skywalker se méfiait. Si Venkar lui avait parlé ainsi avec autant de conviction, peut être serait t-il déjà parti mais ce Maître des Sith répugnait Ben. C'était au delà de la raison ou des sentiments, c'était instinctif, primitif même. Le Jedi ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette incarnation maléfique, tout son être lui disait le contraire. Tentant le diable, Skywalker lança :

-Et imaginons que je refuse de partir ?

Le Sith ne répondit pas avant un moment puis lui dit :

-Vous n'avez à craindre aucune agressivité de ma part, jeune Jedi. Si tu désires rester Ben, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Je m'attendais à plus de protestation, dit le Jedi perplexe.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Si tu es résigné à rester alors tu seras prêt à te battre pour cela, ce qui ne fera que faire couler le sang et au final nous obtiendrons le même résultat que si tu poursuis ta quête jusqu'au bout.

-Pourquoi donc pensez vous à ce point que ma mission se soldera forcément par un échec ?

-Aaaahhh, jeune Skywalker, ainsi nous arrivons enfin au moment où toute cette histoire prend un nouveau sens et une nouvelle dimension.

Désemparé par cette phrase et le ton qu'avait employé le Sith comme s'il savourait ses propres paroles, Ben se raidit, prêt à toute éventualité.

-La raison pour laquelle je suis persuadé que tu ne peux réussir à établir la paix entre les Sith et les Jedi, c'est que pour cela il faudrait que tu comprennes intégralement les Sith. Or en cela, tu es encore très loin du compte dans beaucoup de domaines mais avant toute chose, c'est parce qu'on t'a caché des choses jeune Jedi.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis le Sith lança en accentuant chaque mot qu'il prononça avec gravité :

-_Tu ignores deux choses fondamentales sur l'ordre Sith, jeune Skywalker._

Le Maître Sith se pencha vers Ben et leva sa main droite. Le Sith tint son poing serré devant lui.

-Si tu décides de rester au temple Sith, dans deux jours tu viendras me retrouver en ce lieu de ténèbres. Si tu es toujours prêt à rester à ce moment là, je t'avouerais la première chose qu'on t'aura caché –Le Sith leva son pouce à la couleur bleue- Un élément dont la connaissance changera totalement ta vision des choses et qui entraînera une déferlante de possibilités désastreuses dont même les plus sages ne sauraient deviner l'issue. A la suite de cette première révélation, tu connaîtras peut être la deuxième chose qu'on t'a caché –Le Sith leva l'index de la main droite- et alors il est impossible de deviner ce qui se passera. Car ce sera alors un événement sans aucun antécédent dans l'histoire de l'univers.

Ben Skywalker fut complètement désemparé par les paroles du Sith. Cet empereur n'avait cessé de le mener là où il le voulait depuis son entrée dans cette salle, le Jedi n'avait cesser d'aller de surprise en surprise, d'être toujours déséquilibré. Etait t-il possible que ce Maître fusse fou ? Difficile à croire quand on voyait la somme des adeptes qu'il avait formé, et il avait prononcé ces paroles avec une telle passion dans la voix. Mais que signifiait ces histoires de révélations ? Quelles nouvelles machinations pouvaient donc se cacher derrière tout cela ?

Soudain, la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement et le Maître Sith lança :

-Cette rencontre est terminée, jeune Skywalker. Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire et des paroles supplémentaires ne feraient qu'embrumer encore davantage ton esprit déjà fort tourmenté. Médite bien sur ce que je t'ai raconté, jeune Skywalker, sur chaque élément qui a été dit aujourd'hui. La moindre phrase pourrait très bien changer le cours de l'avenir.

Skywalker le regarda sans rien dire, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il se souvenait surtout d'une seule phrase qui à ses yeux comptait plus que tout le reste : « Aaaahhh, jeune Skywalker, ainsi nous arrivons enfin au moment où toute cette histoire prend un nouveau sens et une nouvelle dimension ». Les conseils du Sith quant à son retour vers l'ordre Jedi lui paraissaient lointains, seul importait cette menace qui devait directement avoir un rapport avec ces mystérieuses révélations.

_Tu me lances donc un défi, ténébreux Seigneur. Et bien soit, il ne sera pas dit que j'aurais affronté tant de dangers pour abandonner dés qu'un personnage inquiétant m'aura répété ce que j'ai déjà entendu trop de fois auparavant. Si c'est un défi que tu me lances, je le relève._

Et comme pour appuyer ses propres pensées, Ben lança avec détermination :

-Je resterais dans ce temple et sachez que je n'ai pas peur de vos révélations.

Et il rajouta en insistant bien sur chaque mot :

-Et encore moins de vous.

Ben Skywalker fit volte face et s'en alla à grands pas vers la sortie de la salle. Mais à peine avait t-il fait quelques pas que le Sith l'interpella :

-Ben Skywalker !

Le Jedi se retourna et vit que le Maître s'était levé.

-Malgré tous tes sentiments à mon égard et tous tes doutes, sois sûr d'une chose : je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Crois le ou non mais c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Ben Skywalker.

Le Jedi ne répondit rien et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Il n'était nullement convaincu par les paroles du Sith et celui ci devait l'avoir senti. Avant qu'il ne soit enfin sorti de cette interminable épreuve, Skywalker vit les colonnes bleues s'éteindre à nouveau et les ténèbres envahirent à nouveau la vaste salle. Ben sortit en hâte de ce lieu maudit et la porte se referma derrière lui laissant le Maître des Sith seul dans les ténèbres avec ses funestes pensées.


	6. Un regard sur l'univers et les ténèbres

**CHAPITRE 6 **

**UN REGARD SUR L'UNIVERS ET LES TENEBRES**

Zender contemplait l'univers.

Sous ses yeux, s'étendaient des millions d'étoiles, toutes aussi scintillantes les unes que les autres. Derrière la fenêtre qui le séparait de l'espace, la vision de Zender se posait sur les innombrables couleurs qui parsemaient l'univers. Des nuages de lumière verts et rouges entouraient une constellation dorée à l'intérieur de laquelle résidaient des planètes d'une beauté à peine croyable. Ces mondes étaient si beaux à regarder vu d'ici, ils semblaient tellement plein de vie. Mais les hommes ne vivaient pas dans l'espace mais sur la terre ferme. Et sur le sol de ces mondes, presque la totalité d'entre eux souffraient de la guerre, certains n'étaient plus que des champs de ruine où les rares survivants pataugeaient dans le sang de leurs semblables qui s'échappait encore des cadavres abandonnés. Sur la terre, le vie était devenue un enfer pour beaucoup, un univers de haine et de souffrance illustré par les statues et les drapeaux à la gloire de l'empire. Et pourtant vu d'ici, ces planètes semblaient tellement paisibles.

Zender sentit une présence derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de ce somptueux spectacle. Kurnez se plaça à côté de lui et son regard bleu se fixa aussi sur les étoiles et les constellations scintillantes. Kurnez choisit de ne pas prendre la parole et Zender l'en remercia car en regardant ses étoiles, il se sentait plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant cette guerre. Cela rappela douloureusement au Jedi qu'il avait connu peu de moments de paix depuis que l'univers avait perdu ses repères. Et pourtant vu de l'espace, la galaxie semblait parfaitement sereine.

_Les hommes devraient peut être vivre dans l'espace_, songea Zender.

Il eut un léger rire en pensant à cela et Kurnez se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

-Cela fait du bien de t'entendre rire.

Zender posa les yeux sur son ami puis reporta son attention vers les étoiles. On lisait un grand émerveillement dans ses yeux.

-Vu d'ici, tout a l'air tellement calme. Qui pourrait croire qu'un tel chaos règne dans l'univers quand la galaxie paraît si resplendissante ? Dieu merci, les hommes sont peut être devenus fous mais cela ne se voit pas sur l'univers.

-Fort heureusement, en effet, approuva Kurnez. Nous sommes tellement minuscules comparer à l'immensité de la vie. Le jour où l'homme pourra remodeler l'univers à sa guise et où les champs de batailles seront visibles même depuis les étoiles alors il aura atteint le dernier degré de sauvagerie.

-C'est déjà arrivé, rappela Zender. Souviens toi d'Alderaan.

-Oui, c'est vrai, cela semble si loin mais pourtant même après quatre cents ans, il faut croire que l'humanité n'a pas retenu la leçon de la première guerre contre l'empire, à croire que l'homme se plait à refaire continuellement les mêmes erreurs, avec des conséquences toujours plus graves.

Le visage de Zender se durcit et son regard devint plus sombre.

-J'aimerais savoir qui peut éprouver de la joie en voyant l'univers dans cet état.

Il porta son attention sur la constellation dorée et le Jedi se détendit.

-Mais ce que j'aimerais surtout, c'est pouvoir prendre toutes les personnes vivant dans cette galaxie et les mettre à ma place. Pour qu'ils voient eux mêmes à quel point la vie peut être belle. Ce simple spectacle donne tellement à réfléchir, peut être que le sang coulerait moins si les gens prenaient le temps d'admirer la beauté du monde et d'apprendre à l'aimer et le préserver.

Zender resta silencieux un moment puis un sourire ironique traversa son visage.

-Mais une fois de plus, je ne peux faire qu'espérer, dit le Jedi avec une lueur étincelante dans les yeux. J'ai plus de pouvoirs et de capacités que la grande majorité des personnes vivant dans cet univers et pourtant devant tant d'immensité, je me sens l'homme le plus impuissant qui existe. Mais qu'importe après tout, j'ai envie de préserver la vie et cela fait déjà une grande différence avec trop de personnes.

Kurnez regarda un moment son ami. « _Je me sens tellement impuissant » _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des paroles de ce genre mais dans ses moments là, Zender était souvent maussade et irritable tandis qu'il paraissait à présent s'en moquer, il était même joyeux.

Kurnez exprima ses pensées.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois de si bonne humeur quand de telles paroles sortent de ta bouche.

Zender le regarda d'un air serein.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je suis vraiment heureux mais j'ai accepté le fait que je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer le cours des choses. J'ai passé tellement de temps à vouloir sauver cet univers que j'en ai oublié de l'apprécier. Mais maintenant –il fit un geste de la main pour désigner les millions d'étoiles qui s'étendaient devant leurs yeux-, maintenant je me sens en paix même si cela ne fait que m'attrister encore plus de voir à quel point l'homme peut gâcher sa vie dans une galaxie qui a tant à offrir.

Kurnez opina et se tourna un moment vers les étoiles. Il ne souriait jamais beaucoup mais l'attitude de Zender le rendait un peu plus heureux.

-Cela fait plaisir de voir enfin une personne qui ne se laisse pas décourager parmi tant d'autres qui désespèrent. Mais ils ont de bonnes raisons pour cela.

Kurnez quitta les étoiles pour contempler son propre reflet dans la fenêtre.

-Mon peuple a toujours accorder une grande importance à la force morale et physique. J'ai vécu parmi une tribu impitoyable, les membres les plus faibles ne pouvaient y vivre bien longtemps, il fallait se battre pour pouvoir y être accepter. Cela m'a aidé dans mon apprentissage de Jedi en même temps que cela m'a donner un caractère trop violent pour un être censé incarner la paix. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui, je crois que même les membres les plus puissants de ma tribu doivent désespérer. Si la guerre a atteint leurs frontières…

Le visage de Kurnez redevint un masque de pierre verte. Ses yeux si perçants se voilèrent et il rumina de sombres pensées en silence. Zender ne voulut pas perdre le contact avec son ami.

-Toi, violent ? demanda le Jedi avec amusement. Tu es la personne qui contrôle le mieux ses émotions que je connaisse. Si je possédais la moitié de tes muscles, j'aurais déjà fracasser le crâne à de nombreuses personnes.

Kurnez sembla réagir un peu et dit d'une voix morne :

-C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu être Jedi. Me débarrasser de cette partie de moi qui me poussait à user de ma supériorité envers les autres, de ma violence, de mon côté obscur en quelque sorte. Mais aujourd'hui, même si l'ordre Jedi m'a donner la sérénité , il est incapable de me redonner espoir.

Zender se crispa.

-C'est le cas pour presque tous les serviteurs de la force, sinon il n'y aurait pas ce maudit ordre Sith. Et Kraten et Bastila aussi seraient parmi nous.

-Et Ben aussi, rappela Kurnez.

-Oui, et Ben aussi…

-Penses tu qu'il soit encore en vie ?

-Je pense que nous le saurions si ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, je l'espère…

Zender n'aimait pas trop parler de Ben. Maintenant qu'il était convaincu que jamais il ne s'approcherait de l'ordre Sith, il regrettait terriblement que Ben ne soit pas avec eux. Tout aurait été alors plus simple.

-Je ne sais pas si je comprendrais un jour pourquoi il est parti, dit pensivement Kurnez. Mais cela devait être fait, j'imagine…

-Non, le destin n'a rien à voir avec tout cela, répliqua Zender sur un ton de reproche. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Sélène ?

Kurnez se raidit.

-Non, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas comprendre cela. J'ai déjà eu de la famille mais…disons que j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'attacher réellement à quelqu'un, cela aussi l'ordre Jedi n'a pas pu le changer…

-Excuse moi, dit Zender confus. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, coupa sèchement le Barnien.

Un moment, Zender crut que son ami allait partir puis celui ci se détendit et il regarda les étoiles d'un air contemplatif.

-Je suis allé la voir… Sélène, avant notre départ, dit Kurnez.

Sa voix semblait venir d'un autre endroit comme s'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Son état ne s'est pas amélioré, n'est ce pas ? demanda Zender d'un air sombre.

-Tu n'es pas allé la voir ? demanda Kurnez sans le regarder.

-Je…je n'ai pas oser, balbutia Zender soudain gêné.

Le Barnien n'insista pas et poursuivit.

-Non elle n'a pas changée depuis qu'elle est revenue de Tatooine. Je ne sais même pas si elle m'a reconnue, elle te regarde mais il est évident que ses yeux voient quelque chose qu'il nous est impossible de percevoir. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, mais cette guerre…

Kurnez s'interrompit mais Zender semblait très troublé. Il parla en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi est tu aller la voir ?

-Pour lui dire au revoir, répondit simplement Kurnez. Je ne sais pas si cela a vraiment servi à grand chose, vu qu'elle semble totalement coupée du monde réel mais je préférais le faire. Comme ça, si un jour elle redevient ce qu'elle était, elle aura peut être ce dernier souvenir de moi, au cas où moi même je ne reviendrais pas.

Zender posa un poing serré contre la fenêtre.

-J'aurais dû faire de même. Mais…je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état. Je préfère me rappeler d'elle comme elle était autrefois plutôt que telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Je n'en suis pas très fier mais…

-Tu étais son ami et c'est normal que tu souffres de la voir dans cet état et Ben a dû encore plus en souffrir mais de là à aller à la rencontre du côté obscur…

Kurnez ne regardait toujours pas Zender mais son ton devint venimeux.

-Et Kraten et Bastila…Comment ont t-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Abandonner leur ordre et leur famille pour sombrer dans la haine.

Son ton devint méprisant.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais l'intérêt qu'on peut porter au côté obscur.

Zender ouvrit les yeux et lança vivement sans se tourner vers Kurnez.

-J'ai failli moi même aller rejoindre les Sith.

Kurnez se tourna rapidement vers Zender qui se tourna également vers le Barnien. Les deux Jedi se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur amicale dans leurs yeux tandis qu'ils se contemplaient mutuellement. Le regard totalement bleu de Kurnez était difficile à supporter mais Zender soutint son regard en lançant :

-Tu disais que je n'étais pas désespéré mais je le suis toujours au contraire. Plus d'une fois, j'ai voulu rejoindre les Sith, pas à la manière de Ben mais bien de Bastila et Kraten. Et ce n'était pas par faiblesse ou par lâcheté comme tu as l'air de supposer l'entendre, mais par désespoir. Et si je ne suis pas parti, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'a rattaché à l'ordre Jedi, mais sans cela, je ne serais sans doute pas ici, tu sais.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis que Zender le connaissait, Kurnez baissa les yeux quand quelqu'un le regardait en face.

-Pardonne moi…dit t-il d'une voix rauque et hésitante. C'est juste que…le côté obscur représente tout ce que je déteste dans ma vie, cette part de haine que développait ma tribu pour survivre et que je me suis efforcé pendant toutes ces années de vaincre. C'est grâce aux Jedi que j'ai pu y parvenir alors il est difficilement acceptable pour moi de voir des Jedi sombrer ainsi dans les ténèbres, et encore plus quand ce sont des Jedi que je connaissais bien et qui savaient que je m'efforçais toujours de vaincre les aspects brutaux et primitifs de mon peuple. Alors oui, j'ai du mal à accepter l'idée que je puisse redevenir ce que j'étais autrefois, ou que Bastila et Kraten puissent être une représentation de ce qui m'effraie le plus en moi même.

Zender se calma un petit peu.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être fort, Kurnez. Des membres de ta tribu mourraient parce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à supporter votre système de vie difficile et les Jedi sont comme les autres êtres humains avec leurs propres faiblesses. Cela ne sert à rien de le renier ou de nous faire passer pour des demi dieux. Nous ne sommes pas des héros, nous tentons de mener un rôle de chevalier de la paix en sachant très bien que cela n'a plus beaucoup de sens. Alors il est normal pour un être humain de ne plus pouvoir supporter toutes ces charges. Toi même, tu essayes de rester un Jedi mais n'est tu pas venu me voir en disant que tu perdais espoir ? Mais tu restes Jedi parce que tu veux rester fort. Mais les Sith ne sont pas des faibles, Kurnez, certains sont même plus forts que toi ou moi. Ils ont juste choisi ce qui leur paraissait être la meilleure voie, c'est un mauvais choix tout comme rester un Jedi est un mauvais choix. Nous mêmes, en restant des Jedi, nous sommes faibles. Regarde moi, Kurnez.

Zender parla alors avec une étrange passion dans la voix qui força son ami Jedi à le regarder.

-Je ne suis plus un Jedi, Kurnez. J'en porte l'habit, je porte le sabre laser mais j'en suis désormais aussi éloigné que les Sith. Je ne suis qu'un être humain et c'est déjà assez. Essaie d'oublier les concepts de Jedi et de Sith, de bien ou de mal, de fort ou de faible. Cette guerre a pris trop d'importance pour la réduire à une simple lutte entre le bien et le mal, c'est toute l'humanité qui se combat elle même et si ce combat se termine un jour, elle en tirera les leçons pour les siècles à venir. Contrairement à Alderaan, la galaxie n'oubliera pas ce conflit et y cherchera quelque chose, une voie pour éviter de replonger dans le chaos. Alors, autant que tout ce sang versé serve à quelque chose, et tentons d'apprendre dés maintenant des leçons de ce qui nous entoure.

Kurnez paraissait assez déboussolé.

-Que veux tu dire ? Tu vas quitter l'ordre Jedi ?

-Et où irais je ? demanda Zender à son tour en riant. Vers les Sith ? J'en suis encore plus éloigné. Je ne peux pas me rabaisser à leurs préceptes de vengeance et de haine de même que je ne peux plus me rabaisser aux idéaux naïfs de l'ordre Jedi. Je pourrais tenter de fonder un nouvel ordre mais entre nous, je ne pense pas qu'il marcherait vraiment.

Zender ria puis continua sereinement.

-Non, Kurnez. Je reste ici parce que je le désire, pas parce que je suis un Jedi et si c'est la place de Bastila et de Kraten d'être dans les rangs du côté obscur, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne crois pas à la destinée mais je pense qu'il faut laisser les hommes choisir par eux mêmes, même si leur choix n'est pas vraiment conforme à ce que nous voulions. J'ai fait le choix de ne plus être un Jedi et je l'assume tout en restant à vos côtés.

-Mais que fera tu à la fin de cette guerre ? persista Kurnez.

-Cette guerre ne finira jamais, dit Zender d'un air convaincu. Même si nous survivons à ce qui nous attend sur Odysia, nous ne pourrons peut être jamais voir cette guerre se finir alors j'ai décider d'abandonner les plans sur long terme. Je vis désormais ma vie au jour le jour, et j'essaye juste de l'apprécier autant que possible.

Kurnez était stupéfait. Son visage marquait clairement son ahurissement puis il se permit un léger sourire.

-Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois rester parmi nous. Tu as grandement gagner en sagesse, Zender Ferur.

-Et pourtant, cet homme sage allait rejoindre les Sith, rappela Zender avec un sourire.

-Effectivement, dit Kurnez en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais _quelque chose t'a rattaché à l'ordre Jedi. « Quelque chose »_, c'est un peu déshonorant pour désigner Dabora.

Zender ouvrit la bouche un moment sans rien dire puis demanda avec un sourire :

-Ca se voit donc tant que ça ?

-Ca se voit tant que ça depuis des années, je te rappelle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. C'était un vrai moment de joie comme ils n'en avaient pas connu depuis trop longtemps, comme à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des jeunes gens en quête d'aventure et de nouvelles expériences. La guerre les avait marqués à jamais mais pourtant même alors qu'ils allaient au devant de ce qui pourrait être leur mort, ils étaient finalement parvenus à rire de nouveau, à retrouver pour un bref instant la paix dans leurs âmes.

Le son de leur rire couvrit celui des pas de Tendor qui s'approchait vers eux. Arrivé à quelques mètres des deux Jedi, Tendor hésita et resta à une petite distance de ses anciens compagnons en les regardant d'un air perplexe et dérouté. Une fois leur rire passé, Kurnez et Zender s'aperçurent de la présence de Tendor et se tournèrent vers celui ci. La joie de Zender s'estompa quelque peu en voyant Tendor, car revoir son ami, c'était aussi revoir un membre du conseil Jedi, ce qui rappelait cruellement à Zender la véritable raison pour laquelle il était en train de regarder les étoiles. Parce qu'il était à bord d'un croiseur interstellaire qui filait à travers les étoiles vers Odysia. Vers la planète de la vie menacée par la plus importante flotte que l'Empire avait réunie depuis le début de cette guerre, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Et contre cet immense de technologie et d'engins de morts, seul un millier de Jedi volait vers Odysia pour barrer la route aux impériaux. C'était déjà énormément pour l'ordre Jedi, beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait se permettre en temps normal pour sa propre survie, mais contre l'empire, cela revenait à se battre à un contre un million.

Mais Zender n'avait plus à se poser de questions. Dabora avait estimer qu'il était de son devoir de tenter de sauver le plus de personnes possibles parmi les trente six milliards d'habitants d'Odysia et la seule chose que pouvait faire Zender était de la suivre pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Non, ce qui gênait plutôt le Jedi, c'était qu'il n'avait pas parler à Tendor depuis le jour où celui ci l'avait vu céder aux ténèbres dans la salle d'entraînement du temple de Yavin IV. Ces relations avec Tendor avaient été beaucoup plus difficiles depuis le début de cette guerre et principalement en raison du fait que Tendor avait été élu membre du conseil Jedi. Mais depuis le départ de Ben pour Sekura, cela avait encore empirer et maintenant que Tendor avait vu Zender plier sous le poids du côté obscur dans le temple, le Jedi ne pensait plus que Tendor le portait vraiment dans son cœur. D'autant que le membre du conseil Jedi ne savait sans doute pas que son ancien ami avait décidé de ne plus se considérer comme un Jedi, chose que Zender ne comptait pas lui cacher même si cela devait entraîner la rupture définitive de leur amitié.

_J'avais au moins bel et bien raison sur une chose, _pensa amèrement Zender. _Notre amitié ne résistera pas à cette guerre. Nous sommes trop éloignés les uns des autres pour cela. Oh Ben…pourquoi n'est tu pas ici ? _

Tendor et Zender se regardaient mutuellement dans les yeux sans même s'en apercevoir, l'un et l'autre plongé dans ses propres pensées. Pensant qu'il devait ignorer certains éléments sur ses deux amis, Kurnez se sentit soudain un peu exclu comme s'il entrait dans un débat où il n'avait pas sa place.

-Et bien…, dit t-il en hésitant. Je vais peut être vous laisser…

-Non Kurnez, ce n'est pas la peine, lança Tendor d'un ton neutre. Je passais juste par hasard lorsque j'ai entendu votre rire…C'est plutôt un son inhabituel dans ce vaisseau vu notre destination, on l'entendait jusqu'à la passerelle de commandement, j'imagine.

Tendor posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis soupira.

-Excusez moi, je vais y aller…

-Non, reste ! lança soudain Zender.

Tendor se retourna surpris pour regarder Zender qui semblait embarrassé.

-Reste, répéta le Jedi. Joins toi à nous, cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une conversation tous les trois.

Tendor sembla hésiter puis il dit au bout d'un moment.

-Non désolé, j'ai plusieurs choses à régler sur ce vaisseau, je ne peux pas m'attarder.

A peine avait t-il fait quelques pas que Zender le rappelait.

-Nous n'aurons sans doute pas une autre occasion de parler tranquillement lorsque nous serons sur Odysia.

Tendor s'arrêta à nouveau mais répliqua sans se retourner.

-Je regrette mais c'est non.

-Tu pourrais inventer de meilleurs moyens pour éviter de me parler, lança Zender avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Tendor fit volte face, le regard noir. Il regarda un moment Zender en crispant les poings tandis que celui ci paraissait détendu. Finalement, Tendor lança, la voix pleine de colère.

-J'ai le commandement d'un vaisseau à gérer ! J'ai un millier de Jedi à organiser pour la prochaine bataille ! J'ai des troupes à rassurer parce que j'ai été désigné comme étant leur leader ! Et j'aurais bien plus à faire lorsque nous poserons le pied sur Odysia alors non, je n'ai tout bonnement pas le temps de parler ! A moins que tu ais des choses importantes à me dire, ne me dérange plus !

Et il fit à nouveau demi tour repartant d'un pas vif vers le centre du vaisseau. Kurnez soupira d'un ton las et son visage se durcit mais Zender regarda un long moment Tendor partir. Lorsque la silhouette de celui ci fut presque obscurcie par les ténèbres (ils se trouvaient sur une passerelle sans lumières qui rendait la vue des étoiles encore plus attrayante), Zender lança soudain :

-Alors, reste car j'ai des choses importantes à te dire !

Kurnez posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami qui regardait toujours Tendor. Celui ci s'était immobilisé à une bonne distance des deux autres Jedi. Un moment, Zender crut que Tendor allait reprendre son chemin mais finalement le membre du conseil Jedi lança d'une voix où perçait un net agacement.

-Soit…je t'écoute.

-Je vais être franc car cela est nécessaire, quoique cela puisse nous en coûter.

Le Jedi laissa sa phrase en suspens. Tendor insista du même ton pressé et contrarié.

-Continue.

-Il faut que tu saches, dit Zender d'une voix assurée, que si Dabora n'avait pas décider d'aller sur Odysia, je ne serais pas sur ce vaisseau.

Tendor se retourna lentement. L'expression de son visage plongé dans le noir était invisible mais Zender sentit bien que le ton de son ami était mal contrôlé lorsque celui ci parla.

-Et que dois je en conclure ?

-Que je ne suis plus un Jedi, dit simplement Zender.

Tendor s'avança à pas lents vers Zender, sans se précipiter. Zender ne détacha pas son regard des yeux bleus de Tendor tandis que celui ci s'avançait lentement vers le Jedi aux cheveux blonds. Le regard entièrement bleu de Kurnez passait rapidement de Tendor à Zender, ses deux yeux entièrement bleus ressemblant à des comètes filant dans tous les sens. Le visage entièrement vert du Barnien exprimait un intérêt non dissimulé sur ce qui allait suivre.

Tendor s'arrêta finalement à moins d'un mètre de Zender et le regarda fixement comme pour le juger. Finalement, il lança d'une voix moqueuse et désagréable.

-L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, Zender.

-Je le sais bien.

-Alors, c'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira Tendor en saisissant ces cheveux bruns d'une main.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis dit d'une voix fatiguée.

-C'est plutôt surprenant…mais venant de toi peu de choses m'étonnent désormais.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Cela veut dire qu'il est plutôt étonnant de t'entendre dire cela après ta réaction au temple Jedi avant notre départ. Et surtout en raison du fait que tu te trouves en ce vaisseau parmi des centaines d'autres Jedi, alors que selon tes paroles on pourrait logiquement penser que tu serais sur Sekura à l'heure actuelle.

Kurnez fronça les sourcils à la mention de _« la réaction de Zender au temple Jedi »_ mais le Jedi concerné répliqua aussitôt.

-Si tu fais référence à la fois où j'ai momentanément céder au côté obscur dans la salle de l'entraînement, tu peux le dire clairement –Kurnez se permit de hausser les sourcils à cette remarque puis son visage redevint de marbre- mais je n'ai plus aucune intention de rejoindre les Sith. Tout cela c'est du passé, et ainsi ne compte pas m'énerver à nouveau avec tes remarques Tendor. Cela aussi, c'est du passé.

Tendor ne broncha pas et demanda d'un ton exaspéré.

-Alors, si tu restes sur ce vaisseau, c'est réellement uniquement à cause de Dabora ?

-Oui.

-Et ton engagement envers l'ordre Jedi ?

-Cela ne veut plus dire grand chose maintenant, Tendor. L'ordre Jedi a perdu ses valeurs morales et si je ne suis pas l'exemple des Sith en m'en éloignant définitivement, je ne vais pas pour autant continuer à servir des idéaux qui n'ont plus de sens ni de raison d'être.

-Tes propres convictions sont sans doute plus louables, n'est ce pas ?

Zender ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Ai je dit cela ? Mais l'univers ne se limite pas à l'ordre Jedi et à l'ordre Sith, ou aux impériaux et à la résistance. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, ce serait faire preuve d'un peu trop de faiblesse d'esprit pour un membre du conseil Jedi.

Le visage de Tendor devint menaçant. Kurnez se plaça calmement entre ses deux amis, pour intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose de fâcheux. Mais il ne devait pas parler, c'était visiblement un conflit entre Zender et Tendor et il n'avait pas à s'en mêler, il pourrait juste intervenir si leur dispute tournait mal.

-Encore et toujours ce même conseil Jedi, lança Tendor d'un ton venimeux. Tu n'as donc que ce mot à la bouche depuis que j'ai été choisi pour siéger aux côtés de maître Seiyan. Au bout du compte, tu n'as pas vraiment changer. Tu t'imagines toujours que parce que je suis un membre du conseil, j'ai le sentiment de dominer la galaxie entière ?

-Non, ce n'est pas toi que tu considères comme supérieur, c'est moi que tu considères comme inférieur ! répliqua vivement Zender. A tes yeux, je n'ai toujours été qu'un bellâtre aux cheveux blonds, tu ne pourrais même pas dire le contraire. Mais sache que je n'accepterais plus d'être mépriser de la sorte désormais, car je ne le mérite pas. C'est ce genre d'attitude qui a scinder l'ordre Jedi en deux, tu ferais mieux d'y penser.

-Je suis méprisant, moi ? demanda Tendor consterné.

Le membre du conseil se prit les cheveux avec ses deux mains cette fois. Il détestait cette situation, il n'aimait généralement pas beaucoup parler avec Zender ces temps ci mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait de surcroît déstabilisé devant lui. C'était généralement l'inverse qui se produisait mais cela avait sans doute un rapport avec le changement que Tendor percevait en Zender. Un changement qu'il avait du mal à qualifier comme positif ou négatif, mais il avait encore des dizaines de personnes à voir absolument avant d'arriver sur Odysia. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'encombrer de telles réflexions inutiles. Finalement, il lâcha ses cheveux bruns et fit un geste de désintéressement total.

-Oh et puis, que m'importe après tout. J'ai beaucoup trop à faire pour m'intéresser sérieusement à ton cas Zender. Tu ne veux plus être un Jedi et bien soit ! Si c'est ton choix et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Moi, j'ai une bataille à préparer et je dois m'y remettre dés maintenant si je veux espérer pouvoir nous faire sortir tous vivants de cette planète !

Et il s'en alla d'un air furieux. Kurnez regarda Zender d'un air désolé mais celui ci interpella à nouveau Tendor.

-Allons nous arriver bientôt sur Odysia ?

-Oui, très bientôt, dit Tendor en continuant de marcher.

-Quand, exactement ? insista Zender.

Tendor s'arrêta encore une fois, visiblement au bord des limites de sa patience.

-Nous nous sommes justes arrêtés dans l'espace pour prévoir un court saut dans l'hyperespace qui nous fera rejoindre Odysia en quelques minutes. Nous allons bientôt passer en vitesse lumière et nous serons très bientôt en vue d'Odysia, c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes.

-Alors, dans ce cas, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

-Plus maintenant, Zender.

-_Si maintenant !_

Zender avait laisser transparaître sa propre frustration et cela ne concordait pas avec le nouvel état d'esprit dans lequel il semblait plonger, ce qui poussa Tendor à lui faire à nouveau face. Si Zender se laissait ainsi emporter, c'est qu'il devait vraiment s'agir de quelque chose d'important, ou du moins d'important pour le Jedi.

Tendor regarda Zender un long moment sans rien dire mais l'esprit toujours bouillant de rage envers ce qu'il hésitait désormais à appeler un ami. Zender semblait soudain hésiter mais en réalité il ne trouvait pas vraiment les mots qui convenaient pour appuyer la requête particulière qu'il allait faire à Tendor, une demande qui serait d'autant plus difficile à faire accepter que Tendor n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à dialoguer avec Zender, mais tant pis, si Odysia était vraiment proche, alors Zender n'aurait peut être pas d'autre occasion.

La voix du commandant de bord s'adressant à tout l'équipage depuis le poste de contrôle du vaisseau retentit soudain.

-_Préparez vous à passer en hyperespace._

Tendor croisa les bras d'impatience.

-Zender…

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, coupa celui ci. C'est à propos de Dabora…

Au moment même où il prononçait ses paroles, des lignes de lumière blanche apparurent sur la fenêtre derrière eux, masquant les étoiles. Puis ces lignes s'épaissirent, et bientôt un léger tremblement parcourut tout le vaisseau. Zender n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'hyperespace. Le paysage derrière eux était en effet devenu totalement bleu et blanc, comme une espèce de nuage d'énergie aux étranges reflets. La couleur verte du visage de Kurnez était d'autant plus frappante sur ce fond de lumière blanche et bleue tandis qu'il regardait fixement Zender, pensant deviner où son ami voulait en venir. Tendor, lui, ne voyait pas vraiment ce que voulait Zender mais à la mention de Dabora, il se détendit un peu et invita Zender à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

-Je t'écoute, dit Tendor d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je voudrais…, dit Zender en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Je voudrais que tu t'arranges pour que Dabora ne participe pas aux combats. Qu'elle soit mise à l'écart du conflit qui va avoir lieu sur Odysia.

Kurnez hocha lentement la tête. C'était bien ce qu'il avait prévu. Tendor, lui, paraissait perplexe.

-Non , c'est impossible, je ne peux pas…

-Tendor, tu sais autant que moi que Dabora est vraiment une Jedi particulière. Elle n'a pas à avoir le même traitement que les autres Jedi. Tu connais bien la nature de ses pouvoirs et leurs effets en temps normal, alors tu imagines aussi bien que moi quels seront leurs effets sur un champ de bataille aussi chaotique que celui sur lequel nous allons devoir nous battre.

-Oui bien sûr que j'en ai conscience, dit Tendor. Mais c'est Dabora qui a insister pour venir sur ce vaisseau. L'idée ne m'enchantait pas plus que toi, je te l'assure mais elle voulait réellement participer à l'affrontement. Et…et il y a tellement peu de Jedi pour lutter contre l'empire. Je n'ai pas pu repousser la demande si insistante d'une aide supplémentaire même si c'était Dabora. Et c'est elle qui désirait vraiment combattre à nos côtés.

-Je sais, soupira Zender. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'en dissuader et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veillerais sur elle, même si cela revient à la protéger sur un champ de bataille. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'elle n'aille pas du tout au combat, et si je ne peux pas lui faire changer d'avis, toi tu peux l'empêcher de se battre.

-Et comment ? En la retenant dans une cage ? En lui ordonnant de ne pas aller à la guerre alors que nous, nous y foncerions tête baissée ? Ce serait un manque de respect envers elle et tu le sais.

-Il y a des moyens plus subtils que cela, persista Zender. Arrange toi pour qu'elle soit le plus éloigné possible du combat ou place la dans les zones les moins à risque. Mais fais en sorte qu'elle soit le moins en contact direct avec les impériaux sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

-Mais enfin Zender ! protesta vivement Tendor. Elle le saura bien évidemment si j'essaye de la retirer du combat ! Ses pouvoirs lui ont sans doute déjà permis de savoir de quoi nous parlons en ce moment même, alors si elle est exclue de ce conflit à cause de moi, elle le saura dés la première seconde !

-Et bien tant pis, fais le quand même, je t'en supplie.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Tendor et il était sincère. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu dois avoir foi en la force de Dabora, Zender.

-_J'ai plus foi en elle qu'en n'importe qui d'autre !_, explosa Zender. _Elle est plus forte que nous tous réunis, nous n'aurions jamais pu supporter ce qu'elle vit continuellement ! __Mais si tu la fait combattre sur Odysia, même elle, se fera dépasser par ses pouvoirs et elle mourra. Tu le sais très bien alors n'essaies pas de le nier _!

Tendor et Kurnez étaient stupéfaits. Alors que Zender semblait beaucoup plus équilibré qu'il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, il perdait soudain totalement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Je tiens à elle plus qu'à ma propre vie même ! déclara fougueusement Zender. Je t'en supplie, je te demande de faire ça pour elle, parce que c'est aussi ton amie ! Et si notre amitié a encore un tant soit peu de sens pour toi, alors je t'en conjure, éloigne la du champ de bataille ! Notre ancien lien d'apprentis Jedi n'existe plus aujourd'hui mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne signifie plus rien ! S'il te plaît, je ne te demande rien d'autre, je serais le premier sur le champ de bataille si tu le souhaites même si je ne suis plus un Jedi, mais ne la fais pas participer au combat…

La passion avec laquelle Zender parlait commençait à avoir raison de Tendor. Sa colère se dissipait peu à peu et lui même se souciait beaucoup de Dabora, même s'il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps d'y penser. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoique soit, Kurnez prit la parole. Sa voix calme contrastait avec le ton vif qu'avait employé Zender.

-J'appuie la requête de Zender. Je pense que Dabora sait elle même qu'elle n'a pas de grandes chances de survivre sur un champ de bataille mais sa conscience l'oblige à participer au combat. Elle ne pourra pas refuser de participer à l'effort de guerre dans la mesure où elle a en permanence les images dans sa tête de tous nos compagnons Jedi ou êtres normaux qui souffrent et meurent dans ce conflit. Mais notre propre conscience à nous nous empêche de la laisser se battre contre les impériaux.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Zender plus détendu. Sauf sur la séparation que tu fais entre les Jedi et les êtres normaux, car que vous le vouliez ou non, nous restons des hommes comme les autres, et ce n'est pas en Jedi mais en tant qu'être humain que je te demande d'éloigner Dabora des combats, Tendor.

Le membre du conseil Jedi hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour faire signe qu'il comprenait. Il parla d'un air sincèrement navré.

-Je te comprends Zender, et toi aussi Kurnez mais seulement, vous, vous devez comprendre que si Dabora souhaite vraiment se battre, je ne pourrais tout de même pas l'en empêcher par la force.

Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux qui étaient à présent assez ébouriffés.

-Ecoute Zender, je vais essayer, je ne peux pas te promettre que Dabora ne partira pas au combat mais je te promets d'essayer de la tenir la plus éloignée possible de la guerre.

-Merci Tendor, dit Zender d'une voix pleine de gratitude.

-Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir.

-Tendor, je suis désolé, dit Zender.

-Ah, et pourquoi ?

-Pour tout.

Tendor eut un rire sans joie.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, dit t-il. Mais tu sais, par moments, je crois que j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui soit élu au conseil.

-Mais maintenant, je n'ai vraiment plus aucune envie que ce soit le cas, dit Zender.

Tendor regarda son compagnon Jedi un moment puis soudain les lignes blanches derrière la fenêtre disparurent et laissèrent la place aux étoiles. Puis rapidement une immense planète se détacha dans le vide de l'espace. Une planète de couleur orange teintée de jaune illuminée par trois soleils gigantesques et dont la vue faisait mal aux yeux. Une planète parsemée de millions de taches blanches visibles mêmes depuis l'espace, ces taches qui représentaient les immenses cités d'Odysia où la vie avait pu être prospère malgré les conditions de vie impossibles de la planète au dehors des murs des villes. Odysia, la planète miracle où le progrès l'avait remporté sur la destruction. Odysia, la planète de sa vie.

A la vue de ce merveilleux monde, Tendor sembla immédiatement redevenir un membre du conseil Jedi et lança vivement.

-Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

A peine avait t-il fini sa phrase qu'il partait pour de bon.

Zender se tourna lentement vers Kurnez qui le regardait fixement. Puis le Barnien se tourna à nouveau vers les étoiles et Zender suivit son regard. Vu d'ici, Odysia était magnifique et pleine de vie. A l'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à un tel paradis, la première réaction de Zender fut qu'il devait défendre absolument cette planète de toutes ses forces. Et il n'avait que la vision de la planète sous les yeux, Dabora, elle, devait sentir au plus profond de son âme la puissance de ce monde. Zender comprenait soudain mieux pourquoi Dabora tenait tellement à se battre et il se demanda s'il avait vraiment fait une bonne chose en demandant à Tendor d'éloigner son amie des combats. Mais il était trop tard désormais pour se poser de telles questions.

-Elle est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? dit Kurnez d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, en effet, répondit rêveusement Zender.

-Odysia la planète de la vie, le monde où la victoire de l'homme sur la dureté de l'existence est visible même depuis les étoiles. Mais après le passage de l'empire, cette planète aura t-elle atteint elle aussi le dernier degré de sauvagerie ? Verra t-on aussi les traces de la bataille depuis l'espace ?

Zender ne répondit rien et se concentra sur la planète. Même s'il n'était plus un Jedi, il allait devoir se battre sur cette planète pour la protéger. La vie de trente six milliards d'habitants était en jeu. Alors qu'il hésitait à poursuivre cette guerre, Zender avait toutefois plus envie de se battre qu'il n'en avait eu le sentiment depuis le début du conflit et il espérait qu'il pourrait mener à bien la protection de ce fabuleux monde. Mais si Dabora était elle aussi au combat, Zender savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre avec toutes ses capacités.

-De très sombres jours s'annoncent, dit soudainement Kurnez.

Zender ne demanda pas au Barnien pourquoi il disait cela, car dans son cœur le Jedi savait que son ami avait raison.

* * *

Ben Skywalker contemplait les ténèbres.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il vivait sur Sekura mais pourtant, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à l'obscurité permanente de la planète. Mais il n'était pas venu sur cette terre maudite en ayant pactisé avec les forces du mal, il n'était pas à sa place ici. Les forces du mal ? Le Jedi avait appris au cours de son séjour dans l'antre des Sith qu'il ne pouvait plus désigner les adeptes du côté obscur par ce terme. Mais malgré tout, il y avait bel et bien le mal sur ce monde, le mal dans son aspect le plus terrifiant et destructeur.

Cela faisait deux jours à présent. Deux jours qu'il avait rencontrer, non affronter le Maître des Sith. Lorsqu'il était enfin sorti de la salle où vivait cet homme mystérieux aux sombres pouvoirs, Skywalker s'était senti totalement vider émotionnellement. Mais après tout, il était mort lors de cette rencontre, et même si son décès n'avait été qu'une illusion née de la folie macabre du Maître Sith, quelque chose en lui était bel et bien mort dans cette salle obscure.

_L'empereur des ténèbres_. Qui était t-il ? Pourquoi agissait t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi Ben n'arrêtait t-il pas de penser à ce sombre individu depuis leur rencontre ? Le Jedi n'avait cesser de s'interroger sur le Maître des Sith après qu'il l'eut quitter, cet _empereur des ténèbres _prenait une énorme place dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait presque plus à dormir et il allait même jusqu'à en oublier sa mission de paix, Kraten, et Bastila.

Mais se tourmenter ne lui avait servi à rien, et maintenant il arrivait à la date que lui avait fixé l'empereur des ténèbres. D'un moment à l'autre, le Maître Sith allait demander la présence du jeune Skywalker pour lui montrer cette première chose qui lui était cachée et qui était censée bouleverser sa vision du nouvel ordre Sith. Il était encore tôt de partir. Devait t-il le faire ? Après tous ces efforts fournis, alors que tous les sacrifices que Ben avait du faire commençaient enfin à porter leurs fruits, pourquoi devrait t-il s'enfuir maintenant tout simplement parce que ce sombre Sith lui avait conseiller d'abandonner sa quête ? Skywalker avait déjà reçu des demandes innombrables le poussant à mettre fin à son rêve d'alliance entre les Sith et les Jedi, mais que ces demandes viennent de l'ordre Jedi, de ses amis ou même des Sith, Ben les avaient rejetées et il ne le regrettait pas. Mais alors pourquoi cette demande prenait t-elle un sens si effrayant dans la bouche du Maître Sith ?

Le Jedi avait peur de connaître la réponse, et c'était pour cela que l'idée de quitter Sekura ne lui paraissait plus aussi inconcevable maintenant. Ben savait au fond de lui même que _l'empereur des ténèbres_ n'avait pas prononcé des paroles dénuées de sens, et que la révélation qu'il devait faire au Jedi pouvait véritablement bouleverser sa vision des Sith. Et alors, peut être que l'attitude de Ben envers les adeptes du côté obscur ne pourrait plus être aussi pacifiste. Peut être que Skywalker serait rappeler à son devoir même de chevalier Jedi. Mais alors, à quelques extrémités cette situation conduirait t-elle ? Que se passerait t-il ?

La vision d'une chevelure dorée éclairée par la lueur rouge sang d'un sabre laser s'imposa encore une fois à Ben.

Il était venu sur Sekura pour empêcher la réalisation de cette vision. Mais si au contraire, en restant dans l'antre des Sith, il accélérait le moment où ses cauchemars fusionneraient avec la réalité ?

Mais comment pourrais je en arriver là ? Je ne cesse depuis le commencement à lutter pour la paix entre les Sith et les Jedi. Comment pourrais je moi même porter les armes ?

Un vent violent se leva soudainement. La fraîcheur de l'air fit frissonner Ben, et sa cape flotta dans les airs.

Y a t-il une autre raison pour que je veuille à ce point quitter Sekura ?

-Ah, jeune Skywalker, je vous retrouve enfin.

Ben fit brusquement volte face . Venkar Lolena, l'un des anciens Jedi les plus puissants devenu lui aussi un serviteur du côté obscur, se trouvait face à lui. La rapidité de la réaction de Ben surprit le Sith.

-Pardonnez moi si je vous ai fait peur, jeune Jedi, mais cela fait un moment que je vous cherche à travers le temple.

-Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ? demanda brusquement Skywalker.

-Et bien, j'essaye de me reposer avant que je ne parte pour une mission importante et je me suis rappeler que nous nous étions plus vraiment parler depuis que je vous avais accueillis dans notre temple. Je me suis dit que votre vision des choses avait du beaucoup évoluer maintenant, et qu'il serait intéressant de savoir de quelle manière.

Ben se détendit rapidement. Il avait eu peur que Venkar n'ait été envoyé pour conduire à nouveau Ben vers l'empereur des ténèbres. Sa panique soudaine trahissait bien les tourments qui l'habitaient.

-Mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu tellement de mal à vous trouver que je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas quitter le temple, dit Venkar. Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment de vouloir croiser beaucoup de monde, aussi si vous préférez être seul…

-Non, non, dit Ben. Je crois au contraire que j'ai plus que jamais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.

Venkar sourit et s'installa prés de Ben. Le Jedi était accoudé sur une fenêtre taillée dans la roche qui donnait sur l'immense plaine de Sekura dont on ne voyait que les ténèbres qui la recouvraient. Habitué depuis longtemps à ce lugubre spectacle, Venkar détacha rapidement son regard du paysage et se tourna vers Skywalker.

-Vous me semblez troublé, jeune Jedi.

-Je ne me suis pas senti serein depuis bien longtemps, maître.

-Vu le poids qui repose sur vos épaules, c'est évidemment compréhensible, mais je voulais dire que vous paraissez encore plus perturbé que d'ordinaire.

-Vous voyez juste, maître Venkar, dit Ben avec un sourire sans joie. En fait, je…

Skywalker serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

-Maître, que dois je faire ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je vous parle alors que je n'ai pas la moindre idée si je peux vous faire confiance. Je vous appelle maître alors que vous êtes devenu un Sith. Je suis tellement plongé au cœur du domaine des Sith que je n'arrive plus à me rappeler les préceptes Jedi, j'en viens presque à oublier que je suis avant tout un chevalier. Je ne sais plus si j'agis pour la cause de l'ordre, ou bien seulement pour des motivations personnelles. Je me dis que je ne suis plus à ma place ici, que si je reste, je peux provoquer des évènements qui me dépassent totalement. Non, je sais que je vais les provoquer si je demeure sur cette planète. A présent je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher les choses d'évoluer comme elles doivent le faire, rien à part fuir mais je me suis trop investi dans cette quête pour partir maintenant. J'ai peur de commettre une mauvaise décision, mais aucun choix ne me paraît être le meilleur. Oui, c'est bien de la peur dont il s'agit. J'essaie de rester le plus calme possible et de toujours paraître confiant mais malgré ma formation Jedi, je suis terrorisé.

Venkar garda le silence. Skywalker ne savait pas si il avait bien fait de se confier ainsi à l'ancien maître Jedi, mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ait pu les en empêcher.

-Vous l'avez rencontrer, n'est ce pas ? finit par demander Venkar au bout d'un moment.

C'était une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

-Peu de personnes peuvent prétendre rester de marbre devant notre grand Maître et je n'en fais pas parti. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il vous ait déstabiliser.

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça, dit Skywalker. Dans cet ordre Sith, malgré toute l'obscurité qui m'entourait, j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore une lumière vivace au cœur des ténèbres. Je n'ai pas su la discerner tout de suite, je me suis méfier de beaucoup de monde, y compris de mes anciens amis, avant de m'apercevoir que les Sith ne sont pas si différents des Jedi. Mais je ne peux plus dire la même chose maintenant, cet empereur des ténèbres est un homme mauvais. Quelle que soit la cause pour laquelle il se bat, je ressens sa malveillance dans toute mon âme, dans toute ma chair. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Sith suivent un homme si malfaisant. C'est là que je m'aperçois plus que jamais, que j'ignore trop de choses sur le nouvel ordre Sith. Et voilà que ce seigneur des ténèbres me propose de lever un voile sur ces mystères dont je ne sais rien. Mais que vais je y découvrir ? Est ce tellement incroyable que tous les Sith pourraient me paraître totalement différents après cela ? Et en me disant cela, comment puis je accorder ma confiance aux Sith ? Cela fait deux jours que je ne parle à personne, même pas à Kraten, moi, celui qui est censé pouvoir réunir les Sith et les Jedi, mais je ne peux n'être d'aucune aide à personne tant que je ne verrais pas clair dans ce qui se déroule sur cette planète.

-Ne dîtes pas cela, jeune Skywalker, vous apportez plus d'aide que vous ne le croyez. Même si votre venue ici n'a pas signifier la paix entre les serviteurs de la force, votre présence en ces lieux de ténèbres est un synonyme d'espoir pour beaucoup de personnes et pour moi aussi.

-Je vous remercie pour vos paroles maître, mais je vous l'ait dit, je ne sais rien d'un grand nombre de Sith, et je ne sais rien de vous non plus maître Venkar. Je me confie ainsi à vous parce que j'ai un besoin vital de partager mes craintes avec quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider dans cette quête infernale, et je choisis de vous donner ma confiance, mais il n'appartient qu'à vous de la décevoir, et je ne sais rien de vos intentions.

-Je sais jeune Skywalker, dit Venkar d'un ton compatissant. Je ne peux pas vous dire avec sincérité si vous pouvez avoir foi en moi, car moi même je ne le sais pas. A l'époque où j'étais encore un Jedi, j'ai tenter de faire le maximum de bien autour de moi, mais malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai eu souvent l'impression que je créais au bout du compte plus de mal que de bien. Mais toutefois, bien que j'ai fait alliance avec les ténèbres, je ne me considère pas comme un agent des forces du mal.

Venkar leva la main puis sembla hésiter et stoppa son geste. Skywalker le regarda surpris. Le Maître Sith finit par adresser un sourire au jeune Jedi et lui prit l'épaule d'un geste apaisant.

-Vous avez découvert les aspects du côté obscur et ses secrets avec plus de profondeur qu'aucun Jedi ne l'avait fait avant vous, et vous n'avez pas céder à la tentation de nous rejoindre. Vous restez un chevalier Jedi, vous continuez à porter votre sabre laser et celui de votre grand père avec fierté, et vous le faîtes librement car vous avez compris une chose lors de votre séjour sur Sekura. Vous avez compris qu'il y a du bon au sein de l'ordre Sith, que même au cœur des plus profondes ténèbres il existe une flamme qui ne demande qu'à être allumée. Et vous pourriez bien être la torche qui allumera cette flamme. Alors continuez jeune Skywalker, continuez à être l'espoir de paix entre les Sith et les Jedi. Il le faut car quelque soit votre âge et votre rang dans la chevalerie, vous avez été le seul Jedi depuis des temps immémoriaux à tenter ce que vous faîtes actuellement, et je vous en remercie.

Skywalker regarda Venkar. L'attitude du Sith lui apportait un grand réconfort mais il était étonné qu'un homme comme Venkar fasse preuve de tant de compassion. Skywalker se doutait qu'il y avait là la preuve que le Sith craignait beaucoup pour la sécurité du Jedi.

-Merci Maître mais vous l'avez dit vous même, ma venue ici n'a pas signifier la paix entre les Sith et les Jedi et c'est pourtant le but de ma quête. Si je veux rallumer cette flamme au sein de l'obscurité, je dois marcher jusqu'au plus profond des ténèbres. Je sens que les évènements s'accélèrent et que je dois me décider maintenant. Mais si je décide de poursuivre ma route, comment savoir où cela me conduira ?

-Il n'y a pas de réponse à votre question, jeune Skywalker, dit amèrement Venkar. Si vous choisissez de mener votre quête jusqu'au bout, la seule chose que vous pouvez faire sera de continuer à porter cette lumière d'espoir en vous quelque soit les ténèbres que vous devrez affronter, mais il est plus que probable que vous ne pourrez pas le faire. Je ne vous connais que depuis peu de temps , jeune Jedi, mais je sais que si votre foi en l'humanité est grande, votre sens de l'honneur et du devoir l'est tout autant et il finira bien par reprendre ses droits. Je vais être honnête avec vous, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous quittiez Sekura car j'ai peur pour vous, Ben Skywalker. Je sais quelles sont les révélations que notre grand Maître s'apprête à vous faire, et je sais hélas qu'elles vous causeront une grande souffrance. Mais le choix vous appartient, car après tous les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour demeurer au sein de ce temple Sith, vous avez gagner le droit de connaître les plus sombres secrets de notre ordre, et je comprendrais si vous vouliez user de ce privilège qui vous est accorder.

-Un privilège ? C'est un drôle de mot pour désigner ce qui m'attend, mais j'imagine que d'un certain point de vue, vous avez raison. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, après tout.

-Oui, Ben, et je regrette de ne pouvoir vous le dire mais…

-Non, vous avez raison, coupa Skywalker. Quelque soit la répulsion que m'inspire votre grand Maître, je sais hélas que c'est lui qui doit me révéler les secrets de l'ordre Sith.

Skywalker s'appuya contre la fenêtre, l'air pensif.

-Nul ne vous oblige à le faire, jeune Skywalker. Tout le monde comprendra que vous ayez préférer renoncer plutôt que de prendre le risque de provoquer un désastre.

-La question n'est pas là, maître Venkar. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Je dois rencontrer l'empereur des ténèbres à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là bas mais je suis sûr que cela aura des conséquences incroyables. Vous rendez vous compte, maître Venkar, que nous pourrions bien nous revoir en tant que Jedi et Sith, et de ce fait, nous affronter ?

-Oui, Ben, j'en suis plus que conscient. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, même si nos sabres laser venaient à se croiser, je garderais le souvenir du Jedi courageux et audacieux que vous êtes.

-Je vous remercie encore Maître, sincèrement. De telles paroles font plaisir à entendre.

Skywalker laissa son regard dériver dans les ténèbres de Sekura. Venkar resta à côté de lui, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil au jeune Jedi. Le Sith admirait la détermination du jeune homme, il ne se souvenait guère d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de bravoure dans sa jeunesse, il était sûr que si le temps le lui permettait, Skywalker se hisserait à la grandeur de ses ancêtres, et peut être encore plus.

Quelle tristesse, pensa Venkar. Pourquoi un jeune homme si prometteur, qui a tant de choses à découvrir, doit t-il risquer sa vie ici alors qu'il a tout un univers à explorer ? Vu la tournure des évènements, je doute fort que toute cette histoire se termine bien. Je ne crois pas que ce garçon, lui même, croit encore à une issue heureuse à sa quête, mais il se doit de l'accomplir jusqu'au bout, c'est ce qui fait qu'il pourrait être cette flamme qui dispersera les ténèbres. Se pourrait t-il qu'il le soit déjà devenu ? Serait t-il capable, contre toute attente, de résoudre cette situation incroyable dans laquelle l'ordre Sith, les chevaliers Jedi et tout l'univers se sont retrouvés ?

-Vous ai je déjà parler de mon grand père, maître Venkar ? demanda subitement Skywalker.

-Non, répondit le Sith, un peu surpris. Mais le nom de votre ancêtre est connu dans tout l'univers et son histoire est une légende que même beaucoup de Sith honorent.

-Tout le monde connaît le mythe, mais je ne crois pas que beaucoup de personnes connaissent l'homme derrière la légende.

Venkar laissa Skywalker continuer.

-J'aimais beaucoup mon père, et à sa mort, au début de la guerre, je l'ai beaucoup pleurer. Mais mon grand père a également toujours eu une grande importance dans ma vie. Il est mort lorsque j'étais très jeune mais son décès a toujours signifier un grand vide pour moi, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Peut être parce que son nom et l'aura qu'il porte n'a cesser de me poursuivre pendant toute ma formation de Jedi et bien après encore. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas choisi de conserver le sabre laser de Luke Skywalker pour rien, peut être qu'inconsciemment je savais que je serais amener à marcher sur ses pas. A accomplir des miracles que lui seul pouvait réaliser. Et aujourd'hui, sur Sekura, je me sens exactement comme lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que soudainement je ne fais qu'un avec l'âme de mon grand père. Je comprends soudain beaucoup de choses sur lui, des détails auquel je n'avais jamais fait attention. Je sais qu'il s'est retrouvé dans ma situation actuelle un grand nombre de fois. Et je comprends enfin ce qu'être Luke Skywalker signifie réellement, et de ce fait, le poids du nom des Skywalker ne m'a jamais paru aussi lourd à porter. La force a voulue que notre famille soit unie au destin de cet univers, et cela se réalise une fois de plus. C'est pour cela quelque part que je me dis que je ne peux pas partir. Je dois perpétuer les actions de notre famille pour que règne la paix dans la galaxie, une galaxie qui a plus que jamais besoin des Skywalker. Me comprenez vous, Maître Venkar ?

-Oui, Ben. C'est un fardeau difficile à porter et je vous plains pour cela tout autant que je vous envie.

-En cet instant précis Maître, je me sens plus à plaindre qu'autre chose. Vous m'avez parler de ma sœur Sélène, lors de notre première rencontre. Saviez vous que son esprit avait été vaincu par la guerre ? Elle n'est désormais plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

-Pardonnez moi, je l'ignorais, dit Venkar, sincèrement navré.

-Ce n'est pas grave maître. J'ai espérer pendant longtemps sa guérison mais maintenant je ne sais pas quel miracle pourrait la faire redevenir normale. Ce qui signifie que je suis le dernier des Skywalker à pouvoir poursuivre la quête de justice de notre famille. Et devant un tel fardeau à porter, je comprends soudain une chose précise sur mon grand père. Pourquoi il a choisi de rejoindre la force.

-Que voulez vous dire ? s'exclama Venkar surpris.

-Mon grand père avait acquis tellement de pouvoir et de sagesse que la force lui permit de vivre bien au delà de sa condition de simple humain. Mais son pouvoir était si grand, j'en suis sûr, qu'il aurait pu vivre jusqu'à plus de mille ans. Pourquoi alors, soudainement, est t-il mort ? Mon père connaissait bien sûr la réponse à cette question, mais moi, j'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour l'avoir trouver. Mon grand père en a eu assez. Il en a eu assez de se battre, de souffrir, de faire régner la paix dans la galaxie dans un éternel combat contre les forces du mal. Il était épuisé, la lassitude de la guerre l'avait envahi. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'univers qu'il avait tant défendu. Il a donc attendu de mourir, jusqu'à épuiser ses dernières forces pour préparer l'univers au conflit qui l'attendait. Il savait que l'empire se dresserait à nouveau, j'en suis persuadé maintenant. Et je crois, oui, je crois qu'il savait même pour l'ordre Sith. Et il savait qu'il était tellement fatigué de tous ces combats qu'il n'aurait pas la force de vaincre une telle menace. Il nous a donc léguer à mon père, à ma sœur, et à moi, la quête de la famille des Skywalker. Il savait que s'il restait en vie pour affronter ce conflit, tout le monde attendrait des miracles de sa part, des miracles qu'il ne pouvait plus accomplir. La guerre a éclatée peu après sa mort. Après son décès, ma mère est morte elle aussi rapidement, mon père a finit par succomber dans les premières années de la guerre, ma sœur elle aussi a été vaincue par le conflit. Il n'y a plus que moi désormais pour porter l'héritage de mon grand père. Quelque part, je l'ai toujours su car j'ai toujours garder son sabre laser avec moi. Maintenant, je dois porter plus que son arme Jedi, je dois perpétuer ses miracles pour ramener la paix dans cet univers. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : que de là où il a rejoint la force, qu'il soit fier de moi et qu'il se dise que l'univers est en de bonnes mains. Il avait mériter un long repos, et pendant toute sa vie, il avait mériter d'être heureux.

-Vous aussi, Ben Skywalker, vous méritez d'être heureux.

Skywalker avait le regard vague, tellement perdu qu'il était dans ses souvenirs et dans ses réflexions. Aussi, il ne remarqua pas l'expression de souffrance intérieure qui se dessinait sur le visage de Venkar tandis qu'il prononçait ses paroles.

-Oui sans doute, dit Ben. Mais vous aussi, vous méritez d'être heureux. Les Sith méritent d'être heureux, les Jedi méritent d'être heureux, il y a tellement de personnes dans cet univers qui méritent de connaître le bonheur. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, je ne peux pas abandonner la mission des Skywalker. Et je sais que cette mission doit se dérouler ici, sur Sekura, avec l'empereur des ténèbres. C'est pour toutes ces personnes qui ont mérité de vivre dans la paix et le bonheur, pour mon père, pour ma mère, pour Sélène, et pour Luke Skywalker, que je dois rester ici, que je dois mener ma quête jusqu'au bout.

Et soudain Ben Skywalker sembla enfin en paix. Mais à côté de lui, Venkar était déchiré entre des opinions contradictoires. Pendant un instant, il fut si émerveillé par Ben Skywalker, si touché par la volonté et la détermination du Jedi, que, malgré son serment d'allégeance envers l'ordre Sith et l'empereur des ténèbres, l'ancien Jedi fut tenter de tout révéler au chevalier Jedi, tous les secrets de l'ordre Sith qui mettaient tant en péril Ben Skywalker. Et alors, toute l'histoire de l'univers aurait pu être différente, mais à cet instant, la force en décida autrement, et mit en scène l'un de ces nombreux hasards, presque imperceptibles, et qui pourtant tracent la destinée de la galaxie.

-Ah, jeune Skywalker, vous êtes donc là.

Ben et Venkar se retournèrent. Ulik Ronden, le vieil homme qui avait combattu Skywalker lors de l'entraînement Sith, venait vers eux à grands pas. Il adressa un grand sourire au Jedi qui le lui rendit, et s'inclina devant Venkar, mais celui ci, trop préoccupé par ses pensées, ne réagit même pas. Ronden porta un bref regard interrogateur vers Venkar puis se tourna vers Skywalker.

-Jeune maître, je pense que vous devinez la raison de ma venue.

Skywalker fit un léger signe de tête.

-L'empereur des ténèbres demande à me voir, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet.

A ces mots, Skywalker ferma les yeux et son visage prit une expression d'intense concentration.

-Ecoutez, dit Ronden d'un ton apaisant. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, vous avez encore le temps …

-Non, coupa Skywalker en ouvrant les yeux. L'heure est venue, je vais aller à sa rencontre.

Son regard était flamboyant et sa voix ferme. Ronden sourit à nouveau.

-Bien, jeune maître. Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Attends, lança soudainement Venkar. Je…j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi si tu le veux bien.

-Maintenant ? demanda Ronden surpris. C'est que…

Venkar semblait moins calme que d'ordinaire et cela intriguait autant Skywalker que le vieux Sith. Finalement, le Jedi fit un geste d'apaisement.

-Ca va aller, maître Ronden. Je connais déjà le chemin et vous savez que je ne tenterais pas de m'enfuir. Je peux y aller seul.

-Bon, très bien, jeune maître. Alors dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance et –Ronden eut un léger rire- cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit mais…que la force soit avec vous.

-Avec vous aussi, maître. Maître Venkar…

Skywalker se tourna vers l'ancien maître Jedi et plongea son regard dans les yeux du Sith.

-Merci maître, pour tout ce que vous avez dit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'oublierais.

Venkar se ressaisit suffisamment pour adresser un sourire confiant à Skywalker auquel le Jedi répondit. Mais l'expression du Sith était comme celle d'un mort tandis qu'il regardait le Jedi partir et lorsque Skywalker quitta son champ de vision, son regard resta fixé dans le vide comme s'il suivait toujours le Jedi des yeux.

-Quelle détermination et quel courage, dit Ronden émerveillé. Que lui as donc tu dit pour qu'il soit si rayonnant ? Ce jeune Skywalker est décidément extraordinaire.

Venkar tourna son regard vers les ténèbres de la plaine de Sekura. Il poussa ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre taillée dans le roc et serra les poings.

-Ulik, que suis je en train de faire ?

-Tu obéis aux ordres tout simplement.

La joie de Ulik Ronden semblait s'être envolée et son visage était soudain de marbre.

-Tout ce que nous faisons, tout ce que nous allons faire, je l'accepte car c'est une nécessité, dit Venkar le visage crispé. Une nécessité cruelle, mais c'est le seul moyen de sauver l'univers. C'est pour cela que je suis devenu un Sith, mais pas pour manipuler et tromper un Jedi au cœur si noble. Quel intérêt y a t-il dans tout cela ? Nous ne récolterons rien à continuer à agir de la sorte. Pourquoi notre Maître fait t-il tout cela ? C'est à croire qu'il veut pousser Skywalker à tout prix à prendre les armes. Comment pourrais je empêcher Skywalker de me voir comme un vrai Sith lorsqu'il saura toute la vérité, s'il doit un jour la connaître ?

-Tu connais aussi bien que moi les raisons qui poussent notre Maître à agir de la sorte, dit Ronden. Et bien que je pense également que notre Maître ne fait pas preuve d'une grande sagesse en jouant ainsi avec le jeune Skywalker, je n'oublie pas que nous lui sommes redevables en bien des choses, et que ces motivations pourront nous apparaître plus compréhensibles dans le futur.

-Je me moque bien à présent de savoir qui a raison ou pas. Le jeune Skywalker est un homme bon, et il ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé et lui arrivera peut être. Ce n'est plus à mon honneur de Jedi que je fais l'appel, je l'ai depuis longtemps oublié, mais à ce qui fait de moi encore un être humain, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas une créature assoiffée de pouvoir comme les Sith sont perçus à travers tout l'univers. Mais ce que je – non, ce que nous tous- sommes en train de faire, cela n'a rien d'humain.

-Mon ami, dit Ronden soupirant. J'aurais souhaité comme toi que le jeune Skywalker soit épargné par tout cela. Mais la machine est désormais en marche et nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour l'arrêter. Nous pouvons seulement espérer que le jeune Skywalker sorte victorieux de ces épreuves.

-Non Ulik, dit Venkar et sa voix se brisa. Tu sais parfaitement, toi aussi, que pour le jeune Skywalker, quelques soient ces décisions, il ne pourra pas y avoir de victoire. Il ne peut désormais qu'espérer la défaite la moins douloureuse. Et je commence à me dire que c'est le même cas pour tout l'univers.

Ronden ne sut quoi répondre. Il resta à côté de son ami, sans rien dire. Venkar ,lui, regarda encore pendant un long moment les ténèbres de Sekura, le cœur chargé de remords à la pensée de Skywalker. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pensa à son ancienne vie de Jedi. Il ferma les yeux et vit en rêve les soleils de Yavin IV se coucher, illuminant de lumière dorée deux Jedi qui s'entraînaient encore au sommet d'un temple. Le regard du plus jeune des deux était aussi flamboyant que celui de Skywalker, et la lame bleue de son sabre laser traçait des arcs de cercle majestueux dans le ciel pourpre et or. Un disciple qu'il avait aimé comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu…un disciple qui était mort dés les premiers instants de la guerre.

Venkar ouvrit les yeux et son regard ne vit qu'obscurité et ténèbres. Il parla, et sa voix était aussi glaciale qu'un vent de tempête.

-Si toute cette histoire se termine aussi mal que nous le prévoyons, alors, nous devrons agir pour empêcher Ben Skywalker de causer la ruine de notre ordre. Quelle tristesse…

-Je sais, Venkar, dit Ronden. Et je sais hélas que le jeune Skywalker a de grandes chances de détruire l'ordre Sith à lui tout seul. Et si cela devait arriver, je regrette de devoir dire cela, mais nous aurions pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser son point faible.

-Son point faible ? Que veux tu dire ? demanda Venkar intrigué.

-Pardonnez moi, jeune Skywalker, mais je vais être le premier de tous à trahir votre confiance.

Ronden avait parler à voix haute pour lui même. Venkar comprenait plus que jamais ce que son ami devait ressentir. Le vieux Sith ferma un moment les yeux, puis les rouvrit et sa voix était pleine d'amertume.

-Je vais te parler d'une jeune fille, que tu connais sans doute déjà pour ses talents de combattante. _Il s'agit de Bastila Sayena._


	7. Le secret de l'ordre Sith

**CHAPITRE 7**

**LE SECRET DE L'ORDRE SITH**

Ben Skywalker traversa l'ordre Sith à grands pas. Sa décision était prise et il n'était plus question de fuir désormais. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour saluer les Sith qu'il croisait sur son chemin, le Jedi marcha à grands pas vers la demeure de l'empereur des ténèbres. Il se retrouva rapidement devant les grandes portes de métal dénuées d'ornements et s'arrêta.

_Ainsi donc toutes ces questions, tous ces doutes vont enfin être dissipés? Difficile de croire qu'en poussant ces portes cette quête va enfin trouver son dénouement._

D'une certaine manière il se sentait soudain un peu apaisé. Après s'être tellement torturer l'esprit pendant des journées entières sur la conduite à adopter, il était soulagé d'avoir enfin choisi un chemin à suivre malgré la peur toujours présente de ce qui l'attendait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Skywalker plaça ses deux mains sur les portes de métal et utilisant la Force les ouvrit sans difficulté. Les immenses portes s'écartèrent lentement et provoquèrent un faible écho lorsqu'elles touchèrent les murs de l'immense salle qu'elles venaient de révéler.

Rien n'avait changer depuis la dernière visite de Ben. Même comparer à l'obscurité permanente de Sekura, la pénombre de la salle était toujours aussi effrayante. La lumière contenue par les colonnes de verres était cette fois ci déjà allumée et projetait une faible lueur bleu électrique dans les ténèbres. Au bout de la salle, Skywalker sentait plus qu'il ne le voyait l'empereur des ténèbres assis sur son trône de pierre.

Skywalker traversa la salle d'un pas plus lent. Lorsqu'il marcha entre les colonnes de lumière bleue, il vit le Maître des Sith assis dans son simple fauteuil de pierre, les mains jointes, le visage recouvert d'une capuche complètement invisible derrière une ombre impénétrable. Une personne ordinaire aurait pu croire que le Sith dormait tant son attitude était immobile mais Skywalker sentait à travers la Force le regard du Seigneur Sith comme si des yeux calculateurs l'étudiaient sans relâche de la tête aux pieds.

A présent qu'il était de nouveau face à l'empereur des ténèbres, l'assurance de Ben commençait à flancher. Bien qu'il s'y était préparé, la peur qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa première rencontre avec le Maître des Sith était de retour mais le Jedi se força à se calmer et regarda directement vers le visage masqué du Seigneur des Sith. Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent puis l'empereur des ténèbres prit la parole.

-Ainsi donc, tu es finalement venu jeune Skywalker.

Sa voix était toujours aussi caverneuse et il était extrêmement difficile de discerner les émotions du Sith à travers ses paroles car plusieurs sentiments semblaient s'y mêler. Y avait t-il de la déception en même temps que de l'excitation ou était ce de la crainte mêlée à un certain intérêt? Skywalker n'aurait pu le dire.

-Si tu te présentes à nouveau devant moi, c'est que tu as sans nul doute mûrement réfléchi aux conséquences des choix qui s'offraient à toi. Je n'essaierais donc pas à nouveau de te dissuader de ton choix.

L'empereur des ténèbres se leva alors, contourna son trône de pierre et marcha vers l'ouverture taillée dans la roche qui donnait sur la plaine de Sekura.

Skywalker se doutait que le Maître des Sith s'attendait à ce qu'il le suive mais son aversion pour l'empereur des ténèbres refaisait surface et le Jedi ne voulait surtout pas se rapprocher de lui.

-Approche, jeune Skywalker.

Lentement même si tout son être lui disait de faire le contraire, Ben marcha vers l'empereur des ténèbres. Arrivé devant la fenêtre de pierre, le Jedi se plaça à distance respectueuse du Maître des Sith et attendit. Un vent frais leur parvenait de la plaine déserte faisant flotter en l'air leurs robes et les cheveux du Jedi.

L'empereur des ténèbres sembla un moment captiver par le paysage de Sekura qu'il devait pourtant avoir eu souvent l'occasion de contempler. Puis il se tourna vers Skywalker et au grand malaise de celui ci le regarda pendant un long moment comme si son visage invisible ne pouvait se détacher du jeune Jedi. Il plongea enfin l'une de ses mains étranges et déformées dans une poche de sa robe, fouilla un peu et en sortit un objet métallique.

Skywalker ne le reconnut pas tout de suite mais lorsque le Maître des Sith l'activa et qu'une image de la galaxie jaillit de l'objet, Ben comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un hologramme. Le Seigneur des Sith effectua rapidement un zoom sur une région située à l'ouest de la galaxie. Une région galactique apparut aux yeux de Ben, une quinzaine de planètes de différentes couleurs flottaient dans le vide spatial illuminées par la lumière de trois immenses soleils. Skywalker remarqua une planète orange plus imposante que les autres, celle située le plus prés des soleils. L'hologramme fit un zoom sur cette planète.

C'était un monde immense et étrangement beau. Son sol semblait illuminer de lueur dorée comme si la planète recelait une sorte d'énergie pure infinie. Elle était parsemée d'innombrables points blancs dont certains formaient des taches blanches assez grandes pour occuper un dixième de la planète. De ce monde émanait une sensation de vie chaleureuse et douce et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un hologramme, Ben se rappela soudainement la beauté de l'univers et se rendit compte avec amertume qu'il avait passer beaucoup de temps sur Sekura au point d'oublier la pureté de l'univers extérieur. Cela devait être pire pour ceux qui avaient véritablement rejoint le côté obscur.

La planète projetait une lumière dorée qui parvenait même à dissiper les lumières de la salle. Skywalker cligna des yeux devant une lumière qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. L'empereur des ténèbres tenait dans sa main gauche l'hologramme, la planète dorée semblant reposer au creux de sa main. La lumière dorée dissipait les ténèbres qui semblaient jaillir de lui. Son visage était toujours masqué par une ombre surnaturelle mais dans la lumière qui l'illuminait, sa robe Sith apparaissait dans sa banalité et son allure semblait moins impressionnante sans son voile de ténèbres.

Skywalker jeta toutefois un coup d'oeil à la main qui tenait l'hologramme. La couleur bleue de sa peau ne semblait pas naturelle comme si elle avait été provoquée par un atroce sortilège. Les tatouages noirs qui parcouraient sa main étaient difformes et irréguliers et Ben se rendit compte que ces tatouages tentaient de masquer avec peine de longues et profondes cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur toute sa peau. Avec un frisson, le Jedi pensa finalement que l'empereur des ténèbres devait être plus terrifiant sous sa véritable apparence.

-Connais tu le nom de ce monde? demanda le Maître des Sith qui n'avait pas cesser d'observer Skywalker.

-Non, répondit Ben détachant avec difficulté son regard de l'hologramme.

-Tu as pourtant certainement eu connaissance de son nom. Ce monde qui s'ouvre devant toi se nomme Odysia, une oeuvre majestueuse de l'univers que bien des personnes nomment avec un respect religieux "la planète de la vie". Pour les Jedi et même pour les bénis qui ne possèdent pas la Force, cette planète a toujours été le symbole de la victoire de l'homme sur les épreuves de l'existence. Un havre de paix auquel même l'ancien empereur Palpatine dans sa folie destructrice n'avait oser porter la main.

-Je connais en effet la légende qui entoure Odysia même si je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de fouler son sol doré. Mais pourquoi me parlez vous de cette planète?

-Parce que les temps ont changer jeune Skywalker. La fureur du nouvel empire n'a désormais aucune limite et même les Jedi et les Sith réputés pour posséder le plus grand pouvoir de l'univers ne peuvent rien faire face à un tel désir de pouvoir.

Tenant toujours l'hologramme dans une main,l'empereur des ténèbres fouilla de sa main libre dans une autre poche de sa robe et en sortit un deuxième hologramme qu'il activa.

Au début, Ben crut qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle région de la galaxie composée de constellations grises brillant d'une lueur froide. Puis il remarqua les contours étranges des étoiles et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient recouvertes d'une armure métallique. Le Jedi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sous les yeux des étoiles mais une titanesque flotte de vaisseaux de combat. L'image se rapprocha des vaisseaux et Ben reconnut les croiseurs interstellaires portant l'emblème de l'empire. Skywalker connaissait comme tous les autres Jedi la puissance de l'empire mais jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'on puisse mettre en oeuvre une telle armée. Certains vaisseaux étaient tellement immenses qu'ils avaient l'air de satellites miniatures comme des cités spatiales. Chaque centimètre de l'hologramme était parsemé de millions de chasseurs impériaux ressemblant à des nuages d'abeilles en colère. Toute la puissance militaire de l'empire semblait avoir été réunie dans cette incroyable armada.

-Inimaginable n'est ce pas? dit l'empereur des ténèbres d'une voix douce. Et pourtant l'armée que tu as sous les yeux jeune Skywalker est bien réelle, c'est la machine de guerre que l'empire a décider d'envoyer pour conquérir Odysia.

-C'est impossible! s'exclama Ben. Même en imaginant que l'on puisse concevoir une telle armée, cela représenterait au moins la moitié des forces de l'empire! L'orgueil des impériaux a beau être fort, ce serait prendre un risque considérable que de réunir en un même lieu tant de troupes militaires.

-Et tu as raison, jeune Skywalker. C'est un immense risque, presque puéril. Mais rappelle toi qu'autrefois l'empereur Palpatine a réuni la puissance de son empire en deux stations de combats réputées invincibles et qui ont finalement été anéanties entraînant la ruine de l'empire. Et si les nouveaux dirigeants de l'empire ne possèdent pas le pouvoir de la Force, ils n'en ont pas besoin pour succomber à l'orgueil et à l'avidité. Leur puissance est trop grande, leurs victoires trop nombreuses pour qu'ils puissent imaginer être encore vaincus. La rébellion enchaîne les défaites partout dans la galaxie et après le massacre innommable des Jedi sur Tatooine, l'empire ne craint même plus les serviteurs de la Force. Les impériaux savent que leur puissance est sans limites et qu'aucune résistance matérielle n'est désormais possible. Mais ils ne sont pas encore parvenus à vaincre la résistance morale du peuple et le désir de révolte qui se propage à travers la galaxie. C'est dans cet objectif que l'empire traverse l'espace vers Odysia. Afin que l'une des légendes les plus porteuses d'espoir à travers l'univers soit elle aussi marquée par le sceau impérial. Alors l'empire aura sans doute véritablement gagner la guerre. Car la capture d'Odysia sera un choc dur pour le moral de la rébellion et les désirs de révolte des hommes libres de la galaxie risquent de voler en poussière quand "la planète de la vie" n'aura plus rien d'autre que son nom.

L'empereur des ténèbres se tut observant Ben qui s'efforçait d'enregistrer les révélations du Maître des Sith. Si le Jedi n'était pas aller sur Sekura pour entreprendre sa folle quête, il aurait certainement été en courant du plan de l'empire en même temps que ses camarades sur Yavin IV. Et en tant que chevalier Jedi il aurait certainement dû se rendre sur Odysia avant les impériaux pour faire face à cette terrible menace. Une fois de plus, Ben eut le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place dans le temple Sith, ses amis Jedi devaient sans doute se demander pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux pour combattre l'empire. Mais quelle aide pourrait t-il apporter face à tant de destruction? Contre une telle armée, les forces déjà réduites des Jedi semblaient bien moindres.

-Car les Jedi vont perdre la guerre, n'est ce pas? demanda l'empereur des ténèbres comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu. L'empire prend bien sûr un grand risque en réunissant ainsi une si colossale armée mais cela aurait représenter un véritable danger pour les impériaux si la rébellion avait été en mesure de leur porter un coup fatal. C'était peut être le cas il y a quelques années mais beaucoup de sang a coulé depuis et la rébellion n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même. A dire vrai, il est sans doute probable que peu de rebelles se joindront aux Jedi pour défendre Odysia quand ils sauront la nature de leur ennemi. La flamme de la révolte s'est déjà éteinte dans bien des coeurs mais après la capture d'Odysia, elle pourrait bien s'éteindre à tout jamais.

L'empereur des ténèbres se tut à nouveau et regarda Skywalker. On aurait dit qu'il attendait plus que tout que Ben confirme ce qu'il venait de dire. Le Jedi tenta de réfléchir calmement à ce que le Maître des Sith venait de lui apprendre mais l'attention dont il était l'objet le mettait trop mal à l'aise pour diriger le cours de ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il pouvait déduire, c'est que si l'empereur des ténèbres lui avait dit la vérité, alors Odysia était véritablement condamné. Skywalker pensa qu'au moins un millier de Jedi pouvait partir de Yavin IV pour combattre l'empire mais il ne savait pas combien d'autres Jedi à travers la galaxie pourront arriver à temps pour le combat. Et le Maître des Sith avait sans doute raison lorsqu'il disait que la rébellion n'apporterait qu'une aide mineure. Le Jedi pouvait difficilement leur en vouloir quand il voyait le monstre de fer et d'acier qu'ils devraient affronter.

-Oui, admit lentement Ben. Face à un tel ennemi si tenter qu'il puisse exister il ne peut y avoir de victoire. Mais toutefois vous ne me paraissez pas vous résigner à la défaite, je me trompe?

-En effet, dit l'empereur des ténèbres en riant.

C'était un rire caverneux et froid dont on percevait uniquement la joie d'une victoire sanglante à venir. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ben le sut au fond de son coeur et fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-Oui l'empire est invincible, les impériaux volent à travers l'espace et les années lumières certains de leur invulnérabilité. Ils savent que leurs ennemis n'ont plus la force de se battre et ainsi ils ne risquent rien à réunir leur colossale armée quitte à délaisser leurs bases installées à travers l'univers. Eux aussi sont sans doute quelque part lassés de la guerre et espèrent prendre rapidement le contrôle de la galaxie afin de jouir enfin des privilèges de leur victoire. Et pourtant ils oublient ainsi un élément capital. Un évènement bien sûr impossible mais qui pourrait causer leur perte s'il venait à se concrétiser. Imagine jeune Skywalker que cette gigantesque armée impériale soit totalement anéantie dans l'affrontement. En une seule bataille, l'empire aurait perdu presque la moitié de sa force de combat. Les planètes qu'il a conquis et qu'il avait laisser sans défense pour aller prendre Odysia seraient alors à la merci du plus vulnérable de ses ennemis. Et si après la destruction de cette colossale armée, des attaques simultanées étaient portées sur ces planètes laissées sans défense par l'empire. Les impériaux perdraient la moitié de leur force ajoutée à la perte de leurs territoires conquis. Le choc en serait si grand que l'empire ne pourrait jamais se relever. Les impériaux dans leur prétendue invincibilité n'auraient jamais imaginer un tel désastre, ce qui les ferait encore davantage plonger dans le désespoir. Oh bien sûr, tout ceci est irréalisable... mais imagine seulement jeune Skywalker la satisfaction de tous les opprimés de la galaxie si un tel miracle pouvait se produire.

-Mais de quoi parlez vous? demanda Ben avec stupéfaction. Vous ne faites que raconter des rêves insensés et sans fondements. J'ai vu la puissance de l'ordre Sith. Vos guerriers sont loyaux et courageux mais ils ne pourraient rien face à une telle armée, même s'ils venaient à s'unir aux Jedi.

-Mais alors à quoi bon tenter si noblement de les réunir, jeune Skywalker?

Ben serra les dents. Les paroles du Seigneur Sith l'avaient transpercer comme la lame d'un sabre laser. Il en fut totalement désorienté et malgré sa maîtrise de la force il ne parvint pas à le masquer aux yeux invisibles de l'empereur des ténèbres. Ben aurait jurer qu'il avait entendu un ricanement de satisfaction.

_Alors ce serait donc ça la réponse? Les Sith étaient au courant avant mon arrivée des plans de l'empire. Ils savaient déjà que la lutte était perdue d'avance et voilà pourquoi ils refusaient de croire dans l'alliance avec les Jedi. Ils savaient que cela ne changerait rien, que ma venue sur Sekura était inutile._

_**Non ressaisis toi! **Il y avait du désespoir chez les Sith, beaucoup de désespoir et de peine mais pas de la lâcheté et encore moins une envie d'abandonner le combat. Les anciens Jedi ne se sont pas convertis au côté obscur pour fuir la guerre mais pour avoir une chance de plus de la gagner. Non, il y a forcément autre chose._

_-_Oui l'ordre Sith n'est qu'une armée bien faible face à la puissance de l'empire. Mais son pouvoir de destruction dépasse de loin ce que tu peux imaginer, jeune Skywalker. La défaite de l'empire dont je t'ai parlé que toi et les autres Jedi qualifieraient de rêve idéaliste, je suis en mesure de la déclencher. Voilà le secret de l'ordre Sith, Ben: _le moyen de vaincre l'empire. _

Et alors un troisième hologramme jaillit de la robe de l'empereur des ténèbres et flottant dans les airs se plaça entre les deux autres hologrammes que le Maître des Sith tenait toujours dans ses mains. La lumière dorée de Odysia et celle d'un gris métallique de la flotte de l'empire fut bientôt mélangée à une intense couleur rouge lorsque le troisième hologramme s'activa. Au début, Ben eut du mal à identifier ce qu'il voyait. Peut être était ce un astéroïde de forme étrange ou un débris d'une planète disparue. Mais lorsque l'hologramme prit véritablement forme, le Jedi s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau spatial.

Ben n'avait jamais vu un vaisseau à la forme si singulière et il pensait que même les mercenaires qui parcouraient inlassablement la galaxie n'imaginaient même pas qu'un tel vaisseau puisse exister. Sa forme était celle d'un triangle comme les croiseurs impériaux mais il était pourvu à son extrémité de trois longues pointes de métal qui ne ressemblaient pas à des canons lasers. Sa taille devait être beaucoup plus imposante que celle d'un croiseur ordinaire vu les quatre réacteurs immenses installés au dos du vaisseau et les milliers de petits points rouges le parsemant étaient sans doute des fenêtres donnant sur l'espace.

-J'imagine que tu ne sais pas de quel vaisseau il s'agit? demanda l'empereur des ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse.

-Non, répondit Ben.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible étant donner que personne dans l'univers mis à part dans l'ordre Sith ne connaît l'existence d'une telle arme. C'est un héritage de notre lointain passé au même titre que la démence de l'empire actuel ou des luttes fratricides entre les Jedi. Ce vaisseau a été conçu dans les dernières années de la guerre contre l'empire de Palpatine. Même si l'empereur, cet incroyable fou, pensait sincèrement que la construction d'une nouvelle étoile de la mort serait le coup de grâce pour la rébellion, le peu de sagesse qu'il lui restait le poussa à entreprendre la construction d'une autre arme à la puissance titanesque. L'idée de base que souhaitait l'empereur était de doter un croiseur interstellaire de la même puissance de feu de l'étoile de la mort. Le croiseur ne bénéficierait certes pas de la même protection que l'étoile de la mort mais pourrait se déplacer à une bien plus grande vitesse et serait ainsi bien plus apte à des attaques surprises et dévastatrices. L'empereur considérait en effet à juste titre que l'étoile de la mort était une cible trop imposante pour être éternellement à l'abri d'un danger. L'avenir lui donna raison et il n'eut heureusement pas le temps de voir sa nouvelle arme achevée. Les ingénieurs de l'empire étaient en effet totalement dépassés par le projet insensé que leur soumettait l'empereur, les moyens technologiques de l'époque étant beaucoup trop insuffisants pour construire un tel vaisseau de combat. L'empereur ne voulait toutefois pas abandonner son rêve de posséder un jour une flotte entière dont chaque vaisseau pourrait anéantir une planète et il obligea les ingénieurs à continuer le projet dans le plus grand secret. Très peu de personnes eurent connaissance de ce nouveau projet d'arme titanesque et il n'en révéla sans doute rien à son propre disciple Dark Vador, au nom aussi illustre que ton grand père, jeune Ben.

L'empereur des ténèbres laissa échapper un léger ricanement caverneux.

-Et finalement l'empereur mourut lors de la défaite de la bataille d'Endor. Dans la débâcle générale qui suivit, les impériaux survivants furent totalement centrés sur leur propre survie. Ceux qui étaient encore là pour parler de ce projet d'arme inconnue le jugèrent complètement idéaliste et le laissèrent sombrer dans l'oubli en détruisant toutes les preuves matérielles de son existence. Les années passèrent et une fois les vestiges de l'ancien empire balayés à tout jamais, il semblait que le projet de cette arme était destiné à ne jamais revoir le jour. Et pourtant quelle ironie... Car les anciens ingénieurs de l'empire avaient trouver sans le savoir la solution pour fabriquer une telle arme, ils ne disposaient juste pas des moyens pour le faire mais à l'heure actuelle, la conception d'une telle arme est possible, bien qu'elle demande un long et dur labeur. Les savants de l'empire actuel sont incapables de concevoir une telle arme bien que les impériaux le souhaiteraient dans leurs plus grands rêves et c'est une fois de plus l'empereur Palpatine qui a trouver le moyen d'avoir le destin de la galaxie dans le creux de sa main. Il aurait voulu que cette arme permette à son empire de remporter la victoire et des siècles plus tard, c'est cette même arme qui va causer la perte de l'empire actuel qui lui aussi est pourtant le fruit des anciennes guerres. Cela pourrait même être drôle si la situation n'était pas si dramatique.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouver les plans de cette arme? demanda Ben abasourdi. Comment est ce possible? Vous disiez que l'ancien empire avait détruit toute preuve de l'existence du projet?

-Cela va sans doute te sembler étrange, jeune Skywalker, dit le Maître des Sith, mais il fut un temps où j'étais comme toi un apprenti de la Force qui cherchait sa voie dans l'univers. Ce chemin m'a mener sur les traces de l'empereur Palpatine et sur les terres de son ancien domaine perdu dans une planète isolée ravagée par un froid glacial. Je me suis rapidement aperçu que je n'avais que peu de choses à apprendre des écrits d'un vieux fou et j'ai pourtant trouver dans son ancienne demeure quelque chose de plus précieux que toutes les mémoires du monde. L'empereur avait en effet garder dans le plus grand secret une copie des schémas de son arme inachevée et l'avait dissimuler au sein même de son ancien domaine. Il avait protéger ces schémas en usant de tels maléfices qu'il était impossible pour une personne ne disposant pas d'immenses pouvoirs dans le côté obscur de la Force de trouver et de s'emparer de ces schémas secrets. Sans doute pensait t-il qu'un autre Maître du côté obscur viendrait après lui et s'emparerait de ces plans pour ressusciter l'empire. Mais il se trouve que l'empire n'a nullement eu besoin d'une telle arme pour renaître et que je ne compte guère l'aider en lui donnant ce vaisseau mais bien m'en servir pour que l'étendard impérial ne flotte plus jamais au dessus de la galaxie.

Skywalker resta silencieux quelques instants. Il avait peur de comprendre.

-Alors vous vous êtes emparer des plans de cette arme? Et j'imagine que vous l'avez construite, ou plutôt que l'ordre Sith l'a construite.

-En effet, jeune Jedi. Les ténèbres de cette planète ont comme avantage qu'ils nous cachent totalement aux yeux de l'univers. Pas la moindre personne en dehors de l'ordre Sith avait connaissance de cette arme dans toute la galaxie, du moins jusqu'à ce que je te l'apprenne.

-Mais qu'espérez vous obtenir avec une telle arme? demanda Ben. Même si la puissance de feu de ce vaisseau est réellement comparable à celle de l'étoile de la mort, cela ne vous apportera pas la victoire. Les vaisseaux de l'empire sont trop nombreux, une fois les premiers coups portés, ils porteront tous leur attaque vers votre arme qui malgré sa puissance d'attaque est apparemment aussi vulnérable qu'un croiseur ordinaire. La victoire serait possible dans une bataille ordinaire mais c'est à un véritable ouragan de fureur que vous faîtes face.

-Mais le plus incroyable dans tout ça jeune Skywalker est que nous n'allons même pas porter une seule attaque vers les impériaux. Un seul tir sera lancé et il ne touchera aucun croiseur de l'empire.

-Qu'est ce ...

Les paroles de l'empereur des ténèbres n'avaient aucun sens sauf si...

Skywalker contempla l'arme secrète de l'ordre Sith flamboyant d'une lueur rouge sang. A sa droite l'hologramme des vaisseaux de l'empire paraissait encore plus imposant avec ses milliers d'insectes métalliques difformes et ravageurs. Et à sa gauche, rayonnant d'une lueur dorée, se dressant majestueusement face au chaos qui la menaçait, il y avait ... _Odysia._

Et soudain, c'était comme si tous les masques de l'ordre Sith tombaient devant le regard de Ben. Le Jedi sut au plus profond de lui ce que l'empereur des ténèbres allait lui dire. Toute la démesure et la démence de l'ordre Sith quittèrent enfin leurs voiles de ténèbres et devant l'horreur d'une telle machination, le corps de Ben fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables que même sa formation de Jedi ne put forcer à s'arrêter. L'empereur des ténèbres comprenait visiblement le désarroi de Ben car il alla pour la première fois droit au but, parlant d'une voix grave et puissante.

-Bien des superstitieux pensent que le sol d'Odysia émane une lueur dorée car ils marchent sur une terre sacrée. La véritable raison est que le coeur d'Odysia est le noyau de planète le plus ardent de toute la galaxie. Le coeur de la planète est une immense boule de feu à la chaleur aussi ardente que les trois soleils qui illuminent Odysia. Toutes les recherches sur le coeur d'Odysia montrent que si une explosion se déclenchait au sein même du centre de la planète, celui ci déclencherait alors un véritable cataclysme. Une explosion surpassant toutes celles vues jusqu'à alors dans l'univers et la vague de feu serait si puissante qu'elle détruirait tout objet dans un immense périmètre autour de la planète. Le sol d'Odysia est toutefois extrêmement robuste. Même un sabre laser ne peut que l'égratigner. Le noyau de la planète est protéger par une impénétrable protection rocheuse que même la puissance combinée de tous les vaisseaux de l'empire ne pourrait traverser. Aucun rayon laser ne pourrait détruire Odysia, sauf s'il possédait la puissance de l'ancienne étoile de la mort.

L'hologramme rougeoyant du vaisseau des Sith se mit alors en mouvement et pointa ses tiges de métal formant un trident vers Odysia.

-Lorsque les impériaux poseront le pied sur Odysia, il sera trop tard pour eux. Persuadés de ne rencontrer aucune résistance dangereuse, la flotte de l'empire va encercler la planète afin d'empêcher toute fuite de la population. L'arme secrète de l'ordre Sith frappera alors le coeur de la planète entraînant ainsi la plus grande explosion de l'histoire de l'univers. Les vaisseaux de l'empire seront réduits en poussières, en un éclair leur flotte sera anéantie. Au même moment partout dans l'univers, les forces de l'ordre Sith attaqueront les bases de l'empire délaissées par les impériaux. Déboussolé par ces attaques soudaines et la perte incroyable de leur plus grande armée, l'empire sera déséquilibré à jamais et il faudra un long moment avant que ses généraux reprennent le contrôle de la situation.

Et tandis qu'il parlait, le vaisseau des Sith était entré en action. Ses tiges métalliques avaient lancé de minces rayons rougeoyants qui s'étaient rejoints pour former une immense sphère d'énergie. De celle ci avait jailli un immense jet de lumière rouge sang qui avait traverser Odysia de part en part comme un rayon laser transperçant le crâne d'un homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Odysia était devenue tellement dorée qu'il était impossible de la regarder dans les yeux. Lorsque la planète s'illumina d 'une intense lueur blanche, elle explosa et de la planète jaillit une vague de flammes blanches qui déferla sur les milliers de vaisseaux impériaux. L'explosion s'acheva rapidement et laissa place au vide absolu. Toute la flotte de l'empire avait été anéantie en quelques instants comme si la folie de l'homme avait été stopper par une intervention divine. Mais avec elle, était aussi partie Odysia dont la lumière dorée ne baignait plus l'univers. Il ne restait plus que l'hologramme rougeoyant du vaisseau des Sith qui avait frapper son mortel rayon d'une distance incroyable, lui épargnant ainsi la fureur de la destruction d'Odysia.

-Mais la puissance de l'empire est telle que même cet incroyable déchaînement de force ne pourra le terrasser, poursuivit l'empereur des ténèbres. Ses forces sont trop nombreuses pour qu'il soit anéanti en si peu de temps. Mais avec la destruction d'Odysia, l'empire perdra enfin son invincibilité qu'il a trop longtemps conserver et l'ordre Sith pourra se dresser face à lui comme un adversaire redoutable. Il s'écoulera de nombreuses années de guerre mais l'ordre Sith finira par remporter la victoire. Car dés la défaite de leur armée, l'empire n'arrivera pas à mener la guerre, il n'aurait en effet jamais imaginer être un jour dans une telle position de faiblesse. Et ainsi l'histoire que tu qualifiais d'idéaliste jeune Skywalker se réalisera. L'empire sera vaincu et l'univers sera débarrasser de sa menace, bien qu'il n'en sera pas pour autant sauver à jamais. Car la menace qui plane sur l'univers est immortelle et nous ne le sommes malheureusement pas.

Puis un silence plus lourd que la mort suivit ces paroles. L'empereur des ténèbres et Ben restèrent immobiles, l'un toujours faiblement illuminé par la lueur rouge du seul hologramme encore actif, l'autre regardant le sol tête baissée. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage masquant l'expression de ses yeux. Il était totalement immobile dans les ténèbres comme s'il était mort.

-Vous...vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous allez faire?

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet dans l'obscurité. Ben leva alors les yeux et ceux ci exprimaient une fureur qu'il ne se donnait plus la peine de contrôler.

-Vous allez...v_ous allez tuer trente-six milliards de personnes!!! _

Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage et ses yeux exorbités. Ben ne voulait pas croire la révélation de l'empereur des ténèbres mais tout lui paraissait alors sous un jour tellement clair. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar et il se demanda sérieusement s'il n'était pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve.

-En réalité, nous les avons comptés, dit l'empereur des ténèbres d'une voix parfaitement calme. Le nombre de victimes de la population d'Odysia devrait s'élever à trente-deux milliards et six cents millions de personnes si l'évacuation des habitants de la planète se déroule comme prévu.

-VOUS ETES FOU! COMPLETEMENT FOU! rugit Ben.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-Comment pouvez vous prendre une telle décision?! A quoi bon sauver l'univers si c'est pour un tel sacrifice! Même l'empire n'a jamais commis un tel massacre! Vous prétendez commettre cette tuerie pour sauver la galaxie! C'est monstrueux et totalement lâche! Vous...vous ne valez pas mieux que l'empereur!

-Vraiment, jeune Skywalker? Mais une fois de plus, tu centres toutes les actions de l'ordre Sith sur ma seule personne. Or je te signale si tu ne l'avais pas déjà compris que tout notre ordre est au courant de la destruction d'Odysia et que chaque membre avait conscience de l'acte que l'ordre Sith allait accomplir et ce bien avant ton arrivée sur Sekura, jeune Skywalker.

Les paroles de l'empereur des ténèbres le frappèrent comme un coup de poing. Ben l'avait déjà depuis longtemps compris, il l'avait su même avant que le Maître des Sith achève ses révélations mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche était une véritable souffrance.

_Maître Venkar, Ulik Ronden, Kraten...et même Bastila. Ils le savaient tous... Depuis le début... Voilà pourquoi ma quête de paix entre les Sith et les Jedi était si compromise...voilà pourquoi aucun Sith n'y croyait... Ils savaient tous que jamais je ne pourrais accepter un tel sacrifice, une telle barbarie...Ils savaient tous que cela finirait mal...Mais pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit? Cela les amusait donc de me voir me battre ainsi pour une quête désespérée en sachant qu'elle ne s'accomplirait jamais?_

-Ceci est notre fardeau, dit l'empereur des ténèbres en éteignant le dernier hologramme qui alla se ranger dans sa robe. C'est le poids de notre ordre. La responsabilité de la destruction d'Odysia est immense et douloureuse mais nous l'acceptons car elle est nécessaire. Les Sith savent qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative possible pour sauver l'univers. Cette incroyable destruction est liée à l'ordre Sith et nous l'assumerons jusqu'au bout. L'arme secrète qui détruira Odysia et les forces de l'empire a même été baptisée par les Sith. Nous l'avons nommé "la lune de Sekura" car comme les lunes de cette planète qui sont masquées à nos yeux par un voile de ténèbres, ce vaisseau est invisible aux yeux de l'univers et son apparition dans la lumière d'Odysia changera la face de la galaxie.

-C'est impossible, dit Ben d'une voix suppliante. C'est de la démence, une pure folie.

-Rappelle toi ce que tu as appris en ces lieux Ben, dit l'empereur des ténèbres d'une voix douce. La première chose qui t'a frapper et qui a continuer à t'étonner est que les Sith ne sont pas si différents des Jedi. Au contraire ils sont beaucoup plus proches qu'on pourrait le penser. Leur seule différence est qu'ils ont retrouver la lucidité que les Jedi ont perdus dans leurs règles de paix utopiques. Devant la fureur de l'empire, la victoire ne peut être remportée qu'en répliquant par une explosion de puissance égale à la rage des impériaux. Tu dois perdre tes illusions, jeune Skywalker. Notre guerre a trop sombrer dans la folie pour qu'on puisse y lutter avec tant d'idéalisme. Ta quête de paix était un acte courageux mais qui n'avait plus sa place dans notre univers actuel. Cela, les Jedi ne le comprendront jamais et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils subissent tant de défaites. La question est maintenant de savoir ce qu'il en est de toi, jeune Skywalker? Car après tout ce temps passé au sein de notre ordre, tu as une vision bien différente des Sith et tu es le seul Jedi à avoir eu le privilège de connaître les raisons de notre action.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je pourrais approuver votre lutte? demanda Ben consterné. Jamais je ne le ferais!

-Tu crois donc qu'il n'est pas plus difficile pour les Sith d'accepter ce sacrifice? Crois tu donc que cela les rend heureux d'avoir à recourir à de telles extrémités? Bien des Sith ne dorment plus depuis qu'ils ont accepter la décision de détruire Odysia et je n'éprouve moi même que du regret à l'idée de devoir tuer des dizaines de milliards de personnes. Mais si nous en arrivons là, c'est bien parce que le choix n'est plus possible. Tu as dit que l'empire n'avait jamais commis une telle tuerie et il est vrai qu'aucune bataille n'a engendrer tant de morts. Mais si tu fais le bilan de toutes les morts à travers la galaxie causées par l'empire, le chiffre dépasse de loin celui des habitants d'Odysia et nous ne comptons même pas le nombre de victimes qui seront tuées durant le règne de l'empire, un règne qu'il obtiendra certainement dés qu'il se sera emparer d'Odysia!

-Vous ne faîtes que fuir la véritable lutte! répliqua Ben. Ce n'est pas se battre que devenir pire que l'ennemi! Si vous étiez aussi loyal que vous le prétendez, vous prendriez les armes et ne vous cacheriez pas derrière l'arme d'un vieux fou ou sous les nuages de cette planète!

-Mais tu as toi même admis que la bataille ne pouvait être remportée, jeune Skywalker!

La voix de l'empereur des ténèbres s'était faite plus dure.

-Les forces des Jedi n'arriveront jamais à repousser l'empire, elles ne seront même pas suffisantes pour évacuer la population d'Odysia. Et après cela, comment résistera tu à l'empire? Tu penses qu'il suffit d'un sabre laser et d'avoir une âme de chevalier pour vaincre tout un empire?!

Pendant quelques instants, Ben ne sut quoi répondre.

-Mieux vaut mourir comme un chevalier croyant jusqu'au bout en la justice quitte à en être ridicule que vivre comme un monstre qui est devenu l'exact portrait de ce qu'il combattait. Je ne suis pas comme vous, Maître Sith.

L'empereur des ténèbres sembla soudain pris au dépourvu. Il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles puis déclara d'un ton déçu.

-Je pensais que tu étais assez proche des Sith pour nous comprendre. Peut être que l'enseignement des Jedi est trop enfoui en toi ou bien tu n'as pas encore compris la véritable nature de cette guerre. Je doute fort que tu serais si prompt à critiquer nos actions si tu avais vécu toi aussi la bataille de Tatooine. Mais quelques que soient tes illusions sur la notion du bien et de la justice, je te promets qu'un jour tu les perdras. Tôt ou tard, la réalité de l'univers te rattrapera et si ce n'est pas moi qui t'ouvre les yeux, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas une menace, seulement une prédiction.

L'empereur des ténèbres se détourna alors et les ténèbres semblèrent bouger avec lui. Mais Ben n'avait pas fini. Quand le Maître des Sith avait évoquer Tatooine, les pensées du Jedi avaient filer vers ses amis devenus Sith et ces autres compagnons qui étaient restés sur Yavin IV et qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Et il se rappela soudain que lors de l'assaut de l'empire, il n'y aurait pas que les habitants d'Odysia sur la planète.

-Qu'en est t-il des Jedi et des rebelles qui seront sur la planète? demanda vivement Ben.

L'empereur des ténèbres s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur son trône de pierre mais se retourna vers Ben.

-Ils...ils vont mourir eux aussi? demanda Ben.

Le Maître des Sith semblait ne pas vouloir répondre puis il prit la parole après un long moment.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas engager la lutte contre les Jedi et c'était la vérité. Malheureusement il est nécessaire que les impériaux croient jusqu'au bout à leur victoire et à l'absence d'un quelconque piège pour que notre plan fonctionne. Si l'empire se doute de quoique soit, il pourrait annuler l'assaut ou limiter l'envoi de ses troupes ce qui reviendrait à rendre la destruction d'Odysia inutile. Et l'empire pensera certainement qu'un monde aussi important qu'Odysia sera massivement protéger et que les Jedi se déplaceront en masse pour défendre la planète. Si l'empire ne trouve nulle trace des Jedi et des rebelles, il flairera le piège et ne mordra pas à l'appât. Je ne peux pas prévenir les Jedi du plan de l'ordre Sith, Ben. Ils doivent jouer leur rôle de protecteurs de l'humanité pour que l'empire ne se doute de rien. Cela vaut également pour les rebelles et c'est encore une fois pour cela que la population d'Odysia ne sera pas prévenue elle aussi. Il serait impossible d'attirer l'empire dans le piège tout en essayant de sauver les habitants d'Odysia. Pour la survie de l'univers, les Jedi qui se battront sur Odysia devront eux aussi être sacrifiés.

Ben se remémora les images de ces amis de Yavin IV. Zender et son orgueil qui masquait mal une grande loyauté. Tendor qui se cessait de paraître exaspéré d'avoir été choisi comme membre du conseil. Kurnez que Ben n'avait pas vu joyeux depuis bien longtemps. Dabora avec ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux argentés et son éternel sourire triste. Et sa soeur Sélène toujours plongée dans le coma et que Ben avait quitter sans pouvoir lui dire adieu. Il était venu sur Sekura car il avait eu besoin de voir Kraten et surtout Bastila. Mais à présent c'était eux qui lui manquaient. Et si l'empereur des ténèbres disait la vérité, il ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir. Sélène était sans doute toujours dans le coma et Dabora ne serait peut être pas envoyer sur Odysia compte tenu de ses pouvoirs spéciaux mais Zender, Tendor et Kurnez iraient certainement combattre les impériaux. Et ils seraient tués eux aussi, en même temps que les troupes de l'empire, pulvérisés par la lune de Sekura.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû les quitter. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir sur cette planète._

C'était la millième fois que Ben le pensait mais il ne comprenait que maintenant à quel point ces pensées étaient exactes. L'empereur des ténèbres le tira de sa rêverie.

-A présent, tu sais tout jeune Skywalker ou du moins en partie car il te reste encore le dernier secret de l'ordre Sith à découvrir. Mais tu en sais déjà bien suffisamment pour prendre une décision. Tu comprends à présent le risque que je prenais en te gardant en vie dans notre ordre. Tu es désormais le seul danger qui menace le plan parfait de l'ordre Sith et les évènements futurs dépendront de tes choix...Alors que vas tu faire?

Quelques instants de silence passèrent puis le Jedi prit la parole.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, déclara lentement Ben. Je ne vous laisserais pas commettre un tel massacre, ni tuer mes amis!

-Et que vas tu faire pour nous en empêcher? Tu vas prendre les armes contre les Sith? Parmi lesquels figurent deux de tes anciens amis? Je sais que tu possèdes un pouvoir suffisamment puissant pour vaincre notre ordre à toi seul. La Force a conférer à ta famille une immense puissance, tu peux choisir de l'utiliser et peut être parviendras tu à sauver Odysia. Mais tu sais que quelque soit l'issue de cette quête, tu ne récolteras que de la souffrance à la fin.

-Soyez maudits! Vous saviez cela depuis le début, vous saviez comment cela finirait! Et vous m'avez laisser continuer, tout ça pour que je me retrouve à faire un choix impossible!

Le Jedi était tellement fou de rage qu'il s'avança vers l'empereur des ténèbres et lui prit le bras. Mais il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait jamais toucher le Maître des Sith et toute la peur que lui inspirait le sombre monarque ressurgit d'un seul coup en même temps qu'une terrible douleur à la main. Dés qu'il avait empoigner l'empereur des ténèbres, Ben avait ressenti toute la rage et la noirceur qui habitaient le Sith. Sa main était soudain devenue glacée comme s'il l'avait plongée dans une eau gelée et son corps fut parcouru d'un immense effroi comme si la Mort s'était soudain glissée en lui.

Ben recula vivement en poussant un cri d'effroi. Sa main ne cessait de trembler et était devenue d'une couleur blanche comme si elle avait brusquement vieilli. En touchant l'empereur des ténèbres, Ben avait pu percevoir, un court instant, toute l'obscurité et la haine qui habitaient cet homme. Était ce le geste de Ben qui avait provoquer un tel accès de fureur au sein de l'empereur des ténèbres, bien que celui ci ne l'ait manifester par aucun geste, ou bien était t-il perpétuellement habité par une telle noirceur? Le Jedi n'aurait su le dire mais il se demanda comment l'empereur des ténèbres pouvait vivre avec une telle haine de la vie en lui, et s'il n'allait pas exploser soudainement de fureur et anéantir Ben comme l'aurait fait la Lune de Sekura. Jamais Ben n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de poursuivre davantage cette discussion, jeune Skywalker, poursuivit l'empereur des ténèbres d'une voix calme comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu es désormais un prisonnier de l'ordre Sith mais tu ne seras en aucun cas maltraité. Tu resteras enfermé jusqu'à ce que notre plan s'achève et tu seras alors libre de partir. Pour le moment, tu vas donc devoir quitter cette pièce.

La peur fit soudain place à la fureur dans le coeur de Ben et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait décrocher l'un de ses sabres lasers de sa ceinture. Une lame verte illumina les ténèbres lorsque l'arme fut activée et que Ben la pointa en direction du Maître des Sith qui lui tourna le dos. Le Jedi tenait son sabre de sa main droite, la gauche qui avait agripper le bras de l'empereur des ténèbres était toujours blanche et tremblait encore.

-Vous avez oublié un détail dans votre plan, _mon Seigneur,_dit Ben. Il me suffit de vous tuer ici et maintenant pour priver l'ordre Sith de son propre chef.

L'empereur des ténèbres émit un rire caverneux et sans joie.

-Voilà de bien sombres paroles pour un chevalier Jedi. N'êtes vous censés avoir le devoir d'éviter de tuer quand cela vous est possible? Tu vois, toi même tu es bien plus proche des Sith que tu ne veux l'admettre. Mais tu fais encore erreur, Ben. Tu focalises à nouveau tous les actes de l'ordre Sith sur ma personne. Ma mort n'empêchera pas la destruction d'Odysia. Les disciples que j'ai former au côté obscur n'ont pas besoin de mon aide pour manoeuvrer la Lune de Sekura, me tuer ne changera donc rien et n'empêchera pas la mort de tes amis et des impériaux. Allons, range cette arme car sinon...

Ben sentit une aura titanesque de puissance se former autour de l'empereur des ténèbres. Il aurait jurer que le sol avait trembler.

-J'ai beaucoup de respect pour tes capacités au combat jeune Skywalker alors ne fais pas l'erreur de sous estimer les miennes. Tu as beau être puissant, tu es le dernier des imbéciles si tu crois avoir une chance de me vaincre. Je possède des pouvoirs dont tu n'as même pas idée et qui dépassent tes plus sombres rêves. Alors rengaine ton sabre laser, ou bien je serais forcé de te tuer.

Ben baissa son arme Jedi sous la menace du Maître des Sith mais il ne la désactiva pas. Un terrible doute l'habitait. Il devait absolument prendre une décision rapide mais au prix de quelles conséquences...Comme s'il lisait dans ces pensées, l'empereur des ténèbres reprit la parole, tournant toujours le dos à Ben.

-As tu donc oublié pourquoi tu étais venu sur Sekura? N'est tu pas censé être le messager de paix entre les Sith et les Jedi? Alors que fais tu devant moi, un sabre laser à la main? Si tu m'attaques, non seulement tu risques de mourir mais tu auras par la même occasion ruiner tous tes espoirs de paix entre les possesseurs de la Force. Cela vaut t-il vraiment la peine que tu détruises en vain tous tes efforts acharnés? Dépose les armes, jeune Skywalker. Les Sith comprendront que tu quittes Sekura après la mort de tes amis mais ils garderont le souvenir d'un courageux Jedi qui aura réussi à les convaincre que les ténèbres n'étaient pas leur seul refuge. Attaque moi et les Sith ne te verront plus que comme un lâche et un hypocrite. Beaucoup penseront alors que ta tentative de paix n'était qu'un moyen de m'atteindre. Dans la mesure où tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre, il me semble bien inutile de réduire ta quête à néant. Les Jedi ont eu leur chance pour sauver l'univers, cela fait des années qu'ils tentent de combattre l'empire, il est temps de donner sa chance à l'ordre Sith.

-Un ordre qui sacrifie la vie de milliards de personnes et de Jedi plutôt que la sienne, rappela Ben.

-S'il avait fallu que la Lune de Sekura soit détruite avec Odysia, bien des Sith se seraient portés volontaires pour se sacrifier eux aussi. Mais il se trouve que le rayon de la Lune de Sekura peut être tiré à une distance suffisamment grande pour épargner le vaisseau de subir l'explosion de la planète. Et il me semble inutile de sacrifier une centaine de Sith alors qu'un long conflit attendra notre ordre après la destruction d'Odysia.

-Une guerre que je doute fort que l'ordre Sith gagne sans votre aide!

L'empereur des ténèbres émit un nouveau rire, et il y avait cette fois ci un vrai amusement dans sa voix.

-Tu as vu juste, jeune Skywalker. Même si ma mort n'empêchera probablement pas la destruction d'Odysia, elle limitera sérieusement les chances pour l'ordre Sith de gagner la guerre. Mais cela équivaudrait à rendre la destruction d'Odysia inutile et tu ne ferais ainsi qu'aggraver les choses, Ben. Odysia est condamnée à disparaître alors autant que sa perte soit le sacrifice qui sauvera la galaxie. Tu ne ferais qu'ôter toute chance à l'univers de se libérer du joug de l'empire. Comme tu peux le constater, jeune Skywalker, tu ne peux véritablement rien faire.

Ben baissa les yeux vers son sabre laser avec la tentation de l'éteindre. L'empereur des ténèbres avait raison. Il était pris au piège. Quelque soit la décision qu'il prendrait maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais sauver la galaxie. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés, à ne rien faire. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et qu'en dehors de l'ordre Sith, il était le seul à savoir dans toute la galaxie.

Mais dans le même temps, un terrible doute l'assaillait. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'avait le Maître des Sith. En partant pour Sekura, Skywalker avait laisser derrière lui une galaxie prête à tomber sous le feu de l'empire, et l'ordre Jedi n'avait véritablement pas la force de vaincre l'armée de l'empire. La galaxie semblait être destinée à subir la dictature des impériaux, à moins qu'Odysia ne soit détruite. N'y avait t-il vraiment aucun autre moyen de sauver l'univers? Était ce seulement la peur de perdre ces amis qui empêchait Ben d'admettre le raisonnement de l'ordre Sith? Devait t-il tenter de convaincre l'empereur des ténèbres d'épargner seulement ces amis Jedi plutôt que de l'empêcher de lancer la Lune de Sekura sur Odysia?

_**Non, je ne dois pas raisonner comme ça!!! **Je ne dois pas abandonner, il faut que je fasses quelque chose. Mais j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais déclencher pour agir. Oh, Seigneur, j'ai réellement besoin d'aide... Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter un tel fardeau. Mais je suis seul...Seul dans les ténèbres..._

Et comme pour répondre à ses pensées, l'obscurité laissa soudain place à la lumière. Une lueur blanche aveuglante enveloppa soudain Ben et fit disparaître l'empereur des ténèbres et la pièce aux colonnes de lumière bleue. La lumière était si intense que Ben ne distinguait même plus la lame de son sabre laser qu'il sentait vibrer entre ses mains. Habituée à l'obscurité de Sekura, les yeux de Ben ne supportaient pas une telle lumière. Le Jedi tenta de se protéger les yeux des mains mais son corps semblait complètement paralysé alors il ferma seulement les yeux mais la lumière traversait ses paupières closes.

Il dériva dans un vide d'une blancheur extrême pendant un temps qui semblait à la fois n'avoir durer que quelques secondes et une éternité, semblant tantôt flotter dans les airs tantôt tomber dans une longue chute infinie. Puis le Jedi sentit un contact dur sous ses pieds, trébucha et tomba à terre.

Ben sentit en premier une chaleur intense frapper son visage comme s'il se situait prés d'un incendie et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était tombé sur un sol de couleur rouge. Le Jedi se releva, époussetant ses vêtements, et constata que son sabre laser s'était ranger tout seul dans sa ceinture. Aveuglé toujours par une lumière intense, Ben leva les yeux au ciel et vit trois immenses soleils briller dans un ciel d'or et de pourpre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la lumière du jour depuis son arrivée sur Sekura et il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu le compte des jours qu'il avait passé au sein de l'ordre Sith. Les ténèbres avaient fini par lui faire oublier peu à peu qu'en dehors de Sekura, la vie était parfois belle et rayonnante dans l'univers.

Tournant son regard vers le sol, il s'aperçut qu'une lueur dorée émanait même de la surface de la terre. Le sol déversait des petites boules de lumière dorée qui voletaient un peu au dessus du sol transformant le paysage en une espèce d'immense champ de lucioles. Au loin, une immense cité blanche se dressait dans le paysage, semblant dominer la planète de sa grandeur. Elle était protégée par un dôme transparent à travers lequel Ben vit des arbres gigantesques au milieu des imposants immeubles blancs alors que tout le sol autour de la cité semblait stérile et était dépourvue de végétation. Ben sut alors sans parvenir à l'expliquer qu'il se trouvait par miracle sur la planète que l'empereur des ténèbres lui avait montrée et qui allait être anéantie par l'empire. Un léger souffle de vent lui ébouriffa le visage et Ben entendit un bruissement de cape derrière lui. Il se retourna.

Des centaines de chevaliers Jedi lui faisaient face. Alignés dans une dizaine de rangées, les Jedi se tenaient immobiles et côte à côte, la cagoule rabattue sur leur visage, semblant attendre quelque chose. Ils étaient si nombreux que les rangées de chevaliers se perdaient dans l'horizon et la puissance qu'ils émanaient à travers la Force était telle qu'elle aurait même fait vaciller l'empereur des ténèbres.

Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, les Jedi ôtèrent en même temps leurs cagoules, révélant leurs visages à la lueur du jour. Certains étaient incroyablement jeunes, d'autres semblaient avoir vécu trop de guerres, il était visible que tous les Jedi avaient traverser l'univers pour venir en ce lieu. L'expression de leur visage affichait une sorte de résignation teintée d'amertume, mais aucun ne se laissait aller à exprimer sa peur. Au début, Ben crut qu'ils le regardaient mais apparemment aucun Jedi ne venait de s'apercevoir qu'un des leurs venait d'apparaître soudainement devant eux. Tous avaient le regard fixé vers le lointain et à ce moment, Ben entendit une détonation semblable au tonnerre.

Le Jedi se retourna à nouveau et crut au début qu'un immense orage approchait. Une immense masse noire approchait à grande vitesse et ressemblait à un cataclysme des temps anciens sous le ciel d'or qui la dominait. Puis Ben commença à distinguer des formes parmi la masse noire, des milliers d'objets volants aux reflets métalliques et sur le sol des silhouettes noires s'étendant à perte de vue comme une nuée d'insectes ravageurs. Puis la masse noire s'arrêta à quelques centaines de mètres de l'armée de Ben et il put contempler en même temps que les autres Jedi l'armée de l'empire.

Même après avoir vu l'hologramme de l'empereur des ténèbres, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Les innombrables soldats de l'empire portaient tous une armure noire qui leur donnait un air grand et robuste. Leurs casques d'acier recouvraient totalement leur visage et leurs yeux étaient masqués par des globes rouges métalliques. De chaque côté de leur casque s'élevaient de courtes ailes de métal, les faisant ressembler à des têtes d'oiseau de mort aux yeux rouges. Ils portaient tous de grandes capes rouges qui flottaient au vent et le blason de l'empire étincelait sur le torse de leur armure noire: trois cercles rouges dont les centres se rejoignaient pour former un triangle. Ils portaient des fusils lasers d'une taille démesurée et d'autres armes étaient attachées à leur ceinture.

Dans le ciel, les chasseurs de l'empire volaient autour des Jedi, projetant une ombre sur les chevaliers. Leur forme avait été réellement élaborée pour ressembler à des oiseaux, leurs ailes étaient tendues comme celles d'un rapace et leurs têtes avaient l'apparence d'oiseaux prédateurs aux yeux rouges et au bec de métal. Leur silhouette noire se détachant sur le ciel or et pourpre ressemblait à celles de vautours attendant de dévorer leur proie.

Ben remarqua que les vaisseaux étaient accompagnés de soldats chevauchant d'effroyables monstres ailés au corps de chevaux jonché d'écailles noires, à la tête de dragons aux yeux flamboyants, et aux ailes squelettiques de trois mètres de long. Les soldats portaient des armures rouges, symboles de leur haut grade dans l'empire, et l'emblème de l'empire était marqué en or sur leur torse. Au milieu des soldats, des centaines de machines de guerre pourvues de huit pattes comme des immenses araignées métalliques braquaient leurs canons en direction des chevaliers. Ceux ci semblèrent analyser un long moment ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter et Ben sentit la Force se déchaîner lorsqu'ils activèrent en même temps leurs sabres lasers.

Des lames indestructibles de multiples couleurs jaillirent en même temps et brillèrent dans la lumière dorée du ciel. Le vrombissement qu'elles provoquèrent en jaillissant couvrit même le bruit de l'armée impériale. Les Jedi empoignèrent leur sabre laser à deux mains et se mirent en position de combat. Ils paraissaient vraiment impressionnants dans leur calme et leur sérénité, les boules de lumière dorée jaillissant du sol se promenant le long de leurs sabres lasers et entre les chevaliers. Ainsi même les soldats de l'empire, qui paraissaient si imposants dans leur armure noire brillant dans la lumière dorée des trois soleils, semblèrent être pris de frayeur et l'armée n'osa pas bouger pendant plusieurs instants.

Mais finalement, l'enfer finit par se déclencher.

Des millions de rayons lasers fusèrent soudain sur les Jedi qui furent ravagés par un vrai déluge de feu. Des tirs provenaient de toutes les directions, du ciel où les vaisseaux en forme d'oiseaux de mort déversaient des nuages de flammes sur les chevaliers, et du sol où les impériaux faisaient pleuvoir impitoyablement un immense feu continu vers les Jedi. Ceux ci tentaient vaillamment de résister, leurs sabres lasers tournaient à une si grande vitesse qu'ils semblaient former une sphère lumineuse autour d'eux. Mais les chevaliers tombaient les uns après les autres, leurs corps commençaient à s'empiler. Dés qu'un rayon laser franchissait la barrière de défense d'un Jedi, il était suivi d'une centaine d'autres qui ravageaient atrocement le corps du chevalier. Ben ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps le déluge de feu s'abattait sur les chevaliers mais aucun rayon laser ne l'avait touché. Son corps était à nouveau paralysé et il ne put que lever les yeux vers le ciel.

La lumière des deux soleils semblait étrangement voilée malgré l'absence de nuages et Ben s'aperçut que des millions de vaisseaux de l'empire visibles depuis l'espace parsemaient le paysage du ciel d'or de la planète et se détachaient comme des sombres taches sur la surface des trois soleils. Puis le Jedi vit un vaisseau en forme d'oiseau jaillir dans sa direction. Le bec métallique du vaisseau s'ouvrit et déversa un déluge de feu en direction du Jedi qui se protégea le visage des mains.

Il ne ressentit toutefois aucune douleur et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une nouvelle vision s'offrit à lui. Il se trouvait toujours sur le champ de bataille mais celle ci semblait être finie depuis longtemps. Il était au milieu des cadavres des Jedi ou plutôt des vêtements des chevaliers car comme leur âme, leur enveloppe charnelle avait quitter ce monde pour rejoindre la Force au moment de leur mort ne laissant derrière eux que leurs vêtements vides. Les soldats impériaux ramassaient les corps de leurs camarades et évitaient soigneusement d'approcher les vêtements des Jedi comme s'ils craignaient d'être maudits. Aucun chevalier ne semblait avoir survécu à l'attaque mais ils avaient du emmener avec eux maints soldats de l'empire car la tâche des ramasseurs des morts semblait être longue et pénible.

Ben vit alors la cité blanche qui s'était dressée majestueuse quelques instants auparavant. Un trou béant avait été crée dans son dôme, les immeubles de la cité étaient en flammes et les arbres gigantesques avaient été déracinés. Sur le sommet de la cité, Ben vit que le drapeau de l'empire avait été dressé, son emblème doré brillant à la lueur des flammes. Les soleils n'illuminaient plus que faiblement la planète, les vaisseaux de l'empire masquaient presque totalement leur lumière. Ben se trouvait à côté d'un drapeau de l'empire qui avait été planté hâtivement au milieu du cercle des Jedi. L'emblème impérial flottait dans le vent qui faisait également s'envoler les boules de lumière dorée de la planète. Partout des drapeaux similaires étaient plantés pour montrer l'éclatante victoire de l'empire. Celui ci venait de conquérir la dernière planète qui lui manquait pour affirmer sa domination. Désormais Odysia serait marquée du sceau impérial comme n'importe quel autre monde de l'empire et la légende de "la planète de vie" tomberait dans l'oubli. Les Jedi n'avaient véritablement rien pu faire pour empêcher cela, malgré leur ardeur au combat. L'empereur des ténèbres avait eu raison, sans l'intervention de la Lune de Sekura, Odysia était destinée à tomber entre les mains de l'empire, ce qui lui permettrait de gagner définitivement la guerre.

Puis quelque chose attira soudainement l'attention de Ben. Ce qu'il venait de voir ne pouvait être vrai. Et pourtant elle était là: une fleur rouge se dressait au pied d'un drapeau de l'empire. Comment avait t-elle pu pousser malgré le climat aride d'Odysia? Comment avait t-elle pu survivre au déluge de feu qui avait emporter dans la mort des milliers de chevaliers? Skywalker ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais pourtant elle était bel et bien là. La fleur avait survécu à la folie de l'empire et les impériaux qui ramassaient des corps tout autour ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquer.

Puis la vision changea à nouveau mais la transition dans ce paysage d'un blanc surnaturel fut brève. Ben se retrouva à nouveau sur Odysia. Face à lui, à quelques centaines de mètres, se dressait l'armée impériale avec ses soldats aux allures de dieux vengeurs. Derrière lui, se dressaient les chevaliers Jedi qui avaient dégainer leur sabre et se tenaient en position de combat. Mais avant que l'armée impériale n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, un rugissement incroyable se fit entendre. Une plainte insupportable semblait venir du ciel, soudainement déchiré par des éclairs bleus titanesques.

Jedis et Impériaux regardèrent simultanément vers le ciel, car une troisième armée venait de rentrer en action, ce que n'avait prévu aucun des deux autres camps. Tout se passa très vite. Un immense jet de lumière doré traversa le ciel et percuta de plein fouet la cité blanche. Du point de l'impact, jaillit une immense vague de flammes blanches qui déferla sur la planète. Avant que Ben ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, le mur de flammes avait déjà rejoint la bataille.

Les impériaux s'enfuyaient en hurlant, jetant leurs armes à terre. Certains étaient restés immobiles, comme paralysés de peur. D'autres tombaient à genoux comme s'ils semblaient soudain implorer leur pardon. Les Jedi, eux, faisaient face à la mort. Ils avaient éteint leur sabre laser dés que la cité blanche avait été détruite et s'étaient plongés dans une profonde méditation. Aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi il allait mourir aujourd'hui mais ils devaient maintenant se préparer à rejoindre la Force comme le leur avait appris leur enseignement de chevalier.

Les corps des Jedi disparurent dés que les flammes les atteignirent. Une seconde plus tard, leurs vêtements vides étaient réduits en poussière et les flammes engloutirent alors l'armée impériale, si imposante auparavant. Aucun soldat de l'empire ne parvint à échapper à la mort et Ben les vit tous mourir, car tandis que les flammes l'avaient atteint, la vision n'avait pas changer et il resta là à regarder la destruction d'Odysia, seul être invulnérable au milieu des flammes.

Puis ce fut soudain le néant, l'obscurité totale et Ben crut alors être de retour dans le temple Sith. Mais lorsqu'il vit les milliards de points blancs autour de lui, il comprit qu'il flottait dans le vide de l'espace. A l'endroit où il s'était auparavant trouver sur le sol d'Odysia, il n'y avait plus rien, pas même un fragment de la planète dérivant dans l'espace. Rien ne laissait penser que s'était trouver ici l'une des plus grandes planètes de la galaxie. Odysia avait été anéantie en quelques secondes en même temps que l'armée impériale dont Ben ne vit aucune trace des innombrables vaisseaux qui avaient parsemer le ciel. Un mouvement dans l'espace attira soudain son attention et il vit un vaisseau en forme de croiseur interstellaire mais beaucoup plus imposant approcher. Trois tiges métalliques jaillissaient de l'avant du vaisseau. Celui ci resta un moment dans l'espace comme s'il vérifiait que sa tâche était accomplie puis il partit rejoindre l'hyperespace.

Ben savait déjà quelle planète allait rejoindre le vaisseau, et il estima préférable que les Jedi n'aient pas su l'identité de ceux qui les avaient sacrifier au nom de la victoire contre l'empire. Car il doutait que les chevaliers aient pu rejoindre si paisiblement la Force s'ils avaient su que c'étaient leurs propres frères qui venaient de commettre une telle atrocité.

Ben se retrouva dans la chambre de l'empereur des ténèbres aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait quitter. Sa vision avait sembler une éternité mais il savait que seulement quelques secondes avaient dû s'écouler. La Force, à travers cette vision, lui avait fourni l'aide qu'il avait tant espérer.

_"Un Jedi n'est jamais seul, car la Force est toujours à ses côtés"_

C'était l'une des premières choses que l'on enseignait aux Padawans et jamais Ben n'avait autant compris à quel point c'était vrai.

L'empereur des ténèbres semblait avoir remarquer quelque chose d'étrange car il se retourna brusquement vers Ben. Son attitude démontrait pour la première fois une certaine anxiété comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. La voix de Ben résonna soudain, grave et puissante car il n'y avait plus de doute en lui.

-Il semble que même au sein des ténèbres, la Force ne m'ait pas abandonner. La vision qui m'a été offerte m'a permis de chasser les peurs qui sommeillaient en moi. Si l'empire s'empare d'Odysia, il restera toujours un espoir de voir la justice triompher car jamais les Jedi et les hommes libres de la galaxie ne cesseront de combattre le Mal! Mais si vous détruisez Odysia, peut être obtiendrez vous la victoire, mais il ne restera rien pour se rappeler de la beauté de la galaxie et des merveilles que le passé nous a livrés. Alors à quoi bon combattre le Mal si vous détruisez ce pourquoi tant d'hommes se sont battus au cours des millénaires: la vie elle même!

Le Maître des Sith resta immobile, comme stupéfait par cette assurance soudaine du Jedi. Mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était froide et menaçante.

-Alors c'est ainsi que tu mets fin à tous tes espoirs de paix?

-Non, c'est ainsi que j'agis véritablement en chevalier Jedi! répliqua Ben. J'ai été égoïste. Ma peur de me retrouver face à mes anciens amis m'a rendu aveugle face au danger que vous représentiez, vous et l'ordre Sith. Même si je sais que c'est le désespoir qui guide vos actes, je ne peux pas vous laisser commettre une telle folie. _Je veux croire en la naissance prochaine d'un merveilleux monde de lumière où le pouvoir d'aimer finira par l'emporter sur la haine et la destruction! Et c'est au nom d'un avenir rempli d'espoir que je vais vous combattre!_

Ces dernières paroles avaient sembler faire vibrer la salle, comme habitées par une puissance surnaturelle. Et c'est à ce moment là que la lame verte de son sabre laser se dressa à nouveau, dissipant les ténèbres. Ben pointa son arme Jedi vers l'empereur des ténèbres, illuminé de lueur verte.

-Ainsi donc, tu as osé, dit l'empereur des ténèbres d'une voix douce. Je t'aurais cru moins stupide. Que crois tu pouvoir faire contre moi?

-Je sais que votre mort n'empêchera sans doute pas la destruction d'Odysia mais si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour contrecarrer la folie de l'ordre Sith, je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour cela!

Ben fouetta l'air de son sabre laser, projetant des étincelles vertes dans les airs, et se mit en position d'attaque.

-Vraiment, jeune Skywalker? dit le Maître des Sith d'un ton où perçait l'ironie. Je me demande jusqu'où tu serais prêt à aller pour cela? Crois tu que tu serais capable de tuer l'amour qui t'a fait traverser les ténèbres?

Ben ne vacilla pas. L'empereur des ténèbres lui tourna alors le dos. Cela aurait pu paraître comme un acte d'une grande imprudence mais le Jedi savait que son adversaire disposait de pouvoirs terrifiants.

-Si tu penses vraiment pouvoir me terrasser, alors c'est l'unique occasion que tu auras de m'attaquer. Mais si tu le fais, tu t'engages à une mort certaine, que cela vienne de moi ou d'un autre Sith. A présent, frappe jeune Skywalker! Frappe au nom de cet espoir que tu proclames! Nous allons voir si ton amour pour l'humanité pourra égaler le pouvoir de la haine. Bats toi pour cet amour sans lequel tu ne serais jamais venu sur cette planète!

Et alors Ben s'élança dans les airs, la lame de son sabre laser pointée vers le ciel. L'empereur des ténèbres ne fit aucun geste pour esquiver son attaque et dans un grand mouvement de lumière verte, Ben abattit son sabre laser sur le Maître de l'ordre Sith.


	8. Le pouvoir des Sith

**CHAPITRE 8**

**LE POUVOIR DES SITH**

Mais lorsque la lame du sabre laser parvint à quelques centimètres de l'empereur des ténèbres, un voile de ténèbres jaillit du Maître des Sith sans que celui ci esquisse le moindre mouvement. L'obscurité entoura en quelques instants Ben qui ne distingua même plus la lueur verte de son arme Jedi. Lorsqu'il sentit son sabre laser traverser une masse dure, l'obscurité s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue. L'empereur des ténèbres s'était volatisé et le sabre laser de Ben avait transpercé les marches du petit escalier de pierre. Le Jedi ne put se demander quel maléfice le Sith avait employé car il vit des éclairs jaillir autour de lui et fit aussitôt volte face.

L'empereur des ténèbres fonçait sur lui à une vitesse stupéfiante. Surgissant entre deux colonnes de lumière bleue, il tenait dans sa main une sphère d'énergie d'où jaillissait des éclairs qui martelaient le sol autour de lui. L'instinct de Ben lui permet d'esquiver l'attaque en effectuant un immense saut de dix mètres au dessus de son adversaire. Dans son envol, Ben vit en dessous de lui, l'escalier et le trône de pierre être pulvérisés par la sphère d'éclairs que maniait le Maître des Sith comme une arme. A peine, le Jedi avait t-il atterri que l'empereur des ténèbres l'attaqua à nouveau, semblant glisser sur le sol, sa longue robe noire flottant autour de lui au rythme des éclairs.

Ben réagit aussitôt et son sabre laser rencontra la sphère d'énergie dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des éclairs se propagèrent dans tous les sens à l'impact, pulvérisant les colonnes de lumière environnantes. Le maléfice du Seigneur Sith parvenait à repousser la lame du sabre laser, pourtant l'arme la plus tranchante de l'univers. Pendant quelques instants, le Jedi et le Sith luttèrent, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Celui de Ben était illuminé par la lueur aveuglante de la sphère d'énergie et celle plus faible de son sabre laser tandis que celui de l'empereur des ténèbres était toujours masqué par une obscurité insondable.

Le manche du sabre laser de Ben brûlait entre ses doigts, sa lame verte était occultée par les éclairs qu'elle repoussait, et le corps du Jedi était parcouru de secousses électriques. Il n'arriverait plus à tenir longtemps.

Et comme si l'empereur des ténèbres avait lu le désespoir en lui, la sphère d'énergie redoubla d'intensité et dans un grand éclair de lumière, le sabre laser de Ben lui échappa des mains, s'envola dans les airs et retomba sur le sol, entre des colonnes de lumière bleue. Avant que Ben ait pu réagir face à son désarmement soudain, la main de l'empereur des ténèbres avait fusée et la sphère d'énergie heurta la poitrine de Ben. Celui ci ressentit une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, chaque centimètre de sa peau semblait être transpercé par des flammes ardentes. Ses cris de douleur résonnèrent dans l'immense salle de pierre, se mêlant au tonnerre provoqué par les éclairs. Les hurlements de Ben atteignirent bientôt une telle ampleur qu'il était sûr qu'ils devaient être entendus partout dans l'ordre Sith, même au delà des nuages impénétrables de Sekura.

L'empereur des ténèbres éleva alors sa main tenant la sphère d'énergie et le corps de Ben suivit le mouvement, suspendu en l'air comme une marionnette maintenu par des éclairs de mort. Puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, Ben invoqua la Force plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie. Le Maître des Sith résista aux pouvoirs du Jedi, ses genoux se s'abaissant que légèrement sous le poids de l'attaque. Ben utilisa alors ses dernières forces pour concentrer la Force sur la sphère d'énergie. Sous la pression mentale exercée par le Jedi, le maléfice explosa, projetant dans les airs les deux combattants.

L'empereur des ténèbres atterrit sur le sol à quelques mètres de l'explosion d'éclairs, apparemment indemne comme si son voile de ténèbres l'avait protégé. Mais Ben, grièvement blessé, s'effondra à terre, une douleur intense parcourant tout son corps. Il avait à peine tenter de se relever que le Maître des Sith l'attaqua à nouveau, des immenses éclairs jaillissant de ses deux mains tendues. Ce n'était en rien semblable aux foudres maléfiques des autres Sith que Ben avait déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter. C'était comme si une immense vague d'une blancheur écarlate, entourée d'un halo bleu électrique, l'avait engloutie. Ben eut seulement le temps de saisir son deuxième sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture, et la lame bleue indestructible se dressa vaillamment face à l'orage qui lui faisait face.

Lorsque la vague foudroyante heurta son sabre laser, la vision de Ben ne fut plus qu'une blancheur aveuglante où il distingua faiblement la silhouette lointaine de l'empereur des ténèbres, faisant jaillir de ces mains un déluge de mort. Toute l'obscurité de la salle s'était dissipée sous la lumière des éclairs et l'on pouvait apercevoir à des kilomètres à la ronde la lumière du combat qui jaillissait de la fenêtre donnant sur la plaine.

Le sabre laser ne repoussa qu'une infime partie du sortilège et la majorité des éclairs atteignirent Ben qui fut projeté sous le choc, cinq mètres plus loin. Son sabre laser lui avait à nouveau été arraché des mains. Il était de toute manière inutile face à une telle puissance du côté obscur. En désespoir de cause, Ben usa à nouveau de la Force pour repousser les assauts du Maître des Sith. Mais à nouveau, il ne put détourner qu'une faible partie de la vague maléfique. Tandis que la foudre parcourait son corps lui faisant pousser des hurlements de douleur, le Jedi entendit les quelques éclairs qu'il parvenait à dévier creuser des immenses trous en percutant les murs de salle, fragmenter le sol en faisant parfois exploser une ou deux colonnes de lumière qu'ils rencontraient.

N'importe quel être humain, Jedi ou non, aurait depuis longtemps succomber à une telle attaque, mais même les incroyables aptitudes de Ben à manier la Force ne pouvaient plus le protéger face à un tel pouvoir de destruction.

_Voici donc ce pouvoir qui faisait trembler même les guerriers les plus grands parmi les Sith. J'ai été totalement inconscient. J'ai toujours vaincu mes adversaires avec trop de facilité, cela m'a donné un excès de confiance qui aurait pu m'être fatal à de nombreuses reprises. J'aurais dû savoir...j'aurais dû savoir qu'un jour viendrait où je rencontrerais un combattant qui me surpasserait. Et face à un tel pouvoir, je ne peux rien. Vais je vraiment mourir ici? Seul dans les ténèbres jusqu'à la mort..._

Ben tenta de résister jusqu'au dernier instant , il puisa dans toutes ses forces pour repousser l'assaut de l'empereur des ténèbres. Pendant un bref instant, la vague foudroyante sembla reculer puis lentement mais inexorablement elle se rapprocha à nouveau de Ben. Il fallait lutter...Mourir maintenant serait un gâchis total...La douleur était si grande...

Du sang brûlant jaillissait de sa bouche, le bas de sa cape était en flammes et Ben était persuadé que les éclairs maléfiques allaient finir par brûler tout son corps, le transformant en une vulgaire torche humaine. Ce n'était pas une mort digne d'un homme...Il trouverait enfin la paix dans les ténèbres...Il n'avait même pas pu reparler à Bastila...Ces amis allaient mourir...Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver...

_Petite soeur...Zender...je vais vous attendre..._

Et alors Ben abaissa ses dernières défenses et la vague maléfique le submergea entièrement. Il tomba à genoux puis s'effondra à terre, le visage collé contre le sol de pierre devenu brûlant. L'océan d'éclairs continua à le recouvrir inlassablement tandis qu'il s'avouait vaincu et attendait la mort. Sa cape de Jedi était en proie aux flammes mais Ben ne s'en souciait guère. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur, il n'attendait que le repos apaisant de la mort où il quitterait enfin ce monde maudit.

_Relève toi, lâche..._

La voix avait été plus faible qu'un murmure et Ben l'avait à peine entendu dans le tonnerre assourdissant provoqué par les éclairs de mort. D'où venait t-elle?

_Est ce ainsi que tu honores le nom des Skywalker? Comment pourrais tu prétendre rejoindre tes ancêtres en abandonnant si misérablement la vie? Crois tu que fuir le combat soit digne du prestige d'un Jedi?_

Cette voix...Elle résonnait dans sa tête, à l'intérieur de lui même...C'était la sienne...

_Si j'abandonne maintenant...tous ces combats, toutes ces souffrances n'auront servi à rien...Si je désespère devant la supériorité du Mal, alors je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. _

Ben ouvrit les yeux.

_Je vais mourir aujourd'hui...Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais alors que je meurs en ayant combattu de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Même si je ne parviens pas à vaincre l'empereur des ténèbres, je dois lui tenir tête jusqu'au bout. Et la moindre blessure que je pourrais lui causer, même une égratignure, sera déjà une victoire. _

Il serra le poing.

_Je ne laisserais pas un Sith, si puissant soit t-il, me conduire à la mort si aisément. On ne dira pas que Ben Skywalker est mort sans avoir livrer un ultime et glorieux combat!_

La voix était à présent aussi forte qu'un cri qui n'allait pas tarder à faire exploser la tête de Ben.

_Relèves toi chevalier Jedi! Et meurs en étant digne de rejoindre la Force! RELEVES TOI!_

Et au moment où les éclairs allaient l'emporter dans la mort, où son coeur cesserait à jamais de battre, Ben se remit debout avec une rapidité incroyable et hurla. Mais ce n'était plus un hurlement de douleur mais un cri de rage et de fierté qui sembla faire trembler tout le temple Sith. Et alors le Jedi leva les mains et la vague foudroyante fut stoppée à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle fut séparée en deux flux qui passèrent à côté de Ben sans le toucher et allèrent percuter les portes métalliques de la grande salle qui explosèrent sous l'impact. Des morceaux géants de métal carbonisé furent projetés dans tous les sens et les deux immenses vagues maléfiques se répandirent dans le temple Sith, creusant d'immenses fissures dans le sol, se répandant dans les couloirs comme une rivière d'éclairs.

Debout, devant le point de rupture de la vague foudroyante, se tenait Ben Skywalker, sa cape de Jedi à moitié brûlée flottant derrière lui. Dans ses yeux se reflétait l'éclat aveuglant des éclairs et ils semblaient brûler de bravoure et de puissance. Ces cheveux bruns volaient en tout sens comme s'ils étaient agités par une tempête violente. Le Jedi émanait une aura d'une telle majesté que l'empereur des ténèbres sembla soudain frémir, sa victoire aisée lui avait été soudainement arrachée et face à lui, se dressait un adversaire qui découvrait en lui une force insoupçonnée.

-**Crains tu donc à ce point la mort, jeune Skywalker? Tu devrais pourtant comprendre qu'elle est inéluctable. Tu pourrais t'épargner d'inutiles souffrances et te préparer à l'éternel voyage qui t'attend.**

La voix de l'empereur des ténèbres avait soudain été envahie d'une puissance surnaturelle. Le pouvoir du côté obscur même s'exprimait à travers ces mots, cette même langue que Ben avait entendu lors de la vision auquel l'avait soumis le Maître des Sith. Elle aurait rendu fou de peur n'importe quel être humain l'ayant entendue, mais face à la puissance soudaine qui parcourait le corps de Ben, elle ne lui paraissait que comme une menace dérisoire.

_-Vos pouvoirs sont véritablement immenses, mon Seigneur. Mais vous avez oublié qu'une autre puissance pouvait exister au dehors du côté obscur, un pouvoir qui rivaliserait avec le votre!_

La propre voix de Ben était devenue grave et puissante, comme si elle avait été magiquement amplifiée. La sagesse et le courage jaillissaient de ces mots et ces paroles semblaient apporter la lumière dans les ténèbres. Une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas semblait soudain avoir jailli en lui, comme répondant à l'appel de son coeur, et bien que son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, il sentait soudain qu'il aurait pu surpasser cette douleur et gravir les plus hautes montagnes.

**-Pauvre fou. Tu ne fais que te cacher la vérité. Tu ne pourras que résister un bref instant à mes pouvoirs. Ta mort sera semblable à celle des autres Jedi, glorieuse mais inutile car ils se seront effondrés devant un adversaire bien plus puissant qu'eux. **

Malgré la mort qui lui faisait face, Ben parvint à sourire.

**-**_Vous ne connaissez donc pas les légendes qui circulent autour des Jedi? Partout dans l'univers, les hommes racontent nos périples, et rêvent de prendre notre place et de brandir leur propre sabre laser. Nous ne cessons de leur dire qu'être un Jedi est une vie extrêmement dure, mais ils continuent malgré tout à rêver qu'un jour aussi la Force s'ouvrira à eux. Car ils savent que nous accomplissons des miracles extraordinaires. Notre foi en la justice et l'humanité nous permettra toujours de vaincre les ténèbres, même si nous devons combattre pendant des millénaires pour cela._

Ils étaient tous deux séparés par les éclairs du Maître du Sith et dans leur propre échange, émanait le pouvoir de la Force. Les traits de Ben se durcirent. La puissance de la vague foudroyante avait soudainement été décuplée. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait maintenir indéfiniment le maléfice à distance, Ben concentra tous ses pouvoirs et invoqua la Force. Soudainement, la vague d'éclairs cessa d'être séparée en deux flux et commença à s'accumuler devant Ben. Bientôt, une immense sphère foudroyante, haute de plusieurs mètres se forma devant lui, comme si le Jedi avait créer une cage invisible qui enfermait le sortilège du Seigneur Sith. Les éclairs continus jaillissant des mains de l'empereur des ténèbres ne faisaient qu'agrandir la sphère d'énergie maintenue en l'air par le Jedi. Mais plus la cage d'éclairs grandissait, plus Ben avait du mal à la contenir et s'il perdait le contrôle sur la sphère, toute la puissance accumulée des éclairs serait relâchée d'un coup, entraînant une explosion qui lui serait fatale.

Invoquant alors ses pouvoirs à leur paroxysme, Ben parvint pendant quelques millièmes de secondes à surpasser les pouvoirs de l'empereur des ténèbres. Le Seigneur Sith perdit alors le contrôle sur les éclairs qu'il projetait de ses mains, et Ben arracha la sphère d'énergie à son emprise. Il éleva au dessus de lui l'immense boule électrique, semblant tenir au bout de ses bras une comète miniature et sa voix résonna à nouveau, mue par le pouvoir de la Force.

_-JE VAIS TE MONTRER LA VERITABLE PUISSANCE DES CHEVALIERS JEDI!!!_

Et avec un nouveau hurlement, il fit jaillir la Force de ses mains et lança l'immense sphère d'énergie sur l'empereur des ténèbres. La cage d'éclairs creusa un énorme sillon sur son passage avant d'atteindre le Seigneur Sith. Mais celui ci, faisant preuve d'une rapidité stupéfiante, fit un large mouvement de la main et la sphère d'énergie fut déviée de sa trajectoire. Elle traversa les rangées de colonnes de lumière bleue et alla percuter le mur gauche de la grande salle. Le mur immense s'effondra à l'impact et ses débris tombèrent avec grand fracas sur le sol.

Mais le mur ne s'était pas encore totalement effondré que l'empereur des ténèbres était déjà repassé à l'attaque. Ce faible instant de répit avait toutefois suffit à Ben. Son sabre laser vola jusque dans sa main et la lame bleue se dressa à nouveau tandis que de sa main libre, Ben invoquait la Force pour repousser à nouveau la vague foudroyante. Celle ci ne fut pas séparée en deux flux mais fut déviée dans tous les sens, comme si les éclairs heurtaient une barrière invisible. Pendant un instant, il sembla que le combat avait trouver un équilibre puis lentement, Ben commença à marcher en direction de l'empereur des ténèbres.

Tenant son sabre laser dans sa main droite, il repoussait petit à petit la vague d'éclairs. Chaque nouveau pas gagné était une victoire, et la distance qui le séparait du Seigneur Sith commençait à se réduire lentement. Les éclairs qu'il repoussait allaient percuter dans un grand fracas les colonnes de lumière bleue devant lesquels il passait. Certains faillirent même atteindre l'empereur des ténèbres et d'autres sortirent par la fenêtre de pierre allant frapper le sol de la vallée de Sekura.

Puis lorsque Ben fut si prêt du Seigneur Sith que ses propres maléfices menaçaient de l'atteindre, les éclairs cessèrent enfin de jaillir des mains du Sith. C'était l'ultime chance de Ben de vaincre son adversaire. La Force le fit s'envoler vers l'empereur des ténèbres, ses jambes ne faisant qu'effleurer le sol carbonisé, sa cape noire toujours en proie aux flammes. Dans son envol, Ben vit dans une fraction de seconde son deuxième sabre laser, miraculeusement épargné par les éclairs déviés dans tous les sens. La lame verte avait jailli de sa main gauche lorsque Ben arriva face au Seigneur Sith. Il frappa d'un même mouvement avec les deux armes Jedi et les lames indestructibles heurtèrent à nouveau la sphère d'énergie qui était apparue dans la main de son adversaire.

Le Sith et le Jedi luttèrent à nouveau à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les lames croisées des sabres lasers repoussant la sphère d'énergie. Puis d'un mouvement brusque, Ben écarta vivement ses sabres lasers et l'empereur des ténèbres recula de quelques pas. Le Jedi frappa à nouveau mais les lames ne tranchèrent qu'un morceau de tissu de la robe du Seigneur Sith qui avait esquiver l'attaque en s'envolant dans les airs.

Ben s'élança à son tour, s'élevant à une quinzaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Il était à nouveau arrivé face à l'empereur des ténèbres lorsque celui ci fit jaillir un éclat lumineux de sa main gauche. Pendant une seconde, Ben crut que le Seigneur Sith avait activé son propre sabre laser mais il s'aperçut que des éclairs jaillissaient à nouveau de la main de l'empereur des ténèbres et s'enroulaient autour du Seigneur Sith comme un lasso électrique. Lorsque Ben frappa de son sabre laser, la lame bleue fit déviée par des éclairs qui se placèrent immédiatement sur la trajectoire du sabre. Le Jedi frappa à nouveau avec sa lame verte dans un coup qui aurait trancher la tête du Sith, mais son attaque fut à nouveau déviée par les éclairs comme s'ils formaient une barrière vivante qui réagissait d'instinct aux assauts des sabres lasers.

Ben continua à frapper inlassablement l'empereur des ténèbres, tandis qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans les airs, mais à chaque fois ces lames indestructibles étaient déviées par la barrière foudroyante. Le Maître Sith atterrit indemne sur les débris de son trône de pierre, les éclairs l'entourant toujours comme un fouet tandis que Ben avait atterri en bas des restes de l'escalier. La Force jaillit aussitôt des mains de Ben et fit s'envoler les morceaux de pierre du trône avant de frapper l'empereur des ténèbres. Celui ci ne recula pas d'un pas et le sol autour de lui fut projeté dans les airs comme si la Force avait elle aussi repoussée par la barrière d'éclairs.

Ben s'élança et frappa à nouveau, mais ses assauts n'eurent aucun résultat. L'empereur des ténèbres ne faisait aucun mouvement car ses éclairs le protégeaient de toutes les attaques de son adversaire. Puis tandis que Ben levait à nouveau son sabre laser à lame verte, la main du Seigneur Sith jaillit vers lui et il se sentit soulever dans les airs et projeté impitoyablement contre le mur opposé. Il invoqua à nouveau la Force pour ne pas s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse et retomba sur le sol à une vingtaine de mètres de l'empereur des ténèbres.

Alors, le Seigneur Sith s'éleva dans les airs et resta suspendu une trentaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Deux sphères d'énergie jaillirent dans ses deux mains et des éclairs commencèrent alors à se propager. Ils tournoyèrent autour du Seigneur Sith non pas pour former une barrière mais une véritable tornade foudroyante qui gagnait de plus en plus en épaisseur. La tornade d'éclairs finit par atteindre le plafond de la grande salle qui explosa à l'impact laissant la tornade s'élever dans le ciel obscur de Sekura. L'empereur des ténèbres se tenait au centre de ce chaos, silhouette noire immobile au milieu des immenses éclairs comme un Dieu vengeur s'apprêtant à apaiser son courroux.

Ben sentit alors à travers la Force les pouvoirs de l'empereur des ténèbres gagner en puissance à une rapidité incroyable et il comprit avec effarement que le Maître Sith n'avait user que d'une infime partie de son véritable pouvoir, et qu'il lui suffisait d'un simple mouvement pour que la tornade de mort engloutisse Ben à jamais, le précipitant dans les ténèbres éternelles.

Mais il n'allait pas abandonner, pas à présent qu'il était envahi par une volonté dont il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire preuve. S'il devait affronter cette tornade foudroyante, alors il y ferait face comme un véritable Jedi et même s'il ne pouvait que la repousser pendant seulement quelques secondes, il le ferrait car il s'était juré sur son honneur de chevalier de combattre jusqu'au bout.

Ben éleva alors ses sabres lasers au dessus de lui, et fit jaillir la Force de tout son corps en réponse à la démonstration de puissance de l'empereur des ténèbres. Alors qu'un nouveau hurlement de bravoure jaillissait de sa bouche, les colonnes de lumière bleue qui avait été épargnées par le combat explosèrent alors dans de grands jaillissements de verre brisé et tout le temple Sith trembla devant le pouvoir invoqué par Ben.

Les deux adversaires se contemplèrent une dernière fois. Ben, ses sabres lasers en position de combat, l'air semblant tournoyer autour de lui faisant voler ses cheveux bruns et sa cape brûlée, faisant face à l'empereur des ténèbres suspendu dans les airs au milieu de la tornade foudroyante, totalement immobile comme s'il était en proie à une grande réflexion. Et alors que Ben s'apprêtait à s'envoler pour la dernière fois face au Seigneur Sith, des lames rouge sang jaillirent tout autour de lui.

Stoppant son élan, Ben fit un tour sur lui même et s'aperçut qu'une vingtaine de Sith avait rejoint le lieu du combat. Immobiles entre les colonnes de verre brisées et les débris de la grande salle, ils avaient activé leur sabre laser mais ne semblaient pas prêts à attaquer. Ben se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dû accourir lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le tonnerre provoqué par l'intensité du combat. Ils avaient dû passer entre les morceaux de métal carbonisé des portes de la grande salle et avaient assister au combat qui opposait leur Maître à Ben Skywalker, le messager de la paix. Ben ignorait depuis quand les Sith avaient regarder le déroulement de leur combat mais tous semblaient tellement impressionnés qu'ils n'osaient pas intervenir. Ben ne put toutefois ignorer que certains des Sith manifestaient une profonde haine à son égard mais semblaient être trop effrayés pour l'attaquer.

Les chances de vaincre l'empereur des ténèbres étaient déjà minimes mais si les Sith se mêlaient au combat, Ben n'avait plus aucune chance. Il savait qu'il aurait moins de facilité à attaquer les Sith parmi lesquels se trouvaient d'anciens Jedi que de s'opposer à la puissance de l'empereur des ténèbres. Et pourtant, s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, d'autres Sith viendraient rejoindre le combat et il ne pourrait de toute manière jamais s'échapper vivant de Sekura. La mort était la seule issue possible alors il fallait combattre maintenant, en espérant vaincre l'empereur des ténèbres et d'avoir à affronter le moins possible de combattants Sith.

Mais tandis qu'il faisait à nouveau face à l'empereur des ténèbres, la tornade foudroyante disparût comme balayée par le vent et le Seigneur Sith vola lentement vers le sol pour atterrir à quelques mètres de Ben. Aussitôt, cinq Sith se postèrent autour de lui, le sabre levé en direction de Ben afin de prévoir toute attaque du Jedi. Mais l'empereur des ténèbres fit un geste négligent de la main et les Sith reculèrent de quelques pas. Pendant ce temps, les autres Sith avaient resserrer leur cercle autour de Ben mais la peur les maintenait encore à distance. Alors qu'un vacarme assourdissant avait retenti dans la grande salle depuis le début du combat, on n'entendait plus à présent que le bourdonnement des sabres lasers de Ben et des autres Sith.

Le Jedi se rendit alors véritablement compte de la violence de leur combat. La grande salle n'était plus qu'un immense champ de ruine et le sol était presque entièrement recouvert de débris de verre, de morceaux de pierre arrachés ou de fragments de métal carbonisé. La douleur qui avait parcouru tout le corps de Ben commençait à revenir maintenant qu'il était immobile et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas profiter de la faille que lui présentait l'empereur des ténèbres. Mais celui ci ouvrit alors les bras en un geste cérémonieux et sa voix caverneuse et froide retentit à nouveau, mais le pouvoir du côté obscur avait quitté ses paroles.

-Je dois m'avouer impressionné, jeune Skywalker. Aucun adversaire, qu'il compte parmi les Jedi ou les Sith, ne m'a jamais opposé une telle résistance. Le pouvoir que tu viens de découvrir au fond de toi a pu, pendant l'espace d'un instant, égaler le mien, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Les Sith s'échangeaient des regards intrigués. Ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas attendus à ce que leur Maître congratule Ben alors qu'il aurait été plus logique qu'il le condamne à mort.

-Je ne peux bien entendu pas te laisser partir après ce que tu as découvert. Mais je répugne à tuer un être si profondément sensible à la Force. Tu ne m'as peut être pas vaincu, jeune Skywalker, mais ton courage t'a fait gagner le droit de vivre. Tu resteras prisonnier au sein du temple Sith jusqu'à la destruction d'Odysia et la débâcle de l'empire. Après cela, les informations que tu pourras livrer sur nous ne seront plus d'aucune utilité à l'ordre Jedi. Tu seras donc libre de partir et de continuer ton propre combat contre l'armée impériale.

L'étonnement de Ben n'était rien comparer à celui des Sith qui paraissaient stupéfaits. L'un d'eux s'avança vers Ben en lui jetant un regard de profond mépris.

-Maître, cet homme a souillé le sol de notre temple! rugit t-il. Il vous aurait tué sous la moindre hésitation s'il avait pu le faire! Il doit mourir!

Ben le reconnut à sa peau rouge et son regard de dément. C'était le Sith contre lequel Kraten avait failli engager un duel, avant qu'il ne l'emmène rencontrer l'empereur des ténèbres.

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Maon. Skywalker avait le droit de m'affronter et même si j'aurais souhaiter qu'il comprenne lui aussi la raison de nos actes, ce serait un gâchis inutile de tuer un si puissant Jedi qui a choisi comme nous tous de combattre l'empire à sa manière.

Ben contempla l'empereur des ténèbres, ne prêtant aucune attention à Maon qui avait le visage livide de rage et serrait étroitement son sabre laser entre ses mains. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait survivre à ce combat après avoir attaqué devant les yeux de tous le Maître de l'ordre Sith. Mais l'empereur des ténèbres le mettait dans une situation peut être pire que la perspective de mourir sous ses éclairs. Les choses avaient paru d'une grande clarté lors de son combat contre l'empereur des ténèbres car il allait mourir en tant que chevalier Jedi et sans regrets. Mais s'il attaquait maintenant le Seigneur Sith qui se présentait à lui sans défense, il perdrait définitivement toute estime dans le coeur des Sith. De plus, Ben était convaincu que l'empereur des ténèbres ne se laisserait jamais mourir, et que s'il l'attaquait à nouveau, la barrière foudroyante jaillirait à nouveau de la main du Sith pour le protéger contre ses sabres lasers. Ben perdrait du coup toute chance de vaincre l'empereur des ténèbres et tous ses efforts de paix avec les Sith tomberaient dans l'oubli, même s'il savait que c'était sans doute déjà le cas pour la majorité d'entre eux.

Toutefois, l'attitude de l'empereur des ténèbres était bien étrange. Car après avoir vu les pouvoirs dont disposait Ben, il devait avoir plus que jamais conscience du danger qu'il représentait pour l'ordre Sith. Et s'il le laissait en vie, il lui donnait une chance d'empêcher que la Lune de Sekura détruise Odysia. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il y avait forcément un piège.

-Je n'ai aucune assurance que vous tiendrez votre parole...

Sa voix était rauque et il parlait avec difficulté. Les Sith semblèrent offensés qu'il ose à nouveau contredire leur Maître et deux d'entre eux le regardaient, visiblement impressionnés.

-Rangez vos sabres lasers, dit l'empereur des ténèbres d'une voix douce.

Les Sith donnèrent l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing.

-Maître! C'est de la folie! rugit Maon.

-Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre, répliqua calmement le Seigneur Sith.

Les Sith s'interrogèrent du regard, partagés entre la folie de cette demande et la peur de désobéir à un ordre direct de leur Maître. Puis un Sith à la gauche de Ben éteignit son sabre laser, et peu à peu toutes les lames rouge sang disparurent. Maon était le seul à dresser encore sa lame face à Ben mais lorsque l'empereur des ténèbres tourna sa tête sans visage vers lui, il éteignit son arme Sith dans un grognement de rage.

A présent, seul les sabres lasers de Ben étaient encore activés. Après l'éclat aveuglant du combat, les ténèbres étaient à nouveau revenus dans la grande salle, de telle sorte que les sabres de Ben constituaient à la fois la seule source de lumière et de son car un silence proche de la mort s'était soudain répandu autour d'eux. A la faible lueur de ces armes Jedi, Ben vit que les Sith semblaient aussi abasourdis que lui par la tournure des évènements et certains semblaient se demander quelle folie s'était soudain emparée d'eux.

Ben évalua la situation. S'il déployait à nouveau la Force à son paroxysme, il pouvait avoir terrasser la moitié des Sith qui l'entouraient avant que les autres aient eu le temps de saisir à nouveau leurs sabres. Mais, après cela? Ben se remémora le combat qu'il avait livré en rêve dans cette même salle lors de la vision de l'empereur des ténèbres. Il avait succombé à la haine et avait finalement été terrassé par Bastila. Ses entrailles se crispèrent à ce souvenir. Mais ce n'était plus une vision, il s'agissait de la réalité et il ne pourrait plus revenir du royaume des morts. Mais si tout cela n'était qu'une nouvelle perfidie du Seigneur Sith? Après tout, peut être ne se souciait t-il guère de la mort d'une vingtaine de ses disciples du moment que cela pouvait accélérer le décès de Ben?

Mais la volonté inébranlable qui avait jailli du coeur de Ben s'était éteinte et le doute s'était une fois de plus installé en lui. Ben avait été assez tourmenté depuis son arrivée sur Sekura pour en avoir appris que tenter de comprendre en vain des éléments qui lui échappaient avait soudain été une perte de temps. Il avait toujours fini par suivre l'impulsion première que lui dictait son coeur, et si celle ci lui avait auparavant dit se combattre de toute son âme le Seigneur Sith, elle lui disait à présent que les choses avaient changé et qu'il devait tenter de rester vivant pour se battre un autre jour.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent encore, chargés d'un silence insoutenable et d'une peur grandissante. Puis quand il sembla que certains Sith ne pourraient plus supporter longtemps une telle tension, la lame bleue du sabre laser de Ben s'éteignit. Certains Sith étouffèrent des exclamations de surprise et Ben regarda un instant l'empereur des ténèbres avant de faire disparaître à son tour la lame verte de son deuxième sabre laser.

Quelques Sith posèrent la main sur la crosse de leur arme et Maon fit quelques pas en direction de Ben, l'air menaçant mais aussi l'empereur des ténèbres fit un geste de la main et tous sentirent à travers la Force l'ordre impérial qu'il leur lançait.

-Que l'on conduise le jeune Skywalker dans les prisons du temple. Qu'il soit bien traité et confortablement installé. Je ne tolérerais aucune violence à son égard. Quant à sa surveillance...Deux gardes devraient suffire car s'il décide de s'enfuir, le nombre de gardiens importera peu.

L'empereur des ténèbres se détourna alors et s'avança vers les ténèbres où se dressait son ancien trône. Maon, n'y tenant plus, explosa de rage.

**-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon Seigneur, avez vous perdu la raison? **

L'empereur des ténèbres fit à nouveau volte face.

-Je ne tolérerais plus aucune insolence de votre part, jeune homme.

Sa voix avait été plus faible qu'un murmure mais la peur sembla envahir les Sith.

-Maître..., dit Maon d'une voix faible. Il représente un grand danger pour l'ordre...Vous l'avez sans doute vous même compris?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et sa voix devint plus ferme.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement penser qu'il restera les bras croisés après avoir appris nos projets. Pourquoi lui laissez vous dans ce cas la vie sauve? C'est comme si vous aviez l'intention de le laisser anéantir l'ordre Sith.

Ben ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain étonnement envers Maon qui parvenait à s'adresser à l'empereur des ténèbres malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Mais en même temps, un doute le saisit et il dut résister à la tentation d'activer à nouveau ses sabres lasers. Ils étaient en train de décider de son sort et si Ben s'était trouvé à la place des Sith, lui même aurait trouvé étrange l'attitude du Seigneur de l'ordre. Il avait choisi de croire aux paroles de l'empereur des ténèbres et de se rendre, mais il commençait à trouver qu'il avait agi comme un inconscient.

-Et bien, ton intention a vu juste, jeune Maon. Je suis précisément en train de donner au jeune Skywalker une occasion d'empêcher la destruction d'Odysia.

Et devant la stupeur générale, il se tourna vers Ben et s'adressa à nouveau à lui.

-Dans deux jours, la Lune de Sekura s'envolera dans l'espace en direction d'Odysia au moment même où l'empire commencera l'assaut sur la planète. Il nous faudra une journée pour arriver à portée de tir d'Odysia. Les plus grands guerriers de l'ordre Sith seront présents à bord du vaisseau car cette action symbolisera l'ascension de notre ordre et ils seront là pour s'assurer que tout se déroule sans le moindre défaut. Cela implique que tu n'auras pas à les affronter dans le temple Sith si jamais tu essayes de pénétrer dans la Lune de Sekura lors de son décollage. Comme tu l'as déjà sans doute deviné, la Lune de Sekura est enfouie sous l'immense vallée qui mène au temple Sith. Si tu parviens à arriver aux deux statues qui protègent notre ordre, tu auras alors une chance de pénétrer dans le vaisseau avant que celui ci ne s'envole dans le ciel.

Les Sith manifestèrent alors visiblement leur désapprobation. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'écrièrent "Folie! Pourquoi lui avez vous révéler tout ceci?!" et la peur que leur inspirait leur Maître était surpassée par l'effarement qu'avait provoqué ces paroles.

-Maître, voulez vous donc apporter la ruine sur notre ordre? s'exclama Maon, livide de rage.

-Non, répondit calmement l'empereur des ténèbres. Je donne seulement une chance au jeune Skywalker de prouver si son espoir et sa foi en l'humanité peuvent vraiment vaincre tous les obstacles. Ce sera l'ultime affrontement entre la philosophie des Jedi et celle des Sith. Si tu parviens à empêcher la destruction d'Odysia, alors l'ordre Sith n'aura plus de raisons d'être car sans l'anéantissement de la flotte impériale, les Sith ne pourront rien face à l'empire. Tu auras ainsi livrer la galaxie aux mains de l'empire mais tu pourras alors montrer si les Jedi pourront véritablement vaincre un empire, devenu le Maître de l'univers ou pour reprendre tes propres termes: "accomplir un miracle".

Le regard des Sith ne cessait d'aller de leur Maître à Ben qui écoutait l'homme qui avait manqué de le tuer lui prodiguer ses conseils. Et dans son esprit, ses pensées analysaient déjà les révélations du Seigneur Sith, échafaudant des plans pour détruire la Lune de Sekura.

-Tu peux également choisir de ne rien faire. Je tiendrais alors ma promesse et tu seras libre de quitter Odysia dés notre victoire sur l'empire. Ou bien, tu pourras employer tes immenses pouvoirs et ta volonté admirable à empêcher les Sith de sauver l'univers. Je ne pourrais bien sûr que te conseiller d'utiliser ta maîtrise de la Force contre l'empire, et si tu le souhaites toujours, je suis prêt à accepter que l'ordre Jedi nous vienne en aide après la destruction d'Odysia. Mais si tu penses vraiment que la justice et le salut de la galaxie sont de ton côté, jeune Skywalker...Alors tu devras affronter tout l'ordre Sith à toi seul. Tes pouvoirs sont suffisamment grands pour que tu aies une chance de sauver Odysia, les Jedi et les impériaux, mais n'oublie jamais qu'il y a dans ce temple des guerriers qui t'égalent en puissance et en volonté et il est probable que tu ne trouveras que la mort à l'issue de ta quête.

L'empereur des ténèbres se détourna et marcha en direction de son ancien trône, plongé dans les ténèbres. Avant de ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurité, il s'arrêta et on distinguait à peine les contours de sa forme dans le noir.

-Le choix t'appartient, jeune Skywalker. Ne crois pas que je t'épargne par compassion car quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, tu ne trouveras que des souffrances à la fin du chemin, et non la lumière. La mort serait peut être préférable mais tu as choisi de combattre jusqu'au bout au nom de l'amour et la justice. C'est à toi de montrer si tu pourras tenir cette promesse jusqu'au bout.

Ben sentit alors cette volonté inébranlable jaillir à nouveau de son coeur, et sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il décrocha sa cape de Jedi ravagée par les flammes et la jeta en direction de l'empereur des ténèbres où elle retomba lentement sur le sol.

-Maître, autorisez moi au moins à lui enlever ces sabres lasers! s'exclama Maon, indigné.

-C'est une précaution bien inutile, Maon, mais si cela peut te forcer à m'obéir; alors soit. Que ces armes Jedi soient garder soigneusement et que nulle ne tente de les détruire. Il ne fait nul doute que Skywalker parviendra à les récupérer s'il décide de s'en servir.

Maon se tourna vers Ben, le regard brûlant de haine. Le Jedi soutint son regard et lui présenta ses sabres lasers. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à les faire venir à lui s'il en avait besoin. Maon les lui prit brusquement des mains et les attacha à sa ceinture.

-Sache que je n'interviendrais pas si tu tentes de t'opposer aux Sith, dit l'empereur des ténèbres. Il est possible que notre premier affrontement sera également le dernier. Si tu trouves la mort au nom de l'amour et la justice, alors c'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons, jeune Skywalker. Je veux voir moi aussi ce que peut faire ta foi en l'humanité face à notre colère et notre volonté de vaincre l'empire. Tout dépend de toi à présent...Ben.

Et l'empereur des ténèbres disparut alors dans les profondeurs de la grande salle. Les Sith le regardèrent s'éloigner avec colère et indignation et se tournèrent vers Ben. Celui ci les observa à tour de rôle puis se dirigea de lui même vers la sortie. Les Sith l'entourèrent comme une garde personnelle mais aucun n'avait saisi son sabre laser. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs propres pensées et nul ne dit un mot tandis qu'ils sortaient enfin de la grande salle, leurs semelles crissant sur les débris de verre, enjambant des morceaux de pierre et de métal.

Une éternité semblait s'être passée depuis que Ben avait pénétrer dans la grande salle. L'idée d'un monde où il ignorait encore l'existence de la Lune de Sekura et le projet de destruction d'Odysia, lui paraissait inconcevable, absurde. Lorsqu'il franchit l'emplacement des anciennes portes métalliques, Ben vit qu'une centaine de Sith s'était assemblée devant la grande salle. Il réalisa alors que le combat avait dû être ressenti partout sur la planète. Tous avaient accouru en sentant la puissance de leur Maître s'élever mais ils avaient également perçu à travers la Force la résistance acharnée de Ben et ils semblaient n'avoir pas oser pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Certains le regardaient visiblement admiratifs, d'autres semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux. Tous semblaient avoir penser que jamais Ben ne sortirait vivant de cette grande salle. Mais il perçut également de la colère sur les visages dont certains étaient marqués par une grave déception. Devant l'intensité des nombreux regards qui l'observaient, Ben sentit la fatigue et la douleur parcourir son corps et il se rendit compte de l'importance de ses blessures et à quel point le combat avait été éprouvant. Résistant à la tentation de s'effondrer de fatigue, Ben se força à soutenir le regard des Sith et les dévisagea un par un. Certains détournèrent les yeux lorsque leur regard croisa celui de Ben, d'autres y répondirent en dressant fièrement la tête. Ben aperçut Venkar Lolena et il remarqua à quel point son visage était pâle.

_Il était au courant depuis le début. Il avait été tenté de me dire la vérité avant que je rencontre le Seigneur Sith. Mais il n'a rien dit, il m'a laissé aller vers le danger comme tous les autres. Il s'attendait peut être à ce que je ne revienne jamais de ma rencontre avec le Maître des Sith. _

Ben contempla une nouvelle fois la foule rassemblée autour de lui, essayant de ne pas penser que dans son état de fatigue et sans ses sabres lasers, les Sith pourraient le réduire en poussière s'ils le décidaient. Puis après un long silence, la foule se sépara en deux afin de laisser passer Ben. Celui ci marcha entre les deux rangées de Sith, se forçant à relever la tête malgré la violence qu'il percevait à travers la Force autour de lui, même si l'on entendait nul mot sur son passage.

Ben vit du coin de l'oeil Maon, l'homme à la peau rouge, rejoindre deux autres Sith pour leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne fut pas le seul, bien des Sith qui étaient chargés de conduire Ben dans les prisons du temple se dispersèrent dans la foule pour répondre aux questions de leurs camarades. Lorsque Ben sortit de la foule, il entendit le bruit de nombreuses conversations derrière lui et vit des silhouettes noires courir dans les couloirs pour annoncer la nouvelle dans tout le temple Sith. Seul quatre Sith veillaient sur lui à présent, ce qui paraissait totalement insensé, compte tenu du danger qu'il représentait pour leur ordre mais il avait l'impression que les Sith étaient eux aussi plongés dans une sorte de rêve éveillé. Ben s'attendait à tout moment à se réveiller brusquement dans sa chambre de méditation sur Yavin IV, et s'apercevoir que la Lune de Sekura, l'ordre Sith, la destruction d'Odysia ou même l'empereur des ténèbres n'étaient rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Et il marcherait alors à nouveau dans le temple Jedi et s'apercevrait qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait rejoint les...Forces du mal? Si seulement cela avait été si simple...

La réalité était bien là: il était, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, toujours en vie et le Seigneur Sith lui avait donné la possibilité de détruire l'ordre Sith. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la raison était de son côté car jamais il ne pourrait tolérer un massacre comme celui d'Odysia au nom de la survie de l'univers. La seule question importante était: aurait t-il le courage suffisant? L'immense pouvoir qu'il avait découvert dans son combat contre le Maître de l'ordre Sith lui permettrait de sauver Odysia mais il ne pourrait se manifester que s'il décidait de se dresser contre tous les obstacles avec ses funestes conséquences.

La vision d'une lame rouge sang illuminant de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux intensément verts se présenta à nouveau dans son esprit, et il pensa avec amertume qu'il aurait préférer combattre lui aussi l'immense armée impériale qui allait s'abattre sur Odysia plutôt que de se battre contre ses propres frères d'armes. Il était infiniment plus difficile d'affronter ces amis que ses ennemis.

Les Sith avaient conduit Ben dans la salle d'entraînement du temple, où il avait affronter Ulik Ronden en des temps si lointains. Ils franchirent un couloir conduisant à une autre salle plus petite, semblable à toutes celles du temple avec ses murs de pierre et sa faible luminosité. Ses gardiens l'amenèrent vers le côté droit de la salle où se trouvait une porte de pierre qu'un Sith ouvrit d'un geste de la main, révélant un couloir sombre conduisant à une porte unique. Mais au moment où Ben s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le couloir, une silhouette à une quinzaine de mètres de lui attira son attention. Elle était presque invisible dans la pénombre mais l'éclat vert de ses yeux semblait étinceler dans les ténèbres.

Ben sentit soudain une montée d'adrénaline tandis que Bastila l'observait. Il éprouva à nouveau la sensation que le temps avait été figé momentanément mais il n'y avait plus cette tension désagréable qui avait accompagné leurs retrouvailles. Car Ben ne voyait plus de la froideur sur son visage, mais de l'inquiétude qui émanait d'elle même à travers la Force, et Ben sut alors que dans l'ordre Sith s'était trouvé au moins une seule personne qui avait espérer qu'il reviendrait vivant de sa rencontre avec l'empereur des ténèbres.

Ce simple regard lui rappela la Jedi qui contemplait les soleils de Yavin IV avec lui et dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Il ne se sentait soudain plus du tout fatigué et avait envie de marcher à sa rencontre et d'avoir enfin la conversation qu'ils auraient déjà dû avoir depuis si longtemps. Mais il sentit les Sith autour de lui s'agiter et il préféra ne pas abuser de leur clémence. Bastila s'avança de deux pas mais Ben hocha lentement la tête et elle s'arrêta. Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête auquel elle répondit et parvint enfin à détacher son regard des intenses yeux verts. Il pénétra enfin dans le couloir de pierre et arriva dans la pièce où il allait être enfermé.

Ben ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre ou d'une cellule. Il y avait peu de meubles mais la pièce était propre et spacieuse. Des boules de verre contenant des flammes vertes étaient fixées au mur propageant une lueur spectrale dans la pièce. Un lit aux draps noirs était placé contre un mur et au bout de la pièce, se trouvait quelques marches de pierre menant à une fenêtre construite dans la roche donnant sur la plaine de Sekura. Ben pensa immédiatement à une sorte de version dérivée et miniature de la grande salle de l'empereur des ténèbres. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans ses nouveaux locaux, un mur de verre jaillit du sol derrière lui et bloqua l'accès à la sortie.

Les Sith sortirent rapidement de la pièce, ne tenant visiblement pas à rester auprès de Ben. Celui ci tâta de ses doigts le mur de verre d'une grande transparence. Une simple secousse dans la Force lui permettrait de détruire ce faible rempart. Comme il l'avait dit, l'empereur des ténèbres n'avait pas l'intention d'enfermer Ben dans une prison d'où il ne pourrait jamais sortir mais bien de lui laisser la possibilité de choisir d'affronter l'ordre Sith ou de rester simplement dans l'inaction.

Mais à ce moment, l'accumulation de fatigue et douleur que Ben avait refoulés en lui se relâcha d'un coup et il ne parvint plus à réfléchir au choix douloureux et cruel qui s'offrait à lui. Gagnant péniblement son lit, Ben s'y effondra et laissa son esprit dériver dans le repos apaisant du sommeil où des images de planète dorée se mêlèrent à des éclairs foudroyants et des yeux verts étincelants.


	9. Des larmes dans la lumière

****

CHAPITRE 9

**DES LARMES DANS LA LUMIERE ET LES TENEBRES**

Debout au sommet d'une tour blanche, Zender contemplait Odysia. Par delà la cité protégée par son dôme d'or, s'étendait l'immense désert aride à la roche rouge. De la lumière émanait du sol sous la forme de petites boules dorées formant d'immenses champs d'étranges lucioles. Zender avait cru pouvoir se préparer au climat étrange d'Odysia mais il s'était rendu compte de son erreur dés son arrivée sur la planète. Sur le court trajet qui les avait mené de l'aire d'atterrissage à la cité blanche, une chaleur insupportable les avait assaillis, plus ardente que toute celle des mondes sans vie que Zender avait déjà visités comme Tatooine ou Mustafar. Il avait été impressionné par la résistance des habitants d'Odysia qui n'avaient sembler aucunement gênés par la chaleur qu'ils supportaient depuis leur enfance. Même les Jedi, protégés par le pouvoir de la Force, ne pouvaient pas surpasser l'endurance accumulée pendant une vie entière du peuple d'Odysia.

L'entrée dans la cité blanche n'aurait pas paru plus différente s'ils avaient changés de planète. L'air était frais, même en comparaison d'un climat normal, et le vide du désert avait succédé aux immenses immeubles de pierre blanche séparés par de grandes places au centre desquelles siégeaient d'impressionnantes fontaines. La partie civilisée d'Odysia inspirait immédiatement un sentiment de richesse mais non de luxure. Les habitants d'Odysia étaient pour la plupart vêtus de simples robes blanches et Zender n'avait vu nulle part de riches décorations, les espaces verts au sein de la cité semblant leur être privilégiés. Le peuple de ce monde se contentait simplement d'apprécier la valeur même de la vie, et Zender pensa qu'un monde d'une telle sérénité serait un lieu de passage idéal dans le pèlerinage d'apprentissage d'un Jedi. Dabora était persuadée que des vestiges d'un ancien ordre Jedi se trouvaient encore sur la planète, et c'était le genre d'intuition pour lequel on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, Zender était sûr qu'il serait un jour venu sur la planète en compagnie de Ben et de tous ses amis. Il n'aurait pas été seul à contempler la cité blanche et n'aurait pas regardé avec autant de nervosité le ciel de la planète. Pour le moment, seuls quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel doré d'Odysia mais Zender savait que dés le lendemain, lorsque l'armée impériale aurait posé le pied sur Odysia, la lumière des trois soleils serait obscurcie par des millions de croiseurs immenses dressant un barrage infranchissable autour de la planète.

_Nous y sommes enfin. Nous avons à peine eu le temps d'arriver que nous allons déjà devoir donner notre vie pour protéger cette planète._

C'était une sensation étrange que de savoir la mort si proche. En tant que Jedi, Zender s'était habitué toute sa vie à l'idée qu'il pouvait mourir lors d'un combat mais jamais la mort ne lui avait paru si inéluctable. L'idée que sa vie allait bientôt s'arrêter aurait été plus facile à accepter si sa mort avait au moins permis de franchir un pas de plus vers la paix dans la galaxie. Mais en réalité, Zender ne mourait probablement que pour permettre à quelques habitants d'Odysia de fuir vers l'espace où ils seraient certainement exterminés par les vaisseaux de l'empire. Le champ de protection de la planète permettait aux civils d'être protégés par les tirs de lasers depuis l'espace mais cela ne leur laissait que deux alternatives: rester sur le sol et bénéficier de la protection des Jedi, bien dérisoire face à l'armée impériale; ou bien tenter de fuir vers l'espace, escortés par les vaisseaux rebelles, quittant le champ de force de la planète et s'exposant ainsi aux canons des vaisseaux de l'empire.

Zender n'avait jamais connu une bataille si désespérée. Il n'était même plus question de remporter la victoire mais simplement de survivre. Tant de sang allait être inévitablement versé, et Zender était sans cesse écrasé par un sentiment d'impuissance.

_Mourir pour ralentir pendant quelques minutes l'empire. Cela en vaut t-il vraiment la peine? N'aurions nous pas pu être davantage utiles dans des combats à venir? Au lieu de ça, nous risquons tous de sacrifier notre vie pour ne sauver au bout du compte que quelques personnes et le peuple d'Odysia devra se soumettre inévitablement à la dictature de l'empire ou mourir._

-Tu ne devrais pas raisonner comme cela.

Zender se retourna et vit que Dabora l'avait rejoint au sommet de la tour. Elle avait revêtue la robe blanche des habitants d'Odysia et arborait un léger sourire malgré la fatigue qui se voyait sur son visage.

-Dabora...

-Tu devrais te dire que si tu parviens à sauver ne serait ce que quelques personnes, alors tu te ne seras pas battu inutilement. Même si un seul homme sur un million parvient à échapper à la dictature de l'empire grâce à nous, alors nous pourrions déjà considérer cela comme une mince victoire.

-Tu as sans doute raison, dit Zender qui parvint à sourire à son tour. C'est plus facile d'envisager la bataille à venir sous cet angle, mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour voir le bon côté des choses.

-C'est quelque chose qui s'apprend.

Zender se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait seul à seul avec Dabora depuis leur arrivée sur Odysia et il n'avait pas oublié sa discussion avec Tendor pendant le trajet en hyperespace. Mieux valait être direct, car avec Dabora, ne rien dire signifiait presque lui mentir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tes pouvoirs pour deviner ce que tu veux me dire, dit Zender en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé.

-Oh, et bien moi, sans mes pouvoirs, j'aurais quand même deviné que tu ne serais jamais venu sur cette planète si je n'y étais pas allé moi même.

-Écoute, je...

-Non, tais toi, dit Dabora d'une voix douce. Tu ne crois pas que cette bataille mérite vraiment d'être menée, tu n'as plus confiance dans l'ordre Jedi et tu ne te considères même plus comme un chevalier . Mais malgré cela...Tu es quand même là. Tu es là parce que tu veux être à mes côtés. Je le sais, Zender, et cela me touche beaucoup.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui était déjà cela.

-Cependant, j'ai pris une décision, poursuivit t-elle. Et je compte bien m'y tenir, aussi je ne vais pas accepter que tu ailles te battre à ma place et me cacher en sécurité pendant que d'autres mourront autour de moi.

-Tendor est venu te parler? demanda Zender qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Il a beaucoup insisté si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Il faut dire que tu avais pas mal hurlé pendant le voyage.

-On ne peut décidément rien te cacher, dit Zender avec une certaine amertume.

-Zender, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, que la demande qu'il avait faite à Tendor était stupide. On ne pouvait pas envoyer un Jedi à l'arrière sous prétexte qu'elle avait des talents particuliers quand il y avait si peu de chevaliers pour mener la bataille. Zender aurait dû finir par admettre que Dabora n'aurait jamais accepter de fuir la bataille mais il sentit tout de même son coeur battre soudain plus vite sous l'effet de la colère. Il ressentait un profond accablement à l'idée que Dabora allait finalement se retrouver sur le champ de bataille, en plein milieu de l'enfer. Mais il savait qu'à cause de ses pouvoirs, elle devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, et se força à se calmer.

-Ça ne fait rien, j'aurais au moins essayer.

Mais elle ne souriait plus et semblait gênée à son tour. Elle se plaça à côté de lui, et contempla avec lui le paysage d'Odysia. D'une certaine manière, l'aura surnaturelle qui émanait d'elle semblait avoir été décuplée depuis leur arrivée sur Odysia. Peut être sa relation particulière avec la Force faisait qu'elle ressentait davantage qu'eux la vie qui émanait de la planète mais jamais ses dons de clairvoyance n'avaient sembler aussi développés. L'intensité qu'elle émanait dans la Force était même perceptible pour les êtres ordinaires. Parmi les habitants d'Odysia qui avaient regarder avec intérêt les centaines de Jedi arriver sur leurs terres, beaucoup s'étaient attardés sur Dabora, leur regard exprimant parfois de l'étonnement mais aussi de l'effroi. Mais alors que le ciel doré d'Odysia se reflétait dans ses yeux argentés et que sa robe, se mariant si merveilleusement avec la couleur de ses cheveux, flottait légèrement au vent, Zender la trouvait plus belle que jamais. L'affection qu'il ressentit à son égard effaça soudain l'énervement qui le rongeait, comme si un poids lui avait été retiré de l'estomac.

-Comment te sens tu?

La question avait jailli de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et Dabora, elle même, paraissait pour une fois un peu surprise.

-Je me sens...Aussi bien que toi, je suppose. Nous ne sommes pas les premiers Jedi qui font face à la mort en quasi pure perte. Néanmoins, j'ai du mal à croire qu'une situation similaire à la notre ait déjà pu se produire. C'est un peu triste, n'est ce pas? De s'imaginer que tant de Jedi se sont battus pendant des millénaires pour la paix dans la galaxie, et que nous en arrivons finalement à cette situation. Je sais bien que la galaxie ne connaît jamais réellement la paix mais... c'est égoïste de penser que nous aurions peut être pu vivre dans une époque plus paisible?

-Pas du tout, répondit Zender. Mais je crois malheureusement que le temps où les Jedi pouvaient maintenir la paix dans l'univers est révolu. Nous sommes des êtres humains, rien de plus, rien de moins, tous ces évènements nous dépassent. Et même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais que c'est encore plus dur pour toi à cause de tes...De tes qualités spéciales.

-Mes qualités spéciales! s'exclama Dabora en riant. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour appeler cela comme ça.

-Parce que c'est vrai, protesta Zender. Je n'ai jamais considéré tes pouvoirs comme des défauts.

-Sur ce point là, c'est moi qui ne suis pas douée pour voir les choses comme cela.

-Écoute, je sais que tes pouvoirs se sont accrus depuis notre arrivée sur Odysia. Et...C'est vrai que je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir l'univers devant les yeux en permanence, mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Seulement pour cela il faut que tu me parles, parce que je ne peux pas comme toi deviner ce que les autres pensent juste en les regardant. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien même si tu ne veux pas le montrer.

-Toi non plus tu ne vas pas très bien, tu sais, répliqua Dabora sèchement. Personne ne se sent heureux sur cette planète, et ce que je ressens représente peu de chose face au malheur de tout ce peuple. Tu devrais essayer de te faire moins de soucis sur moi, Zender.

-Et toi, tu devrais accepter plus souvent que l'on t'aide, Dabora. Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester en dehors de la bataille, mais je peux au moins t'écouter. J'aurais voulu davantage t'aider mais je n'osais pas et maintenant je réalise toutes les occasions où je ne t'ai pas apporté mon aide.

-Tu exagères, tu sais. Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil et tu es bien plus sincère avec moi que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis si franc, dit Zender. Et pas parce que je sais que tu devines à l'avance ce que je vais dire mais parce que tu comprends toujours ce que je te raconte, mieux que quiconque. Et j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas à sens unique, que tu puisses te confier aussi à moi.

Elle hésita un instant puis sembla s'avouer vaincue.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu...Mais c'est compliqué à expliquer. Ça me parait presque un peu ridicule à dire.

Zender attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Mais dés que nous sommes arrivés sur Odysia, j'ai senti que mon lien avec la Force se décuplait comme si mon esprit se nourrissait de l'énergie de cette planète. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, peut être que la Force elle même est davantage présente ici que dans le reste de l'univers, mais je ne crois pas que je trouverais un jour une explication. Tout le monde n'a pas...Mes qualités spéciales, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, répondit Zender avec un sourire. Mais habituellement tu as déjà du mal à supporter la vision de l'univers entier en proie à la guerre, alors si tes dons se sont vraiment décuplés, cela doit être encore pire maintenant, n'est ce pas?

-Dans un sens, oui. Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Tu sais, depuis que la guerre a commencée, j'ai très peu de contrôle sur mes visions. Et c'est encore le cas à présent. Je n'arrête pas d'avoir en permanence la vision de l'armée impériale qui s'avance dans l'espace. Même pendant que je regarde ce ciel doré, si je ne me concentre pas, je vois instantanément les vaisseaux de l'empire obscurcir le ciel. C'est loin d'être aussi facile à regarder que les hologrammes de la flotte impériale que nous as montré Tendor, tu peux me croire. Néanmoins, je ne vois l'armée de l'empire que si j'empêche la vision de se poursuivre. C'est comme si ce n'était que son commencement, tu comprends? Habituellement, je ne vois que des images au hasard, lorsqu'un peuple souffre particulièrement dans la galaxie ou qu'un terrible évènement vient de se produire. Mais là, ma vision se focalise sur un élément particulier qu'elle veut parvenir à me montrer, et l'armée impériale semble être le commencement de cette vision. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivée auparavant, c'est comme si la Force essayait de me dire quelque chose.

-Et que te montres t-elle, cette vision, si tu la laisses se poursuivre?

-Rien, justement.

-Pardon? dit Zender, déboussolé.

-Je...C'est comme une image floue. Je ne vois que de l'obscurité pendant un temps considérable, et puis de temps en temps des images indistinctes apparaissent. C'est comme s'il fallait que je voie une scène précise mais qu'elle était entourée par une sorte de voile de ténèbres, qui ne laisse entrevoir que quelques bribes.

Elle s'était mis la main dans les cheveux et paraissait presque en colère contre elle même.

-Tout ça est vraiment rageant. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important à découvrir, mais j'ai beau essayé, je n'arrive pas à traverser ce mur obscur. J'ai essayé pendant toute la nuit dernière d'y parvenir, mais cela n'a servi à rien.

-Mais ces images que tu parviens à entrevoir, quelles sont t-elles?

-Oh, elles n'ont pas vraiment de sens, ou alors c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à leur en donner. Le plus souvent, je vois un homme. Il porte une cagoule et son visage est totalement invisible, j'ai presque du mal à distinguer sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Et dans le bref instant que je le vois, il y a une sorte de peur panique qui m'envahit. Il tient dans sa main une boule dorée qui est suspendue dans les airs, comme si c'est lui qui la contrôlait. Zender, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais je crois que c'est Odysia qu'il tient dans sa main!

-Tu as rêvé d'un homme qui tenait cette planète dans sa main? demanda Zender, confus.

-Il devait s'agir d'un hologramme ou quelque chose comme cela. Et puis la seconde d'après, cet homme tient des éclairs foudroyants dans sa main, c'est comme si un orage se formait autour de lui. Et puis la vision change brusquement, et je vois des yeux. Des yeux verts étincelants. Zender, je suis sûr que c'est ceux de Bastila. Et...C'est tout ce que je vois. Mais j'ai le sentiment que ces images ont un lien inexplicable avec l'armée impériale sinon la vision ne me les aurait pas montré. Et je crois que Ben est au centre de tout ceci.

-Ben? Tu l'as vu, lui aussi?

-Non, je l'ai entendu. Je l'ai entendu hurler.

-Qu'est ce que va veut dire? s'inquiéta Zender. Est ce qu'il est...?

-Non, il est en vie, j'en suis certaine, dit Dabora d'un ton rassurant. Mais il a livré un terrible combat, plus dangereux que tout ce que nous pourrions imaginer. C'était hier. Je l'ai entendu hurler de douleur dans ma tête et pendant un instant, j'ai senti sa présence qui partait pour toujours et j'ai réellement cru qu'il était mort. Et puis il s'est soudain révélé et j'ai senti sa puissance à travers la Force atteindre son paroxysme. Jamais, je ne l'avais senti aussi puissant. Je n'ai plus rien perçu après cela, mais néanmoins je suis convaincue qu'il est encore en vie. Et je sais également que d'une manière inexplicable, ces images dans ma tête, Ben, l'empire, Odysia et même nous, il y a un lien qui nous relie. Je crois que Ben est encore plus en danger que nous et que son rôle dans la bataille à venir sera beaucoup plus capital que le nôtre. Mais je ne peux pas expliquer comment, c'est juste que...

-Tu le sens, termina Zender. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire mais son regard semblait vide comme si elle était ailleurs. Zender avait appris à reconnaître les signes qui indiquaient qu'elle se laissait transporter par ces visions.

-Je n'ai rien ressenti, dit Zender avec amertume. Selon toi, Ben a bien failli mourir et je n'ai rien ressenti. Nous avons grandi ensemble et parcouru l'univers avec toi et tous les autres, et malgré cela, je ne me suis pas douté le moindre instant qu'il était en danger de mort. Le lien qui nous unissait à travers la Force est t-il donc diminué à ce point?

-Je ne crois pas, Zender, dit gentiment Dabora. C'est cette obscurité qui l'entoure qui fait obstacle au lien qui nous unit à lui. Si je n'avais pas mes dons particuliers, je crois que je n'aurais moi même rien senti.

-C'est sans doute la véritable raison, en effet.

Zender essaya de faire le point sur ce que Dabora lui avait révélé.

-On ne peut rien affirmer avec exactitude mais normalement, Ben est toujours sur Sekura, le refuge des Sith, afin de négocier une paix avec eux. C'est peut être ce qui explique cette obscurité qui bloque ta vision. Il doit y avoir un grand pouvoir du côté obscur sur cette planète si les Sith sont aussi nombreux que nous le craignons. En théorie, c'est également sur cette planète que sont allés Bastila et Kraten quand ils ont rejoint les rangs des Sith, c'est sans doute pour cela que tu as dû voir le regard de Bastila. Quant à cet homme qui est presque invisible dans le noir, il doit s'agir certainement d'un Sith. Peut être celui contre lequel Ben s'est battu et a failli mourir, ce qui expliquerait les éclairs foudroyants de ta vision. En résumé, tout nous ramène à cette planète, Sekura, et à l'ordre Sith qui sommeille en elle.

-Et il y aurait un lien avec Odysia, continua Dabora. Mais lequel? J'aimerais croire que Ben a réussi à convaincre les Sith de se rallier à nous, mais cela me semble peu probable en si peu de temps, et je ne sais pas si les Sith seraient prêts à mourir pour affronter une telle armée en étant sûrs de connaître la défaite. Ou alors...Je n'aime pas dire cela mais tu crois que les Sith pourraient rejoindre les rangs de l'empire?

-Non, dit Zender d'un ton convaincu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont rejoint le côté obscur mais je suis persuadé que jamais Bastila et Kraten ne rejoindraient l'empire. C'est pour mieux le combattre qu'ils sont partis agrandir les rangs des Sith, et je ne crois pas que les autres Sith soient si différents, même si leur manière de penser n'est sans doute pas réellement comme la notre.

-Alors, il y a forcément autre chose!

Dabora semblait soudain perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle s'était saisi les cheveux de ses mains crispées et ses traits étaient étroitement plissés comme si elle voulait tenter par sa force mentale de percer ce mur obscur qui entravait sa vision.

-Écoute, tu devrais essayer de ne pas trop te focaliser là dessus, dit Zender d'un ton apaisant. Qu'est ce que nous pourrions faire de toute façon? Nous sommes bloqués sur cette planète, à cause de cette bataille. J'aimerais réellement aider Ben mais...

-Mais tu ne comprends pas! C'est important, Zender! Plus important que tout ce qui va se passer ici!

Zender avait rarement vu Dabora perdre son calme mais il s'était retrouvé à chaque fois désemparé. Ce n'était pas différent aujourd'hui.

-C'est sur cette planète que se situe le vrai centre de cette histoire! Nous perdons notre temps ici, j'en suis sûre! Ben est seul parmi tous les Sith pendant que nous attendons la mort sur cette planète!

Elle s'était mis à faire les cents pas sur le sommet de la tour, et parlait de plus en plus fort.

-Et pourquoi ne sommes nous pas allés avec lui?! Après tout, c'est aussi nos amis qui sont là bas! Oh, je nous revois encore en train de parler de lui sur Yavin IV! C'est toi qui avais raison, Zender! Nous aurions dû partir avec lui mais pourquoi est ce que je ne peux le voir que maintenant?!

-Cela ne sert à rien de penser à ce qui aurait pu être fait, dit Zender en tentant de la calmer. Nous ne pouvons plus aller sur Sekura, même si nous n'étions pas bloqués ici. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se déroule dans l'ordre Sith ni à quelle situation est confronté Ben. Nous risquons de provoquer des dégâts considérables par notre simple présence ou encore d'accélérer les évènements, et d'empêcher Ben d'agir comme il le veut.

-Je le sais parfaitement, figures toi! s'exclama Dabora. C'est cela qui me tourmente le plus! Si j'avais vu plus tôt que l'ordre Sith était au coeur de tout ceci, nous aurions pu aller ensemble avec Ben sur Sekura! Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider! Nous ne servons finalement à rien!

-Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que si tu n'étais pas venu sur Odysia, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir ces visions sur l'ordre Sith. Il t'aurait été impossible de percevoir tous ces évènements liés depuis Yavin IV. Je te trouve déjà extraordinaire d'avoir réussi à voir autant de choses.

-JE T'EN SUPPLIE!! ARRETE CA!!

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux baignés de larmes.

-Cesse de toujours me trouver si incroyable! Je ne contrôle rien, tu comprends!_ Rien! _Je suis la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer, et je n'y arrive pas parce que je n'ai pas une volonté assez forte! Je me sens tellement impuissante...Si inutile...

Zender ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et se contenta simplement de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, pendant que les larmes ruisselaient des yeux argentés de Dabora. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre son calme et de continuer.

-C'est...C'est tellement dur...Tu sais, dit Dabora entre deux sanglots. Voir tant d'horreurs et ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher qu'elles se produisent à nouveau. Rien à part regarder les gens mourir. Il y a tellement de souffrance dans cet univers...Mais tellement d'espoir aussi...Il suffirait que quelqu'un sache le raviver...Une seule personne suffirait et alors même l'empire pourrait être vaincu. Mais personne n'arrive à le faire, et je sais que je n'y arriverais pas non plus si j'essayais. C'est juste que...Je voudrais tellement pouvoir changer les choses.

-Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens en permanence, dit Zender d'une voix douce. On se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais, toi et moi. Sauf que moi, je me laissais aller au désespoir et toi, tu parvenais à continuer alors que tu étais beaucoup plus à plaindre que moi. C'est cela que j'ai toujours trouvé extraordinaire en toi et tu ne me feras jamais dire le contraire.

-Je ne suis pas assez forte que tu le pensais, dit Dabora avec un léger rire en essuyant ces larmes. Tu le vois bien à présent, et puis je crois que celui qui est le plus à plaindre de nous tous, c'est Ben, car il est seul pour affronter le danger auquel il doit faire face. Et je sens aussi qu'il aurait même préférer être avec nous pour combattre l'empire.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais souhaité qu'il soit avec nous. Mais...Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup de dire ça mais je crois que nous ne pouvons plus nous soucier de Ben à présent. Nous allons avoir notre propre combat à mener et je voudrais plus que tout que nous puissions survivre et revoir Ben après toutes ces épreuves. Mais je sais que nos chances de survie sont minces et les siennes le sont peut être encore moins, alors je pense que nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qui nous attend. Je sais que ce sera plus difficile pour toi, mais je resterais à tes côtés pour t'aider, tu le sais.

-Oui, c'est malheureux mais je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'espérer que Ben parviendra à survivre sans notre aide. Oh, quelle idiote je fais, j'étais censée venir te chercher pour que nous établissions notre stratégie avec Tendor. Nous devons déjà être très en retard.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, dit Zender avec gravité. Le temps nous est compté désormais et nous n'aurons plus beaucoup d'occasions pour dire les choses vraiment importances.

Et alors il l'embrassa pour la première fois, sans avoir rien prévu, seulement parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait peut être plus jamais le faire. Et elle lui rendit son baiser sous le ciel doré d'Odysia. Ils restèrent ainsi entrelacés au sommet de la tour blanche pendant quelques instants, puis ils se dégagèrent lentement de leur étreinte.

-Merci, dit doucement Dabora et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ces yeux n'étaient plus voilés par des visions obscures.

Zender sourit et essuya les quelques larmes encore accrochées aux joues de Dabora.

-Non, merci à toi.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ils marchèrent lentement rejoindre Tendor et les nouvelles de la guerre et du combat à venir. Mais pour un bref instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le coeur troublé.

* * *

Ben contemplait la vallée de Sekura. La lueur des flammes vertes enfermées dans les boules de cristal donnait un étrange aspect à ses traits plissés par la réflexion. Les Sith lui avaient donné des soins efficaces et ses blessures étaient presque entièrement cicatrisées à présent. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas eu réellement besoin de l'aide des Sith pour guérir. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin réveillé de son long sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, il s'était aperçu que ses plaies commençaient à se refermer d'elles mêmes. Il avait déjà entendu parler de Jedi possédant de grands pouvoirs de guérison mais il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un talent particulier en la matière. D'une certaine manière, tous ses pouvoirs s'étaient décuplés depuis son combat contre l'empereur des ténèbres et il sentait l'énergie de la Force circuler en lui avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Ces anciennes blessures n'avaient pas laissé de marque visible, sauf une tache noire sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où le Seigneur Sith l'avait frappé avec sa sphère d'énergie.

Les Sith lui avaient donné une de leurs tenues traditionnelles de combattant pour remplacer ces vêtements usés pendant le combat. Cette tenue noire ne différait pas vraiment de sa robe de Jedi, et tandis qu'il la portait, il donnait presque l'illusion qu'il était devenu un Sith, lui aussi.

_Quelle ironie...Alors que je suis en train de décider si je vais affronter l'ordre Sith. Mais je ne prendrais aucune décision tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé. Je sais qu'elle viendra, il m'a suffit de la voir pour en être sûr. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour cela. _

-Bonjour, Ben...

Celui ci fit volte face et comme si elle avait entendu son appel, Bastila se tenait face à lui derrière la vitre transparente qui délimitait sa prison. La lueur des flammes rendait ces yeux verts encore plus étincelants et par moment, seul son regard pénétrant était visible tandis que sa silhouette noire restait invisible dans l'obscurité.

C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils se parlaient depuis que Ben était venu dans l'ordre Sith et pourtant, tellement de choses avaient changé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

-C'est tellement bête, dit Ben. J'ai passé toute la journée à t'attendre en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir te dire. Et maintenant...Je ne sais plus par où commencer. Il y a trop de choses à prendre en compte, j'imagine.

-Oui, on dirait qu'il y a une éternité qui s'est passée depuis que nous nous sommes vus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire moi même, mais je savais qu'on devait se voir, avant...Avant que nous arrivions au point de non retour.

-Je crois, malheureusement, que nous l'avons déjà atteint.

-Je sais, dit Bastila.

Et il y avait une vraie tristesse dans sa voix que Ben n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps.

-Je...C'est ma faute, je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû te parler plus tôt, peut être qu'alors on n'en serait pas arrivé là. Mais je croyais...Je pensais qu'il fallait absolument que tu quittes Sekura. Et que tu finirais forcément par ne plus pouvoir supporter d'être parmi les Sith. Que jamais tu n'oserais aller jusqu'au bout. Et qu'il ne fallait pas que je te retienne, que je te parle comme avant.

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux intensément verts et descendit sans s'en rendre compte le petit escalier de pierre.

-Mais il faut croire que je t'ai sous estimé, dit Bastila. Tu es allé à la rencontre de l'empereur des ténèbres et...Tu as failli en mourir. J'ai besoin de savoir. On raconte tellement de choses extravagantes sur ce qui s'est passé. Personne ne connaît vraiment les détails précis de votre affrontement.

-C'est simple. L'empereur des ténèbres m'a révélé l'existence de la Lune de Sekura, le projet de la destrution d'Odysia. Il m'a tout dit.

En réalité, ce n'était pas exactement vrai, se rappela Ben. Selon le Seigneur Sith, il y avait encore un mystère capital qu'il ignorait sur l'ordre Sith, mais il lui apparaissait maintenant d'une importance dérisoire face à ce que Ben avait appris.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as affronté? demanda Bastila, effarée. Tu avais pourtant compris que ce n'était pas en le tuant que tu allais pouvoir empêcher la destruction d'Odysia.

-J'ai agi en tant que chevalier Jedi. Et tuer l'empereur des ténèbres était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour retarder cette folie.

-Mais tu aurais pu en mourir! Tu n'avais pas ressenti à quel point ton adversaire était puissant!

-Bien sûr que si, mais il fallait que...

-Est ce que tu réalises que c'est un quasi miracle que tu sois encore en vie?! coupa Bastila. Personne ne comprend pourquoi notre maître t'a laissée la vie sauve après ce que tu as fait!

-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer non plus. Il n'y a pas de sens à cela.

-Mais s'il ne t'avait pas épargné, jamais on aurait pu avoir cette conversation! Quel inconscient, tu fais!

Malgré la colère que manifestait Bastila, Ben ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant! s'exclama Bastila qui avait remarquée son sourire.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que...Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu te soucies encore de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais mais j'avais presque l'impression de...

Ben se contenta de hausser les épaules mais Bastila semblait avoir compris car elle se calma soudain.

-Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer, dit t-elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive à cette situation, c'est tout, mais finalement...

Pendant un instant, elle regarda ailleurs puis le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Écoute, je dois savoir. Maon et les autres n'arrêtent pas de hurler que notre Maître t'aurait donné la possibilité d'empêcher la destruction d'Odysia. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire?

-C'est pour cela que l'empereur des ténèbres m'a laissée la vie sauve, répondit Ben. Pour me permettre de détruire l'ordre Sith. Il m'a dit que la Lune de Sekura décollerait demain de la vallée et que je pourrais y pénétrer si je parvenais à l'entrée du temple Sith. Il m'a également dit qu'il n'interviendrait pas si je tentais quoique ce soit, et que tous les meilleurs guerriers de l'ordre seraient sur ce vaisseau. Bastila...Est ce vrai?

Bastila hésita un moment puis approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains.

-Pourquoi fait t-il tout ça? C'est une vraie folie et c'est cruel...Pour toi comme pour nous. Tu es en danger, Ben. Certains Sith disent qu'il faudrait te tuer maintenant pour éviter tout risque à venir.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, assura Ben.

-Mais moi, j'ai peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver et de ce que tu pourrais faire. Ben, est ce que...

-Il se pourrait que je le fasses en effet, coupa Ben qui avait deviné sa question. Je n'ai pas encore décidé mais...Il est possible que je tente d'empêcher la destruction d'Odysia.

-Affronter l'ordre Sith à toi seul! s'exclama Bastila. Sur Sekura et dans l'espace. Tout ça pour permettre à l'empire de poursuivre sa tuerie!

-Non, tout cela, pour empêcher la mort de trente-six milliards de personnes!

-Mais tu vas certainement mourir en vain, Ben! Sans n'avoir rien pu empêcher!

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie.

Il vit dans ses yeux intensément verts qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu es réellement courageux, Ben, dit Bastila avec un sourire triste. Je savais que cela finirait comme ça si tu restais sur Sekura. Je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais accepter cette solution désespérée. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que nous serions véritablement confrontés à une telle situation.

-Toi aussi tu disposes du même courage, dit Ben d'une voix douce. Tout comme Kraten, Ulik Ronden ou Maître Venkar. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment des chevaliers si valeureux tels que vous puissiez avoir recours à un tel massacre...

-C'est le seul moyen, Ben. Tu dois l'avoir compris toi aussi, mais tu refuses de l'admettre.

-Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si vous détruisiez Odysia, vous anéantissez tout espoir de vie sur l'un des mondes les plus beaux de l'univers.

-Mais sans cela, l'empire remportera la victoire indiscutablement.

-Je ne le nie pas. Mais même si l'empire devient le Maître de la galaxie, il pourra toujours être vaincu. Dans un an ou peut être dans un siècle, les Jedi et les peuples libres de l'univers parviendront à le destituer. Cela prendra peut être une éternité, et il faudra encore endurer maints souffrances pour cela, mais je suis convaincu que jamais le Mal ne pourra gouverner indéfiniment sur la galaxie!

-J'ai toujours aimée quand tu faisais preuve d'une telle foi en l'avenir, dit Bastila avec un rire sans joie. Mais ne laisses pas ton espoir devenir une illusion, Ben.

-J'ai affronté la mort face à l'empereur des ténèbres. J'ai été tenté par le désespoir mais j'ai choisi de me relever et d'affronter ma peur. Et j'ai réussi à lutter contre lui, Bastila! Alors que moi même, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je sais que si les Sith avaient ce même sentiment, ils pourraient vaincre avec les Jedi l'armée impériale sans avoir recours à ce massacre.

-Et moi quand j'ai fait face à l'empire sur Tatooine, j'ai eu beau me battre de toutes mes forces; combattre en pensant que si je remportais la victoire, je pourrais te revoir, toi, Sélène, Dabora et tous les autres; cela n'a servi à rien. Nous avons été incapables de repousser les impériaux et si notre Maître ne nous était pas apparus et nous avait révélé le pouvoir du côté obscur, jamais nous n'aurions pu survivre.

-Tout est seulement une question de volonté, assura Ben.

-J'ai changée, Ben. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu.

-C'est ce que j'ai failli croire au début, mais je sais que c'est faux. Sinon tu ne serais pas devant moi, en ce moment.

-Peut être que tu as raison, admit Bastila. Mais dans ce cas, c'est que je suis simplement différente de toi, Ben. Je ne peux croire avec autant de conviction que toi en l'avenir. Je n'en peux plus de me battre inlassablement contre un ennemi qui revient toujours plus puissant à l'attaque. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à combattre l'empire pendant des siècles. Les Sith sont fatigués de cette guerre, comme tellement de personnes à travers l'univers, même parmi les Jedi. Et si un tel massacre est nécessaire pour que nous puissions enfin connaître la paix, alors...

-Alors vous êtes prêts à tuer trente six milliards de personnes pour cela?! s'exclama Ben de colère.

-Si cela peut permettre que la guerre puisse s'achever une bonne fois pour toutes alors...

Bastila le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller.

-O_ui._

_-_Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille? C'est de la folie, tu ne peux avoir accepté une telle horreur!

-Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, Ben! s'exclama Bastila qui commençait à son tour à s'énerver. Je sais que cela me hantera toute ma vie, cela nous poursuivra à tous. C'est peut être cela qui est le plus dur. Je préférerais parfois être devenue un Monstre au coeur de pierre qui ne se soucierait pas de tuer des milliards de personnes. Cela me rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles à faire,tu peux me croire. Mais j'ai encore un coeur qui bat, Ben. Et je sais que lorsque Odysia sera détruite, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

-Alors ne le fais pas!

-Mais c'est un sacrifice qui est indispensable! Et je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout pour cela!

-Et nos amis! Les Jedi qui vont disparaître en même temps qu'Odysia!

Ben ne pouvait plus tenir.

-_TENDOR! KURNEZ! ZENDER! DABORA! EST CE QUE TU AS PENSE A EUX? _

-_BIEN SUR QUE J'Y AI PENSE!!_

Pendant un instant, la pièce trembla sous l'effet de sa colère. Les longs cheveux bruns de Bastila volèrent en tous sens, et ses yeux verts commencèrent à se remplir de larmes qu'elle essuya d'un geste vif.

-Je n'arrête pas de m'en vouloir, si tu veux tout savoir, dit Bastila d'une voix brisée. Je souhaiterais plus que tout qu'ils ne partent pas sur cette planète...Mais je ne peux pas les prévenir de ce qui les attend sans que l'ordre Jedi n'en soit averti. Et non seulement, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons de l'empire et rendre la destruction d'Odysia inutile mais imagine que l'ordre Jedi décide de nous empêcher d'agir. Bien que cela me rende folle de rage, je ne peux rien faire pour eux!

Après le visage de marbre qu'elle avait autrefois adoptée devant lui, Ben était déroutée de la voir perdre le contrôle d'elle même. Il se rappela qu'elle avait souvent tendance à s'énerver rapidement quand ils étaient encore deux Jedi semblables. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, partagé entre l'envie de la consoler et les reproches qu'il avait encore à lui faire.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous étions mal à l'aise, Kraten et moi, poursuivit Bastila la tête baissée. Quand tu es venu sur Sekura et que tu parlais du temple de Yavin IV alors que nous savions déjà comment cela allait finir. Je...Je ne suis pas un de ces monstres de terreur qui tuent par plaisir, ou une bête assoiffée de sang tel que l'on se représente les Sith à travers l'univers. Je pensais que toi au moins... Tu l'aurais compris.

Elle releva un bref instant la tête et Ben vit une larme couler de sa joue et tomber vers le sol. Il voulut la rattraper mais sa main heurta le mur de verre, qui était si transparent qu'il en avait presque oublié sa présence. Alors instinctivement, il utilisa la Force et la larme stoppa sa chute vers le sol pour s'élever lentement dans les airs à hauteur du visage de Bastila. Celle ci regarda avec surprise les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux verts flotter dans le vide plutôt que de tomber sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ce que faisait Ben, elle lui adressa un sourire, un sourire plein de tristesse, qui lui rappela le même sourire qu'elle lui avait adressée sur Yavin IV avant qu'elle ne parte sur Tatooine.

De son autre main, Ben utilisa la Force pour écarter les cheveux qui étaient tombés sur le visage de Bastila. Elle s'avança vers lui, ses larmes tournant autour d'elles comme de petits satellites, et posa sa main sur la vitre, là où de l'autre côté était posée celle de Ben. Elle appliqua son front contre la vitre et de l'autre côté, Ben fit de même comme s'il espérait pouvoir traverser le mur de verre et la rejoindre. Une simple poussée dans la Force lui permettrait de faire voler en éclats cette paroi de verre et de rejoindre Bastila. Il savait que cela attirerait les gardes postés devant la porte de sa cellule mais la tentation de le faire était quand même terriblement forte.

Le fait qu'il soit prêt à courir le risque d'éveiller la colère des Sith seulement pour pouvoir embrasser Bastila lui fit prendre conscience plus que jamais à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Elle était la véritable clé de cette histoire, il était persuadé à présent que si elle n'avait pas rejoint les Sith, il aurait depuis longtemps pris sa décision et serait peut être déjà en train de se préparer au combat. Et tandis que des yeux verts étincelants le fixaient à quelques centimètres de lui, derrière une fine paroi de verre, Ben sût qu'il devait absolument tout lui dire maintenant ou il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

-Bastila, si je suis réellement venu sur Sekura, ce n'est pas pour la raison que tout le monde pense. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que c'était cet espoir de paix entre les Sith et les Jedi qui me permettait d'avancer, d'affronter tous les obstacles. Il est vrai que cet espoir de paix avait beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux, mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Je l'ai compris...Dés que je t'ai revu.

Bastila recula son visage de quelques centimètres et il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux, comme si elle était effrayée par ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-J'ai eu une vision, Bastila, dit Ben. Je...Je me voyais en train de combattre un Sith et au moment où je parvenais à le vaincre, je me rendais compte que ce Sith...C'était toi. Cette vision n'a pas arrêter de hanter mes rêves, même depuis mon arrivée sur Sekura. C'est pour empêcher que cette vision se réalise que je suis parti te retrouver, que je voulais tant que les Jedi et les Sith soient en paix. Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour nous nous retrouvions à combattre des Sith, et que je sois obligé de t'affronter. Je souhaitais plus que tout éviter cela et c'est cet espoir qui m'a permis de tenir, de supporter toute cette obscurité. Celui de te retrouver, Bastila.

Pendant quelques instants, Bastila ne sembla pas pouvoir parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle s'essuya les yeux comme si elle voulait empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler, et elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Je...Je suis très touchée, Ben, dit Bastila d'une petite voix.

-Mais j'ai agi comme un idiot au bout du compte, dit Ben avec amertume. Car en voulant empêcher cette vision, j'ai finalement pris le risque de la provoquer. Nous n'étions pas encore au courant de l'attaque de l'empire sur Odysia quand j'ai quitté le temple Jedi. Si j'étais resté, je serais moi aussi parti sur Odysia...Et je serais mort en même temps que les autres lors de sa destruction.

Bastila parut soudain mal à l'aise mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Alors que maintenant, si je décide d'affronter l'ordre Sith...Il...Il est possible que je sois amené à te combattre. Avant même que je ne le rencontre, l'empereur des ténèbres avait compris ma peur et l'a exploitée. Il m'a soumis à une épreuve où je me livrais en duel contre des Sith et où au dernier moment, je m'apercevais que tu étais l'un d'eux, exactement comme dans ma vision.

Il fut reconnaissant à Bastila de ne pas demander quelle avait été l'issue de la vision. Son simple souvenir lui paraissait déjà particulièrement pénible étant donné ce qui pouvait arriver.

-Ulik Ronden l'a aussi compris, dit Bastila après un moment. Il est allé me voir et m'a demandé jusqu'où allait ma loyauté envers l'ordre Sith et plus particulièrement si j'étais réellement consciente de l'importance de la destruction d'Odysia. Il ne me l'a pas dit explicitement mais je voyais bien qu'il voulait savoir si j'étais prête à t'affronter si jamais...

-C'est normal, il était présent que nous nous sommes revus et il a très vite lu mes sentiments pour toi. Mais il m'avait promis de ne jamais rien dire et après cela, il est venu t'en parler directement à toi, la première concernée. Il sait que tes pouvoirs égalent quasiment les miens et que je ne pourrais jamais te combattre avec tous mes moyens. Hum, on dirait que j'ai trop tendance à accorder ma confiance aux autres.

-Mais les temps ont changé, Ben. Maître Ronden a gardé le silence pendant tout le temps où tu tentais seulement d'établir la paix avec les Sith, mais dés que tu as commencé à menacer l'ordre, il ne pouvait plus agir sans rien faire.

-Établir la paix...dit Ben avec froideur. Comme tout cela me paraît ridicule maintenant...Je suis passé pour le dernier des imbéciles avec mes idéaux utopistes.

-Ne dis pas cela, Ben, beaucoup de Sith admirent ce que tu as fait. Et même maintenant, ils trouvent que la faute est davantage du côté de notre Maître que de toi.

-Mais tu l'as dit toi même, les temps ont changé, rappela Ben. Tout cela s'évanouira si je tente d'empêcher la destruction d'Odysia. Et...Je ne pourrais pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire, je le sais.

-Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça Ben.

Ses doigts s'étaient crispés contre la paroi de verre et elle avait à nouveau appuyée son front contre la vitre, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Ben. Dans son mouvement, elle avait fait voler en éclats ces larmes toujours suspendues dans les airs qui s'éparpillèrent en petites gouttelettes d'eau.

-Ne m'oblige pas à ça! Je t'en prie! supplia Bastila.

-Mais Bastila, si tu n'avais pas été là, je sais que rien ne m'empêcherait plus de combattre l'ordre Sith. C'est seulement la peur de devoir t'affronter qui me terrorise et m'empêche de faire mon devoir de chevalier.

-Tu dois essayer de comprendre pourquoi nous en arrivons là! S'il te plaît!

-Je comprends que vous avez perdu espoir, dit Ben et une grande tristesse s'empara de lui. C'est un sentiment tout à fait humain et je peux le comprendre mais le désespoir ne justifie en rien une telle extrémité.

-Si tu tiens réellement à moi autant que tu le dis alors je t'en supplie, ne fais rien!

-Mais je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir en sachant que j'ai laissé mourir des milliards de personnes! Ce serait contraire à tout ce que je suis!

-Et tuer des dizaines de Sith, c'est mieux, n'est ce pas? demanda Bastila avec tristesse. Tuer tes anciens frères d'armes, des hommes qui t'ont accueilli dans leur domaine car ils te faisaient confiance! Tu vas les tuer parce qu'ils essayent avant toute chose de vaincre l'empire eux aussi! Ça ne te pose aucun problème, ça?

-SI JUSTEMENT! hurla Ben.

Il se détourna, les poings serrés par la rage, l'esprit en pleine confusion. Il était déjà si difficile pour lui de prendre sa décision mais avec Bastila qui lui suppliait de ne rien faire, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Pourquoi devait t-il se trouver dans une telle situation? _Pourquoi? _

Il faisait les cents pas devant Bastila qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. La lueur des flammes vertes suspendues aux murs lui donnait encore plus l'impression d'être à nouveau dans un cauchemar. Tout ce qu'il avait craint un jour d'arriver était en train de se produire et si jamais toutes ces peurs se concrétisaient, ce serait bien plus douloureux que de se réveiller après une vision d'apocalypse.

-Tu ne peux pas essayer de comprendre ce que je ressens! rugit Ben. Je suis complètement pris au piège! Quelques soient les décisions que je vais prendre, je ne trouverais que de la souffrance au bout du chemin! Je n'aurais jamais cru même dans mes pires rêves me retrouver un jour avec un tel dilemme! Et...J'ai presque honte de le dire, mais je crois qu'il me serait moins difficile d'avoir sur la conscience la mort de dizaines de milliards de personnes, que d'être obligé de t'affronter!

-Mais c'est la même chose pour moi, Ben! Alors pourquoi ne peux tu pas essayer de rester en retrait?

-Parce qu'il y a des moments dans la vie d'un homme où il ne doit pas faire passer son intérêt personnel en priorité! Cela n'a plus rien à voir avec le fait d'être un chevalier, mais seulement un être humain! Et laisser mourir des milliards de personnes même si c'est pour sauver ce que j'ai de plus cher dans l'univers...Cela ferait de moi un lâche.

Bastila recula de quelques pas, sa main qui n'avait pas quittée jusqu'à alors le mur de verre à l'endroit où Ben avait posé la sienne de l'autre côté de la paroi, retomba mollement le long de son corps.

-Si seulement je pouvais te convaincre de cesser cette folie, dit Ben en soupirant. A nous deux, nous n'aurions eu aucun mal à empêcher la Lune de Sekura d'accomplir son oeuvre sinistre.

-J'ai fait mon choix, Ben, dit Bastila sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Et je m'y maintiendrais.

-Tu pourrais au moins rester en retrait, supplia Ben. Me laisser au moins la chance de prouver que j'ai raison.

-Nous ne sommes plus dans un univers où quelqu'un peut revendiquer le fait d'avoir raison, répliqua Bastila avec amertume. Les Sith, les Jedi, l'empire, toi, moi, nous avons tous une part de culpabilité à assumer. Celle des Sith est plus importante que les autres, voilà tout. Je me suis préparée depuis des mois à l'idée que je vais participer au massacre de trente six milliards de personnes. Que par ma faute, mes amis les plus chers parmi les Jedi vont mourir. Et si pour cela, je dois aussi vivre avec le poids de ta mort, Ben... Cela me fera peut être toujours souffrir, peut être qu'après cela, je ne pourrais plus jamais sourire. Mais si jamais je deviens le seul moyen de t'empêcher de détruire notre seul espoir de vaincre l'empire...Alors dans ce cas, je sais que je te tuerais s'il le faut, Ben.

Ils se regardèrent pendant à nouveau ce qui sembla une éternité. Ben devait t-il s'avouer finalement vaincu? Devait t-il admettre que tous ses espoirs, tous ses rêves à propos de Bastila et des Sith n'avaient plus lieu d'être? Les enjeux étaient trop grands pour laisser encore la place à des choses aussi dérisoires face à la mort de milliards de personnes que l'amitié...Ou même l'amour. Des valeurs auquel Ben avait cru jusqu'au bout, pour lesquelles il avait combattu de toutes ces forces, et qui se retournaient à présent contre lui.

-Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas devenu un monstre de sang comme on se représente les Sith. Le plus terrible est que c'est vrai, car quand je te regarde, je revois toujours la Bastila qui parcourait l'univers à mes côtés, qui regardait avec moi les soleils de Yavin IV se coucher. Et je sais que si je t'affronte, au milieu des éclats des sabres lasers, je reverrais toujours cette même Bastila pour laquelle je me suis même rendu dans la demeure des Sith.

-Et c'est encore plus difficile pour moi car toi, Ben, tu n'as absolument pas changé, dit Bastila d'une voix faible. Tu es encore cet être combatif, plein d'espoir et croyant fermement en tout ce qu'il accomplit. Tu as plongé jusqu'au coeur des ténèbres et malgré cela, tu restes encore le chevalier Jedi, Ben Skywalker. Je sais que grâce à ta volonté de fer, même ma présence ne pourra pas t'empêcher de lutter pour ta foi en l'humanité et un avenir rempli d'espoir. C'est pour cela que tu es quelqu'un d'admirable, Ben.

Et alors, Ben sentit quelque chose en lui céder quand il comprit qu'il allait devoir affronter l'être qui se tenait en face de lui pour sauver l'univers du chaos. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il allait devoir tuer la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout dans la galaxie et qu'il avait enfin retrouvé au royaume de l'obscurité. Pourquoi le prix à payer devait t-il être si fort? Ben n'avait jamais voulu croire au destin, à ses yeux chaque homme était toujours libre de se battre et d'avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Mais alors pourquoi devait t-il subir une telle épreuve?

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les laissa couler le long de ses joues. A quoi bon les retenir? A quoi bon faire semblant? Dans une journée, lorsque la Lune de Sekura décollerait, quelque soit sa décision, il ne serait jamais plus le même. Une partie de sa vie s'était s'achevée dés que l'empereur des ténèbres lui avait révélé le secret de l'ordre Sith et le prix à payer pouvait très bien être la vie de Bastila. Celle ci avait détournée les yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de Ben mais il savait que ses yeux verts étincelants devaient être eux aussi humides.

-Comment...Comment en sommes nous arrivés là? demanda Ben, la voix brisée par les sanglots. Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent t-elles pas être différentes?

-Elles le pourraient, répondit Bastila, le visage masqué par ces longs cheveux noirs. Il suffirait que je te rejoigne ou que tu te rallies aux Sith mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible. C'est incroyable d'être si différents et d'avoir pourtant une même conviction dans ce que l'on défend. C'est à cause de cette certitude que nous avons tous les deux que nous ne pouvons plus reculer. J'aimerais pouvoir faire taire cette volonté, mais tu l'as dit toi même, ce serait contraire à notre nature.

Elle se passa la main devant les yeux et releva la tête, en le regardant fermement. Jamais son regard n'avait été si intense, l'éclat de ses yeux verts si extraordinairement puissant.

-Tu dois faire ce que tu crois être juste, Ben. Je ne peux pas te faire reculer. La décision n'appartient qu'à toi. Écoute ce que te dit ton coeur et agis en conséquence. Quelque soit ton choix, toi et moi allons avoir inévitablement un poids sur la conscience alors tu dois absolument prendre la décision qui te paraîtra être la meilleure. Je n'ai pas le droit de te l'en empêcher, même si je le voudrais. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour t'aider à part te dire que je suis désolée. Désolée pour tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Nous allons avoir, toi et moi, le destin de la galaxie entre nos mains mais au bout du compte, nous ne contrôlons que peu de choses.

Et alors elle se détourna et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

-Bastila!

Ben l'avait appelée sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus. Elle s'arrêta prés de la porte mais ne se retourna pas. Alors il se contenta seulement de dire ces quelques mots, plus importants que tout le reste.

-Je t'aime...

Elle ne se retourna pas et resta immobile, lui tournant toujours le dos. Puis Ben vit que ses propres larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues étaient suspendues en l'air et celles qui jaillissaient encore de ses yeux s'envolaient elles aussi pour flotter devant son visage. A ce moment, Bastila quitta enfin la pièce mais les larmes de Ben restèrent suspendues dans les airs devant lui, comme une constellation d'étoiles. Il attrapa ces larmes d'une main et serra le poing qui les tenait contre sa poitrine. Il resta immobile dans cette position pendant un long moment mais ces yeux ne pleuraient plus et son esprit se préparait à la bataille à venir et au sacrifice qu'il devrait faire.


	10. Le calme avant la tempête

**CHAPITRE 10**

**LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPETE**

Zender et Dabora pénétrèrent dans la salle de commandement de l'alliance rebelle. Vu le peu de temps dont disposait les rebelles pour se préparer à l'attaque de l'empire, le quartier général de l'alliance avait été installé dans les immeubles civils de la cité blanche. Il se trouvait au sommet d'une tour, au toit ouvert, d'où l'on pouvait avoir une vision globale de la plaine aride d'Odysia qui deviendrait dés le lendemain un champ de bataille. La grande salle était circulaire et en son centre se trouvait un immense hologramme de la cité et des zones alentour. Regardant autour de lui, Zender fut surpris du faible nombre de personnes rassemblées. Il ne devait y avoir qu'une vingtaine de Jedi et seules six personnes représentaient les forces de l'alliance. L'une d'elles se tourna vers eux à leur arrivée. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux bruns teintés de blanc. Il avait le visage marqué par de longues années de guerre, deux cicatrices profondes parcouraient son visage et il avait perdu son oeil droit, remplacé à présent par une prothèse métallique d'un bleu glacial. Son oeil restant était rouge, tout comme la longue robe qu'il portait.

-La réunion a commencée depuis plusieurs minutes, jeunes gens, dit t-il d'un ton sec. Étant donné son importance, il me semble que le minimum serait de ne pas être en retard.

-Ça va aller, général Meliak, intervint Tendor lui aussi présent avec les autres chevaliers.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua le général avec fureur. J'ai souvent combattu aux côtés des Jedi et je n'ai jusqu'alors jamais été déçu. A l'heure où la menace de l'empire n'a jamais été aussi proche, ce n'est pas le moment que cela arrive. Même si le plus grand avantage des impériaux semble être leur nombre, c'est principalement le temps qui nous est compté. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ne serait ce que quelques minutes.

Zender s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante mais il sentit Dabora lui serrer la main et préféra se taire et rejoindre avec elle les Jedi installés autour de l'hologramme. Le général Meliak se tourna également vers le centre de la pièce.

-Comme je le disais avant cette interruption, si l'on en croit les schémas tactiques des dernières batailles menées par l'empire ainsi que les rapports envoyés par nos espions au sein de leur flotte, le plan d'attaque des impériaux sera vraisemblablement d'une simplicité presque puérile. Leur objectif semble tout simplement de nous submerger sous le nombre en fonçant tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Habituellement, une telle stratégie serait irrémédiablement vouée à l'échec mais la différence de force est toutefois tellement grande que l'empire a déjà gagné de nombreuses batailles en usant d'une tactique si primitive. L'empire disposait autrefois d'excellents stratèges de guerre mais sa supériorité numérique est désormais telle qu'il n'en a plus besoin. L'armée impériale s'est tellement confinée dans la brutalité et la violence que si une armée, disposant de fins stratèges, pouvait rivaliser en terme de puissance avec elle, la défaite des impériaux ne ferait aucun doute. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas notre cas.

Zender vit la main du général se serrer sur l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Sans doute devait t-il se remémorer d'amères défaites remportées par l'empire uniquement en raison du nombre écrasant des adversaires. Son visage sembla un instant inquiétant à la lueur dorée de l'hologramme puis il retrouva rapidement ses esprits.

-Nous sommes au moins sûrs d'une chose, poursuivit le général, l'empire veut conquérir Odysia à tout prix. Il est prêt pour cela à sacrifier autant d'hommes qu'il sera nécessaire du moment que cela lui assure la victoire. Et nous pouvons utiliser cet élément à notre avantage. La soif de conquête de l'empire et la simplicité de ces plans d'attaque pourront se retourner contre lui, et nous serons ainsi en mesure, non pas de remporter la victoire bien sûr, mais de sauver un grand nombre d'habitants d'Odysia, bien plus que nous n'aurions pu l'espérer si l'empire agissait de manière rusée.

-Et quel est votre plan pour cela, général? demanda un Jedi à la droite de Zender.

-L'atout unique de l'empire réside dans l'avantage du nombre. Si nous parvenons à réduire cette supériorité numérique, alors les impériaux perdront leur force. Et je crains qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

Le général activa alors un bouton de l'hologramme et celui ci devint entièrement noir. Zender réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'armée impériale qui s'était matérialisée en petits noirs sur l'écran. Ils étaient si nombreux que seul le dôme d'or de la cité restait visible à présent. Il avait beau s'y préparer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de trembler quand il aurait véritablement l'armée impériale face à lui. Dabora se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Il faut contraindre l'armée impériale à combattre dans un lieu où elle ne bénéficiera plus de sa supériorité numérique. Un espace serré où le combat aura lieu au corps à corps et où ainsi, l'efficacité de sa puissance de feu sera amoindri. Et l'endroit qui me paraît le plus propice à un tel plan d'attaque est la partie ouest de la cité.

-Attendez une minute, intervint Tendor. Vous comptez les laisser pénétrer dans la cité blanche?

-Réfléchissez un peu, Jedi! répliqua Meliak. Vous aurez beau faire preuve de tout le courage dont vous êtes capables, vos chevaliers comme mes soldats ne tiendront pas une minute si nous affrontons l'empire sur la plaine d'Odysia! Nous serions immédiatement engloutis par la puissance de feu des impériaux. Mais si vous parvenez à vous rapprocher des troupes impériales sans qu'elles s'y attendent, alors vous vous apercevrez que les soldats impériaux sont en réalité de piètres combattants et vous pourrez avoir le dessus. Mon plan consiste à affaiblir volontairement la partie ouest du bouclier qui entoure la cité, de telle sorte que les tirs des impériaux parviennent à y créer une brèche permettant à l'armée impériale de s'engouffrer dans la cité. Nous laisserons l'armée impériale pénétrer dans nos murs pendant quelques instants, puis nos troupes surgiront des immeubles avoisinants et attaqueront les troupes impériales. Les bâtiments de la partie ouest de la cité blanche sont peu espacés, ce qui laissera une faible marge de manoeuvre aux impériaux. Si cette attaque éclair réussit, nous pourrons parvenir à éliminer rapidement un grand nombre de soldats de l'empire. Néanmoins, il nous faudra ensuite affronter tout le reste de l'armée qui s'engouffrera par la brèche, mais dans cet espace restreint, nous serions bien plus avantagés que si nous combattions à l'air libre dans la plaine, à la merci des tirs impériaux.

Il y eut un moment de silence où les Jedi et les généraux rebelles méditèrent sur ces paroles. Un vieux Jedi, à la peau si ridée qu'il semblait avoir vécu des siècles, et au regard bleu étincelant, prit la parole.

-Vous êtes bien sûr conscient que c'est un plan extrêmement risqué. Les impériaux ne risquent t-ils pas de se douter de quelque sorte en voyant les défenses de la cité s'écrouler si soudainement et sans aucune armée visible pour la protéger?

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, les impériaux ont régulièrement agi de manière stupide dans leurs batailles, envoyant leurs soldats à la mort en attendant que les résistances adverses finissent par céder. Leur confiance en leur supériorité et leur pouvoir est telle qu'ils penseront probablement que nous avons décider de livrer la cité sans opposer de résistance. Nous allons devoir compter sur la stupidité des impériaux pour pouvoir survivre.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Tendor d'un air pensif. Cela ne me plaît pas vraiment. Nous sommes censés protéger la cité blanche, et non lui ouvrir ses portes aux troupes impériales.

-Bien sûr que cela ne vous plaît pas! s'exclama Meliak. A moi non plus, et à personne d'autre. Mais nous sommes dans une situation désespérée. Il ne s'agit même pas de remporter la victoire, simplement de permettre à un peuple de survivre! Je n'aurais jamais élaboré une telle stratégie en temps normal mais nous avons passé le cap des vraisemblances, jeune Jedi. Si vous avez une meilleure idée pour tenir tête à cette armée colossale plus de quelques minutes, je serais ravi de l'entendre.

-Mais nous allons ainsi courir le risque de rapprocher les civils de l'armée impériale, n'est ce pas?

C'était Dabora qui venait de parler. Le général Meliak se tourna vivement vers elle, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard aux yeux argentés, il sembla se calmer.

-En effet, jeune fille. Mais nous devons malheureusement accepter l'idée que quoique nous fassions, bien des habitants d'Odysia commenceront à mourir dés demain. Nous n'avons même pas assez de transports pour permettre à tous les civils de quitter la planète et la plupart d'entre eux seront certainement détruits par la flotte de l'empire. Selon mes estimations, il est fort possible que seule la moitié du peuple d'Odysia parvienne à survivre après la bataille. L'empire n'est pas connu pour faire preuve de pitié pendant le combat ni de faire respecter la justice après sa victoire. Les morts vont sans doute se chiffrer en milliards, et nous ne parlons même pas des souffrances qu'endurera le peuple sous le régime de l'empire. Quant au nombre de personnes qui pourront fuir Odysia et échapper à la flotte impériale, il est impossible de le dire. Quelques évacuations ont bien sûr déjà commencées, mais nous manquons de temps et de moyens pour mettre en sécurité la plupart des civils.

Le général se tût et les Jedi méditèrent sur ses paroles. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'une voix ne rompt le silence.

-S'il s'agit vraiment de la meilleure stratégie possible, alors seuls les Jedi devront participer à la bataille.

Zender tourna plusieurs fois la tête avant de trouver la personne qui venait de parler. Adossé contre un mur dans un coin reculé de la salle, Kurnez avait été si silencieux et immobile que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié sa présence. Tandis que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, ces yeux bleus continuaient à contempler le ciel doré d'Odysia. Il avait une étrange expression sur son visage, comme s'il était soudain nostalgique.

-Et pourquoi cela? demanda le général Meliak d'un ton sec. Mes hommes ne maîtrisent peut être pas la Force mais leur courage est égal au votre, jeune Jedi.

-Je ne remets pas en cause la bravoure de vos soldats, dit Kurnez en tournant finalement son regard vers le général. Mais il me semble qu'ils pourront être davantage utiles ailleurs. Vous l'avez dit vous mêmes, notre but n'est pas la victoire, seulement d'évacuer le plus grand nombre possible d'habitants d'Odysia. Et plus il y aura de vaisseaux pour protéger les transports qui quitteront la planète, plus grandes seront les chances de traverser le blocus qu'instaurera la flotte impériale. Les Jedi font de bons pilotes mais nos talents sont davantage exploités dans des batailles terrestres. De plus, la partie ouest de la cité où aura lieu la bataille est un espace très réduit, où nos sabres lasers feront davantage de dégâts que les tirs de blasters.

-Il a raison, général, dit Tendor. Nous pouvons repousser l'empire dans un combat au corps à corps, nous n'avons pas besoin de puissance de feu supplémentaire. Nous renverrons la majeure partie des tirs de l'empire contre lui et lorsque leurs soldats seront à portée de sabre, ils ne feront pas le poids face à nous. Vos hommes seront davantage utiles dans l'espace pour protéger les transports et de notre coté, nous pourrons peut être parvenir à repousser l'armée impériale.

Le général semblait toujours perplexe.

-Selon vous, combien de chevaliers Jedi pourront participer à la bataille?

-Un millier de Jedi est parti de notre académie et plusieurs centaines d'autres sont venus de tout l'univers, répondit Tendor. Mais nous sommes un ordre de chevalerie dispersé à travers l'univers, ses membres ne cessent de parcourir la galaxie pour apporter paix et justice. Nous ne formons pas réellement une armée définie et étant donné le peu de temps que nous disposons pour rassembler nos troupes...Je pense qu'au moins trois milles Jedi seront prêts à affronter l'empire dans la bataille finale.

-Même dans une situation normale, ce serait un nombre ridiculement faible de combattants pour mener une bataille, répliqua le général. J'ai peine à imaginer que vous puissiez vraiment tenir tête à l'immense fléau qui va s'abattre sur nous, même avec la Force à vos côtés.

-Sauf votre respect, mon général, intervint un autre chef rebelle, je crains que les Jedi aient raison,

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Nos propres troupes sont ridiculement faibles. Nous n'arriverons pas déjà à mener l'évacuation de tous les civils alors si nous devons, en plus de cela, combattre l'armée impériale dans le même temps, je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Seule la moitié des soldats de Bespin et de Utapau sont venus, quant aux bases situées sur Hoth et Naboo...Elles...Elles n'ont envoyées aucune aide, mon général.

-Hum...nous disposons moins du tiers des forces que j'espérais, soupira Meliak. La supériorité numérique de l'empire n'en est que plus forte, beaucoup d'éléments jouent décidément contre nous. Mais je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir. La peur et le désespoir les ont saisis et moi même, qui ai vécu trop de batailles, je dois lutter pour ne pas perdre courage. Je devrais plutôt être heureux que malgré cette immense menace, il y ait encore des jeunes hommes qui soient prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour combattre le mal. Le fait que vous soyez protégés par la Force et disposiez de pouvoirs supérieurs aux autres humains, n'enlève rien au danger que vous courez en affrontant l'empire seuls. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que vous aurez droit à une mort certaine.

-Nous en sommes tous conscients, général , assura Tendor.

-Alors je ne peux que vous remercier de cette offre que les circonstances m'obligent à accepter. Votre courage figurera sans doute dans les annales de votre ordre, s'il reste des survivants pour raconter cette bataille.

Là dessus, le général tendit la main et Tendor la serra. Zender regarda autour de lui et vit que tous avaient le même regard résolu. Lui même ne ressentait étrangement plus aucune peur, maintenant que l'ultime décision venait d'être prise.

-Cela ne va pas faire plaisir à mes hommes, dit Meliak avec un sourire sans joie. Beaucoup espéraient faire payer à l'empire tous ses crimes, et j'aurais moi même aimé combattre aux côtés des Jedi une dernière fois, mais notre priorité est de sauver le plus grand nombre de vies. Les transports ont déjà commencé à arriver. Quant aux civils qui ne pourront pas tous être évacués, ils iront se réfugier dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le sol d'Odysia est robuste, peut être les habitants pourront t-ils se cacher des impériaux et survivre au déluge de feu dans les grottes souterraines. Ils sont malheureusement tellement nombreux qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux restera exposé à la violence des impériaux. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

Il lâcha la main de Tendor et contempla toutes les personnes rassemblées. Son oeil rouge s'attarda un moment sur Dabora et l'expression de son visage se fit mélancolique.

-Plusieurs d'entre vous ont vu trop de souffrances et auraient mérité de vivre les dernières années de leurs vies en paix. Mais les trop jeunes sont encore plus nombreux. Ceux qui n'ont découvert qu'une faible partie de ce que la vie a à offrir, et dont le chemin était encore à tracer. Votre sacrifice à vous, jeunes gens, est bien plus cruel que le nôtre car avec votre mort, ce sont tous vos espoirs et vos rêves envers l'avenir qui s'en iront avec vous. C'est pourquoi, si à l'approche de la bataille, vous ressentez cette envie égoïste et pourtant humaine de vivre avant tout et que vous ne pouvez y résister...Sachez que je ne vous en voudrais pas, il est naturel d'aimer la vie et de vouloir en profiter. Mais si malgré cela, vous continuez à vous dresser face à l'empire, vous avez mon estime éternelle et celle du peuple d'Odysia pour lequel nous allons nous battre et sans doute mourir. Allez, à présent, et profitez des derniers instants de paix avant le chaos.

Le général Meliak sortit alors de la salle, suivi des autres commandants rebelles, mais les Jedi restèrent immobiles, certains échangeant des regards furtifs, d'autres silencieux et solitaires. Kurnez marcha à l'autre bout de la salle vers une estrade où l'on pouvait admirer toute la cité blanche et le désert environnant. Dabora prit la main de Zender et l'entraîna vers l'estrade à son tour. Peu de temps après, Tendor les y rejoint.

Au début, ils restèrent immobiles, les quatre compagnons qui avaient vécu tant d'expériences ensemble, parcouru l'univers entre les joies et les peines, et dont le parcours semblait devoir s'arrêter ici, sur le sol doré de la planète. Leurs pensées convergeaient tous vers leurs amis qui n'étaient pas présents à leurs côtés. Sélène, toujours dans le coma après la bataille de Tatooine, Bastila et Kraten qui avaient rejoint les rangs des Sith, et Ben qui avait voulu les ramener et qui n'avait pu se douter que d'ici là, les Jedi seraient partis affronter l'empire dans une bataille désespérée. Seuls Dabora et Zender savaient à quel point Ben était en danger, mais tous avaient conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas pu lui dire au revoir et que si jamais il revenait de Sekura, ils ne seraient plus là pour l'accueillir. Zender croisa le regard de Tendor et celui ci lui tendit la main. Zender la serra et ils s'étreignirent. Puis Zender prit Dabora dans ses bras et enfin Kurnez. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments à l'idée que leurs vies allaient s'achever tandis qu'il se rendait véritablement compte de l'importance de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble...Et de tout ce qu'ils allaient perdre.

Il se contenta de regarder avec eux, une dernière fois, le ciel doré d'Odysia et ses plaines de lumière avant la venue des ténèbres.

* * *

Les flammes vertes enfermées dans les sphères de cristal étaient la seule source de lumière dans l'obscurité de Sekura. En les contemplant, Ben pensait irrésistiblement aux yeux de Bastila, dont l'éclat vert étincelant avait été si accentué par les ténèbres. Mais cette source de lumière était partie elle aussi. Elle était allée rejoindre les Sith dans leur croisade folle pour détruire l'empire au prix de milliards de vies innocentes. Elle était partie en lui disant que s'il tentait d'empêcher cette folie, il prendrait le risque de l'affronter.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur qui étreignait son coeur et son âme à cette pensée, sa décision était prise. C'était irréversible. A première vue, tout semblait se dresser contre lui, mais pourtant il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Sa conviction n'avait jamais été aussi grande, il lui semblait que toutes ces épreuves, toutes ses souffrances n'avaient existé que pour l'amener à cet instant, en ce lieu de noirceur.

Même s'il était pris au piège, il voulait encore se dire que lui seul avait le contrôle de sa vie. Il pouvait encore tout changer ou bien rester dans l'ombre en ne risquant rien. Mais il savait quelle voie il allait prendre. Il sentait une formidable énergie circuler dans sa chair, une flamme qui faisait brûler son sang d'impatience, la même puissance qu'il avait ressenti dans son affrontement contre le Seigneur Sith. Ses mains ne semblaient qu'attendre de tenir à nouveau les sabres lasers et il se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas encore ramenés à lui alors qu'il sentait en permanence la présence de ces armes Jedi à l'autre bout du temple.

Non, il devait attendre. Attendre que l'immense plaine s'ouvre pour laisser s'envoler la Lune de Sekura. A ce moment, il pourrait pénétrer dans le vaisseau dans les quelques instants où le vaisseau serait encore assez proche du sol pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. S'il parvenait à y pénétrer avant que la Lune de Sekura n'atteigne le ciel, il aurait une chance. Les Sith ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière car ils devraient rejoindre Odysia rapidement avant que la flotte impériale n'enlève le blocus autour de la planète. Il pourrait alors agir.

Il avait déjà réfléchi au moyen de détruire la Lune de Sekura. S'il tentait d'utiliser la Force de loin, caché dans un lieu sûr, tous les Sith présents dans le vaisseau le sentiraient et feraient obstacle à ces pouvoirs. Mais s'il parvenait à s'approcher suffisamment du générateur principal, il serait assez proche pour utiliser ses pouvoirs avant que les Sith aient le temps de lui barrer la route. Et si malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre le générateur, alors il pourrait tenter de détruire l'une des trois tiges métalliques du vaisseau. Cela empêcherait certainement la Lune de Sekura d'utiliser sa puissance de feu. Il y avait énormément de risques dans ce plan, et Ben avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait agir en fonction des évènements mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. La véritable question était: aurait t-il la force nécessaire?

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il était un chevalier Jedi ayant le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais à l'idée d'affronter ces anciens compagnons Jedi ainsi que les Sith qui l'avaient accueilli dans leur demeure...Et surtout l'être qu'il aimait le plus dans l'univers, il sentait son coeur battre de façon incontrôlable malgré la conviction qu'il devrait prendre les armes. Comment pourrait t-il se battre avec une telle terreur en lui? Il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux sur le massacre que les Sith allaient faire, mais il lui serait aussi impossible de sauver Odysia s'il ne se débarrassait pas de ces scrupules. Face à la mort de milliards de personnes, ses sentiments personnels n'avaient pas lieu d'être, il devait agir en parfait Jedi, sans émotions.

Ben avait toujours cru en ces sentiments, ils avaient fait sa force. Sans sa foi en l'humanité, il n'aurait pas survécu sur Sekura, mais ces émotions se retournaient maintenant contre lui. Mais même si ces sentiments l'empêchaient de vaincre les Sith, alors il mourrait au moins en ayant essayé d'empêcher l'univers de basculer davantage dans la folie.

_Non, je ne peux pas raisonner comme ça. Si je meurs en laissant des dizaines de cadavres de Sith derrière moi, et sans être parvenu à sauver Odysia, j'aurais tout perdu pour rien. La vie de Bastila et des autres Sith...Tout ce que j'aurais pu encore vivre et découvrir...Je ne peux pas sacrifier tout cela si je n'arrive pas à empêcher la destruction d'Odysia. Ce serait un gâchis total, mieux voudrait ne pas combattre alors. Je dois le faire ou ne pas le faire. Mais il ne peut y avoir d'essai. _

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ben n'avait pas remarqué qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce n'est qu'en tournant le regard vers la vitre qui délimitait sa prison, qu'il vit Kraten de l'autre côté du mur de verre. Ses yeux étaient embrouillés et son visage fatigué, comme s'il n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers temps. Il était vêtu d'une robe entièrement noire, à la fois élégante et imposante. Il portait également une longue cape maintenue par une broche faite en argent, tout comme sa ceinture sur laquelle était fixé son sabre laser. Ben comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'une tenue de guerrier Sith qu'ils ne devaient revêtir que dans les batailles importantes à livrer. Ainsi, tous s'apprêtaient déjà à partir en guerre contre l'empire.

Seulement, si tout se déroulait comme le plan prévu par l'empereur des ténèbres, ils n'auraient pas à combattre un seul vaisseau de la flotte impériale pour remporter la victoire. Il leur suffirait de tirer leur rayon mortel à une distance suffisante pour ne pas être touché par l'explosion d'Odysia et alors toute la puissance invincible de l'armée impériale serait balayée en quelques secondes. En réalité, le seul adversaire qu'ils auraient peut être à combattre serait seulement Ben.

_-_Si je me fie à l'expression de ton visage, je ne suis pas le seul à passer de mauvaises nuits dans ce temple, remarqua Ben avec ironie.

-Ce que j'éprouve n'a pas d'importance, répliqua Kraten. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu ressens, toi, Ben.

Celui ci émit un rire sans joie. Il n'avait pas parlé avec Kraten depuis longtemps, depuis lors, il s'était déroulé tellement de choses. Dans son état de grande inquiétude, Ben ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère envers Kraten, qui, comme tous les autres Sith, ne lui avait rien dit sur la Lune de Sekura alors qu'il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Bastila.

-Et bien, je te laisse deviner, _mon ami. _

_-_Les Sith pensent que tu ne feras rien, dit Kraten. Ils ont beau te craindre, aucun d'eux ne semble penser que tu auras le courage de t'opposer à eux. Même maître Venkar ne veut pas admettre que nous courons vers l'affrontement. Mais au fond, je crois que les Sith veulent seulement se donner l'illusion que tout se passera bien. Mais ils ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que moi et Bastila. J'ai parlé avec elle et elle est convaincue que tu vas agir...Et moi aussi.

-Tu as oublié une troisième personne, ton grand _Maître. _L'empereur des ténèbres est sans doute persuadé lui aussi que je vais agir. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé la vie sauve s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela entraînerait.

-Même les plus fidèles partisans de notre ordre ne comprennent pas ces agissements, Ben et je n'ai moi même aucune envie de le défendre.

-Mais cela ne va pas t'empêcher de le suivre! s'exclama Ben. De le laisser tuer des milliards d'êtres humains! Tu trouves que c'est anormal ce que l'on me fait mais dans le même temps, tu ne protestes pas quand on te parle de génocide!

-Bastila m'avait dit que c'était peine perdue mais j'espérais quand même te faire entendre raison.

-Tu parles comme si c'était moi qui était dans le faux! Je n'arrive pas à croire que même toi qui as toujours été si lucide, tu t'apprêtes à commettre cette folie! Tout comme je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai caché la vérité pendant si longtemps!

-Et qu'aurais tu voulu que je fasse? demanda Kraten qui commençait à s'énerver à son tour. Que je t'ignore comme Bastila, c'est ça?

-Non, que tu me dises la vérité, répliqua Ben les poings serrés. Que tu me fasses confiance comme si j'étais un ami que tu connaissais depuis toujours! Et pas que tu me laisses apprendre la nouvelle de la bouche de l'empereur des ténèbres au moment où il serait trop tard! Si tu me l'avais dit avant, j'aurais pu essayer de convaincre les Sith dés le départ de renoncer à ce massacre! Mais maintenant...Il est trop tard pour cela.

-Je suis désolé, Ben, dit Kraten qui semblait déboussolé.

-Être désolé ne suffit plus, répliqua sèchement Ben. Bastila a au moins compris cela, elle.

Kraten baissa la tête et son visage était presque invisible dans les ténèbres. A la faible lueur des flammes vertes, Ben put voir la tristesse sur son visage.

-Mais je n'ai pas la même force que vous deux, dit Kraten d'une voix faible. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lié à la Force que vous l'êtes, mais c'est principalement la force morale qui m'a toujours fait défaut. Si Bastila ne m'avait pas aidé sur Tatooine, jamais je n'en serais revenu vivant. Peut être ai je rejoint le côté obscur pour cela? Car j'étais faible. Néanmoins, même si mes pouvoirs sont décuplés, je n'ai pas assez de courage pour combattre mes amis. Bastila et toi, vous l'avez mais moi, c'est quelque chose dont je serais incapable. C'est étrange...J'ai accepté l'idée du sacrifice de milliards de personnes pour sauver l'univers mais devoir te tuer pour cela, Ben, cela m'est impossible, même si tu n'es qu'une seule personne.

Il releva la tête et son visage était ferme et résolu.

-Beaucoup parmi les nôtres savent que nous sommes amis. Et si tu choisis de prendre les armes, on me demandera certainement de te combattre. Mais sache que je refuserais. Cela m'attirera sans doute des ennuis mais c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas faire. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas de Bastila car elle possède cette même force qui est en toi, Ben.

Kraten se détourna et commença à marcher vers la sortie. Ben ne savait pas quoi lui dire et préféra garder le silence. Mais arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte, Kraten s'arrêta.

-Depuis que je suis venu sur ces terres, il ne s'est pas passé un seul instant sans que j'éprouve l'envie de revoir la lumière. De contempler à nouveau les soleils de Yavin IV où tout était si paisible loin de la guerre et des tourments. Les ténèbres qui nous entourent m'oppressent autant qu'à toi, Ben. Je ne me complais pas dans le côté obscur, dans la haine et la violence, et c'est le cas de beaucoup d'entre nous comme tu l'as déjà vu. Moi aussi, j'aimerais quitter ce monde et trouver un endroit en paix où vivre loin de tout conflit. Mais même si j'ai oublié la dernière fois où j'ai été heureux, même si l'empereur des ténèbres m'effraie autant que toi, je sais que ce n'est qu'ainsi que nous pourrons sauver l'univers. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le faire, aussi quand tu tenteras de nous en empêcher, je te demanderais une chose, Ben. Une faveur personnelle, en tant qu'ami. Celle de te souvenir de ce que tu as appris en ces lieux. Souviens toi que nous n'étions pas des monstres de haine mais de simples êtres humains qui se sont tournés vers la part de ténèbres qui existe en chacun de nous afin de survivre. Et si malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, tu parviens à ne pas oublier cela...Alors je pense que ton voyage vers Sekura n'aura pas été vain. A présent, je te dis adieu car il est fort possible que nous ne nous revoyions plus jamais. Adieu, mon vieil ami et...J'aimerais te dire "Que la Force soit avec toi" mais elle ne l'a été pour aucun d'entre nous.

Et il sortit de la pièce sans rajouter un mot. Ben savait au fond de lui qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais son ami mais son esprit était trop tourmenté pour qu'il trouve les mots à dire. Il se contenta de le regarder partir avant de tourner son regard vers la plaine de Sekura et ses ténèbres éternelles. Son coeur semblait peser comme une pierre dans sa poitrine mais pas en raison de la noirceur qui l'entourait. Il savait que la Lune de Sekura pouvait décoller à tout moment et qu'il lui faudrait alors enfin agir et arrêter cette folie.

* * *

Zender marchait dans les rues de la cité blanche comme un fantôme. Il avait à peine conscience des milliers de gens qui couraient autour de lui, se précipitant vers les vaisseaux de transports afin de quitter au plus vite leur monde natal. Tout son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur les ténèbres qui obstruaient le ciel. L'empire était enfin arrivé.

Ces innombrables vaisseaux avaient jailli de l'espace en un instant, et tous les Jedi présents sur Odysia avaient ressenti la puissance terrifiante qui se dégageait de l'armée impériale. Lorsque les vaisseaux avaient été si nombreux qu'ils étaient visibles dans le ciel, les habitants de la cité blanche avaient hurlé de terreur et la panique s'était répandue parmi eux. Leurs hurlements terrifiés combinés à l'aura oppressante de l'empire étaient comme des coups de poignards à travers la Force. Zender sentait à chaque instant la peur qui l'entourait et l'ambition de conquête et de sang qui planait au dessus de lui. Et face à une telle folie, il devait lutter de toute son âme pour ne pas imiter les habitants d'Odysia et s'enfuir lui aussi, le plus loin possible de tout ce chaos. Comment pourrait t-il se battre le moment venu lorsque la peur aurait été décuplée?

Mais cela devait être bien pire pour Dabora. Elle devait ressentir chaque cri de terreur poussé sur Odysia avec une intensité telle que Zender n'aurait sans doute jamais pu supporter. Il réalisa avec plus de clarté que jamais à quel point les pouvoirs de Dabora avaient été un fardeau. Ce qu'il éprouvait actuellement face à la proximité de l'empire, elle l'avait éternellement ressentie. Depuis le début de la guerre, elle avait fait face à la folie et le chaos propagés par l'empire comme si l'armée impériale se dressait devant elle, même si elle se trouvait à des millions de kilomètres. Et malgré cet immense poids, elle continuait de se battre et elle était partie attendre l'arrivée de l'empire avec les autres Jedi.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de faiblir maintenant. C'est pour elle que je suis venu sur cette planète, pour l'aider dans cette bataille. Mes souffrances ne sont rien comparer aux siennes. Pour la dernière fois, je dois être fort._

Et il continua ainsi à avancer, poussé par la volonté de rejoindre Debora. Dans son trouble, il ne remarqua même pas qu'un jeune garçon avait jailli de la foule, courant à toutes jambes vers lui.

-Monsieur!

Zender regarda l'enfant qui l'avait interpellé. Il ne devait avoir que sept ou huit ans. Malgré la terreur qui les entourait, le garçon ne semblait pas avoir peur à la grande surprise de Zender. Son visage était étrangement émerveillé et ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il regardait le Jedi.

-Ils disent tous que l'empire va arriver, dit le garçon avec une drôle d'excitation dans la voix. Ma maman dit qu'il faut partir avant qu'ils nous attrapent. Mais vous allez nous sauver, n'est ce pas? Parce que vous êtes des Jedi, hein?

Zender comprit alors que c'était de l'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de l'enfant. Sans doute avait t-il été bercé durant son enfance par les contes qui glorifiaient le mythe des Jedi. C'était peut être la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait des Jedi de ses propres yeux et il était certainement persuadé qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de vaincre l'empire, que comme les héros des contes ils pouvaient vaincre n'importe quel obstacle. Face à une telle admiration, Zender se sentit faible et il éprouva le sentiment de ne pas mériter son titre de chevalier.

-Vous êtes bien un Jedi, non? insista l'enfant devant le silence de Zender. Vous avez un sabre laser alors vous en êtes forcément un! Vous allez nous sauver, n'est ce pas?

-Je ne sais pas..., répondit Zender.

Il aurait voulu mentir. Dire à ce jeune garçon rempli d'espoir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que l'empire ne l'attraperait jamais. Mais avec le chaos qui les entourait, et cette assurance qu'ils ne pouvaient tenir tête à l'empire, il lui était impossible de prétendre le contraire. Son désespoir était si grand qu'afficher de l'optimisme devant cet enfant lui semblait relever de la pure hypocrisie.

L'enfant sembla déboussolé par cette réponse. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux avait disparu et il regardait Zender sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Une femme arriva vers eux en courant. Elle s'arrêta devant le garçon en reprenant son souffle.

-Où étais tu passé, bon sang? Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il fallait partir tout de suite!

-Maman, est ce que c'est un Jedi? demanda l'enfant en désignant Zender du doigt.

La mère du garçon avait l'air épuisée et Zender sentait à travers la Force qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle devait sans doute lutter pour ne pas céder à la panique avec la menace si proche de l'empire. Elle n'avait peut être même pas entendue la question de son fils, ni remarquer la présence de Zender, car elle prit le jeune garçon par la main et l'entraîna vivement vers la foule qui fuyait en courant pour atteindre les vaisseaux de transports. L'enfant tourna la tête une dernière fois en direction de Zender et le Jedi put voir que son visage était crispé, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Il resta un moment seul et immobile alors que les habitants d'Odysia couraient autour de lui, en espérant fuir l'empire, certains le bousculant sans demander pardon. Il sentait un vide en lui, un vide qui fut petit à petit remplacer par autre chose. Zender comprit qu'il s'agissait de la colère. La colère face à un empire sans pitié qui n'hésitait pas à tuer des enfants comme ce jeune garçon. Un jeune garçon qui vivait peut être ses dernières heures car il y avait de grandes chances que son vaisseau de transport soit détruit par la flotte impériale. Il se demanda quelles seraient les dernières pensées de l'enfant si jamais son corps était anéanti par un vaisseau impérial. Aurait t-il en lui l'image de Zender, du Jedi impuissant qui n'avait pas pu le protéger?

Il laissa la colère se déverser en lui car elle lui faisait du bien. Elle chassait sa peur et il avait presque envie de combattre l'empire, de lui faire payer tous ses crimes. Il reprit sa marche mais son pas était beaucoup plus rapide et il percevait avec plus de clarté ce qui l'entourait, et ce à quoi il devrait faire face. Plus que jamais, il comprenait pourquoi Bastila et Kraten avaient rejoint les rangs des Sith, pourquoi ils avaient choisi de céder à la haine pour combattre l'empire. Sans doute avaient t-ils dû faire face sur Tatooine à une armée aussi colossale et sans aucun espoir de victoire, même si Zender ne comprenait pas comment ils auraient pu survivre à une telle bataille. Zender savait que s'il avait été présent à leurs côtés sur Tatooine ou s'il n'y avait pas eu Dabora pour l'empêcher de quitter l'ordre Jedi, il porterait lui aussi la tenue des Sith. Zender était persuadé qu'il n'était pas le seul Jedi à éprouver ce sentiment, mais il se demanda ce qu'il en était de ses amis. Dabora n'aurait jamais rejoint le côté obscur, il en était persuadé, elle ne succomberait jamais à la haine. Tendor était sans doute trop fier ou trop imprégné des codes Jedi pour les abandonner. Kurnez avait une force mentale trop grande pour laisser ses émotions l'envahir. Mais Zender ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Ben aurait ressenti s'il avait été à sa place.

Zender marcha encore pendant quelques minutes, croisant sans cesse des habitants terrifiés sur son chemin, avant de parvenir à l'extrémité nord ouest de la cité, là où le général Meliak avait décidé de baisser volontairement les défenses du dôme doré et de laisser l'empire s'engouffrer dans la capitale d'Odysia. Les rues y étaient étroites et au dehors d'une grande place de marbre blanc où une fontaine se dressait au centre, il serait difficile pour une armée d'y manoeuvrer. Kurnez avait eu raison en pensant que les Jedi seraient mieux exploités dans cette bataille. Zender pensa au nombre de soldats impériaux qu'il pourrait terrasser avec son sabre laser dans cet espace réduit où ses adversaires pourraient à peine bouger, gênés par leur trop grand nombre. L'empire allait s'emparer d'Odysia, c'était un fait indéniable, mais il allait le payer cher. Bientôt, la cité blanche serait éclaboussé du sang impérial et les Jedi seraient les premiers à faire couler le sang.

_Voilà de bien sombres pensées pour un Jedi, _songea Zender. _Peut être cet enfant avait t-il raison de douter? Je n'ai plus grand chose en commun avec les Jedi. _

Zender regarda autour de lui. Des centaines de Jedi étaient déjà rassemblés sur la grande place et Zender sentait la présence de milliers d'autres chevaliers, positionnés dans les immeubles aux alentours ou se dirigeant également vers le lieu de la bataille. Tendor avait vu juste, il devait y avoir trois mille chevaliers sur la planète. Même sur Yavin IV_, _Zender n'avait jamais vu un tel rassemblement de chevaliers Jedi. En temps normal, une telle concentration de la Force l'aurait sans doute apaisée mais il ne percevait pas ni la paix ni le calme chez les chevaliers. Beaucoup de jeunes Jedi dégageaient un sentiment grandissant de colère, certains ne cherchaient même pas à la cacher, cette émotion leur évitait d'avoir peur et de craindre la bataille à venir. Les violents sentiments qui émanaient des Jedi à travers la Force ne faisait qu'accroître la propre rage de Zender. D'autres Jedi, les plus âgés, affichaient un profond mutisme et semblaient méditer sur leur existence qui allait bientôt prendre fin. Le vieil homme qui avait pris la parole lors du conseil de guerre gardait les yeux constamment baissés sur le sol, comme s'il ne pouvait plus relever la tête. Ce n'était guère une vision réconfortante et Zender était ébahi en pensant au nombre de chevaliers Jedi qui allaient mourir pour ralentir la progression de l'empire. C'était un grand sacrifice et il se demanda si celui ci en valait vraiment la peine.

Et puis il vit Dabora. Assisse sur la fontaine, en retrait des autres Jedi, elle avait elle aussi les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle était aussi immobile qu'une statue, mais Zender la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que son esprit devait être en proie à une véritable tempête. Passant entre les Jedi qui ne lui accordèrent pas un regard, Zender se rapprocha d'elle. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, Dabora leva les yeux vers lui. Malgré le sourire rassurant qu'elle voulut afficher, Zender vit dans ses yeux argentés qu'elle était à bout de forces. Alors que la bataille était éminente et que les ténèbres n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, Zender trouva que de simples mots offriraient un bien maigre réconfort. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avec toute la force de son amour. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, tout allait bientôt s'achever. Son propre sort lui importait peu, mais plus que jamais il pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver au milieu de ce chaos.

-Et pourtant je suis là moi aussi, remarqua Dabora avec un léger rire. Et il est aussi trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

-Je suis désolé, dit Zender en soupirant, c'est juste que...

-Je sais ce que tu penses, l'interrompit Dabora, et malgré tout ton désespoir, tu es toujours là pour moi.

Elle resserra brièvement son étreinte, puis se dégagea et lui adressa un sourire illuminé. Ses yeux argentés semblaient moins troublés comme si la présence de Zender parvenait à l'apaiser. Le Jedi s'aperçut soudain que sa colère qui n'avait cessée de croître s'était estompée, et tandis que son esprit était focalisée sur Dabora, oubliant presque la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux, il éprouva une vive mélancolie.

-Si seulement...si seulement nous avions une chance de survivre, une infime chance de vaincre l'empire. Attendre la bataille en étant persuadé que nous mourrons tôt ou tard, c'est...C'est inhumain.

-Nous n'aurions jamais pu nous préparer à cela, dit Dabora d'un ton apaisant. C'est impossible d'être prêt pour ce qui nous attend.

-J'ai...j'ai raté tellement de choses, dit Zender avec un rire amer. Tellement d'occasions... j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais profité de la vie autant que j'aurais pu le faire. Je ne m'en étais jamais autant aperçu.

-Et tu crois que je ne pense pas la même chose en cet instant? demanda Dabora avec son air malicieux.

-Le général Meliak avait raison...Il nous reste tellement de choses à vivre. Durant notre formation de Jedi, on nous a enseignés sans relâche qu'un Jedi ne doit pas craindre la mort mais accepter que tôt ou tard, nos esprits partiront un jour rejoindre la Force. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais imaginer mourir si jeune.

-C'est un immense sacrifice pour nous tous, dit Dabora. Et je sais que c'est encore plus dur pour toi parce que tu n'es pas convaincu que cela en vaut la peine. Tu n'es là que pour me protéger sinon tu serais sans doute parti rejoindre les Sith, comme Bastila et Kraten.

Même s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, Zender fut une fois de plus impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle Dabora lisait dans son esprit. Mais pourtant, cela ne le dérangeait pas. D'un certain point de vue, c'était réconfortant d'avoir au moins une personne à ses côtés qui le comprenait si bien. Les pouvoirs de Dabora n'avaient pas vraiment été un fardeau pour Zender, c'était peut être même grâce à eux qu'il était tombé si amoureux de cette Jedi aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux argentés et au visage si jeune.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes mieux les Jedi, poursuivit Dabora. Les valeurs que nous défendons, en tant que chevaliers, sont primordiales pour l'avenir. Ce n'est qu'avec cette foi dans la paix et la justice que la terreur de l'empire pourra un jour s'estomper. Penses à ce jeune garçon que tu as croisé en venant ici. Si même nous les Jedi, nous n'arrivons plus à défendre l'espoir et l'amour, qui le fera pour lui? Où trouvera t-il la lumière dans un univers en proie au chaos?

-Tu as sans doute raison, admit Zender. Au fond de moi, je sais que ce que nous faisons n'est pas inutile, et que notre sacrifice ne sera pas vain. C'est davantage une question de volonté, il semble tellement facile de baisser les bras. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Ben, qui était le plus puissant d'entre nous, aurait gardé sa foi inébranlable en l'humanité face à une telle armée de ténèbres. J'aimerais en avoir la certitude mais je ne l'ai pas.

Pour la première fois, il tourna ses yeux vers le ciel qui était presque entièrement noir. La puissance colossale de l'empire l'accabla plus que jamais.

-Quand on pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu dans notre apprentissage de Jedi. Nous avons maintes fois risqués nos vies mais jamais nous n'avons affrontés un tel ennemi. Rien dans notre formation ne nous y avait préparé. Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'empire renforce sa domination sur l'univers. Avec un tel chaos dans la galaxie, très peu de gens doivent croire en cet amour invisible que l'ordre Jedi défend...Très peu de gens...

-Et toi, tu n'y crois pas?

Sa voix semblait tellement brisée que Zender détacha son regard du ciel et regarda à nouveau Dabora. Ses yeux argentés ne brillaient plus et malgré ses cheveux blancs, jamais son visage n'avait paru aussi jeune, aussi fragile.

-Bien sûr que oui, j'y crois! s'empressa de rajouter Zender. Tu le sais bien, non?

-Oui, je le sais, dit Dabora en détournant les yeux.

Il l'avait blessée avec ses propos et il se sentit confus et misérable.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis présent sur cette planète que pour te soutenir, et je passe mon temps à me plaindre et me lamenter. Même avec toi, je suis vraiment un piètre chevalier Jedi...

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Dabora en se levant. A mes yeux, tu es un vrai Jedi.

-C'est vrai? demanda Zender, surpris.

-Tu traverses avec moi la galaxie, tout cela pour venir m'aider en plein coeur de l'enfer. Que pourrais je souhaiter de plus?

Elle lui adressa à nouveau un sourire qui semblait aussi étincelant que ses yeux argentés.

-Tu es mon chevalier Jedi...

Et en cet instant, Zender se sentit plus heureux que jamais. C'était presque comme si les ténèbres au dessus d'eux n'avaient jamais existé. Il avait l'impression qu'un soleil brûlait dans sa poitrine. Dabora lui faisait maintenant face.

-Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, dit Zender. Je ne suis pas en enfer car tu es là toi aussi. Je suis là uniquement pour toi, Dabora. Uniquement pour toi...

Et sans se soucier des centaines de Jedi qui les entouraient, il l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et Dabora répondit à son baiser avec la même force. Ils restèrent entrelacés durant un long moment, car ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils n'étaient pas oppressés par la terreur qui planait dans le ciel. Puis, lentement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais ils ne se dégagèrent pas de leur étreinte. Zender avait l'impression qu'il pouvait passer l'éternité à contempler ses yeux argentés. Ce ne fut qu'après un moment qu'il se rendit compte en même temps que Dabora de la présence de Tendor à leurs côtés.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, un peu gênés mais Tendor affichait un sourire amusé. Zender ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps une expression aussi joyeuse.

-Bastila et Sélène étaient persuadées que cela arriverait un jour, dit Tendor en riant. Et cela aurait beaucoup amusé Ben et Kraten.

Puis son sourire s'effaça et il leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Zender et Dabora. Son visage s'était assombri et son regard avait retrouvé la gravité qui lui était devenue habituelle.

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, les troupes de l'empire ont atterri sur la planète. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que les premiers tirs n'atteignent la cité. Si tout se passe comme le général Meliak l'a prévu, cette partie du dôme devrait s'effondrer -il désigna du doigt le mur doré derrière eux- et l'empire mènera ses troupes par cette brèche. La moitié des Jedi vont se positionner dans les immeubles autour de la grande place et l'autre moitié plus loin dans les rues de la cité. Nous allons laisser l'empire amener autant de troupes que possible dans la cité et le moment venu, les Jedi présents sur le sol mèneront une attaque de front sur l'armée impériale tandis que les autres chevaliers jailliront des immeubles pour prendre l'empire à revers. Pris entre deux assauts, les soldats impériaux seront déroutés et leur faible liberté de mouvement devrait d'autant plus les gêner. Nous pourrons ainsi abattre un grand nombre de soldats de l'empire sans subir trop de pertes. Malheureusement, cet effet de surprise ne pourra pas durer et les Jedi devront se rassembler dans la grande place pour affronter le flux continu des soldats de l'empire. Mais si nous leur faisons subir de trop grandes pertes, il est possible que l'empire prenne peur et décide de se replier temporairement. Cela nous laissera davantage de temps pour évacuer les citoyens.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Zender et l'autre sur l'épaule de Dabora. Jamais son visage n'avait été aussi déterminé.

-L'empire va s'emparer de cette planète mais nous allons lui faire regretter durement cette bataille. Ce sera la plus belle résistance auquel l'empire aura été confronté. Il ne sera pas dit qu'Odysia sera tombée sans que le sang ait abondamment coulé. Surtout n'abandonnez pas! Promettez moi de ne pas cesser le combat avant que l'empire soit vaincu ou que nous partions rejoindre la Force!

Malgré les différents qu'ils avaient eu, Zender admirait la volonté de Tendor, qui, en dépit de la mort certaine qui les attendait, ne se laissait pas envahir par le désespoir et affichait au contraire une volonté farouche de combattre. Sa détermination était communicative et Zender comprenait mieux pourquoi Tendor avait été élu membre du conseil des Jedi, malgré son jeune âge.

-Il est indéniable que l'empire va subir de très lourdes pertes, lança une voix à leur droite.

C'était Kurnez qui venait de parler. Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation et il semblait d'ailleurs être le seul Jedi à conserver un calme impassible. A l'inverse des autres chevaliers qui avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, Kurnez contemplait le ciel chargé de ténèbres mais son visage n'exprimait ni la peur ni la colère. Plus que jamais, Zender fut impressionné par sa force mentale, une volonté de fer qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu acquérir.

-Même si notre mort est inévitable, je préfère plutôt penser qu'il est inévitable que l'empire subisse d'incroyables pertes, poursuivit Kurnez d'un ton léger en souriant. Cette soif de violence n'est pas vraiment conforme à l'éthique des Jedi, mais cela vient peut être du sang qui coule dans mes veines. Finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à oublier la brutalité de mon peuple, j'aurais dû être moins critique vis à vis de Bastila et Kraten.

Dabora eut un léger rire et Zender sentit un sourire lui monter aux lèvres. C'était étrange de voir à quel point les plus terribles épreuves pouvaient être moins douloureuses avec des amis à ses côtés. Même s'il savait qu'il allait mourir, Zender réalisa la chance qu'il avait eu de connaître des personnes si extraordinaires et que ces personnes soient devenus ses amis les plus proches. Dabora, qui avait sans doute perçue sa pensée grâce à ses pouvoirs, lui serra la main et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-Kurnez, dit Tendor en se tournant vers son ami, tu vas venir avec moi. Nous allons nous positionner dans les immeubles pour prendre l'empire par surprise. Zender, Dabora, allez avec les autres Jedi dans une rue plus éloignée. Nous devrons attaquer l'empire en même temps afin que l'effet de surprise soit total. Une fois les premières troupes vaincues, le plus dur restera à faire car nous devrons faire face au reste de l'armée et son flux infini de soldats. Peut être l'empire estimera t-il que ses pertes sont trop nombreuses et qu'il doit se replier? Ou bien il enverra ses soldats jusqu'à ce que nos forces nous abandonnent, sacrifiant autant d'hommes qu'il le faudra pour s'assurer la victoire? Quelque soit l'issue de la bataille, il est possible que ce soit la dernière fois que nous nous parlions, mes amis.

Avec un sourire triste, Tendor dressa le poing en avant. Zender posa sa main sur le poing de Tendor, Dabora posa la sienne sur la main de Zender, et Kurnez posa sa main sur celle de Dabora.

-Même si nous sommes séparés durant la bataille, dit Tendor, nos esprits resteront liés à travers la Force.

-Et même si la mort nous emporte, dit Kurnez, nos âmes rejoindront ensemble la Force et nous ne ferons plus qu'un avec elle.

-Ben, Bastila, Kraten et aussi Sélène, dit Dabora, un jour nous serons à nouveau réunis tous ensemble, dans la vie ou dans la mort.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de vous avoir comme amis, dit Zender. Cette amitié est plus forte que les ténèbres qui nous menacent et elle le restera quoiqu'il arrive.

-Alors dans ce cas, adieu mes amis, dit Tendor avec mélancolie. Ou plutôt, au revoir...

Leurs mains se séparèrent et Tendor, suivi de Kurnez, partit avec les autres Jedi dans les immeubles qui entouraient la grande place. Zender et Dabora suivirent les chevaliers qui partaient en direction des rues éloignées. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du futur champ de bataille, Zender vit des centaines de chevaliers regroupés dans les rues de chaque coté du chemin. Cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression d'avoir été, si longtemps dans sa vie, mis à part des gens normaux pour son rang de Jedi, et de se retrouver ainsi un chevalier parmi tant d'autres au milieu d'une immense bataille.

Zender et Dabora vinrent finalement rejoindre une cinquantaine de Jedi rassemblés dans une rue à gauche, à quelques centaines de mètres de la grande place. Lorsque le moment serait venu, ils devraient tourner à gauche et courir sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de rejoindre l'armée impériale. Ils se placèrent dans la première rangée de chevaliers. Il leur suffisait à présent d'attendre. Zender savait que ce ne serait pas long. Il serra la main de Dabora. Tout serait bientôt terminé.

* * *

C'était comme si le monde s'était déchiré en deux. Agenouillé devant la fenêtre de sa prison, essayant avec plus ou moins de succès de méditer avant la bataille, Ben avait été ramené à la réalité par un incroyable grondement qui avait fait trembler la terre. Les flammes vertes qui illuminaient la pièce vacillèrent sous l'onde de choc, leur lueur spectrale manquant de s'éteindre. Avec le tremblement de la pièce et la lumière vacillante des flammes vertes, la prison de Ben semblait baignée dans une aura surnaturelle comme s'il se trouvait aux portes de la mort. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce que le Jedi ressentait dans son esprit.

La Lune de Sekura s'apprêtait à décoller. Le moment était enfin venu. Il sentait toute la puissance du côté obscur qui habitait cette planète se déchaîner car le plus terrible artefact des Sith allait enfin accomplir son oeuvre. Il lui fallait agir maintenant. S'il n'arrivait pas à traverser le temple Sith et à rejoindre la Lune de Sekura avant son décollage, tout serait perdu. Les milliards d'habitants d'Odysia seraient impitoyablement sacrifiés. Et avec eux, des milliers de Jedi dont ces plus proches amis. Zender, Dabora, Tendor et Kurnez iraient eux aussi rejoindre la force. Et plus que l'ordre Sith, c'était Bastila qui se dressait sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de cesser cette folie.

Mais pourquoi n'arrivait t-il pas à se lever? Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre, chaque seconde était comptée, il avait pourtant pris sa décision. Mais ses jambes semblaient s'être changées en plomb, son corps était toujours agenouillé et aussi immobile qu'une statue. Seuls ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il ne voyait que les ténèbres. Il portait toute la destinée de l'univers sur ses épaules et en cet instant décisif, cette responsabilité inhumaine l'empêchait de se lever, il ne pourrait jamais agir, il n'en avait pas la force.

Et alors, un élément dans le ciel attira son attention. Sans réfléchir, il se leva aussitôt et resta les yeux rivés vers le ciel obscur recherchant ce qui l'avait interpellé. Était ce son imagination ou bien la Force lui avait t-elle envoyée un signe?

Les deux Sith qui gardaient sa prison surgirent brusquement dans la pièce. Ils avaient empoignés leurs sabres lasers comme s'ils n'avaient fait qu'attendre un agissement suspect de Ben. Leurs armes Sith n'étaient néanmoins pas encore activées et ils regardaient Ben avec méfiance, attendant sa réaction. Le Jedi ne leur accorda aucune attention, pas plus qu'il ne se préoccupait du tremblement de plus en plus important qui parcourait le temple Sith. Il devait être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il n'y avait que les ténèbres dans le ciel.

* * *

Les premiers tirs avaient heurté la cité blanche dans un grand fracas. Le dôme doré avait résisté aux assauts mais les immeubles avaient tremblés et Zender entendit au loin les hurlements horrifiés des habitants d'Odysia. A présent, la menace n'était plus seulement dans le ciel mais entourait la cité de toutes parts. Zender sentait la présence de l'armée impériale qui encerclait la cité. Ses dizaines, non, ses centaines de milliers de soldats grouillaient autour de la cité blanche comme une armée de monstrueux insectes. Ils cherchaient la moindre faille dans le dôme doré afin d'envahir la cité blanche. Zender sentait leurs pulsions meurtrières, leur soif de conquête et de sang inépuisable. Si les Jedi ne protégeaient pas la cité, il n'y aurait pas de survivants. Ces soldats, ces créatures de l'empire n'auraient aucune pitié, ce serait un véritable massacre. Dabora serrait la main de Zender tellement fort qu'il en avait presque mal.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre une telle bataille, lança une voix à sa gauche.

C'était le vieil homme aux yeux bleus étincelants qui avait parlé durant le conseil de guerre. L'expression de son visage était un mélange de peur contenue et d'une ironie amusée.

-J'ai passé toute ma vie à parcourir l'univers, poursuivit le vieil homme alors que de nouveaux impacts faisaient trembler la cité. J'ai vécu bien trop de combats mais ils ne sont rien en comparaison de ce qui nous attend. Dire que cette bataille est pour mes vieux jours. J'aurais aimé avoir cinquante ans de moins.

Les impacts sur le dôme doré étaient de plus en plus puissants, bientôt la protection de la cité allait s'effondrer mais pourtant ce vieil homme se remémorait sa vie passée avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Zender et Dabora regardèrent le vieil homme d'un air amusé.

-C'est une belle façon de mourir, vous ne pensez pas? demanda Dabora. Jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, vous aurez servi la paix et la justice. Vous n'aurez pas à rougir devant vos ancêtres quand vous rejoindrez la Force.

-Alors que nous, vous voyez, dit Zender avec un sourire aux lèvres, on ne peut pas vraiment en dire autant.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire mais leur rire fut étouffé par un grondement sourd suivi d'un éclat de verre. Le dôme doré était en train de s'effondrer. La partie nord-ouest s'apprêtait à tomber et si le général Meliak avait eu raison, l'empire s'engouffrerait par là.

-Préparez vous, lança un Jedi qui empoigna son sabre laser.

-Que la Force soit avec vous, mes enfants, dit le vieil homme. Autant qu'elle peut l'être en ces heures de ténèbres.

Dabora et Zender saisirent leur sabre laser, les autres Jedi faisant de même. Ils devraient bientôt activer leur sabre et foncer dans la bataille. A ce moment, une évidence incroyable jaillit dans l'idée de Zender. Il se tourna vers Dabora. Alors qu'ils faisaient face à la mort, après tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Comment avait t-il pu être aussi idiot?

-Dabora, dit Zender, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

-Ça ne sert à rien, dit Dabora d'une voix douce. Je le sais déjà, mon chevalier Jedi...

Zender regarda les yeux argentés de Dabora et il sut qu'elle avait une fois de plus lue en lui. Il y eut alors une détonation semblable au tonnerre, et tous les Jedi comprirent que le dôme doré avait cedé. Zender n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de vérifier si le général Meliak avait eu raison. Les forces de l'empire pénétrèrent aussitôt dans la cité blanche et Zender sentit des centaines de soldats impériaux qui avançaient à grand pas vers leur position.

* * *

Ben avait beau cherché de tout côtés, il ne voyait que des ténèbres dans le ciel de Sekura. Ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination au bout du compte, un simple rêve qu'il avait cru voir matérialisé. Peut être que combattre l'ordre Sith et sauver Odysia était également un acte impossible à accomplir, même pour lui? Le grondement qui parcourait le temple Sith était plus puissant que jamais, mais la volonté de Ben semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi faible.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers les deux Sith qui lui faisaient face, le ciel obscur de Sekura s'entrouvrit et un rayon de lumière frappa le temple Sith et illumina la pièce. Émerveillé, Ben regarda la lumière du soleil qu'il contemplait enfin pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Les Sith derrière lui se protégèrent les yeux car ils n'étaient plus habitués depuis longtemps à la lumière du jour. Même Ben avait fini par s'habituer aux ténèbres de Sekura, et ces yeux pleuraient des larmes tandis qu'il contemplait cette lumière vive dont il ne pouvait détacher le regard. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait bien vu un éclat de lumière dans le ciel. Les ténèbres de Sekura s'étaient enfin estompées et pour la première fois depuis des temps lointains, la lumière s'était déversée sur la planète.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, le rayon de lumière s'estompa et les ténèbres voilèrent à nouveau le ciel. Les deux Sith regardèrent avec stupéfaction Ben comme s'ils venaient d'assister à un miracle. Et avant même qu'ils puissent réagir, Ben leva les bras de chaque coté de son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Sith entendirent un terrible vrombissement qui se rapprochait rapidement et au même moment, le mur de verre qui délimitait la prison de Ben explosa en mille morceaux et les murs de pierre furent transpercés par deux objets volants qu'évitèrent de justesse les Sith. Les sabres lasers de Ben Skywalker se positionnèrent alors au dessus du sol à côté de leur propriétaire, leurs lames indestructibles jaillissaient du manche des sabres et illuminaient la pièce d'une intense lueur verte et bleue. Le Jedi saisit ses sabres lasers et se tourna vers les Sith.

Dans ces yeux brillait une flamme ardente. Sa volonté était à nouveau sans limites comme durant son combat contre l'empereur des ténèbres. La Force lui avait donnée le signe qu'il espérait. Il pouvait sauver Odysia, vaincre l'ordre Sith à lui seul. Il pouvait réussir, non, il allait réussir. Qu'importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur sa route, son plus terrible combat avait enfin commencé et il allait vaincre cette épreuve.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques instants pour rappeler à lui ses sabres lasers dont les lames avaient percées les murs de sa prison. Il était un Jedi, il était libre et il avait une mission à accomplir au nom de l'humanité.

_Tous ces évènements n'avaient que pour but de me conduire à cet instant, _songea Ben. _La véritable histoire du nouvel ordre Sith commence enfin._

Et alors, levant ses armes Jedi, il se propulsa dans les airs pour jaillir sur ses adversaires. Les Sith activèrent leurs sabres lasers, et les lames rouge sang se dressèrent dans l'obscurité. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la lumière jaillit encore dans le ciel de Sekura avant que les sabres lasers ne se croisent et que le sang commence à couler.

* * *

Attendre, attendre encore quelques secondes. Jamais l'empire n'avait été aussi proche. Zender entendait maintenant les pas réguliers des impériaux amplifiés par leur nombre titanesque. Il serrait dans une main son sabre laser et dans l'autre la main de Dabora. Ils devaient attendre qu'un maximum de soldats entre dans la cité afin d'en abattre le plus grand nombre possible.

Il attendit encore. Les Jedi autour de lui étaient tous tendus, prêts à bondir sur leurs adversaires. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore, les plus longues de toute sa vie. Et enfin une pensée commune traversa les Jedi, leurs esprits liés à travers la Force surent que le moment est venu. Il entendit la voix de Tendor dans sa tête:

_Maintenant mes frères, ceci est notre dernier combat de Jedi. Pour la paix et la justice! Pour Odysia! Pour la Force! _

Zender lâcha la main de Dabora et de l'autre activa son sabre laser. Une lame verte jaillit de son sabre en même temps que des milliers de lames indestructibles tout autour de lui. Zender sentit que le vrombissement simultané des milliers de sabres lasers provoqua la panique dans les rangs des impériaux. Alors les Jedi commencèrent à courir vers l'armée invincible de l'empire. Ils tournèrent à gauche et se trouvèrent face à face avec la première rangée de soldats impériaux, quelques dizaines de mètres les séparant.

Les soldats impériaux portaient tous d'épaisses armures noires. Sur leur torse était gravé le symbole de l'empire: trois cercles rouges dont les centres se rejoignaient en formant un triangle. Même leur visage était masqué par un casque noir en forme de tête de mort. Deux petites ailes de métal noir étaient fixées sur les côtés du casque et leurs yeux étaient masqués par deux globes métalliques d'un rouge perçant. Ils avaient l'air d'oiseaux porteurs de mort, descendus du royaume des ténèbres pour punir les mortels. Ils portaient tous un fusil blaster d'une taille démesurée. Il était difficile de croire qu'il y avait des humains derrière ces armures de métal.

Zender courut avec les autres Jedi vers les soldats impériaux. Dabora courait elle aussi à sa gauche, un sabre laser à lame argentée dans la main, tandis que le vieil homme brandissait une lame aussi bleue que ses yeux étincelants. Tandis qu'ils couraient, des dizaines d'autres Jedi ,brandissant leurs sabres, surgirent de ruelles adjacentes pour rejoindre leurs rangs. L'éclat combiné de leurs sabres lasers était si fort qu'il se refléta sur les amures des soldats impériaux. Ceux ci semblèrent aveuglés par la lumière des armes Jedi et leurs premiers tirs de lasers furent imprécis et facilement renvoyés par les Jedi.

Alors qu'il repoussait de nouveaux tirs impériaux d'un grand coup de sabre , Zender vit des centaines de chevaliers Jedi jaillir du haut des immeubles autour de la grande place pour se jeter en plein milieu de l'armée impériale. Leurs sabres lasers brillaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol avant de s'abattre sur les impériaux.

Pris entre deux assauts de sabres lasers, les soldats de l'empire furent désorientés et hésitèrent sur l'ennemi à combattre en premier. Leur nombre impressionnant, combiné à leur faible mobilité dans les rues étroites de la cité, les empêchèrent de se mouvoir facilement, et dans leur confusion des soldats impériaux tombèrent à terre. Des dizaines d'autres, complètement paniqués, tirèrent des centaines de rayons lasers au hasard. Plusieurs tirs touchèrent des soldats impériaux et les Jedi renvoyèrent aisément les lasers de l'empire.

Les rangées de soldats s'effondraient, les soldats transpercés de lasers tirés par leurs camarades ou renvoyés par les sabres lasers des Jedi. Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de se ressaisir, les soldats impériaux furent terrassés par l'assaut des Jedi.

Zender abattit son sabre laser avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Les soldats impériaux étaient si nombreux que chaque coup porté était fatal. Il trancha la tête d'un soldat qui lui faisait face, un autre pointa son fusil blaster vers lui. Il dévia le laser qui toucha un autre soldat de l'empire, et tua son adversaire d'un grand coup de sabre. A ses côtés, Dabora et le vieil homme maniaient leur sabre laser à une vitesse incroyable, terrassant tous les impériaux qui les entouraient. Dabora semblait être entourée d'arcs de lumière argentée et au loin, Zender vit Tendor et Kurnez, au beau milieu de l'armée impériale avec des centaines d'autres Jedi, abattant leurs lames bleues et vertes sur leurs ennemis.

Un rayon laser passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui arrachant quelques cheveux blonds. Sa concentration devait être totale dans cette bataille. Il renvoya quatre rayons lasers vers des soldats impériaux, et il se propulsa dans les airs à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol, sa cape de Jedi flottant sous l'effet du vent, suivi de prêt par Dabora. Il atterrit au milieu d'une dizaine de soldats impériaux et d'un grand coup circulaire, il ôta la vie à cinq soldats tandis que Dabora abattait deux autres impériaux avec sa lame argentée. En même temps, Zender et Dabora tranchèrent la tête du soldat qui leur faisait face et le dernier adversaire, ne sachant quel Jedi viser, fut transpercé par les deux lames indestructibles. Zender et Dabora retirèrent leurs lames en même temps et avant que le corps du soldat s'effondre, ils étaient déjà repartis vers la bataille où brillaient des centaines de sabres lasers face à des milliers de tirs impériaux, et où le sang jaillissait déjà au milieu des hurlements de rage et de terreur.


End file.
